


Sexy, Smutty, and Sinfully Miraculous Drabbles

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Sexy Little Stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 125
Words: 127,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Each chapter will be a sexy stand alone drabble. Since there will be many, I am not going to implement tags for every single chapter. All characters are aged up and each chapter will hold an explicit rating. The pairings will be shown in the chapter title so feel free to jump around to pairings you enjoy.





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“If I do, I won’t be able to stop,” Chat Noir warned. “I’m not...I can’t just kiss you and walk away.”

“I don’t want you to stop or walk away.” Ladybug took his hand and slowly moved backwards until she was pressed against a brick chimney. “I want this. I want you.”

Chat Noir’s last thread of resistance snapped then and he was crashing into her, his lips smashing against hers and their teeth knocking. He dug his fingers into her hips and Ladybug hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She rolled herself against his arousal and whimpered. Her hand tugged on his bell, unzipping the tight suit and spreading the material wide. She slipped her hands inside and rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. He moaned and pressed her against the brick, the warmth between her legs radiating through her suit.

“I want to feel more of you,” she demanded. She pushed the suit off the shoulder of his left arm, kissing the newly exposed skin. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too, my Lady,” Chat Noir groaned. “This is better than every dream, every fantasy...”

“I need you,” she mewled. “Please, Chat, please.”

He slid a hand between them and she bucked as he rubbed against the soaked fabric of her suit. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she held on, head thrown back and lips slightly parted.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he whispered. “I want to hear you say my name when you’re like this.”

“Chat,” she moaned.

He used the hand supporting her bottom to spread her wider as he picked up his pace. She convulsed against him. “Adrien,” he panted. “Call me Adrien.”


	2. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Car sex with DJWifi

“Wait, are you sure no one can see us?” Nino asked, peeking up through the backseat window.

Alya propped herself up on her elbows. “Do you not want to have sex or what?”

“Of course I do,” he blushed.

“Well, we’ve both got roommates and we’re too broke for a hotel room so this is the option, buddy.”

“I just...what if someone sees us?”

“Nino, it’s been weeks,” she whined. Alya slid her hand into Nino’s open jeans and cupped him. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

He sighed, closing his eyes, but a distant thump had him looking around again. “Babe, someone’s out there.”

“Nino, we’re parked in the middle of a full parking lot at two in the morning. If anyone’s out here, they’re just trying to get their rocks off just like us.”

“I don’t know...”

“Sit up with your back to do the door.”

He stopped his surveillance to look down at her. “What?”

“Just do it. You need to relax.”

They jostled around until Nino was in position, long legs framing Alya as she sat on her knees in front of him. She reached forward and pulled on his jeans. He reluctantly let her pull them down lower on his legs, and Alya immediate pulled down the elastic of his boxer briefs, freeing his erection. She pushed her glasses up to the top of her head and winked up at him. Nino swallowed nervously and glanced sideways out the window.

“Nu-uh, mister, keep those pretty eyes on me,” she demanded as she dipped down and kissed the tip of him. He shuddered and she smiled, eyes flicking up to meet his as she slowly slid her lips down his shaft.

“Shit, Al...” Nino’s hands gently tangled in her hair as she rose back up. She gave him a few shallow sucks before deep throating him. Nino bucked against her, babbling an apology as she continued her assault. Feeling his warning signs, Alya lifted completely off him with an audible pop and a self-satisfied smirk. 

The window behind Nino was fogged save for the section his thrashing head had cleared. His chest heaved as he stared down at her, lips parted and cheeks a lovely shade of red. “Come here,” he demanded, voice husky.

Alya obeyed happily, climbing up on his lap and ducking her head against the car ceiling. Nino reached under her skirt and smiled. “No panties?”

“What can I say? I had plans,” she grinned.

One hand slid around Alya’s lower back to keep her balanced and Nino slipped his other one between her legs. “You’re already wet,” he whispered.

“I like seeing you enjoy yourself,” she sighed as he dipped a finger between her folds. “I like making you feel good.”

“You make me feel so good, Alya,” he said as he continued to touch her. “You’re so beautiful and amazing and...I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” he concluded with a quick swipe of his thumb over her clit. Alya moaned, head falling back and her fingertips digging into his shoulders. 

“Please, Nino,” she mewled.

He lifted her up and held her in place above him. Alya took him by the base, guiding herself down as she slowly sank down on him, both of them sighing in relief. 

“I missed this,” Nino said softly as she slowly lifted herself back up.

“Me too. We’ve got to figure something out so we can do this more often.”

He nodded in agreement, tightening his hold on her hips. “We could move in together,” he panted, picking up their pace.

Alya’s eyes flew open and she looked at Nino’s fogged glasses. Reaching over, she slid them off and he blinked at her. “Wait, really?”

He stilled their motions for a minute. “Well, yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. Maybe when the semester is over, we could-- guh!”

Alya clenched around him and began to bounce at a relentless pace. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

Nino groaned his climax, pushing his face against her chest. He huffed, sitting back against the door. “I have to ask, was that because of me or the thought of moving in with me?”

Alya clenched around him again and he chuckled. “A little column A, a little column b.”


	3. Marinette/Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marinette watching Chat masturbate and finding it incredibly hot. Then decides as Ladybug to help him out?

Marinette knew she shouldn’t keep watching. And she knew she definitely shouldn’t be letting her fingers slip beneath the elastic band of her pajama pants. Chat Noir’s head fell back against her lounger, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted as he stroked himself through his suit. What was he doing out there? Obviously she could see what he was doing, but usually when he visited, he dropped straight in through her unlocked skylight, ready to be fed and pampered. Marinette would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about him like this. She had never admitted it to him, of course, but maybe she should soon. Or maybe she should just tap on the skylight or spray him with a water bottle or…or join him…

She shook the thought from her head as her fingers dipped father down. She let the tip of one finger sink between her lower lips as Chat Noir arched his back, clawed hand pumping against his trapped erection. The guy was gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. He always had been, of course, but the last few years had sharpened him. His jawline was more defined, his chest and shoulders were broader, his thighs were…

Marinette tried to hold back a whimper as she watched Chat Noir lose his rhythm, thrusting against his hand. She thought about how good it would probably feel for him to be able to free his erection, to feel her hands wrap around it, maybe her mouth, maybe her…

Chat Noir’s chest heaved as he fell back against the lounger, and Marinette let herself fall back on her bed, adding another finger to dance against her sex. She bit her lip to keep from moaning but kept her eyes strained on the skylight, almost hoping Chat Noir would peek in. When she finally found her release, she whispered his name, but he was gone when she crawled back down the bed for another peak.  
______________________________

“I heard a nasty rumor about you, Chaton,” Ladybug said in greeting, landing lightly on the rooftop.

Chat Noir turned with a grin. “Are people claiming I’m not a natural blonde again?”

She ignored his question, circling behind him. “I heard you were masturbating on a civilian’s roof last night,” she whispered in his ear.

He went stock-still, eyes widening. “Where, uh, where would you hear a crazy thing like that?”

“Are you saying you weren’t stroking yourself off on the roof of that cute little bakery last night?” she asked, coming back around to his front.

“I’m…I’m saying…”

“What made you stop there, I wonder. Surely you couldn’t live so far away that you couldn’t wait until you got home.” Ladybug let her eyes slowly roam down his body. “You must have put on quite the show.”

Chat Noir flushed. “Nobody saw me!”

“How do you know?” She stepped in close. “Marinette’s room is up there, isn’t it? Don’t you visit her sometimes?”

“Well, yeah, but–”

“Maybe she saw you.” When Chat Noir didn’t reply, Ladybug’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you wanted her to see you.”

“It won’t happen again,” he said softly.

“So you admit you wanted her to see you?”

“It wasn’t…I didn’t…” he shook his head in frustration. “I didn’t go over there with that intention, but then I got there and everything smelled like mint and Marinette always smells like mint and I’d just had this dream the night before and…well…”

“You decided to rub one out?”

He hung his head and didn’t reply.

“Show me.”

Chat Noir’s eyes shot up. “W-what?!”

“I want to see what you were doing last night.”

He licked his lips, face red. “You want to see me…touch myself?”

Ladybug nodded and then leaned back against a brick chimney. “Go on, Kitty. I’m waiting.”

He gaped at her. “I can’t! I’m not going to…”

“Ah, so it was just something you wanted Marinette to see?” When he didn’t respond, she continued. “Are you attracted to Marinette, Chat?”

“I’ve tried not to be,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, my Lady.”

Ladybug softened at the fallen expression on his face. She moved forward to take his hand. “You didn’t betray me if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I know. I know you don’t see me that way, but I still…I’m sorry.”

“Come on.” She tightened her grip on his hand and started across the rooftop.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to get you out of that suit and do things properly.”

“What?!”

“You got me all worked up last night. I could hardly sleep, hoping you would come back for an encore performance.”

Chat Noir stopped in his tracks, pulling on their joined hands. “Wait.”

Ladybug grinned back at him. “Come on, Kitty. My bed is bound to be more comfortable than my lounger.”

“Marinette?!” he squeaked.


	4. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I’m totally not aroused by the way you lick your spoon. Nope. No way.” alya/nino (bonus, it's Alya who gets aroused from Nino licking a spoon)

“I’m totally not aroused by the way you lick your spoon,” Alya clarified, cheeks burning. “Nope. No way.”

Nino slowly pulled the pink plastic spoon out of his mouth and looked at it. “Is this one of those times when you say one thing and mean the opposite?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said stiffly, picking up her own spoon and dipping it into her ice cream.

“Uh-huh.” Nino scooped up another bite of ice cream and slowly brought the spoon to his mouth, watching Alya’s face. She bit her lip, her own spoon of ice cream suspended mid-air. Nino parted his lips, curling his tongue around the cool treat and guiding it further into his mouth. 

Alya shook herself when a drop of her melting ice scream splattered to the table top. She dropped her spoon back in her cup in disgust.

“Problems?” Nino smirked.

“Not for long,” Alya decided, crossing her arms. “Actually, I just thought of the solution so the problem will be taken care of shortly.”

“Please enlighten me,” he grinned.

“As soon as we get back to your place, you’re going to put that tongue to better use,” she said, leaning forward. “So practice away, Lahiffe.”

“Is that so?” he asked, cheeks turning pink.

“It is. And if you’re very nice, I might just do the same for you.” Alya picked up her spoon and stuck it as far between her lips as she could, pulling it back out slowly while keeping her eyes on him. She hummed appreciatively before dropping the spoon back in her cup and licking her lips.

“Shit,” Nino whispered. “I should have known not to play a game like this with you.”

Alya picked up a napkin and primly dabbed her lips. “Yes, you should have, Nino. You really, really should have.” She leaned forward, dipping her finger into his melting ice cream and sucking it between her lips. “Luckily we both get to be winners in this game.”


	5. Marinette and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Were you just masturbating?” with Alyanette

“Were you just masturbating?” Alya grinned, dropping her purse by the door.

Marinette pulled the blankets up over her face, groaning.

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed, M. You’re a sexy, young woman who has certain needs--” Alya’s teasing words were cut off by a pillow hitting her face. She laughed, throwing it back on the bed. “Hey, don’t get upset with me. You were the one moaning Adrien’s name.”

“I can’t believe I’m friends with you,” Marinette grumbled.

Alya sat on the edge of the bed. “What are we working with here?” she asked, lifting the sheets.

Marinette turned pink, grabbing at the vibrator still nestled between her legs. Alya clamped a hand on her wrist. “Leave it. I want to catch up.” Alya stood and quickly shed the rest of her clothes. She opened her nightstand and pulled out a purple vibrator. “Scoot over.”

Alya climbed into the bed beside her roommate and shifted around until she was comfortable on her back. They both stared up at the ceiling. “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

Marinette scrunched her nose. “I’m too embarrassed.”

Alya turned on her side but her glasses went askew against the pillow. Frowning, she took them off and reached back to drop them on the nightstand.   
“That’s better. Okay, why are you embarrassed?”

“It was kind of dirty.”

“Most fantasies are.” Alya began to dance her fingers up Marinette’s bare arm.

“Okay.” Marinette gave her whole body a little shake and Alya grinned. She was too adorable. “Right, so Adrien had tied me to his bed...”

“Go on.”

“And he...he put in an anal plug and a vibrator and told me he would come back for me in an hour and I had to just wait, tied to his bed and filled with toys, and ache for him.”

“Damn, that’s a pretty good fantasy. What happens when he comes back?”

“My nosy roommate interrupts and I lose my lady boner.” 

Alya snorted. “Typical.” She flicked Marinette’s nipple and her whole breast shook.

“Hey.”

“Would you like me to help you get back on track?” She gave the same nipple a light squeeze and Marinette sighed.

“I wouldn’t say no to a little assistance. I’m supposed to make it through a study group with Adrien tonight so being able to look at him without getting damp panties would be a plus.”

“I’m not a miracle worker, M,” Alya grinned, her hand roving down Marinette’s body to grip the vibrator. “Ooo, this is the one with all the speeds.”

“Yeah, it’s-- guh!” Marinette seized up and as Alya flipped the vibrator on to the highest speed, pressing it further against her.

“So as you were saying, Adrien tied you to his bed?”

“Yes,” Marinette breathed. 

“Put your hands above your head and don’t bring them down until I tell you to,” Alya demanded.

Marinette obeyed, breaths coming out a little quicker than before.

“Then what?”

“Anal plug and vibrator.”

Alya slid the vibrator out just a bit and pushed it back in, making Marinette whimper. “An anal plug, you say?” She reached between Marinette’s legs and tapped against the plug. “Why, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you naughty girl. I didn’t know you had one of those.”

“It has a pretty blue jewel,” she panted.

“I’ll just bet it does,” Alya grinned. “We need to go shopping together soon. Seems like you might have better hardware than me.” She pumped the vibrator in and out a couple of more times, making sure to press the stimulator against Marinette’s clit on each return. Marinette arched her back off the bed and moaned. “And then Adrien just leaves you like this, huh?”

“Y-yeah.”

“What’s he going to do when he finally decides to come back for you?”

“He’s going to make me hold on to the bathroom counter while he fucks me from behind.”

“Uh-huh.” Alya nestled Marinette’s vibrator in as far as it would go and pushed her legs together to keep it in place. Marinette made a squeaking noise. Alya reached for her own vibrator, turning it on, and running it along her lower lips. “So you’ll get to watch him take you in the mirror?”

“Mmmhmm,” Marinette purred. She brought her hand down to move along Alya’s thigh, grabbing hold of the vibrator and pressing it firmly against her roommate. Alya jumped and laughed breathlessly. 

“That actually sounds pretty fucking hot. I thought I told you not to move your hands.”

“I’m bad at following orders.” Marinette teased the vibrator along Alya’s lips for a few more moments before sliding the tip between them. Marinette began to lift her own hips into the air, trying to find friction. “Damn, I want him so bad.”

“We should invite him over,” Alya decided, huffing as Marinette slid the vibrator back out. “We could take turns with him or he could watch us together.” Marinette pushed the vibrator all the way back in and Alya moaned.

“We might be too hot for him,” Marinette laughed breathlessly. “Fuck!” Her hips stuttered and her legs spasmed for a moment. “That just crept on me.” She shuddered and moved to take the vibrator out but Alya grabbed her hands. 

“Leave it in.”

Marinette cried out, thrusting into the air. “I’m so sensitive right now, Al. I can’t--” Alya pressed the vibrator against her and Marinette moaned, another orgasm cresting on the waves of the last one.

Alya released Marinette’s hands and grabbed her own vibrator, working both of them at the same time. By the time Alya’s orgasm hit her, Marinette was a sobbing, shaking, sputtering mess beside her. She groaned, easing out both toys and Marinette sighed in relief. 

“Wow.”

“I think you’re right.”

Marinette rolled her head over to look at her roommate. “About what?”

“We would be way too hot for Adrien to handle.”


	6. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marinette wants to ask Adrien to help her perfecting something (like idk her chinese? or whatever works) but she panics and asks him to help her perfect her blowjob technique. Cue dick shenanigans

“You want to practice what?!” Adrien gaped at her, slightly shifting away.

“I meant to say Chinese!” Marinette squeaked, covering her red face with her hands.

“Makes sense,” Alya drawled. “Chinese and blowjob do sound an awful lot alike.”

Marinette glared at her best friend through her fingers. “It was an accident.”

“It was a...what do they call it?” Nino frowned and then his eyes lit up. “A Freudian slip, right?” 

“Yes!” Marinette said, shooting Nino a grateful look. He winked at her.

“Which means subconsciously, you want to suck Adrien’s dick,” Alya pointed out.

Adrien made a choking sound, cheeks flushing dark pink. “Let-let’s just leave Marinette alone. Obviously it was a mistake, r-right?” He swallowed hard and looked back at her.

“Obviously,” she whispered.

He cleared his throat and tapped his notebook. “Right. Back to this literature project.”

_________________________

“I’m not talking to you,” Marinette huffed, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Alya grinned at her roommate. “Did you see his face though? He would’ve totally helped you practice.”

“Alya,” she whined.

“Oh, hush. If anything, I did you a favor getting that out into the universe. Besides, you’re the one who straight up said you wanted Adrien to help you practice your blowjob technique.”

Marinette groaned, dropping her face in her hands. “He’s never going to speak to me again.” She looked down at her phone as it buzzed against the blanket. “Oh my word.”

“What?”

“Adrien’s calling me.”

“Pick it up!”

Marinette gulped and fumbled with the phone. “H-hello?”

“Hey, Mari,” Adrien said nervously. “Uh, I was going to go off campus and grab some dinner and wanted to see if you would like to join me. We could work on your...uh, your Chinese.”

“I...yes, I would love to have dinner with you.” She looked at Alya with wide eyes and Alya grinned back encouragingly. 

Adrien made a relieved sound and tried to cover it with a cough. “Great! Uh, can I pick you up in ten minutes?”

Marinette frowned. “It’s a little early for dinner, isn’t it?”

“Oh. Right.”

Alya did a dramatic face palm and Marinette backtracked. “B-but I would love to go now!”

“Great! I’ll see you in a few minutes then.”

Marinette dropped the phone to her bed and gave her roommate wide eyes.

“Looks like you’re going to get that practice in after all, sweets,” Alya winked.

_________________________

“Nǐ hěn bùcuò,” Adrien breathed as Marinette’s lips reached the base of his cock, her adorable ass doing a little wiggle in the air. “You are very good.” He slid his hand down her spine and grabbed one of her cheeks, squeezing it. She hummed appreciatively and pressed her tongue along the underside of him as she came up again.

“Shèng māo, tài hǎole.” Marinette blinked up at him, smiling around his tip and he grinned back at her. “Holy cats, so good,” he translated.

She giggled and dipped down again as Adrien groaned. “Yīgè yōuxiù de xuéshēng.”

Marinette released him with an audible pop and kissed the tip of his dick. “And what does that mean, Professor Agreste?”

“You’re an excellent student,” he smirked, putting a gentle hand behind her head and leading her back down.


	7. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ninette, possibly putting on a show for Alya and Adrien?

“You’re just getting off work?” Adrien asked, catching up to Alya as she walked down the hall to their apartment.

“Yeah, it was a hell of day,” she sighed. “All I want to do is go inside, put on my comfy pants, and fall asleep watching TV.”

“That sounds pretty nice actually. I’ve been on my feet for the last twelve hours. I may have to demand a Nino massage.”

“Get in line, buddy,” Alya slid her key in the lock and pushed open the door. “You know he’ll take care of me first...” She trailed off, taking in the scene in front of them.

Marinette blinked up at them, her head half hanging off the couch and knees bent with her ankles crossed and toes resting against Nino’s chest. Nino was behind her on his knees, half-buried between her legs as he held onto her thighs. “We had bad days,” she said and Nino began to move again, flashing their partners a grin.

Adrien quickly shut the door and dropped his messenger bag. Alya stepped out of her heels and began to shimmy out of her skirt.

“I thought you were going to fall asleep watching TV,” Adrien teased.

“As if I’m going to find anything better to watch than this,” she grinned, unbuttoning her top.

Marinette whimpered as Nino spread her thighs enough to brush his thumb against her clit. 

“She loves when you do that,” Adrien sighed, moving behind the couch for a better view. Alya joined him, pressing her naked body against his back. Nino glanced at them and picked up the pace. 

Marinette made a breathy noise and Alya laughed. “You know I can’t resist those sweet sounds, M.” She circled the couch and kneeled down by Marinette’s head, smoothing her hair away from her face. She shifted back and forth with Nino’s movements, a happy smile on her face. “Good grief, you’re cute,” Alya grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

“Alya and I were going to ask for foot rubs,” Adrien said, leaning over the couch to dance his fingers up the back of Marinette’s thighs. “Guess Mari got to you first.”

“She asked me to make her feel good as soon as she walked in the door. Like I would ever be able to say no to her,” Nino huffed and spread Marinette’s thighs open a little wider. She mewled into Alya’s mouth, clenching around Nino’s cock. He groaned and pushed himself into the tightness as far as he could.

“Damn, stay right there,” Adrien said, moving around the couch. He got up on his knees behind Nino and grabbed his hips, trapping his erection between them. “I want to help you fuck her.” He pulled Nino’s hips back and slammed them forward again. Marinette rocked towards Alya and Nino dragged her back until he was fully sheathed again. Alya moved behind Marinette’s head and reached over her to grab her breasts, rolling both nipples between her fingers.

Adrien kept one hand gripping Nino’s hip and the other snaked forward to touch Marinette. She immediately began a steady steam of moans as Nino worked against her. Alya continued to pinch and soothe her nipples, cooing sweet and dirty words in her ear. 

Nino and Marinette came together with gasping cries. He slid out of her and pulled her all the way back on the couch. Adrien kissed the side of Nino’s neck and chuckled. “Maybe we should have bad days more often.”

Alya pressed a kiss to the top of Marinette’s head. “Especially when they end in one hell of a good night.”


	8. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Might I see a bit of MariChat sin on her sewing desk? I would be ever so grateful.

“You’re late,” Chat Noir pouted, slipping in through the office window.

Marinette glanced back and shot him a tired smile. “Hi, Kitty. What are you doing here?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from her workstation, her back pressed to his chest, and kissed the top of his head. “I got lonely.”

“Poor minou,” she replied, leaning forward to resume pinning the fabric spread across the table.

“Everyone’s been gone for hours. Can’t you be done for the night?”

“Your father wants a sample dress first thing in the morning. I still need to finish it.”

“Mari,” he whined. “He’s not going to fire his daughter-in-law.”

“He fired his son.”

“I quit,” Adrien frowned. “Kind of.” 

“Well, not all of us can get by on our good looks so I need to keep working,” she teased, nudging him out of her way as she moved the pinned fabric to her sewing station. “Stop tempting me. I’m finding it hard to stay motivated to keep going as it is.”

“Well, you definitely shouldn’t have told me that,” he drawled, slipping a clawed hand around her waist.

“Adrien,” she warned, lining up the seam.

“What if I reward you for every stitch you finish?”

She quirked an eyebrow but stayed focused on her task. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Chat Noir moved behind her as she bent over the machine and lifted up the back of skirt.

“Chat!”

“Shhh,” he reprimanded. “Now get to sewing.”

Marinette pursed her lips and finished lining up the fabric, putting her foot on the pedal. As soon as the steady hum of the machine began and she guided the garment forward, Chat Noir pressed one gloved finger against her, the fabric of her panties a damp barrier. She leaned forward a bit more to keep her piece moving and the finger moved with her, the slightest hint of the clawed tip grazing against her covered clit. She inhaled sharply.

“Keep going,” he instructed.

She nodded, keeping her foot a steady pressure on the pedal even as Chat Noir began to rub her slit in the most delightful way. She concentrated on the purr of the sewing machine and his gentle caresses. She felt so good, so relaxed...more relaxed than she had felt in ages--

“Focus.” Marinette yelped at the sting of a smack on her bare ass cheek. Her panties were stretched around her ankles and realized she had never felt him pull them down. Her foot slipped off the pedal when something warm and wet pressed against her slit.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Chat Noir pulled his mouth back and blew on her sex. “Keep going, Princess. You’re not finished yet.”

She swallowed hard and checked her seam. She had messed up in a few small places but hopefully Gabriel would simply believe them to be mistakes of exhaustion. Despite what she had said to her husband, the older Agreste showed her far more favoritism than the other designers, and she was not above using it to her advantage when it was called for. 

Marinette gingerly set her foot back on the pedal and started to guide the fabric again. Chat Noir’s tongue laved against her sex, dipping in, swirling around her clit, making her whimper and moan as she tried to keep her work going. “Are you close?” he asked, voice husky.

“Y-yes.”

“With the dress?”

Marinette whimpered. “Not quite.”

Chat Noir sat back on his haunches, licking his lips. “That’s unfortunate.”

She shakily turned to face him. “Take me home now please.”

“I thought you had work,” he grinned, standing up. 

Marinette pressed herself to him, grinding against his thigh. “Just take me home and fuck me already, Chat,” she huffed.

“Whatever you say, my Lady.”


	9. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you maybe do a little Jade turtle/ Alya sin with rough sex and a little "you get dominant in sex babe"? Pleeeeeeeease! I have needs for teasing-Alya and not-so-shy-Nino. They're my OTP!!

“How was your salad?” Nino asked, taking a sip of wine.

Alya smiled, setting her fork on the edge of the empty plate. “Delicious. I’ve been craving one like that all week.”

Nino chuckled. “You’re the only person I know who craves salad.”

“You say it like that’s a bad thing.”

“Not at all.” His eyes darkened and he leaned forward. “You don’t do bad things because you’re a very good girl, aren’t you?”

Alya’s throat went dry and she nodded. How did he just turn it on like that? They had been talking about salad, for crying out loud. Good grief, it was hot.

“Good,” he nodded. “You’re going to go into the bathroom now and take off the cute little panties I know you’re wearing and then you’re going to meet me outside.”

She shifted uneasily. “This dress is a little short, Nino.”

He smiled. “I’m aware of that. I guess you’ll need to be very, very careful.” He reached forward and ran his thumb under her chin. “You see that side door over there?” He gestured to the left. “I want you to go out that door when you finish and make sure you bring your panties, got it?”

“Yes sir,” she smirked. Nino nodded, eyes sparkling with amusement, and she stood up on shaky legs, making her way to the bathroom. She was relieved to find it empty and she took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and rosy and her eyes just a bit too bright. He always made her feel like this when he got in these kind of moods. Nino was usually so often calm and laid back that it was a special treat when he decided to switch things up. 

Alya stepped into a stall and slid the lacy dark green panties down her legs, gingerly stepping out of them. She wadded them into an awkward ball, closing her fist around the fabric. She glanced in the mirror to make sure everything was covered and left the bathroom. Her heart began to race with every table she passed. She looked around for a moment and then slipped out the side door.

“It’s not safe to be out here alone, Miss,” Jade Turtle drawled, stepping out from the shadows. “You never know what could be lurking around the corner.”

“Oh my,” Alya grinned. “Good thing a strong, brave superhero like you is here to escort me home then.”

Jade Turtle wrapped an arm around her waist and called up his glider. “Oh, we’re not going home, Al,” he whispered into her ear. With those words, they rose up and flew up to the rooftops. Alya clung to her husband and worked on keeping her legs together as they rose further into the air. The wind was causing quite an interesting sensation.

They landed on a nearby roof and Alya reluctantly let go. “Give me the panties and hold out your hands,” Jade Turtle demanded. She obeyed and he went to work wrapping the fabric around her wrists until the were relatively secured in front of her.

“Kinky,” she purred, quirking an eyebrow.

Jade Turtle ignored her. “Turn around and put your elbows on the brick.”

Alya shivered in anticipation and put herself in position. She could hear him drop his transformation behind her and suddenly a finger was stroking up her slit. 

“Shit, Al, you’re already wet.”

“Turns out losing the panties was a bit of a turn on,” she breathed, letting her head fall forward. She gasped as she felt the tip of Nino’s cock pressing against her entrance. He reached around and pulled down the top of her strapless dress, freeing her breasts and taking one in each hand. Using his new leverage, he pulled her back against him until he was completely sheathed inside. “You feel so good,” she mewled.

“I’m going to wreck you,” he promised and eased himself out before slamming in again. Alya cried out and he pinched her nipples. “Shhhh. You’re going to be in trouble if anyone realizes we’re up here.” He repeated his previous actions and she clenched around him. 

“You can get so dominant during sex sometimes, babe,” Alya teased, pushing back to meet his thrust. “It’s pretty fucking hot.”

Nino put his hand against the back of her neck, forcing her head down as he pounded into her. Alya did her best to stay upright, elbows scraping against the rough brick of the roof ledge. “Fuck,” she whimpered as he picked up the paced and reached between them to keep his thumb pressed against her clit. His other hand stayed firm against the back of her neck, forcing her even further forward until her nipples were lightly grazing against the brick with every thrust. It was a thin line between pain and pleasure and her climax caught her by surprise as she shattered around Nino’s cock. He pumped a few more times and followed her, groaning and sheathing himself completely. Alya clenched down on him and he moaned her name and chuckled.

“Are you okay?” He slid out of her and stepped back, helping her straighten up. 

Alya held her bound hands to him with a dopey grin. “I’m definitely going to be a little sore.” She looked down at her chest and turned her elbows out. “May have a few scrapes but damn, that was worth it.”

“Yeah?” Nino asked, cheeks adorably flushed.

“Absolutely,” she murmured, kissing him gently.

“I grow weary of this,” Wayzz lamented from across the rooftop.

“You might just need to accept it, sweets,” Trixx crooned. “I don’t see it stopping any time soon.”


	10. Marinette and Adrien: Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt (Cosmo Kama Sutra edition): I don't know what the octopus is but it sounds interesting so I'd like to request that with adrienette please so that I can be pleasantly surprised ^^

“I don’t know, Adrien,” Marinette said, glancing at the book. “This one is a five flame carnal challenge.”

Adrien chuckled, wrapping his arms around her bare middle and kissing her shoulder. “Don’t think we’re up to it, my Lady?”

She pushed back against him with a grin. “Well, I can tell you’re up to it, Kitty. I just thought we would start with one of the easier ones at first.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“It’s sex. It’s all going to be fun,” she giggled, turning to him. “Okay, we’ll give The Octopus a try.” She grabbed the book and sat down on the blanket spread over the carpet. “You need to sit down with your hands on the ground behind you and spread your legs, knees bent slightly.”

Adrien got into position, semi-erection bobbing as he grinned at her. “Now what?”

Marinette studied the picture for a moment and then scooted to him. “I think I need you to keep me steady so I can get my legs over your shoulders.”

Adrien brought his hands back up front to support her butt as she raised her legs and rested them gently on his shoulders. His eyes darkened as he looked down at her spread open in front of him. Marinette’s breath hitched when she caught his expression. “You need to put your hands back behind you,” she whispered.

He brought one hand up from beneath her and ran his forefinger along her slit. It twitched at the contact and Adrien grinned, dipping the tip between her lips. He brought it back out slid it into his mouth, humming with appreciation. 

“Fuck,” Marinette breathed. 

Adrien smirked and moved both of his hands back behind him to brace his body. Marinette swallowed loudly and sat up straighter, maneuvering herself over his cock. She grabbed the base of him with one hand while her other hand supported her weight from behind, and slid the tip into her wet core. Adrien groaned and shifted up, eyes watching greedily as he sank in further into her. “How’s it feel?” he rasped.

“Like you’re stretching me and...” Marinette trailed off with a moan as Adrien pushed his butt off the floor, completely sheathing himself inside her. 

He kept his attention on their joined bodies as he lowered himself back down and Marinette raised herself up at the same time. “Mari, this is so fucking hot.”

“Right?” she panted. “The book-- guh!-- the book says if I’m flexible enough, I should put my arms around your neck.”

“Do it,” he grunted, filling her again.

“Can you support both of us?”

Adrien growled and thrusted off the floor, making her gasp. Marinette tightened her core and pulled herself up, lashing her arms around his neck. They both breathed heavily, acclimating to the more intimate contact. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted them, giving her access. Marinette rose and fell in a slow rhythm as she kissed Adrien, clenching tight around his cock on every upstroke as if she couldn’t bear to let him go. She moved her mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping.

“I love you,” he breathed in her ear, hips beginning to rut out of rhythm. “I love you so much, my Lady.”

“I love you too,” she sighed and kissed his pulse point, “my sweet Chat.”

“I’m close.”

“Come for me, Kitty.”

“Fuck,” he groaned with one last thrust as his orgasm overtook him. Marinette lifted herself up and continued to ride him gently until he was completely finished. Adrien slid his arms to the side until he slipped out of her and was laying on his back, Marinette curling into his side with her head on his chest.

“That was pretty amazing,” he said.

“Apparently we’re inducted into the Kama Sutra Hall of Fame for nailing this one,” Marinette giggled. “That’s what the book says anyway. It’s only for the super flexible.”

“Good to know all those years of superheroing paid off.” He blinked up at the ceiling. “So you said that was a five flame challenge, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We’re probably in the lead to start out with then. I doubt the others are going to go for that first thing.”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbow. “What are you talking about?”

Adrien grinned. “There may be a bet going on.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “What kind of bet?”

“The couple with the lowest Kama Sutra score at the end of the month has to treat the other couples to a fancy dinner,” he smirked.

“What?!”

Adrien bit his lip, feigning innocence. “Did I not mention that part?”


	11. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: can you do sub!mari?

Adrien watched Marinette test the wrist cuffs, her blindfolded face turning towards her right hand as the metal jingled against the iron headboard of their bed. She bit her lip and flexed her feet, the ankle cuffs causing a soft tinkling noise as the metal rattled gently. She moaned, lifting her hips off the mattress. Adrien shifted in the armchair and Marinette moved her face in his direction. “Are you in here?” she asked quietly.

“I am.”

“Have you been here the whole time?”

Adrien chuckled then. “Yeah.”

“Sneaky cat.”

“I try. Are you ready for me?”

“Yes sir,” she whispered, a thrill running up her spine as she felt the mattress give into his weight. The teasing pressure of fingertips danced up the inside of her thigh.

“I’ve been watching you whimper and writhe,” Adrien said, straddling her legs and rubbing both hands up them. He let his thumbs barely brush the juncture of her thighs before he was running his hands back down. “You’re so incredibly beautiful, Marinette. Did you like not knowing when I was going to come for you?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

He cupped her mound, letting a finger sink into the wet heat between her lower lips. “Yes what?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” He moved up her body until he hovered over her chest, knees planted on either side of her. “Open your mouth,” he instructed, pressing a thumb to her bottom lip. Marinette obeyed, letting him guide her lip down. She felt him shift again and the tip of his cock brushed against her lips. “Suck,” he demanded as a hand moved into her hair.

Marinette opened her mouth wider as Adrien pushed himself in, flattening her tongue along the length of him. He groaned as he pulled away from her, her cheeks hollowing to provide as much suction as she could. “You’re too good at this,” he sighed above her, fingernails lightly scratching along her scalp, “my sweet Lady.”

She hummed appreciatively and continued her technique as Adrien moved above her. She felt the warning signs of his impending climax and she doubled her efforts, wringing babbling praise from his lips. He pushed her head back to the pillow gently while pulling himself away from her before he could finish. Marinette stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

“None of that, sweetheart,” he grinned, tapping her lip. “I’m going to uncuff you now but you’re going to keep on the blindfold, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

Adrien reached up for her hands and unlatched the restraints. He kissed each wrist in turn, examining the pink skin before letting them drop to the mattress. He moved off of her and circled the bed, giving her ankles the same treatment as her wrists. “On your knees, Mari.” She flipped herself over and got up on shaky knees. “You’re excited,” he commented, voice amused.

“This is my favorite part,” she teased.

He moved up behind her, a finger teasing her slit. “Do you want your pretty plug?”

Marinette’s breathing picked up. “Yes, please.”

Adrien reached for the jeweled anal plug and lube he had placed at the edge of the bed. “I love seeing this in you,” he said as he teased her hole. “Maybe I’ll make you wear it to work tomorrow and have you send me a picture from the bathroom.”

“Fuck,” she whispered.

“Mmmhmm,” he agreed. He spread her cheeks with one hand and eased the anal plug in until it popped into place with a sigh from Marinette. He gave the jewel a firm tap and Marinette jumped and giggled. “I love that sound,” he smiled, dipping a finger inside her. “And damn, I love the way you feel. I think I might just be in love with you.” 

“I would hope so,” she replied, voice a little breathy. “You married me.”

He laughed. “I suppose you make a good point.” He added another finger and pumped them in and out. “You’re already ready for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir,” she sighed, letting her head drop forward.

He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at her opening. “Well, you have been such a good girl. You deserve a reward,” he smirked, pushing in.


	12. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: is there any way you should do some adrienette sleepy sex? I think that could be quite fun and cute and fluffy

“Marinette?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you,” Adrien sighed, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

“Love you too,” she murmured, cuddling closer to her pillow.

He slid his hand up under her rumpled sleep shirt until he could palm one of her breasts. She made a contented sound as he rubbed his thumb along her nipple. Feeling encouraged, Adrien pressed himself closer to her back and ran his hand down her stomach and between her legs. 

“Adrien,” she whined sleepily.

“You’re just so pretty.”

“Hmmph.”

He gently rocked against her, keeping his hand in place, finger slightly rubbing back and forth. There was only the sound of rustling sheets until Marinette moaned softly.

“I’m going to take off your panties, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

Adrien moved down in the bed to work her underwear down her legs. He positioned himself behind her. “We’re just going to go nice and slow, Mari.”

“Okay,” she whispered, lifting her legs slightly to give him more access. 

He pushed into her slowly and they both sighed. Adrien carefully thrusted against her, pushing her shirt up so he could press light kisses against the skin of her back. Everything was so warm. The bed was warm. Marinette was warm. Being as intimately connected with the woman he loved was the warmest of the warm. Adrien closed his eyes as he continued to move against her, nuzzling his head against her soft skin.

He blinked back into consciousness as his hips moved slowly of their own accord. Marinette’s breathing was deep and even. Adrien sleepily pulled out of Marinette and wrapped his arms tighter around her, settling in for a little more rest.

“Love you, sleepy kitty,” she murmured after a few minutes but Adrien only gave her a soft snore in reply.


	13. Chloe and Nathaniel: Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

“We’re starting off with a four. A four is a respectable start,” Chloe decided, flipping through the book. “We’re obviously good, but we’re not trying too hard.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of everyone competing with sex all month,” Nathaniel grimaced. “Seems kind of...wrong.”

“I can always get a new partner.”

“Chloe.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stick with you,” she teased. “Okay, go stand against the wall.”

Nathaniel looked behind him. “The wall?”

Chloe reached out and grabbed his semi-erection. “Are you going to question everything I say, Kurtzberg?”

He swallowed hard. “No ma’am.”

“That’s better,” she grinned, releasing him. “The wall, if you will.”

He went to the wall and stood against it, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. Chloe advanced on him and stuck her knee between his legs, nudging them further apart. “Stop locking your knees. It’s going to be a real boner killer if you pass out.”

Nathaniel chuckled, bending his knees. “Is that better, your Highness?”

“Yes,” she sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Okay, you need to put your arms around my waist for support so I can bring my leg up.”

“Where is your leg going?”

“Against your shoulder. Hello, this is called The Lusty Leg Lift.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m very flexible.”

“I know,” he agreed, arms circling her waist. “I’ve had a front row seat to your flexibility.”

“Well, consider this the VIP treatment,” Chloe grinned as she lifted her right leg up as much as she could against his chest. She began to teeter backwards and Nathaniel pulled them both back against the wall, the tip of him brushing against her, making them both giggle breathlessly.

“Oh,” he sighed, “I can see why this is going to be nice.”

“You should always trust me, Red,” Chloe said rocking against him. “Shit, this feels good.”

“I was about to say the same thing.” He pulled her hips closer, slightly dipping into her. He pushed further in and Chloe began to straighten her leg until her calf was resting against his shoulder. They moaned in unison once Nathaniel was buried completely inside. Chloe clenched around him and he grunted pushing her back a little and then rocking her back with one hand on her hip. He grabbed her ankle with the other hand and turned his head to kiss her leg. “Fuck, this is hot,” he panted.

“You’re very lucky-- guh!-- to have such a flexible girlfriend.”

“Definitely counting my blessings,” he huffed. “I don’t...think I’m going to last...fuck...like this.”

She leaned forward and nipped at his lips. “Let go, pretty bird. I’ll let you make it up to me after.”  
Nathaniel pumped into her a few more times and groaned as his climax hit. Chloe continued to move against him, slowing as she felt him soften and slide out. She hopped back, pulling her leg down his chest and lost her balance. Nathaniel reached out and grabbed her upper arm before she could hit the floor. 

“My hero,” she panted with a smile as he lowered both of them to the carpet. “Did you enjoy that?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I thought that much was obvious.”

“Good because now you’re on clean-up duty,” she smirked, spreading her legs. 

Nathaniel shot her a devilish smile as he moved between her legs. “As my Queen commands.”

Chloe tossed her head back as Nathaniel went to work. “Suck on that, Agreste. We’re totally winning this.”

He brought his head up. “What’d you say?”

“Nothing, Red. Get back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: The Lusty Leg Lift with Chlonath please! I must say, it looks like Sin is in Season cause the place is getting hot ;)
> 
> Previous Cosmo Karma Sutra Challenge can be found in Chapter 10 with Marinette and Adrien.


	14. Alya and Nino: Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmo Kama Sutra continuation, last entry was Chloe and Nathaniel in Chapter 13

“Good grief, I don’t know if I’m flexible enough for any of these,” Alya murmured, flipping through the book. “We might have to use the strap-on just to get some points. You’re much more bendy than I am.”

Nino frowned, hooking his chin over her shoulder to see the book. “Are you saying I don’t actually get to fuck you the entire month for this ridiculous competition?”

“What? You don’t like it when I take charge?” she teased, turning in his arms to grab his ass cheeks firmly.

He chuckled. “You know I don’t mind sometimes, but I don’t know, I’d kind of like to try some of these with my actual natural equipment.” He pushed against her to make a point.

She sighed and turned around again to flip through a few pages. “This one might be okay, Frisky Floor Show. It even has an alternative option for us less flexible folks.”

Nino looked over the picture. “Hell yeah, let’s do this one.”

“Why do you like standing up so much?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It just does it for me. Too much of that particular flavor of porn at an impressionable age maybe.”

“Deviant,” Alya laughed. “Okay, it says if I can’t touch the floor, which I think we both know I can’t do without toppling ass over tea kettle, I can stack up pillows to a height I’m comfortable with.”

“The couch cushions may be more sturdy.”

“Damn, you’re so hot when you’re thoughtful.” Alya grabbed two cushions and tossed them on the floor, bending over to test it. 

Nino immediately moved behind her, running a hand firmly down one butt cheek before giving it a squeeze. “And you’re so hot when you’re bending over for me,” he drawled. 

“Has my dominant Nino come out to play?”

Nino moved one arm to wrap around her waist and the other moved down to tease her slit. “I think I like this position. It does leave you rather vulnerable, doesn’t it?”

“I’m yours to do with as you will,” she teased, words transitioning into a moan as he continued his ministrations. 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, already pressing against her. “Squeeze your legs together,” he instructed, pushing in.

“Fuck,” she moaned once he was completely sheathed inside.

“You're telling me,” he panted. “You’re so freaking tight like this.” He kept a firm arm wrapped around her waist as he began to rock in and out of her. His other fingers danced along her clit and causing her to cry out.

Alya’s fingertips dug into the couch cushions and she clenched around Nino’s cock, making him groan. He gave her clit a pinch and she shattered around him, knees going weak as he held onto her and continued to thrust. Moments later, Nino was following her with his own climax. He led them both to their knees, slipping out of her as they went down. 

Alya giggled, looking over at the toppled stack of cushions bearing evidence of their activity. “Looks like we’re going to need to do some cleaning.”

“Worth it.”

“We might not win this thing without some creative maneuvering, Nino.”

He propped himself up on an elbow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, hot as that was, it was only a level three.”

“So?”

“So you know how competitive Adrien and Marinette get. I bet they started off with a five.”

“I’m not sure there’s much we can do about that, Al.”

Alya grinned. “We could always do a little mixing.”

“You don’t mean...”

“What’s the saying? If you can’t beat them, join them.”


	15. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: It's Ladynoir July, so let's start with a bang: “We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still so horny?!”

“We’ve been at it like rabbits,” Chat Noir muttered. “How are you still so horny?!”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow beneath her mask as she wedged her leg between his. “Are you complaining?”

“I’m kind of tired,” he admitted. 

“Aww, have I worn my poor kitty out?” She pressed herself against his thigh, her gloved hands slipping up into his hair.

“A little bit.”

“Isn’t that a shame?” she sighed. “And to think, I was planning on doing that thing you’ve been asking about once we finish with patrol.”

Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed. “You said you weren’t into it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I think I could be persuaded, and I would look pretty good in plaid.”

“Hmmmm.”

“You don’t believe me?” She leaned in and nipped at his lips.

Chat Noir’s arms circled her waist. “It isn’t so much that I don’t believe you, but more that I think it’s your libido doing the talking right now.” 

“Just think, Kitty. A short little black and green plaid skirt, a thin white button up. Maybe I’ll happen to forget to wear anything underneath.” Ladybug drew her palm across her chest and then leaned in close to his ear. “I could call you Professor Agreste and beg you for extra credit.” She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and he inhaled sharply. “We could even sneak into the office and use your desk.”

“Patrol over,” he decided.

“You’re so good to me,” she grinned, stepping back and taking his hand. 

“Yeah, yeah. It is quite the burden sometimes.” He leaned in and kissed her. “Now let’s go. You have a costume change to make.”


	16. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: aAAA ok I really want u to write a Drabble for “I’m on the phone." with Marichat if u don't minddd. Thanks so much!!!

“I’m on the phone,” Marinette mouthed, ducking out of Chat Noir’s arms.

He pushed out his bottom lip and looked around her apartment. This was when he always came by. Who could be so important that she was going to waste the little time they could spend together?

“Chat,” she hissed when he moved behind her and pulled her down to his lap on the couch. He ignored her annoyance and hooked her knees on the outside of his, spreading her legs wide. Her baggy night shirt rose up, pooling around her hips.

Marinette inhaled sharply, glancing at him over her shoulder. “No, I think that should be okay,” she said into the phone. “Mr. Agreste.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened and a devious smile spread over his face. He ran the tips of his claws teasingly up the inside of her thighs and Marinette shifted slightly.

“Well, yes, the fabric samples that came in were incorrect, but I’ve already requested the replacements and we had enough of the previous shipment to at least finish up the first draft.”

He hooked a claw into the edge of her panties and pulled them aside. She ground against him and huffed, phone still to her ear. Chat Noir brought his other hand to her face, tapping the pad of one finger against her lips. “Suck,” he breathed in her free ear.

“While it has been an inconvenience, I see no reason why the team won’t have everything completely finished on time,” she said before parting her lips and softly sucking Chat’s gloved finger. 

He pulled it away and kissed her cheek. The dampened finger traveled down between her spread legs and made a lazy circle against her clit, claw carefully held away. Marinette shuddered, pressing her ass against the bulge in Chat Noir’s suit.

“Thank you, sir. I’ve been trying to keep everyone content and on task.”

She dropped her head back against Chat Noir’s shoulder, hips gyrating and seeking more friction. “I want to fuck you,” he murmured. “Think you can keep up your very important conversation then?”

She whimpered quietly. “Sorry, yes sir, I’m here...of course I have time to go over next month’s projections.”

Chat Noir grinned and dropped his transformation, pushing Marinette up to her feet. She stood on shaky legs as he unbuckled his jeans and pushed them and his underwear halfway down his legs. He grabbed Marinette’s hips and led her to lean over the arm of the couch. 

“I would be honored. This project has been a great experience,” Marinette said into the phone. She dropped it to the couch as Adrien pushed her panties aside and thrust into her from behind. “Fuck,” she hissed.

“You shouldn’t keep your boss waiting,” he teased, reaching around to touch her as he began a slow rock.

Marinette fumbled with her phone. “I apologize, sir, the phone slipped out of my hands. Yes, I’d be happy to.”

“I’m sure you would,” Adrien said, picking up his pace, fingertips digging into her hips.

“Adrien? Yes, we went to school together.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, slowing down to a steady rock again.

Marinette laughed then and clenched around him, making him groan. “I can’t believe that, a handsome guy like him. He must have women lined up.” She pushed back against him, encouragingly. “As long as he is on board with it, of course I would love to go out sometime.”

Adrien chuckled and pulled almost completely out before slamming back into her, relishing in the sharp gasp he pulled from Marinette.

“That sounds great. I’m looking forward to it...you too, sir.” She tossed the phone across the couch. “Apparently your father thinks we would make a good match, minou.”

“Does he really?” Adrien panted, beginning to lose his rhythm. “Imagine that.”

“What a crazy idea.”


	17. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ladynoir- fingering in a public place?

“We shouldn’t do this,” Ladybug whined, grinding back against her partner. “We’re supposed to be role models.”

“No one can see us, Bug,” he replied, pressing his lips to the exposed skin of her neck above the top of her suit. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” He expressed his point by thrusting against her ass, fingertips digging into her hips. “Besides, if anyone sees us, we can say we were just expressing a healthy marital appetite.”

Ladybug laughed then. “If that’s a marriage proposal, you’re going to have to do better, Kitty.”

“I’m trying to,” he whined, nipping at her earlobe just to the side of her Miraculous.

She let her head fall back against his shoulder. “Are you sure no one can see us up here?”

Chat Noir slid his hand to the juncture of her thighs. “Just you, me, and the birds, my Lady.” He pressed the pad of his finger against her, the stretchy material of her suit giving to the pressure. “Have I told you how much I love this suit?” he purred into her ear. “Besides showing off your many lovely assets, it’s almost like you’re not wearing anything at all.”

Ladybug whimpered, thrusting towards his hand. 

He continued to work his fingers against her slowly, teasing soft sounds from between her lips. “I love when you get like this, so vulnerable, so open only to me.” He kissed along her jawline. “I love everything about you, Mari.”

“I love you too,” she sighed. 

“I want you to come for me out here, my Lady. I want the city of Paris to know you’re mine.”

“Chat...”

He began to rub firm circles over her covered clit with one knuckle while he teased the wet fabric over her slit with his other fingers. “After I bring you out here, I’m going to carry you home and strip you down. I’m going to take it nice and slow until you’re a begging mess and then I’m going to tease you just a little more.”

Ladybug gasped, hunching forward, but Chat Noir pulled her back against his chest, palming one of her breasts and pinching the nipple. 

“We won’t be finished until morning and you’ll have to put on your sexy little pencil skirt and go into work still smelling me on your skin.”

“Fuck,” she whispered.

“Mmmhmm. I’m going to send you pictures all day, and you’re going to send them to me too. And then when you get home...”

Ladybug was thrusting against his hand quickly now, a constant stream of mewls falling from her lips.

Chat Noir pulled her flush against him and licked a line up the shell of her ear. “And when you get home, we’re going to start all over again.”

She came with a cry, spasming against him. 

He peppered kisses along her cheek and jaw. “There she is. That’s my sweet Lady.”

Ladybug shuddered. “That was so hot,” she sighed, turning shakily in his arms. “You’re really good at dirty talk, Adrien.”

He kissed her lips gently before nipping at the bottom one. “Who said it was talk?”


	18. Marinette and Alya: Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: How about Alyanette with the Mermaid, from your Cosmo Kama Sutra list?

“Do you think this is cheating?” Marinette asked, studying the picture.

“What? No! Adrien and Nino said they were completely fine with it,” Alya replied, voice concerned. “Do you consider this cheating? We fooled around at university all the time and the guys knew.” 

Marinette giggled and turned, kissing Alya’s cheek. “I mean in the competition, you goob.”

“Oh,” she said relieved. “You had me worried for a second.”

“I don’t understand why this is called the Mermaid. The picture doesn’t even look like a mermaid. If anything it looks like a...” Marinette picked up the book and turned it to the side, “a T maybe?”

“I guess Mermaid sounded sexier than just T,” Alya shrugged. “Which position do you want?”

“That’s really sweet of you to ask when I know you want to wear the strap-on.”

“Adrien seriously shells out for the deluxe. This model has been sitting in my shopping cart for months.”

Marinette laughed. “You can use it. I get to plenty.”

“I’ll just bet you do,” Alya smirked. “Is it really okay to do this on the table?”

“Why not? It’s not like we actually use this one for meals.”

“You live such an enchanted life, Mrs. Agreste.”

“Hush.” Marinette hopped up on the table and wiggled her butt onto the pillow. She laid back and reached above her head to grab a small vibrator. 

Alya teased herself a bit before working the strap on into place and tightening the harness over her hips. Marinette hummed contentedly as she lazily ran the vibrator over herself. “Having fun?” Alya drawled.

“Just biding my time,” Marinette sighed, watching Alya from between her spread legs. “How’s the fit?”

Alya turned on the two-sided vibrator and smiled. “Perfect.” She leaned over Marinette and kissed her, slow and languid. “I’ve missed doing this with you.”

“I love the guys, but it’s nice to have girl time, isn’t it?” Marinette turned off her vibrator and put it to the side. 

“Very.” Alya dipped a finger between Marinette’s slit and the other woman made a happy sound. Alya curled her finger up and Marinette’s hips rose off the pillow, her lips parting in a gasp. “Let’s see if we can cause that sweet sound again.” Alya slipped another finger inside and repeated the curling motion. 

“Alllllyyyya,” Marinette moaned. “You’re teasing me.”

“I am,” she grinned, pulling her fingers away. “Legs up,” she instructed, giving Marinette’s butt a smack.

She giggled and raised both legs straight into the air. 

“I should take a picture. You look so pretty right now.”

“Stop,” she laughed.

“I mean it, Adrien better watch it. I might just decide to not give you back.” Alya ran one hand up Marinette’s leg and positioned the vibrator at her entrance with the other. “Are you ready?”

“Mmmhmm.”

She pushed in then and both women sighed. “How’s that?”

“Interesting,” Marinette said. “Good, but definitely a different angle than I was expecting, I think. What about for you?”

“It always takes me a minute to get used to being on this side of the equation. Here, squeeze your legs together. That was one of the tips it gave.”

Marinette obeyed and slid her hands under the pillow, gripping the edge of the table. She raised her hips up and let her head drop back against the lacquered wood. “Okay, this feels really good now.”

“Can I start moving?”

“Hell yes.”

Alya ran her other hand up Marinette’s leg and held onto the soles of her feet as she rocked into her. The side of the vibrator nestled inside her grew more intense with each thrust. “Fuck, is this thing speeding up?” she panted.

“Y-yeah,” Marinette breathed. “It reacts to motion.”

Alya moaned and picked up the pace, her knees going weak with the sensations. “My ass...is going to look so good...after this.”

Marinette laughed breathlessly, her fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. “Jealous.”

“You can have a turn after,” she huffed. “I probably won’t be able to stand.”

“Now-- guh!-- you’re regretting the strap-on, huh?”

“Regret-- fa-- is a strong word.” Alya grabbed Marinette’s feet firmly and forced her legs apart. Marinette gasped in surprise, blinking up at Alya through her legs. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she grinned before letting her head roll back.

“I wanted to see your face.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Marinette sighed, using her new position to meet Alya’s thrusts. 

Alya let go of one of her feet to run her fingers along Marinette’s slit, slicking them before moving them in firm circles over her clit. Marinette’s hips jolted and she moaned, head thrashing to the side. “That’s right, M. Just let go,” Alya cooed.

Marinette cried out in climax and Alya slowed to a soft thrusting rhythm. She fumbled with the button for the vibrator and slid out of Marinette and then laid across her, resting her head against her breasts. Marinette gave a soft chuckle. “Worn out?”

“A bit,” Alya admitted. 

“I don’t know if we actually get the four points. We kind of changed the position, didn’t we?”

“Oh, you get the points,” Nino said from the doorway. “You get all the points.”

Marinette and Alya turned their heads to see Adrien and Nino standing awkwardly at the dining room entrance. 

“It looked good?” Alya smirked.

“Ten points for Gryffindor,” Adrien swallowed, nodding.

Marinette giggled, running her hand into Alya’s hair. “Looks like Alya and I are the lead couple then.”

Nino frowned. “Wait, does that not count for me?”

“Why would it?” Alya asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I did all the work. You just got here.”

“But...but...I’m your Nino,” he pouted.

“Agreste is behind now too.”

“What?!” Adrien said. “But I was in the lead.”

“Not anymore,” Marinette sang.

“This seemed like such a better idea earlier,” Nino grumbled.

“They blinded us with their girl love,” Adrien agreed.

Alya propped her chin up between Marinette’s breasts to look at her. “I think we’re going to have to make it up to them.”

“A woman’s work is never done,” she winked.


	19. Alya and Adrien/Marinette and Nino: Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hmm how about Side Wind-her and straddle his saddle for the ot4?
> 
> This chapter picks up directly after Chapter 18.

This piece picks up directly after this one.

“It doesn’t seem fair that you two are in the lead now,” Nino pouted. 

Alya lifted herself off of Marinette and reached out a hand to help her sit up. “We could always try to even things out,” she said, smiling at Marinette.

Marinette tilted her head to study the men. “I don’t know. Do you think they really deserve to level up?”

“We do,” Adrien replied, stepping further into the room. “We really, really do.”

Alya looked over her bare shoulder at Adrien. “Maybe we could trade off. Mari, you have the most points and Nino has the least.”

“Ah, I see. I could bring him up.”

“In more ways than one,” Adrien grinned.

“Just to be clear, I would get points this time, right?” Nino asked, moving closer to the table.

“And to think, sex just used to be about having a good time,” Alya sighed.

“Adrien’s the one who upped the stakes.”

Both women looked at Adrien and he shrugged. “I added a thousand dollar prize.”

“You what?!”

“Adrien,” Marinette shook her head. 

He laughed. “No one has to pay us the money, of course, but it does make it a bit more competitive than a fancy dinner, doesn’t it?” He danced his fingers down Marinette’s arm. 

“Yeah, but if Chloe and Nath win...”

“Ah, well, we better make sure they don’t win then,” Alya nodded. “Okay, Blondie, open the book and the first page it lands on is for Marinette and Nino.”

“Just like old times.” Adrien grabbed the Kama Sutra and flipped open to the first position. “Straddle His Saddle,” he smirked. “Only a three pointer.”

“You did that on purpose, dude.”

“You’re about to have sex with my wife.”

“Um, same?”

“Boys, boys,” Marinette tutted, taking the book from Adrien. “Let’s see. Side Wind-her,” she giggled. “Four points.”

“Unbelievable,” Nino muttered.

“Nino, I never realized you were so competitive.”

Alya kissed his cheek. “He usually isn’t, but with certain things...” She ran her hand down the front of his pants and cupped him. “He just can’t seem to help himself.”

“You guys can use the bed. It suggests the floor for ours,” Marinette said, flipping back and forth to study the pictures. “Shall we?”

“Are we all going to be in the same room because that is something I want to see,” Alya asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

Marinette leaned in and nipped at her bottom lip. “Of course we are. Adrien likes to watch too.”  
_________________________________

Adrien greedily drank in the sight of Marinette as she lowered her face, taking Nino’s shaft completely into her mouth. He groaned as she wiggled her ass in the air and made a little gagging sound before coming back up. Nino was watching her intently, chest heaving and a gentle hand at the back of her neck as he sat on the floor with his knees up around her. Adrien looked down in surprise as Alya gave him an extra strong suck and then smiled, lips tight around him. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

She released him and looked over. “I can’t really blame you. They’re so very pretty together.” She grabbed a hold of his erection and began a slow pump. “Although you’re not so bad yourself, Agreste.”

“I work out,” he smirked, hips moving with her motions.

“I’ll just bet you do. You ready to move this to the bed?”

He held a hand out and helped her up. Alya laid down on her side and bent her knee up. She ran a hand along the inside of her thigh. “I saved you a seat,” she smirked.

He grinned and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and rolling it down his length. He crawled up on the bed and straddled her bottom thigh, and Alya let her raised leg lower to rest on his shoulder. He ran the pad of his forefinger against her folds and she shuddered. “Still sensitive from your fun with Mari?” he asked, dipping in to the first knuckle.

“Apparently,” she breathed.

“Good,” he said softly, brushing his thumb against her nub. Alya jumped with a breathless giggle. He reached out with his other hand and palmed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “These are fantastic, by the way. It’s been a while.”

“Mari’s a fan too,” Alya whispered, pushing her herself against his torturously slow hand between her legs.

“I’m sure she is.” Adrien gave the breast one last squeeze before releasing it. He scooted forward on her leg and positioned himself. “Tell me what you want.”

Alya laughed, deep throated and full. “Just fuck me already, Agreste.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He eased into her, grabbing a hold of her leg to pull himself even closer in.

“Shit,” she moaned.

“Mmhmm.” Adrien began to whirl his hips as he thrusted and Alya cried out with every bend. She whimpered when he lifted up more on his knees, dragging her up with him by his tight hold on her leg. “How’s that?” he grunted.

Alya canted her hips and released a guttural moan. “Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop.”

Adrien picked up his pace, lowering her back to the bed so he could pound into her at a relentless rhythm. He forced his hand between them, working her into a frenzied state. Alya screamed as her orgasm overtook her, spasming against Adrien. He grunted his own release, still pumping into her. They slowed to a stop in a panting heap and Adrien slipped from her and let her leg lower to the bed.

“That was...”

“So fucking good,” she finished. “I didn’t know you still had it in ya, Blondie.”

“Mari keeps me limber,” he smirked.

A soft moan caught both of their attention and they looked over at their other halves. Marinette straddled Nino’s waist as he sat with his knees folded and legs crossed, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she raised and lowered herself on him steadily. Her head was thrown back and his face was buried in her neck. 

Nino’s arms slightly shook as they stayed braced behind them. Marinette lowered her face to his and they kissed gently as she gyrated against him.

“Holy cats, they’re gorgeous,” Adrien sighed.

“They’re the poster couple for gentle and sweet sex,” Alya agreed, lips quirking up at the sides. “I could watch them all day.”

Oblivious to their audience, Marinette leaned forward and nipped at Nino’s ear. “You feel so nice,” she murmured. “You’re hitting the best spots.”

“Fuck, Mari, you feel so good too. Can you do that clenchy thi-- guh!”

She giggled softly. “That the thing you were talking about?” she asked, doing it again.

Nino groaned. “This is going to end much faster if you keep doing that.”

“I should be careful then,” she murmured, running her tongue along the shell of his ear. “I want this to last and last and...” She trailed off with a soft sigh as her fingers reached between them. 

Nino looked down to watch her touch herself as she rode him. “You’re so pretty. You know you’re so pretty, right?”

She smiled, looking down with him. “I like to watch you disappear inside me too.”

“Fuck.”

“You keep saying that,” she teased. “Not so unhappy with this position now, are you?”

“It’s worth more points,” he panted, catching her eyes. “This is fantastic.” She watched him fondly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Oh!” Marinette suddenly gasped when two firm hands grabbed her sides. 

“This has all been so beautiful,” Adrien growled playfully, “but we want to help now.” He took control from Marinette, picking up the speed that she bounced up and down on Nino’s cock. 

Alya moved in behind Nino, bracing her chest against his back and reaching around to pinch Marinette’s nipples, making her cry out. “Are you having fun, babe?”

Nino let his head fall back on her shoulder and groaned as Marinette rode him at a relentless speed. Marinette clenched down hard as her climax crested, bringing Nino along with her. They cried out in unison. Alya and Adrien pushed their faces together so their lips met, drinking down each other’s lingering moans. Nino and Marinette continued to kiss softly as Adrien brought her to a languid stop. 

Marinette sighed happily, falling back against Adrien as Nino slipped out of her. “Today has been so very nice.”

“All hail the Orgasm Queen,” Alya teased, rubbing Nino’s tense shoulders for holding his position for so long.

Marinette chuckled and looked up at her husband. “Yeah, you’re the only one who hasn’t actually given me an orgasm today. That seems a little disrespectful to the queen.”

“In all fairness, I did help with this one,” he pointed out.

“I suppose so.”

“And the day’s not over, my Lady,” he said, reaching down between her legs. She jumped at the contact and made a breathy sound. 

“Good grief, dude, give us a minute,” Nino laughed.

“Chloe is going to be pissed when she finds out about this,” Alya warned.

“How’s she going to find out?”

Alya looked at her Nino and he flushed. “I suck at secrets.” 

She nodded. “He really, really does.”

Marinette pursed her lips into a smirk. “Well, I suppose if Chloe and Nathaniel want a little help, all they need to do is ask.”


	20. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marichat Hurt/comfort, if it hasn't been asked? Thank you~<3

“There’s my favorite...what’s wrong?” Chat Noir walked further into the apartment.

“I didn’t get it,” Marinette cried softly, looking up at him. “I didn’t get the internship and now I’m not going to graduate this year.”

“Oh, Princess,” he sighed, sitting down on the couch beside her and taking her hand. 

“And...and then this guy asked me out for coffee which was really nice because it’s been a hard semester and no one has asked me out in a really long time, but then...then he just didn’t show up,” she sniffed, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. “I waited for half an hour like an idiot and he just never came.”

“Who was it?” Chat Noir growled.

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t so much that I was super into him or anything; it was just nice to feel wanted. It’s been a while since anyone...” She trailed off and gestured to the platter of chocolate cake on her coffee table. “And my friend Nino already did the protective bit so you don’t need to worry about that. He actually just left.” She scrubbed at her face. “I’m fine, really. It’s just been a really sucky day in a series of sucky days and it all kind of got to me tonight.”

“You don’t feel wanted?”

“What?”

Chat Noir frowned up at her. “You said it was nice to feel wanted.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed. “Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn’t want to feel like they’re attractive to someone else?”

“But you know you’re gorgeous.”

“I think I’m pretty enough, sure.”

“And talented and smart and funny and kind and--”

Marinette smiled and placed two fingers over his lips. “That’s all really sweet, Kitty, but I’m okay. It’s not about low self-esteem or anything. It was nice to feel attractive to someone else is all.” She moved her hand to his cheek. “And thank you, really.”

He ducked his head, glancing at her through his eyelashes. “If it makes a difference, I want you,” he said quietly.

Marinette felt her heart stutter. “What?”

“I would be...” He took a deep breath. “I’ve wanted you for years. So, you know, whenever you feel like that, just know that I’m...” he trailed off with a frown. “Is that creepy to say? I don’t want to make you feel weird. I’m not looking for anything or...”

“You’ve wanted me for years?”

Chat Noir stood up quickly. “I’m really sorry. I should go. Please don’t let this change the way you see me or us or--”

She grabbed for his hand. “I’d like you to stay if you want.”

“I didn’t weird you out?”

She shook her head, pulling him back down to the couch. “Chat, um, would you mind...” Marinette scrunched her nose. “Is it bad to ask you to make out with me for a little bit?”

He blinked and swallowed loudly.

“You can say no, of course!” she continued quickly. “With the internship and not graduating on time and the stupid coffee date, I think I just want to lose myself in someone else for a few minutes.” She looked at him then, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Since we’re being so honest with each other and all.”

“I can help you with that,” he said finally.

Marinette bit her lip and nodded. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. He scooted closer to her, clawed hands settling on her hips as his mouth worked against hers. After a few moments, she pulled away, lips pink and swollen. “You’re good at this,” she said breathlessly.

“I can be better,” he promised, eyes dark. He pulled on her hips until she was straddling his lap. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked down between them at his obvious arousal. “See, I wasn’t lying about always wanting you,” he said, voice husky. 

Marinette watched his face as she canted her hips forward, rubbing herself against the bulge through her thin sleep shorts. He let his head fall against the back of the couch and she leaned in, kissing the exposed flesh of his neck. She laved her tongue against his pulse point and he bucked up against her. “You like that?” she asked, doing it again. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips. “You haven’t been touched in a while either, have you?”

“No,” he sighed, thrusting up against her. “It’s been way too long.”

“We can take care of each other,” she said softly, kissing along his jaw. “We can show each other how it feels to be wanted.”

“Please,” he begged.

Marinette began to roll against him, one hand moving to the back of his neck and the other going up into his hair. “You’re so handsome,” she mused, watching his bottom lip drop open as she ground against him. “And funny and kind. You’re considerate and respectful and...and the perfect partner.” He made a happy sound, but his eyes were desperate as he watched her dance above him. She grabbed his bell and yanked on it, splitting the tight material covering his chest. He made a low whimpering sound as she ran her palms over his chest. “Is this okay?”

“You could never touch me too much,” he sighed, hips rising up off the couch to meet her in a slow but steady rhythm.

Marinette caught his lips again, hands running over the newly exposed skin. Her panties were soaked through as she thrust against him and she was almost ready to beg him to drop his transformation and take her to her bed. They needed to slow down. Kissing. She had only meant for them to kiss a little to make up for her horrible day and now--

Chat Noir leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, one hand leaving her hip to support her lower back. He nipped and sucked at the skin there and Marinette moaned. “I want to touch you so bad,” he whined against her throat. “I want to feel your skin against mine.”

“Yes,” she whimpered. 

“We need...we need to slow down...we need...”

Marinette shook her head and picked up the pace, grinding against him with one single goal. 

“Fuck it,” he breathed and grabbed her hips, twisting them around so she was suddenly lying beneath him on the couch. His hips pumped against her and Marinette brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, canting her hips so that every thrust hit exactly where it needed to. She knew her shorts must be soaked through too at this point. Could he feel it through his suit? Could he feel the wet warmth of her, the result of his actions?

As if reading her mind, Chat Noir moved his lips to her ear. “One day, I want to do this with you for real,” he huffed. “Just you and me. No clothes, no magic suit, no bad days.”

Marinette shuddered against him. “I want that too,” she whispered as her climax took her.


	21. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs folder for a while and honestly I was just tired of looking at it so, meh...

Chat Noir collapsed to the rooftop as soon as the akuma was caught in Ladybug’s yo-yo. He curled in on himself with a whine as a tremble danced over his skin.

“Bye-bye little butterfly,” Ladybug cooed and then turned to him, fist raised in their usual celebratory bump. She frowned, seeing him on the ground. “Oh, kitty.” She knelt down beside him and scratched along his back. He pushed against her hand with a whine. “I’ve told you not to come out when you feel like this.”

“Help you,” he whispered.

“Come on, Chat, let’s go back to my place.”

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

She helped him up and he clung to her, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head, arms winding around her waist. “Hold on tight,” she warned as she walked them to the edge and slung out her yo-yo. The akuma battle had been in a relatively central part of the city so her apartment was close enough for the trip to be short thankfully, given Chat Noir’s clinging form.

The pair landed on the balcony and Ladybug gently disentangled her partner so she could produce a key from the compact portion of her yo-yo. She unlocked the door and took his hand, relief washing over his face at her touch.

Ladybug led him into the bedroom and urged him down to the bed. She turned on the bedside lamp, filling the dark room with a soft light. “Tell me what you need,” she said softly.

“Hold you. Touch.”

She nodded and lay down on top of the blankets, Chat Noir immediately pulling her close to him so there wasn’t any space between his chest and her back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, pushing his nose into her hair and inhaling.

“Don’t. We don’t apologize for this kind of stuff, remember?”

“I hate this.”

Ladybug could feel a light thrust from behind and ignored it. “It’s part of having our powers. It can’t all be perks.” She frowned, tilting her head back in his direction. “I read up on this, you know. Male cats don’t go into heat. It doesn’t seem fair for you.”

“It’s not,” he grunted with another thrust. “Plagg said…doesn’t matter sex of the holder.”

“Does this really help, being here with me?”

Chat Noir licked along the back of her neck above her suit. “Yes,” he replied huskily. 

“But you’re still going to leave?”

His hips stuttered as if he was trying to keep himself from pushing against her and was losing the fight. “I…I have to.”

“And you don’t know when you’ll come back.” Ladybug purposefully pushed back against him as he thrust again and he whimpered.

“N-no.”

“Tell me why.” She pulled away from him and turned her head back.

“My father’s opening a Gabriel in New York. He needs me there to get it up and running.” His hands reached forward and pulled her flush against him again, bucking on contact.

“And you can’t stay— ahh…” she sucked in a breath as his thumb brushed across her covered nipple.

“I’m sorry,” he panted, his voice breaking. “You should tie me up. I-I can’t…” He cupped her breast with one hand and the other grabbed her hip as he began to rock. “N-no control.”

“I’m not going to tie you up. That won’t make you feel any better right now. I won’t punish you for feeling like this.” She placed her gloved hand over his. “Is there really no way you can stay?”

“What?” His voice held a dreamy quality as he squeezed her breast. She was starting to lose him.

“Do you have to go?

“Tell me not to,” he begged as he rocked against her from behind.

Ladybug took a deep breath. She pried Chat Noir’s hands away from her and sat up, looking down at him. His pupils were blown wide and his jaw was slack in desperation. She thought about what Tikki had told her after the first time Chat Noir had come limping to her after a battle, whimpering and pushing against her hand like an actual cat. When he went through this, he literally craved touch, and while the touch of others might satiate for a brief period, the Black Cat and Ladybug were meant to be one. Her touch could end this cycle within a night as opposed to the three to five days he would suffer through without her. Somehow he had made it five years without her ever knowing. Five lonely years of being Chat Noir and dealing with this in secret.

“On your back,” Ladybug commanded and Chat Noir immediately rolled over, his hips jutting up into the air. She straddled his waist and angled herself until she could feel the hard ridge of him beneath his suit. He mewled, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. “Grab my hips,” she instructed. His hands shot up and he grasped her. She began to move against him, rubbing herself over him through their suits. Chat Noir cried out, back arching and he pulled her down hard against him. “You’re in control, kitty,” she crooned, moving a tuft of wild hair away from his wide eyes. “Do what makes you feel better.”

He shook his head back and forth even as he ground up against her. Ladybug took his face in her hands and held it still. She watched him as she purposefully canted her hips forward and back and reached behind to cup his groin. His eyes rolled back and he groaned.

“I want to make you feel good, Chat. You’re always looking out for me. Let me help you too.”

“Not like this,” he cried softly with a rough thrust.

“We don’t need to do this every time, you know. I’m never going to think less of you.” Ladybug grabbed the bell on his zipper and yanked it down, exposing a deep V of skin. She leaned down and kissed his neck, stopping to nip at his pulse point. He yelped and frantically humped. “Shhhh,” she soothed, kissing down his chest. She moved out of her straddled position so she could work her way down the rest of the skin, kissing and nipping and licking. Chat Noir went surprisingly still below her. When she reached the end of the zipper, she sighed, resting her head against his hipbone. She brought her hand up to cup his clothed erection and he groaned. “Drop your transformation, Chat,” she whispered.

“N-no…”

“I want to touch you, Adrien, please. I want to make this all go away.” She squeezed him and his cock twitched under her grasp. She felt lightheaded and powerful and right.

“You d-don’t have to.”

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette caught the exhausted kwami in her hands and stood without looking at Chat Noir. Now that her mask was gone, her confidence was quickly retreating into the tiny Ladybug cage in the back of her mind. She walked Tikki into the kitchen and sat her on the counter and opened the package of cookies she had left there. “I hope these haven’t gotten stale,” she frowned.

“I’ll be fine, Marinette.” Tikki took a cookie and pointedly looked behind her holder.

Marinette turned slowly to see Chat Noir had followed her out of the bedroom. He was looking at the carpet, frowning. She stepped closer to him. “Can you help feeling this way, needing this?”

“He can’t,” Tikki interjected. “Just in case he tries to make some stupid case about honor or something like he usually does.”

Marinette furrowed her brows and stepped closer again. She saw one of his booted feet move back but he couldn’t seem to force the rest of his body to follow. She cupped the side of his face, studying his expression. “Let me see you, Adrien.”

“Claws in,” he gasped and collapsed to his knees as green light rushed up his body.

Tikki zipped over to Plagg who immediately latched himself onto her, nuzzling. “Come on, you old cat, let me take care of you.” The two disappeared back into the kitchen.

Adrien looked up at Marinette through a curtain of blonde hair. He began to tremble again with the effort of trying to keep himself still and away from her. Marinette blinked, shaking herself. “Oh, Adrien,” she sighed, stepping forward and running her fingers into his hair. He immediately melted into her touch, pushing his face into her stomach. “Let’s go lay down again.” 

She helped him to his feet and led him back into the bedroom. “Take off your clothes,” she instructed, working her pants down her legs.

“What are you doing?”

She paused. “What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“You don’t usually…”

“Get undressed, kitty.” Marinette shed the rest of her clothes and slipped under the sheets.

Adrien joined her in the bed and Marinette didn’t make him wait for her touch, sliding into his arms. He shivered, arms tightening around her. “Can I take care of you?” she asked, kissing his neck.

“Only if you want to,” he sighed in relief.

She moved above him again, straddling his stomach. “Will you stay in Paris?” She rubbed her backside against his bobbing erection and he groaned.

“Tell me you love me. It doesn’t even have to be true,” he panted, gripping her hips. “Tell me I’m yours, my Lady, and I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

“I won’t be able to help you if you leave.

“I know,” he breathed, looking up at her with desperate eyes.

“Then say you’ll stay.”

“I love you. I’ve always loved you,” he babbled, pulling her down to his chest. He rutted against her and she moaned softly as his cock slid along her lower lips. “You’ve never let me touch you like this. Why? Why now?” he whispered frantically, taking her ear lobe between his teeth, careful of her earring.

“Because this might be the last time.” Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to come. “Because I’m afraid you’re going to do what Gabriel wants and I’m going to lose you.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Adrien rolled them over so he was above her. His chest heaved against hers in shallow breaths. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Then say you’ll stay,” she repeated, her voice sad.

He frowned, pausing above her. “Tell me you love me.”

“Why is that always your response?”

“Why won’t you just say it?” He growled in frustration as his body took back over and he rutted against her. “You love me. I know you love me. You’re letting me treat you like some kind of catnip-filled toy. You have to love me because this is madness.”

“What if I say it and you still go?” she asked quietly, her hands dropping away from him.

“You’re afraid?”

She swallowed and shifted beneath him. “Just let me get you off so we can both go to sleep.”

Adrien grabbed her hand before she could wrap it around his erection. “Marinette, stop. Wait for a minute.”

Marinette blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears in as she looked away from him.

He trembled as he rose off of her, forcing himself up until he was looking down at her. “You love me.”

The first tear slid down her cheek, but she didn’t respond.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Marinette looked up at him then. “Just like that?”

He groaned as his strength to resist gave out and he fell back down on her, hard length nestled between her thighs. He nodded against her neck as he kissed her. “Just like that,” he whispered. “You’re everything I need.”

She swallowed hard, opening her legs so he slipped closer. Adrien’s breathing picked up and his hips began to move against her once more. The tip of him eased between her slit and he moaned, pulling back. Marinette slid her hands around his ass, forcing him closer as she spread her legs more and he dipped inside once again.

“Fuck,” Adrien whimpered. “I-I’m sorry. I…I…”

“I need this too.” She brought one of her hands up to cup his cheek. “Please, Adrien…Chat…please…” Marinette cried out softly as he sheathed himself in her. He shook above her, keeping himself up on his elbows. She held his eyes with hers as he thrust in and out of her, his face desperate and longing and hopeful. “I love you too.”


	22. Chloe and Nathaniel: Cosmo Kama Sutra Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Niagra Falls Chlonath please ;)

“What’s this?” Chloe asked, walking into the bathroom.

Nathaniel turned away from the tub clad in only a tight pair of briefs. “I’m running a bath.”

“I can see that. I’ve never seen you take a bath in here before though.”

“I might’ve been flipping through the Kama Sutra book,” he admitted.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

“And I might’ve come across one that used the tub and is a five flame carnal challenge.”

“I see,” she smirked. “You got the text from Adrien too, huh?”

“I didn’t know we were so far behind,” he chuckled. “And he realizes no one else can throw in a thousand bucks, right?”

“Oh, please, we don’t have to even worry about that because we’re going to win,” she laughed. “I’ve already called in a favor.”

“With who?”

"Adrien and Marinette.”

Nathaniel frowned. “I think I’m missing something.”

Chloe moved closer, walking her fingers up his chest. “I’m going to fuck Adrien and he’s going to have to watch you fuck Marinette.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t be okay with this.”

She tilted her head. “But?”

“But that sounds really fucking hot.”

Chloe bared her teeth. “I had a feeling you would like it. And who knows? Maybe I’ll take a crack at Marinette afterwards.”

“And I’d get to watch that too?”

“My, my, aren’t we the pervert tonight,” she teased, stepping out of her heels. “Okay, tell me about this position.”

“It’s called Niagara Falls and you’ll get to use the detachable shower head.”

“Ooo, I like it already.” Chloe wiggled out of her skirt and let her blouse fall to the tiled floor. Nathaniel turned her around and unhooked her bra and then leaned in, kissing his way up her spine. She sighed and let her head fall to the side, giving him access to her neck once he reached the top.

“I’ll never get tired of doing this with you,” he said against her skin, bringing his hands around to cup her breasts, thumbs running over her nipples. 

She pressed her ass against him and chuckled. “Looks like someone’s ready to go.”

He growled playfully and nipped at her ear lobe, earning a giggle. “Sit down on the side of the tub.”

Chloe reached to push her panties down but Nathaniel grabbed her wrist. “Leave them on and sit on the edge of the tub.”

She shot him a sly smile and obeyed, sitting down primly on the edge of the large tub and then very slowly spreading her legs open.

“Good girl,” he grinned, kneeling down between her legs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the outline of her slit. Chloe inhaled sharply and Nathaniel’s tongue darted out to lave against her covered nub. She let her head fall back as she gripped the edge of the tub. He continued to work her, licking, sucking, and nipping until she was a mewling mess, barely able to keep her balance. He helped her stand and finally slid the ruined panties down her legs. He held them up to his nose and took a deep breath. “That has to be my favorite scent.”

“That should be gross, not hot,” she whined, slightly trembling.

Nathaniel smirked and stood, pushing his own underwear down his legs. He climbed into the tub. “Ah, good, it’s still a little warm.” He reached out a hand. “Climb in and face away from me on your knees.”

Chloe gingerly stepped into the tub, the wet warmth between her legs giving her a pleasant feeling as she lowered herself into the water. Nathaniel grabbed her hips before she could get too far and pulled her down, rubbing the tip of his erection against her. She moaned encouragingly and he teased her a bit more before pulling her down more firmly onto him, sliding in little by little as she stretched around him. 

“Grab the shower head,” he instructed, voice husky.

Chloe reached forward and they both groaned as the water shifted around them. She lifted the shower head and flipped the handle, holding the spray away until she could get it to a good temperature. Nathaniel pulled her back against him, his legs straight out between them. “You’re going to have to do most of the work in this position, Chlo.”

“Then you hold the shower head.” She put it in his hand and positioned it. “Ah, yeah, right there,” she moaned as it hit the best spot. She rose up his length and then back down, the spray of water hitting her just as he bottomed out inside her. “Oh, wow,” she breathed, repeating the action.

Nathaniel grabbed onto her waist with his free hand, helping her bounce on top of him. He fumbled one-handed with the settings at the top of the shower head and set it to a strong spray before bringing it back against Chloe. She cried out and increased her pace. 

“That’s right, Queenie. This is all about serving you and making you feel good.”

“Fuck,” she grunted, “you know how much I love it when you treat me like a queen.”

“You are my queen.” He tried to thrust up against her as much as he could in his position but it wasn’t enough. He was helpless to her pace and rhythm.

“And if your queen tells you not to come?”

Nathaniel groaned. “I have to obey my queen.”

“Hell yes, you do,” she agreed. “You aren’t allowed to come this time, do you understand?”

“Fuck, Chloe.”

“If you’re sweet, maybe I’ll let you when we get done in here,” she panted. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” he huffed. “I hate that I like this.”

Chloe rotated her hips and he cried out. “I think you love that you like it actually.” She picked up the pace, grabbing his wrist and pointing the firm spray directly against herself. She road him through her orgasm, clenching and fluttering around him as he babbled into her back. She slowed to a stop and came off of him with shaky legs. She turned off the water and shivered in satisfaction. Nathaniel looked up at her desperately as she reached down for his hand.

“Come on, Red. Night’s not over yet.”


	23. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: This is the NSFW version of my Ladynoir drabble for Day 23, requested by the beautiful yoyos-on-the-wharf <3

She wasn’t sure when it happened. It must have been a slow thing, a creeping but steady flow making its way under her skin until she woke up one day with the dawning realization that she was absolutely and utterly addicted to him again. Her eyes watched the skyline hopeful and needy. It was never supposed to be like this. She was never supposed to be like this.

Chat Noir landed with a soft thud and an easy grin. “Good evening, my Lady.”

“Hi, Kitty,” Ladybug responded and felt relief flush through her system. He was here now. Everything was going to be okay.

“Things seemed quiet on my way over.”

“Yeah, might be a pretty easy night.” Everything felt easier when he was by her side. Being transformed was easier, thinking was easier, breathing was easier. She frowned to herself at the last thought. A niggling feeling at the back of her mind told her something wasn’t right with that.

“I can do a quick patrol if you want to call it a night,” Chat Noir offered.

“No!”

His eyes widened at her exclamation.

“I mean, um, we can do it together. You just got here, and I haven’t seen you in forever,” she said.

“Not that I’m not flattered,” he began, “but you seem…off tonight. Maybe you could use some rest, and we did just see each other yesterday.” He winked but his smile was tight.

“It’s happening again, isn’t it?” she whispered.

Chat Noir stepped closer but didn’t touch her. “We should go see Fu, Mari. I’ve been too…this is probably my fault. Sometimes I can’t keep myself from touching you more than I should.”

Ladybug’s warm feelings at seeing her partner were replaced with the cold rush of reality. This was nothing more than the lasting effects of that fucking akuma. It had been over a year since an akuma had infected her with the urgent need to be with her other half. It had been an effective battle strategy as she couldn’t help but keep herself draped around Chat Noir as he tried to battle the akuma on his own. It had been a long, hard battle, but Chat Noir was finally able to get the upper hand. The akuma was cleansed but permanent damage had been done to the Ladybug Miraculous that even the Cure couldn’t fix.

It was manageable as Marinette, but once she transformed, the need for the Ladybug to be with the Black Cat would become all-consuming if left unchecked for too long. Master Fu said it should help if they limited their physical interactions as much as possible, that the effects would ease away after a period of time if they could only keep from touching for long enough. After every bad bout, they would be so careful, but ever so-slowly, they would begin bumping knuckles again after defeating an akuma, grabbing each other more than necessary during a fight, hugging after a particularly hard battle and then the casual touches became easy again. They had become reckless.

Tears began to leak over the edge of Ladybug’s mask and Chat Noir’s face crumpled. “Please don’t cry, Mari. Please. We’ll just have to start over. We won’t…” he trailed off, clenching his jaw. “It will be okay. I’ll stay away for a bit, let Vixen and Queenie take over my patrols.”

“Please don’t leave me,” she begged quietly. “Please don’t leave me, Chat.” She hunched her shoulders in, hugging herself, and began to shake.

“I wish you had told me it was getting so bad.”

“I didn’t realize until it was too late.” She hung her head. “I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

He moved to wrap his arms around her but stopped at the last moment. “Damn it,” he muttered. They stood in silence for a few moments. “What happens if we just give in?”

She looked up at him with watery eyes. “Give in?”

“What if we stop trying not to touch? What if we just decide to be together and give each other what we need?”

“We need?” she echoed. “You…”

He nodded, face flushing. “I was infected too.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I know I should’ve said something, but you were so upset and…well, honestly, I was already used to wanting you.” He dropped his arm and sighed. “You’re all I think about. You’re my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night and all I know is that when I get to touch you I feel better than I ever have before.”

Chat Noir made a surprised sound when Ladybug crashed into him, her mouth pressing against his. His arms wound around her waist as she pressed against him until his back hit the roof access door. She tilted her head up for a better angle as their lips moved against each other. Ladybug pushed her lower body against his and made a frustrated whimpering sound. He squeezed her hips and she took the hint, hopping up and lashing her legs around his waist as he moved his hands down to support her. She ground against him and Chat Noir gasped, breaking contact with her mouth.

“I want more,” she whispered, hips never slowing.

“Your place or mine?” he breathed against her throat.

____________________________________

They stumbled through Adrien’s balcony doors, moving further into the apartment without breaking contact. Chat Noir pressed Ladybug up against the wall, wedging his thigh in between her legs. She instantly began to grind against him, and he buried his face in her neck, kissing at the skin above the collar of her suit.

“I want to touch all of you,” he murmured.

“Spots off,” she gasped, yanking on the bell at his neck to open his suit. She moved her lips down his chest, forcing her hands in against the tight material to reach around to his back.

“Marinette, stop,” Tikki urged, appearing at her shoulder. “Fu said you two need to stay away from each other. This isn’t going to help!”

Chat Noir swept Marinette up in his arms, ignoring the kwami. Tikki zipped in front of his face. “Adrien, please be reasonable! You have to help her!”

“I am,” he growled. “Claws in.”

His transformation washed up his body as he walked them steadily to the bedroom, Marinette’s lips attached to the pulse point at his neck as she sucked on the skin.

Plagg appeared and blinked in confusion, shaking his head to clear it. Tikki was by his side instantly. “We have to stop them, Plagg! We can’t—”

The cat kwami looked towards the bedroom and sighed. “It was inevitable, Tik.”

“What? No. Adrien needs to be the strong one. Marinette can’t help—“

“He was infected too.”

Tikki fell a little, the anger draining from her face. “No…”

Plagg nodded. “He’s been suffering right along with her. It was only a matter of time.”

“But if they do this with the Miraculous still corrupted, there’s no going back. They’ll be bonded together forever.”

He shot her a sad smile. “There are worse fates.”

____________________________________

It had been too frenzied, too fast and needful. Something inside Marinette wound tighter and tighter until she snapped, shattering around Adrien as he thrust inside her, reaching his own climax.

They laid together now, wrapped up in each other’s limbs, sweat cooling on their bodies. “How do you feel?” Adrien asked, voice soft.

“I’m not sure yet,” Marinette admitted, turning her head to look at him. “None of this seems real.” Seeing his worried expression, she smiled fondly. “But it’s wonderful being with you like this…I guess I just keep thinking I’m going to wake up.”

He nodded in understanding and moved his head down to kiss her shoulder. “I love your freckles.” He pressed light kisses along the speckled skin. “I want to count them.”

She giggled. “That might take a while.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Marinette blinked slowly and bit her lip. “Do we?”

Adrien looked up at her, swallowing loudly. “I…I guess maybe I thought…”

“This happened fast. Was it really us? Do you…” she trailed off. “Do you feel any different now that we’ve, um, touched?”

Adrien could see her cheeks darken even in the dim light of his bedroom. “Are you asking if I still want you like I did?”

She nodded, hair rustling against the pillowcase.

“Yes,” he said simply. His expression grew guarded. “What about you?”

She gave him a hesitant look and then raised her head, moving closer to him. He watched her unsure until her lips were hovering over his and he met her in a sweet kiss. “Yes,” she breathed once they parted. “It doesn’t feel as…urgent, but it’s still there, like I can’t bare the thought of getting out of this bed if you aren’t coming too.”

He fingered a lock of her hair before slipping it behind her ear. “Does that worry you?”

“I feel like it should.”

“But?”

“But you’re you. You’re Adrien. You’re my Chat Noir. I can’t seem to stir up any panic about it.”

He chuckled. “Are you trying to?”

“You are familiar with me, right?” She shot him a self-deprecating smile. “Do you think we did the right thing?”

Adrien pursed his lips and trailed a hand under the sheet and across her bare stomach. “I think we both feel better now. You’re my everything, my Lady. Being with you is always going to feel right to me.”

“Can we try again, maybe slower this time?”

His eyes darkened. “Yes.”

Marinette turned, draping her leg over his and pressing her breasts against his chest as their lips met. It was softer this time, languid and exploring. Adrien’s fingers danced over her skin as he began to rock gently against her. He repositioned her leg so he could have more access and dipped his hand between them, the tip of a finger sliding between her slit. She moaned and he took the encouragement for what it was, teasing the moisture gathering there. He brought it up to wipe across her nub with the damp pad of his finger and Marinette’s hips jolted up with a mewling cry. She grabbed onto his erection with a firm grip as if she needed a handhold and Adrien grunted, putting more pressure on his fingers.

“Please,” she begged softly. “I want you inside.”

He moved over her once more, hovering above her on his elbows. “You’re so beautiful, Marinette,” he sighed, rubbing against her. Her wet warmth coated him as he slid back and forth. Adrien made a happy humming sound and pushed, the tip of him entering her.

“I love you,” she whispered against the skin of his shoulder.

He groaned, sliding into her completely. “Say it again,” he pleaded.

Marinette’s hands slid to his backside and grabbed hold as he thrust into her at a gentle pace. “I love you, Adrien.”

“I love you too, Mari. I love you so much.”

They moved with each other slowly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being joined as intimately as they could be. The room was filled with their quiet panting and the sounds of their bodies sliding against each other. Adrien made a helpless sound as his orgasm took him and Marinette ran soothing hands up and down his back.

He slid out of her and wrapped his arms tight around her. “I think I’m addicted to you,” he sighed.

“It seemed like a much bigger problem a couple of hours ago.” She cuddled against him, kissing his chest.

“You might be stuck with me.”

“I don’t think I’ll mind much,” she smiled, closing her eyes. “You’re my favorite kind of drug.”


	24. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Dom/sub with sub!Chat and Dom!Ladybug, if it is not too much trouble

“Safe word, mon minou?” Ladybug asked, leaning down and using Chat Noir’s tail to bind his wrists tight behind his back. His baton was extended and tucked under his armpits and across his back, forcing his arms further out.

“Camembert,” he whispered.

Ladybug stood and pulled on his hair so his head fell back and she look down into his wide green eyes. “Louder please.”  
“Safe word is Camembert,” he said more firmly.

“Good kitty.” She loosened her fingers and ran them through his hair. “And you’ll say that if anything becomes too much or you want to stop, right?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

She circled him and smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” he sighed happily.

“You look gorgeous.”

Chat Noir’s face flushed. “Thank you, my Lady.”

She moved closer and grasped the bell at his neck. “I think I’d like to see a little more of you though.” She tugged on the bell, dragging it down and revealing his pale chest. “I love your skin in the moonlight, Chaton.” Ladybug knelt down in front of him, peppering the exposed skin with kisses. She braced a hand on either side of his inner thighs, forcing his legs further apart. She blinked up at him when she got to the end of the zipper, dipping her tongue just inside. Chat Noir shuddered, watching her with wide, desperate eyes.

“There’s something exciting about this, isn’t there, Kitty? Someone could come up on the roof and catch us. Or you could drop your transformation at any time and be free, but you’re not going to do that, are you?”

“No, my Lady.”

“You like being under my control.” He nodded, watching her rise up between his legs. She smiled down at him. “You like the element of danger. You like not knowing if I’m going to touch you or not.” She danced gloved fingers lightly up his chest and then moved to straddle him. Chat Noir teetered slightly, trying to gain his balance on the small ledge without the use of his arms.

Ladybug cupped his face. “You belong to me and only me.” She canted her hips, sighing as she settled against the ridge of his trapped erection.

“I belong to you,” he repeated in a practiced way.

She began to move against him, using him to make herself feel good. Chat Noir’s breathing transitioned into short pants. He longed to grab her hips, to force her down more firmly against his arousal. He tugged at his wrists, relishing in the burning ache that had begun in his upper arms from being restrained with the baton. Ladybug’s fingers dug into his shoulders as she picked up her pace.

She released a moan and looked down at him through heavily-lidded eyes. “I’m close,” she whimpered, still gyrating against him. “Does my kitty want a treat?”

“Please, my Lady,” he begged, pupils dilating. 

She nodded and stood on shaky legs. Chat Noir sighed at the loss of contact and watched Ladybug fold down to the rooftop and spread her legs wide. “Come here, Kitty.”

Chat Noir awkwardly stood from the ledge, the new position putting more strain on his arms. He walked the few steps and fell to his knees in front of her. Ladybug’s eyebrow raised behind her mask and Chat Noir nodded, letting himself fall forward. She caught his head before his face could smack into the hard surface. “A little closer, my sweet,” she urged and he scooted forward best he could until he was in position.

Ladybug let his face fall against her and Chat Noir inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her arousal through her suit. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her and slid his tongue along her covered slit, groaning at the wetness that had leaked through the breathable material. He licked and nipped at her, Ladybug’s fingers spearing through his hair as her moans grew louder. She came, closing her thighs around his head and Chat Noir kept licking still even as she shuddered around him. 

“S-stop,” she commanded after another spasm and he turned his head to the side, unable to hide his self-satisfied smirk. 

Ladybug looked down at him as she regained her breath. “Are you proud of yourself?”

“I’m always happy to serve you, my Lady,” he said innocently.

She laughed, the sound a little breathless. “How are your arms?”

“Starting to get a little sore,” he admitted.

Ladybug nodded and scooted back, gently letting his cheek fall and rest against the rooftop. She crawled over him, relishing the feeling between her legs, and clicked the release on the baton, returning it to its smaller size and slipping it between Chat Noir’s arms. He sighed, letting his arms slump forward. She worked at his tail, freeing his hands. As soon as his wrists were unbound, they slid to the rooftop with a thump. 

Ladybug repositioned herself to straddle his waist and began to rub firm circles against his shoulder blades and upper back. “How’s that feel, Chat?”

He hummed in appreciation. “Good. Thank you, my Lady.”

“Any numbness at all?”

“Nope, just the good kind of ache.”

She smiled at his back as she continued to work. “Did you have fun?”

He smiled too, eyes closed as he enjoyed her pressure against his back. “I always have fun with you.”

Ladybug leaned down, pressing her chest against him and placing her lips near his ear. “And how would you feel about going home and letting Adrien take over?” she whispered before nipping at the lobe.

He bared his teeth in a fierce grin. “You have the best ideas, my Lady.”


	25. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I request with toys with ladynoir please!

“I don’t know if it’ll work,” Tikki warned. “It may disappear just like your clothes do, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Marinette bit her lip. “But you don’t mind trying?”

Tikki giggled. “You aren’t the first Ladybug to ask for something of this nature and I doubt you’ll be the last. We can give it a shot, just let me know when you’re ready.” She flitted over to the desk. “Besides, it won’t be any worse than when you two first started dating. You definitely tested the elasticity of the suit then.” 

Marinette blushed slightly as she began to undress. “I just want to do something special, you know? This is our seventh anniversary as Ladybug and Chat Noir.” She slid her panties down her legs.

“And you want to knock his socks off,” Tikki added.

“There is that. He’s just been so stressed with work lately.”

“So have you.”

“We both need this,” she agreed, stepping into the elastic harness and pulling it up. “And after all, it’s only my wifely duty,” she winked. She held the butterfly vibrator out from her body and added lube for extra comfort. Marinette slid it inside herself and straightened, adjusting the straps at her hips. She looked in the mirror and swallowed. “I don’t think I expected to like the way this looks.”

“It’s very fitting.”

Marinette nodded, grabbing the little remote from the bed. She turned on the first setting vibration and sighed. “Yes, I think this will do nicely.” She flipped it back off and dropped the remote to the bed. “Ready?”  
____________________________

“I was starting to worry I was being stood up,” Chat Noir drawled, turning to meet Ladybug.

“Sorry, I was adjusting a few things before I could come over,” she apologized and moved into his open arms. “I also figured you would be running a little late.”

He grimaced. “Yeah, can’t say I blame you for that. I’m really sorry work has been so--”

She cut him off with two gloved fingers to his lips. “No work talk. I have an anniversary surprise for you.”

He kissed her fingertips. “Here? I have yours hidden at home.”

Ladybug stepped back and produced a small purple remote, handing it to him. 

“What’s this go to?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she smirked.

He frowned and pushed one of the buttons. Ladybug’s mouth snapped shut and she clamped her legs together, making a happy humming sound. Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed as he looked down her figure. “Oh, Bug, don’t tell me...” He closed the distance between them and cupped his hand over the toy outlined against the crotch of her suit. She melted into him, moving her hips.

“You’re in control tonight, mon minou.”

“How in the world did you convince Tikki to let this happen?” he grinned, testing another one of the buttons.

Ladybug went up on her tippy toes with a sharp inhale. “Fuck, this one feels good,” she sighed. “Tikki loves us.”  
Chat Noir traced his fingers along the toy. “Wow, this feels like it’s hitting everywhere.” He put pressure at the top of the hump. “On that sweet, delicious clit.” Ladybug cried out at the extra intensity, falling against his chest. Chat Noir moved his hand underneath and pressed up. “Inside you.” He slid his hand around her side and dipped his fingers between her ass cheeks until he could feel the vibrating nub as her backdoor. “And behind you. It must feel exquisite.”

“I-it does,” she stammered. “B-but we need t-to patrol too.”

He pushed another one of the buttons and Ladybug went limp in his arms. “Oh, this is going to be fun, my Lady.”  
____________________________

Surprisingly, Chat Noir hadn’t activated the Butterfly since they first joined up. She followed him across rooftops around the city, noticing they were heading closer to her parents’ bakery. 

“You have something in mind,” she accused playfully as they landed on her old balcony.

“Who? Little ole me?” He looked around. “They haven’t really done a lot up here since you moved out, huh?”

“Not so much. Maman keeps up the plants but I don’t think they come up here really.”

“Good,” he grinned. “Get on your knees.”

Ladybug felt her heart rate speed up as she lowered herself down. She had a split-second warning before the Butterfly was activated again and she moaned softly.

“Plagg, claws in.” The cat kwami took one look around and flitted into the empty room below with a grumble.

Adrien began to unbuckle his belt. “Sometimes when I would leave here after visiting you as Chat, I would get myself off imagining Ladybug would come to my room and suck me off. So you’re going to do that here, now.” His erection bobbed free as his pants and boxer briefs pooled at his ankles. 

Ladybug smiled, looking up at him through heavily-lidded eyes. “Good to know I wasn’t the only one with fantasies like that.” She was rocking slowly, trying to work up some friction as the toy vibrated inside her. She leaned forward, wrapping one gloved hand around the base of him and pressing her lips against the tip in a sweet kiss. “I’d be happy to fulfill this fantasy for you, Hot Stuff.”

Adrien hissed as Ladybug took him completely in her mouth, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. She made a soft gagging sound and he eased his fingers into her loose hair as she pulled back. He held the remote in his left hand and moved the vibrations down to the lowest setting. Ladybug whimpered around him. “Shhh, my Lady, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.” He grabbed a firmer hold of her hair and began to thrust against her mouth. She fought back by pressing her tongue firmly along the underside of him, making the pressure gather faster and faster. “Fuck, Mari, I really want you to swallow tonight. Pull back if that’s not okay.” He lifted his hand from her head but Ladybug continued to suck him at a rapid pace. She moved both of her hands to grab his ass cheeks and took over control of fucking her mouth with his dick. His free hand flew back into her hair, frantically pushing her back onto him every time she pulled away. With a cry, he came, shooting warm ropes of cum down her throat. “Fuck,” he panted. 

Ladybug tightened her lips against him until he came from her mouth with an audible pop. She licked her lips and looked up at him with a smile. “Was that as good as your fantasy?”

Adrien went down to his knees in front of her. “Even better,” he said, kissing her softly. “Thank you.” He looked down between them as she rocked gently. “Can I do another one of my fantasies? I’ll need you to be Marinette.”

“Spots off.” 

Tikki giggled at them and zipped to the trapdoor.

“Uh, Tik, can you send Plagg back up in a few minutes?”

“He’s not going to like that,” she warned.

“Believe me, I’ll make it up to him.”

Adrien gazed down Marinette’s naked body to the harness holding the toy in place. He swallowed. “Seeing you like this is making me want to change my plan.”

“What was your plan?”

“To eat you out as Chat while we’re out here like I should’ve done years ago. One time I had to excuse myself from class because I had been thinking about it too much and having you sit right behind me was torture.”

Marinette’s breathing picked up. “Please, please do that. Adrien, you have no idea how much I want that.”

He picked up the remote and upped the vibrations. Marinette shuddered, head tilting back and Adrien leaned forward, licking a thick line up her throat. He pinched one of her nipples and then trailed his hand down to the Butterfly. “I bet when I take this out, you’re going to be drenched, aren’t you?”

Marinette whimpered in reply, pushing against his hand.

“I love that I can make you feel this way.” He upped the vibrations again and she mewled. “I mean, sure, the toy is doing most of the work, but still,” he grinned. He turned off the Butterfly and looked down at the straps. “I’m not actually sure how to undo any of this.”

She reached shaking hand between her legs and began to fiddle with the connection at one of the wings. Plagg rose up through the skylight with a scowl.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. Claws out.” Chat Noir stood and reached down to help Marinette up. The harness flopped, still halfway attached to her as he walked her backwards to the lounger.

“This is so dirty,” she sighed, brushing her hand back against the faded canvas.

“Kind of makes it hotter though, huh, Princess?” Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows, the mask rising and falling with the action.

Marinette giggled. “Pervert.”

“Lie back for me.”

She obeyed and Chat Noir went down to his knees in between her legs. He unhooked the other side of the harness and eased the Butterfly from between her lips. She made a soft sound that wasn’t quite a moan. Chat Noir pressed his nose into the dark curls and inhaled deeply. “This is my favorite smell.”

“Stop that,” she laughed.

He playfully flicked his tongue out against her sensitive nub and she clamped her thighs around him in a vice grip. He forced her legs apart again, claws lightly digging into her soft flesh. “My, my, this is going to be fun.”

Chat Noir kept a firm grip on her legs as he licked and nipped at her. Her moans and cries became louder and louder. He poked his head up. “Shhh, Princess. You don’t want your parents to hear us.”

Marinette turned red. “Stop making me feel like we’re fifteen and going to get caught.”

“Well, we may not be fifteen but we can still definitely get caught.” His tongue darted into her slit and she thrust against him. He sat back on his haunches. “I want to fuck you like this.”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbows to look down her body at him. “How?”

He looked down in frustration. “I wonder if...” He pulled the tight material away from his crotch as much as he could and pressed a claw against it.

“Kitty, no!” Marinette giggled. “What if Plagg won’t fix the suit?”

“I want to take you against the railing as Chat,” he whined.

“I wish you hadn’t said that.”

He titled his head. “Why?”

“Because it sounds too hot to say no to.” She sat up. “But we can’t have sex against the railing. Someone really could see.”

“Who?” he pouted. “You’re already naked.”

She huddled in on herself.

“Oh, don’t do that. I’m sorry.”

Tikki popped her head up through the skylight. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, please. Spots on.”

“Bug.”

Ladybug stood on shaky legs and picked up the Butterfly and remote. She walked to the edge of the balcony and readied her yo-yo. Chat Noir stood. “Wait, are you really mad at me?” he asked.

She turned her head with a smile. “Of course not, Kitty, but we’re going back to our place where you can fuck me the rest of the night in private. Besides, you still owe my my present.” She lashed out her yo-yo and swung away.

Chat Noir grinned, pulling out his baton and jumping up to the railing. “Whatever you say, my Lady.”


	26. Masturbation Week Day 1: Hands Only/Embarrassed

“I’m just taking a nap,” Marinette muttered to herself as she slid between the cool sheets. “No other motive for getting into bed in the middle of the afternoon.”

She laid flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling. The vibrant memory of Nino grinning as he pulled himself up out of the pool earlier, water running down his chest and swim trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips snuck back into the forefront of her mind. She could still see the outline of him against the front of his swimsuit as he laughed at something Adrien said. “Stop it,” she whispered to her traitorous mind. “We don’t think about Nino like that.”

Marinette’s fingers lightly grazed along her breasts and she plucked at a nipple through the soft cotton of her tank top. A tingle ran down her spine as she imagined being back in the pool with Nino, the sun warm on their skin as he gently pushed her up against the wall and palmed her breast, the water lapping between them.

She sighed and brought her other hand up, alternating between squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She could feel a slow heat building between her legs. Marinette thought about Nino leaning in and kissing her neck softly, whispering in her ear how pretty she looked in her new bathing suit. She cupped herself through her underwear as she thought about how it would feel if he wedged his thigh between hers as they floated together. 

Nino would be gentle, she decided, slipping her hand under the seam of her panties. She let her finger slide along her slit slowly, surprised at the amount of moisture that had already gathered. She let a finger dip inside and then dragged it up, running a tight circle along her nub. Marinette thought about Nino’s hands. They were larger, fingers thicker than her own and his skin was such a lovely color. What would it look like to see that color disappear between her own pale skin. She swallowed hard, imagining another body part now, moving inside her.

Maybe he would slide the bottom of her bikini to the side, letting his fingers slip inside her as he held her against the pool wall. He would whisper sweet things in her ear as he played with her. Marinette curled two fingers inside herself and let out a little sigh. She imagined feeling him hard against her thigh through the thin layer of his trunks, getting off on the power that seeing her in her little bikini had made him feel that way.

Was anyone else in the pool? Marinette tried to decide as she swept a quick thumb against her clit, squeezing her thighs together. The thought of Adrien and Alya on the other side of the pool brought a rush of guilt flooding her system and she stilled her movements, panting softly. “Shit,” she whispered, cheeks warming.

“Maybe they could be having their own fun,” her mind whispered. “And remember how nice Nino feels?”

Marinette tried to get back into the rhythm but the image of Nino and the pool slipped away and she pulled her hand out of her underwear with a unsatisfied sigh.  
________________________

“Hey, Al?” Marinette asked into the darkness of their room.

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever...” Marinette trailed off with a blush.

“Have I ever what?”

“Have you ever thought of someone you didn’t realize you were attracted to while you, uh...relieved some tension?”

“Is ‘relieved some tension’ embarrassed Marinette talk for masturbate?” 

“Yes.”

Alya laughed. “Yeah, of course I have.”

“So it isn’t weird or...or wrong or something?”

“Who was it?”

Marinette choked. “I’m not telling you!”

“It couldn’t have been Adrien or you wouldn’t be this embarrassed. You’re pretty used to flicking the bean for him, huh?”

“Alyyyyya,” Marinette whined.

“Was it Nino?” Marinette made a strangled noise and buried her face in her pillow. Alya sat up in her bed and tried to make out her roommate’s form across the dark room. “Wait. It really was Nino?”

“Don’t hate me,” came the muffled reply.

Alya got out of her bed and nudged Marinette over as she climbed into the cramped space with her. “You’re being ridiculous. I’ve thought about Adrien while masturbating before.”

“This is so weird,” she groaned, turning on her side so she could see Alya’s face.

“You’re just repressed.” Alya booped Marinette’s nose. “This one time I got really turned on by the thought of Kim. I seriously almost made myself raw running through some sexy thoughts about him, but I’m not actually attracted to Kim. Like I saw him outside the science building the other day and just nothing, but for some reason, that one time, he was really doing it for me.”

“So it doesn’t bother you about Nino?”

“Nah. It’d be different if you were trying to start something up with him behind my back. This is so not the same thing.”

“You’re way too cool for me, Al.”

“I’m way too cool for everyone, M,” she grinned. “Do you want me to go back over to my bed and put on headphones or something so you can resume your fantasy guilt-free? I can give you some pointers on how he really feels if that will help.”

“Please go to sleep and pretend like we never had this conversation.”

“I can ask him if he’s ever thought of you.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Alya corrected, snuggling against her.


	27. Masturbation Week Day 2: Longing/With a Picture

It was too early to be awake. Marinette sighed and pulled up the group chat window, scrolling with purpose until she found what she was looking for.

“You may as well save it if you’re going to keep doing this,” her mind suggested. 

She swallowed hard and selected the gif, quickly saving it to her phone. Adrien had been so excited when he learned how to make gifs that he had forgone emoticons completely and now posted gifs of himself reacting to different comments in their group chat, laughing, frowning, raising an eyebrow, winking...

Marinette watched him wink over and over and over. It was cute, perfectly Adrien, but it was the lip bite at the very end that kept her mesmerized. His teeth coming down delicately into his lush bottom lip before starting over with a silly wink. 

She shifted in her bed, listening for any sound of movement from Alya across the room, but her roommate seemed to be sleeping deeply, her even breathing a comforting rhythm. Marinette pulled the pillow between her legs up higher, squeezing her thighs around it and tilted forward so her breasts pressed against the mattress and her hips rose into the air.

It wasn’t just that he was attractive. That much was obvious to anyone. It was the laughter in his eyes as he winked, the quick blush across his cheeks as his teeth bit into his lip. He was just Adrien: sweet and funny and curious and kind...and sexy as hell. Marinette began to slowly hump the pillow, holding it steady between her legs with one hand and keeping her phone up with the other. It was a dull pressure but enough to work into for the moment.

She wanted him so bad it hurt sometimes. How in the world was this still going on after so many years? It was almost torturous being his friend, getting his cute little gifs and pretending like she didn’t want him to shove her against the nearest wall and fuck her brains out. What would he think if he knew about the things she fantasized doing with him?

Marinette watched him wink again and bite his lip as she rocked against the pillow harder, feeling more build-up now. She could imagine him winking like that before his head dipped between her legs. Chat Noir would definitely wink like that. Her breathing picked up as she ground harder against the pillow, feeling the dampness between her legs. She tried to shake the image of her superhero partner out of her head but now all she could see was Chat Noir winking at her before sinking his teeth into his lip.

“Adrien,” she demanded silently, cursing her mind. “Not Nino, not Chat Noir. Adrien.”

A quick thought of being in bed with Adrien, Nino, and Chat Noir flashed through her mind and Marinette felt flush with need. She ground against the pillow, using her free hand to press it up against herself as firmly as possible.

Fuck, she wasn’t going to be able to finish like this but she didn’t want to chance using her vibrator. It was too close to Alya’s wake up time and their previous conversation was still fresh in her mind. As cool as Alya would be with it, Marinette couldn’t help but still feel embarrassed by the whole thing.

She slowed her hips, trying to calm down as Adrien winked at her over and over. She dropped the phone and pressed her flushed cheek into her pillow as her body began to edge away from the excitement. She was going to combust if she didn’t get to finish soon but something just didn’t seem to be working lately. She heard Alya’s alarm begin to chirp and Marinette quickly dropped her hips to side, still keeping the pillow nestled between her thighs.

Alya made a groggy sound and cut the alarm. “Morning, M.”

“Morning, Al,” Marinette said, a little breathlessly. She picked up the phone again and Adrien winked at her once more before the screen went dark.


	28. Masturbation Week Day 3: Over the Clothes/Finally

Marinette took another gulp of wine and bit her lip. She should have never agreed to nighttime swimming. Of course it was even sexier than daytime swimming and she was a ticking time bomb as it was. She huddled on the lounger, cover-up draped around her and wine glass tight in her hand. She was going to need a refill soon.

The soft glow of the pool lamps made Adrien’s summer tan warm and inviting as he floated along the surface of the pool on an inflatable, eyes closed and hands trailing in the water. Nino and Alya were pressed against the far pool wall, whispering to each other and Marinette felt a twinge of lust as her fantasy earlier in the week of Nino touching her in the pool came back full force.

“Not now,” she muttered to herself.

“Do you not want to get wet, Mari?” Adrien called from the pool. Alya let out a bark of laughter and Marinette flushed. Adrien sat up on the float with a confused expression, looking between them. “What?”

Alya shook her head with a smirk. “Come on, Marinette. Come get wet...in the pool.”

Nino furrowed his brow and then blushed, whispering something to his girlfriend and causing her to laugh again.

“You can use the float if you want,” Adrien offered, sliding off of it and walking it to the edge of the pool. He put his elbows on the wall and looked up at her. “You should get in. It feels great.”

“I’m still drinking my wine.” She held up the glass with a nervous smile.

“I’ll hold it for you while you get in and hand it back to you once you’re settled,” Adrien winked and Marinette internally cursed as his teeth bit down into his damn bottom lip. 

“Okay,” she replied, proud of how even her voice was. She set the wine glass down in front of him and stood, shrugging off her cover-up. Marinette glanced down to catch Adrien watching her, his cheeks going pink as he quickly looked away, clearing his throat. She felt a rush of heat began to simmer between her legs.

“It might be easier to get on the float from the stairs if you’re not wanting to get in the water.”

She nodded and went to the stairs, Adrien following her with the float. He held out a hand to her, helping her on. She straddled it awkwardly and frowned. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay upright on this and drink my wine.”

“I’ll just get you a fresh glass later then,” he grinned, giving the float a gentle push away from the stairs. “Lie back and relax.”

“I think that might have been your plan all along, Mr. Agreste,” she accused as she settled back on the float, keeping her legs clamped tightly together.

“What can I say? I want my friends to enjoy this wonderful pool while we have the chance.” He pushed them out further towards the middle. “Did you make your suit? It’s really pretty.”

Between her blushing cheeks and arousal, Marinette was sure the middle of her body was empty of blood. “I, uh, I did, yeah. Thanks.”

Adrien flicked a finger along one of the ruffles at her hip. “These are cute. You always look so nice in pink.”

Marinette felt all the breath leave her body in a rush. “Thanks,” she whispered.

“You’re really talented,” he continued, eyes roving her body as he held one of the ruffles between his thumb and forefinger. “It won’t surprise me if you’re the biggest name in fashion one day.”

Marinette made a squeaking noise and released a breath of relief when she heard Alya’s voice.

“Adrien, stop hogging Mari’s attention. I want some swimming time with my bestie.”

“But I--”

Alya gave him a light splash of water. “Go keep Nino company. Marinette and I have things to discuss.” She unceremoniously knocked the edge of the float, dumping Marinette into the water. “You can take this too.”

Marinette came up sputtering, wet hair hanging in her eyes. “Alya!”

“Hush, come with me.” She took her hand and pulled her towards the far side of the pool away from the guys.”You look like you’re about to have a heart attack.”

“You dumped me in the water!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Not about that, doofus. A minute ago it looked like you were going to swallow Adrien whole and enjoy every second of it.”

“He touched my hip.”

“I saw.”

Marinette groaned. “I’m so horny I can’t think straight.”

Alya threw a hand up. “Finally she admits it!”

“What am I going to do? I can hardly function right now. Maybe I should just go back to the dorm.”

“And waste this wonderful night? Absolutely not.” Alya called over her shoulder. “Didn’t you guys say something about pizza?”

“We were going to have that place near campus deliver,” Nino replied.

“How about you guys go pick up from the place with the ridiculously good cheese bread?”

“We’re all wet. Let’s just get delivery.”

Alya winked at Marinette and turned to face her boyfriend. “Please, Nino. I love that cheese bread so much and I haven’t had it in forever.”

“Well, it’s not that far away,” he reasoned.

“And take Adrien with you. I need to talk to Marinette about something super important while you guys are gone.”

Nino chuckled, shaking his head. “Come on, dude. We’re being banished.” They got out of the pool, grabbed towels, and headed out the door.

“What was the point of that?” Marinette asked, watching them leave.

“You’re going to get your happy ending while they’re gone so you can actually relax and enjoy yourself the rest of the night.”

Marinette’s face burned. “Alya, no!”

“Alya, yes.” 

“I can’t just do that here.”

“Of course you can. I’m going to help you.”

“H-help me?”

Alya looked past her for a moment. “Okay, turn around and put your hands against the wall.” She looked at her best friend’s face. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

She shuddered and squeezed her legs together. “I think I need to.”

“Do you trust me?”

Marinette’s face softened. “Of course I do.”

“Then turn around.”

Marinette swallowed hard but obeyed, putting shaking hands on the edge of the pool wall. 

“Can you feel the jet?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Get closer and spread your legs until it feels really nice,” Alya instructed, winding her arms around Marinette’s waist and pressing her chest against her back. “How’s that feel?”

“Really good,” she breathed, letting her head fall back on Alya’s shoulder.

“That’s right, just relax, Mari. You’re way too wound up.”

The strong spray of water pulsed against Marinette, massaging in the most delightful way. It was a slow but steady build, not hurt by the feeling of Alya pressed up against her back, her breath tickling the side of her face.

One of Alya’s hands snuck up to pull back some of Marinette’s damp hair from her face. “You’re so pretty, M.”

“Mmmm.”

Alya moved to the side, sliding her thigh between Marinette’s legs from behind. “Does that help?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, clamping down on Alya’s leg, cheeks flushing red all over again as she rocked slightly.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she soothed. “I’m glad I can help you.” She stroked Marinette’s hair and Marinette looked over at her desperately, lips slightly parted. Alya felt her breath catch in her throat. “I want to kiss you,” she whispered. 

Marinette felt a new heat flow over her body and she moaned softly, feeling her climax racing towards her as the jet of water beat against her most sensitive areas. “Yes...”

Alya turned her head and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft, languid kiss. Alya’s arm tightened around Marinette’s waist and she thrust her leg up tighter against her. Marinette cried out, pulling away from Alya’s lips as her orgasm crested. Alya kissed her cheek and jawline as Marinette road it out, soft pants falling from her lips.

Reluctantly, Alya pulled away from her and Marinette turned around, shoulders slumping in relaxation as she rested against the wall, giggling with a jump as the jet continued to hit her. Alya smiled. “Feel better?”

“That was...” Marinette trailed off in a sigh, smiling happily. Her eyes sharpened a bit. “You kissed me.”

“I did,” Alya nodded, face unsure. 

“I liked it,” Marinette breathed. 

“Really?”

Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

“Pizza’s here,” Nino announced, appearing at the edge of the pool with a box. He caught the women’s flushed expressions and raised an eyebrow. “Have fun?”

Marinette and Alya nodded with pink cheeks.

“Did we miss anything good?” Adrien asked, joining Nino by the edge of the pool.

Marinette let out a nervous giggle and buried her face against Alya’s shoulder as the other woman laughed.


	29. Masturbation Week Day 4: In Public/Daydreaming

“Thanks for doing this with me, Mari.” Adrien ran his hand over a tie, brows furrowing. “I have no idea what to get, and you’re the most fashiony person I know.”

“To be honest, it surprises me that you’re even out here shopping. You do know your dad is one of the biggest designers around here, right?” she teased.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “It’s well past time I started buying my own clothes. I think I’d like to test a few styles.”

“Okay, well, for starters, I think you would look great in that light green shirt with...hmm, maybe the black tie?” She grabbed both items and held them up to his chest, tilting her head. Adrien watched her intently and she flushed when she noticed the attention, quickly pulling the shirt and tie away. “Um, yeah, that would work.”

Marinette cursed her warm cheeks as she set the shirt back on the display table. Alya had offered to help her relax again before this shopping trip and the thought of what might have happened if she said yes sent warmth shooting straight down her body. She had politely declined, embarrassed and flushed, and hurried out the door to wait for Adrien. She had ended up sitting in the food court for over an hour, sipping on a smoothie and trying to calm herself down. All her work had been thrown out the window when freaking Adrien Too-Hot-For-His-Own-Good Agreste showed up in slim dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt, sunglasses perched on top of his head. It was too much and not quite enough at the same time. 

“What about a leather jacket?”

Marinette shook herself out of her reverie. “What?”

“A leather jacket. Do you think I could pull one off?”

The image of Adrien sliding into Chat Noir’s suit flashed through Marinette’s mind, him biting into that damn lip again as he slid the bell down his chest. She cleared her throat. “I think you could definitely pull off leather.”

He beamed at her. “Really? I think I’d like to try that.” He tilted his head, eyes narrowing in amusement. “What do you think of guys in leather, Mari?”

"What do you mean?”

“Like Chat Noir. Do you think he looks good?”

Marinette swallowed and nodded. “He’s very...Chat Noir is quite attractive, yes.”

Adrien looked pleased with himself. “I was hoping you would say that.”

“Why?”

His eyes widened. “Oh, uh...people say I look like him sometimes?”

“Are you trying to find out if I think you’re attractive?” Marinette giggled at the absurdity of it all. “You know you’re, like, the most gorgeous model in Paris, right?”

To Marinette’s surprise, Adrien’s cheeks went pink. “That’s not...I’m just...”

Oh no, this was not good. Sexy Adrien was hard enough to handle. Blushing, embarrassed, stammering Adrien was too much. Marinette clamped her legs together as a familiar ache began to build. 

“I didn’t mean...you don’t have to...thank you?” he finally finished bashfully. 

“No problem,” she choked out. 

He nodded, biting his lip and Marinette felt her nipples perk up. Damn it. 

“What else did you need to look for?” she asked, trying to regain some semblance of composure. 

“Underwear.”

Marinette’s eyes went upwards to the heavens to question who thought this joke of her life needed that extra little push.

“I mean, if you don’t mind coming along.”

“I don’t mind coming,” Marinette squeaked. 

Something flashed in Adrien’s eyes before he nodded and turned, taking the shirt and tie she had picked out to the register.   
__________________________

“I want to buy you something.”

Marinette lifted her ice cream cone. “You did buy me something.”

Adrien watched her pink tongue dart out and trail up from the bottom of the strawberry ice cream to the tip, her lips closing over the top to take off the point. He shifted uneasily in the plastic chair. “I mean, like a new dress or something.”

“You’re not buying me a new dress.”

“Why not?”

“Because we didn’t come here to shop for me. We came to shop for you, and shop we most certainly did,” she replied, eyeing the bag-laden table. “I think you have enough new outfits to last the rest of the year.”

He frowned. “I may have gone overboard.”

“Not you,” she grinned.

He ducked his head with half a smile. “Well, it felt good anyway. But seriously, let me buy you a dress. I’ll even pick it out.” His eyes lit up. “You can pick me out an outfit and I’ll pick one out for you and then we’ll wear them somewhere nice.”

“I’ve picked out all your outfits today.”

“Then what’s one more?” he winked. DAMN IT. “Come on! It’ll be fun. We can pick something out for each other and then wear our fancy new clothes on a date.”

Marinette felt her chest tighten. “Are you asking me out?”

“Only if you’ll say yes,” Adrien smiled shyly. “If not, then it would just be two friends going out...or we could invite Nino and Alya or something.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you.”  
___________________

“Okay, you go change into yours and I’ll change into mine and it’ll be a big surprise,” Adrien said happily. 

“You’re way too excited about this.” Marinette was collecting too many Adrien’s that turned her on and it was definitely becoming a problem. Happy, excited, and absolutely adorable Adrien was currently skyrocketing to the top.

They nodded to each other and slipped into the side by side dressing rooms. Marinette heard the familiar rustle of Adrien’s clothes but this was the first time she had been so close. She could almost feel him on the other side of the thin wall as she let her her skirt fall to a puddle at her feet.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

Marinette jumped, yanking her hand away from its unconscious path down to her panties. She glanced at the red dress hanging against the other wall. “It’s pretty.”

“I love you in pink but I wanted to see you in red.”

“I don’t know if I have a good bra to go with it.” Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth. She wasn’t shopping with Alya, for crying out loud. She couldn’t just say things like that to Adrien.

She heard him inhale sharply. “Do you want me to buy you a bra?”

There was something in the tone of his voice that made Marinette move closer to their shared wall. There was a sound she couldn’t place and Adrien seemed to be breathing heavier than he had been. There was no way he was... Surely he couldn’t be...

“I could just go braless,” Marinette replied in an innocent tone, holding her breath.

“Fuck,” Adrien murmured through the wall, voice a little breathless.

Heat pooled between her legs as she leaned against the shared wall. She felt a little dizzy and absolutely not in control. “And...and if I’m going braless, I may as well skip the panties too,” she said quietly as she slipped her hand into her own underwear, the tip of her finger dipping into her wet heat. Her underwear was already too damp. It would be uncomfortable the rest of the day. She quickly shimmied them down her legs and heard Adrien groan softly. “In fact...I’m taking these off now.”

“Mari...”

“Maybe...maybe you could not wear underwear either, so...so we’d match.” Marinette let her head fall back against the mirror as she touched herself, swirling the tip of her finger around her clit in a torturously wonderful pattern. This was a dream, she decided. None of this was real. It was all an overly delightful dream and she was going to wake up in her dorm room any minute.

“I could....fuck, I could pull the dress up, just to be sure,” he murmured and Marinette dipped two fingers inside herself with a soft moan.

“And I would definitely need...to see that you were...” she trailed off, thrusting against her hand.

“What would you do?” he breathed heavily through the wall.

Marinette tried to fight through the lust-filled haze in her mind. She was close. She was so close. “Do?”

“To...to me.”

She clenched around her fingers and cried out. Adrien grunted, the sounds she hadn’t been able to figure out earlier quickening. 

“I want you in my mouth,” she said frantically through the wall. “I’ve fantasized about it...shit,” she whimpered as another wave hit her. 

Adrien made a strangled sound and fell against the shared wall. Marinette tried to catch her breath as her body began to calm down. She could hear him breathing heavily through the thin barrier. 

“I can’t believe that...fuck, I feel like I should apologize, but...”

“It was amazing,” Marinette sighed. “Definitely my best dream ever.”

Adrien was silent for a few moments. “Dream?”


	30. Masturbation Week Day 5: Voyeurism/Desperate

“Marinette hates me,” Adrien groaned.

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“She couldn’t even look at me. She ran away, Nino. She literally ran at the sight of me when I came out of the dressing room.” 

“So many things I want to say right now,” Nino chuckled.

Adrien dropped his face to his hands. “I ruined everything.”

“I know this is going to be shocking, but you’re being a little over dramatic.”

“You always say that,” he mumbled.

“Well, you give good cause.”

Adrien propped his chin in his hands. “I can’t believe I jerked off in the changing room beside her. Why the hell did I do that?”

“Because Mari is sexy and was getting undressed in the room next to you maybe?” Nino grinned. “You know, she probably wasn’t even thinking about you. Apparently she was fantasizing about me earlier in the week.”

“You’re so helpful.”

He chuckled. "Don’t worry about it, dude. Alya’s going to talk her down.”

“You think she can?”

“We both know how persuasive she can be...” Nino trailed off, glancing down at his phone. His cheeks darkened and he licked his lips. “She actually has an idea.”

Adrien straightened up. “What?”

He looked up, quirking his lip. “How do you feel about video chats?”  
_____________

“Adrien hates me,” Marinette groaned.

“I’m positive he doesn’t,” Alya grinned. “If anything, he wants you more than he already did, which according to the sounds you were describing--”

“Alya!”

“What? I know on good authority that Adrien wants to fuck your brains out. Am I supposed to pretend I don’t?”

Marinette made a choking sound, eyes widening.

“Please don’t pass out.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “What in the world happened to me this week? I’ve gone through life perfectly normal and suddenly I’m some nymphomaniac, getting off in a dressing room because the guy I like was getting undressed on the other side of the wall.”

“Marinette,” Alya began gently.

“No, no,” she shook her head. “There’s seriously something wrong with me, Al. I want Nino too...and he’s...he’s yours and you...” She swallowed hard. “I kissed you and I...fuck, I humped your leg. How are you not completely weirded out right now?”

“Well,” she said carefully, “if you remember, I actually wanted to kiss you first.”

“Oh, right,” Marinette blinked. 

Alya scooted a little closer as they sat on the edge of the bed. “And I really enjoyed helping you. It’s not weird, M. Did you enjoy the other night in the pool?”

“Yes,” she said quietly.

“And did you have fun yesterday until you realized you weren’t actually dreaming?”

Marinette swallowed loudly and nodded.

“It is seriously okay to be turned on, Mari, and it’s also okay to take care of yourself...and it’s okay to let someone help you.” Alya picked up her phone. “Do you need some further proof?”

“What do you mean?”

Alya grinned and pulled up Nino’s number, selecting the video chat. It rang a few times before he answered, face flushed. “Hi,” she smirked.

“Hi yourself,” he grunted. 

Marinette’s eyes widened a little and she looked over at Alya who shot her a wink as she scooted closer so they could both look down at the screen. “Whatcha doing?” Alya asked, voice lilting. 

“You know what I’m doing.”

“Will you show us?”

“Alya, no,” Marinette hissed.

“Alya, yes.”

Nino groaned and look at the screen. “Not if Mari doesn’t want to see.”

Alya rolled her eyes and looked over at her. “Do you want to see Nino’s cock? It turns such a pretty color when he’s all hot and bothered and it’s really nice when he swipes his thumb over the tip.”

Marinette shrank in on herself and gave a small nod.

“The lady gives her permission. Let’s see it, Babe,” Alya instructed.

Nino grinned and tilted the phone down. Marinette’s breathing picked up as she watched Nino’s hand slide up and down his shaft. “Shit,” she murmured.

“I know. Isn’t it nice to watch? He has the nicest fingers. They’re especially good for--”

“What is happening?” Marinette squeaked, squeezing her legs together against the warmth beginning to build. She moved her hands under her thighs to sit on them since they couldn’t be trusted on their own.

Alya sat the phone in her lap and Nino groaned, slowing his pace. “I thought this might help make you more comfortable...show you it’s okay.” She took Marinette’s hand. “I want you to be comfortable with you and what you’re feeling.”

“We want that,” Nino amended, voice tight.

Alya nodded. “Yes, we want that. So it’s okay to fantasize about Nino and it’s okay for us to kiss.”

“I’m suddenly feeling really left out,” a voice said.

Marinette stiffened, looking back down at the phone. Nino had raised the phone back up to his face and upper chest and he quirked an eyebrow, looking off screen. “Adrien?” she whispered. “D-doing...that?” Alya nodded encouragingly. “Can...can I see?”

“Babe, give Adrien the phone.”

The screen went sideways and then dark with a thump. There was soft cursing and suddenly Adrien’s pink face was filling the screen. “I dropped the phone,” he said breathlessly.

“We figured that, Sunshine,” Alya drawled.

Adrien bit his lip and Marinette said a sweet goodbye to the integrity of her panties. “Mari, I really want to say I’m sorry--”

“Dude, I know you’re not trying to apologize for jacking off while you’re fucking jacking off,” Nino laughed in the background. 

Adrien’s cheeks darkened even more and he worried his bottom lip, ducking his head and glancing into the screen through his lashes. 

“Let me see,” Marinette said, voice shaky.

Adrien’s eyes widened and his shoulders jerked a bit before the phone was slowly lowering down. Marinette held her breath as the screen showed the dark purple of his shirt and then swept down over his dick grasped in his hand. 

Alya leaned over and brushed Marinette’s hair behind her ear. “Make him come,” she whispered against her skin and Marinette shivered. 

“I can’t.”

“Believe me, you can.”

She took a deep breath. “Is this what you were doing yesterday?”

Adrien’s cock jumped in his hand. “Y-yes.”

“Were you hoping I would come over to your dressing room?”

“Hell yes,” he murmured, hand picking up the pace.

“Do your thumb over the top like Nino does,” Marinette instructed. Nino groaned in the background. 

Adrien obeyed, breath hitching. “Like this?” He swiped his thumb across the tip and Marinette watched greedily.

“Good Kitty,” she purred.

Adrien’s hand slowed and Marinette felt her blood go cold. “W-what?” he stammered.

“Ooo, I think it fits,” Alya said, leaning in closer and sliding her hand against Marinette’s thigh. “Say it again.”

“G-good Kitty,” Marinette gulped. Alya eyed her suspiciously but Adrien didn’t seem to need more than that. He picked up the pace again, softly panting. 

“How you doing, Babe?” Alya asked.

Nino didn’t answer but grunted a bit louder than before. Alya giggled. “I love when he gets like that. Hey, Adrien, whatcha thinking about?”

“Touching Mari.”

Marinette felt lightheaded as all the blood in her body rushed straight down.

“Did you like it when she called you Kitty?”

Adrien gasped and his hips stuttered. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Alya nudged Marinette and nodded towards the phone. “Finish him,” she smirked.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as her face warmed but then forced them open so she wouldn’t miss her handiwork. “Come for me, Kitty,” she demanded in a low voice and Adrien cried out as he fumbled with the phone and it dropped to the floor again.

Marinette whimpered as Alya gently forced her legs open and lifted her skirt. “Ready for our turn, M?”


	31. Masturbation Week Day 6: Toys/Just for Fun

“Alya? You still there?” 

Marinette glanced down at the upside down phone on the bed and then back at Alya. “Nino wants you,” she whispered.

“He wants you too,” Alya winked and released her gentle grip on Marinette’s thighs, flipping the phone over. “Hey, Babe. That was quite the show.”

“Enjoyed that, did you?” Nino chuckled.

“Marinette did.”

Nino’s eyes changed. “Yeah?”

“It was pretty hot,” Marinette admitted, a blush painting her cheeks. “Both of you.”

Adrien nudged Nino aside and pushed himself into the screen frame. “Hi,” he smiled, voice breathless.

“Hi,” Marinette smiled shyly.

“Good grief, you guys are so ridiculous, I want to roll my eyes but you’re too cute to be frustrated with,” Alya laughed. She titled the phone down towards their laps and Marinette slammed her legs shut. Alya grinned and turned the screen back towards their faces. “I was thinking we could return the favor and give you guys a show.” She raised her eyebrows in question at Marinette and the other woman swallowed hard and nodded. “Alas, my dear fellows, we will need our hands so we won’t be using the phone. Until next time—“

“Wait!”

Alya shot Marinette a knowing look and returned her attention to the screen. “Yes, Mr. Agreste?”

“Can…can we come over?”

Alya looked at her roommate. “Well, M, can the boys come over to play?”

Marinette inhaled sharply and nodded. “Come over.”

“Oh! Or we could come over to your place so we have a little more room,” Alya suggested. “We’ll bring all our best toys.”

“Deal,” Nino grinned back at her. “See you lovely ladies soon.”

“We have a stop to make first.”

“Are you really going to make us wait?”

“Hush,” Alya tutted. “You’ve had your happy ending. You can wait for us.”  
____________________________

“I’m nervous. This is so dumb. I feel like my heart’s going to explode.” Adrien paced the length of the living room.

Nino watched him with an amused expression. “You need to breathe. Alya’s come over to fool around with both of us before.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Marinette?”

“I’ve got it bad, man.”

Nino laughed. “I think I do too. I know Al does. She hasn’t shut up about getting her off in the pool. I’m pretty sure she’s been trying to make me jealous.”

“Are you?”

“Hell yes. I want my turn.”

Adrien sat down on the couch but his left leg bounced nervously. “I didn’t think this would happen, you know. Like when you and I started messing around, it was cool, and then Alya doing stuff with us just made it…”

“Fucking hot?”

Adrien laughed in surprise. “Well, yeah. But Marinette was never…I didn’t let myself think that she…”

“Let’s talk about the ‘kitty’ thing.”

“Or we could not do that.”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Does she know you’re Chat?”

“Of course not! You guys are the only ones who know.”

“Of all the things to call you though.”

Adrien frowned. “It was…familiar.”

“Maybe you’ve just been dreaming about it too long.”  
____________________________

“I think I changed my mind.”

Alya turned the car into Adrien and Nino’s condo parking lot. “You just spent over fifty euros on a new toy. I’m pretty sure your mind knows exactly what’s up.”

“I can’t believe I did that. I needed that money for important things!”

“This is an important thing,” Alya grinned, cutting the ignition. “I’m excited about your Chat Noir vibrator.”

Marinette flushed. “I think I was in shock when I saw it. I can’t believe I actually bought the thing.”

“I can. Dude is hella hot. And now we have a matched set since I got the Ladybug one too.”

“This is so weird.” Marinette put a self-conscious hand against her purse and felt more than heard Tikki giggle.

“The next step is getting out of the car, but if you really are freaked out, we so don’t have to do this. No one wants you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Alya put her hand on Marinette’s thigh. “Seriously. We can turn around if we need to.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Marinette finally spoke. “I think none of this feels real to me. Like, everything has happened so fast and I keep thinking I’m going to wake up but mostly I just hope I don’t because I’m nervous and excited and…and honestly more turned on than I can ever remember.” She worried her bottom lip. “Is that wrong?”

“I really need you to stop thinking everything you feel is wrong. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”  
____________________________

Marinette watched Nino’s jaw work as he kissed Adrien, one of Nino’s hands coming up to rub a thumb along his cheek. Adrien made a soft whining noise as Nino’s other hand squeezed his upper thigh. Alya made soothing circles along Marinette’s bare shoulder with her fingers as they enjoyed the show. They were squeezed together in the recliner, finally down to bras and panties after a good bit of awkward talking and cajoling. 

“I love it when they do this,” Alya sighed, moving her hand up to play with Marinette’s hair. “They’re gorgeous together, don’t you think?”

Marinette licked her lips and shifted against Alya. “They really are. I had no idea you guys…this is really surprising.”

“But good?”

“So good.”

“Are you ready for our new toys? They should be dry by now after the cleaning.”

“This was a lovely way to pass the time,” Marinette smiled and squeezed her legs together, “but yeah, I’m ready.”

Alya pushed herself up and clapped her hands. Adrien and Nino broke apart, blinking lazy eyes at her. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but you’ve had plenty of fun for the day. It’s our turn now.” She turned and disappeared down the hall, returning moments later with the Ladybug and Chat Noir-themed vibrators.

Nino let out a bark of laughter and Adrien turned a dark red. Alya shot him a pointed look before handing the Chat Noir one to Marinette. Adrien watched it move between their hands hungrily, his eyes moving to Marinette with a needy expression. 

Alya frowned down at the recliner. “That’s not going to work for the both of us.” She glanced towards the guys on the couch. “Adrien, you come sit in the floor in front of the recliner. You only get to watch, no touching allowed, got that?”

Adrien was up and moving before Alya finished speaking. She smirked as he passed her. “No touching yourself either.”

“You’re ruthless,” Nino teased as she settled down on the couch beside him.

She leaned over and kissed his nose. “You aren’t allowed to touch yourself either.”

His brows furrowed. “But—“

“Nope.”

Nino sat back with a pout but it quickly changed into an expression of interest as Alya unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. She lifted her hips off the couch and slid her panties down her legs. “Here, you can have these,” she smirked, dropping them in Nino’s lap.

He picked them up and brought them to his nose, inhaling deeply as he held her eyes.

“Pervert,” Alya chuckled. She glanced across the room. “Is it not working?”

Marinette held up the vibrator, her nose scrunching in concentration as she turned the toy over and pressed the button. It stayed still in her hand. “Well, this just sucks.”

“Maybe you put the batteries in backwards?” Adrien offered.

She blushed and opened the bottom, knocking out the batteries and flipping them around. She screwed it back on and tried the button again. “Oh!” she jumped as the vibrator shook in her hand. “Powerful.”

Adrien shifted uneasily as he sat on his knees on the floor in front of her clad in only tight black boxer briefs. “Just, uh, just like Chat Noir, huh?”

Marinette made a choking sound. “Um, I…is this weird that I…Alya got the Ladybug and I got this one and…”

He shook his head quickly. “Not weird at all. Really hot actually. Like surprisingly super hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“I hear way too much talking,” Alya called, voice a little breathy. She was lying on the couch, her head in Nino’s lap. She ran the still Ladybug vibrator between her legs languidly, sighing as she applied the slightest bit of pressure on the upsweep. She hit the button on the bottom and a low purr began as she continued her lazy movements.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Nino accused.

“This isn’t about you,” Alya corrected, tilting the edge of the vibrator against her clit and giving off a slight shudder.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.”

Alya smiled and turned her head just enough to place a quick kiss on his clothed erection. Nino groaned and she pulled up one of her legs so she could move the tip of the vibrator more easily against her wet folds. She looked over at the recliner and made a happy humming sound.

Marinette had both her legs pulled up, feet planted at the edge of the seat. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed the vibrator over her panties, a growing damp spot visible against the red fabric. Both of her bra straps had slid down her arms, the right cup sagging enough that her nipple peeked out as she moved her hand.

Adrien’s hands were tucked under his legs as he sat on his knees in front of the recliner in rapt attention. “May…maybe you should take those off.” 

Marinette opened her eyes, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks. “I was thinking of just pushing them to the side.”

He groaned. “Yeah…yeah, that would be good.”

She nodded and reached down with her free hand, hesitating for only a moment before pulling the thin bit of fabric to the side and touching the vibrator to the sensitive skin. Marinette let her head fall back against the recliner as she moved the tip up and down, barely dipping inside.

“Are you thinking of Chat Noir?” Adrien asked, his voice absolutely wrecked.

Marinette’s breath caught. She hadn’t realized it but she was. Adrien was literally kneeling at her feet and she had been fantasizing about Chat Noir pushing her against a chimney and trying to get her off through her suit. It had been a while since she’d pulled up that fantasy. “Yes.” 

He shifted, pulling one hand out from under his legs and then quickly stuffing it back into place. “What…fuck, Mari, will you show me what you want him to do to you?”

She whimpered and tilted the vibrator so the tip was against her. She reached her free hand down to assist in guiding it just inside and canted her hips forward for a better fit. Adrien leaned forward unconsciously, watching hungrily as more of the slick black toy disappeared inside, leaving her gripping the end featuring a neon green paw print. He experienced a quick flash of having his baton available for a similar use and a tremor ran down his spine.

“He would take care of you every way he could,” Adrien whispered, watching the vibrator glide in and out in a steady rhythm. “He would worship you.”

Marinette pressed her shoulders into the back of the recliner. “Kitty…” she moaned.

Adrien cock twitched in his briefs and he scooted closer still. He could smell her arousal now. If he leaned far enough forward, his nose would touch against the back of the hand working the vibrator in and out. It was tempting but he would hold out for Alya’s rules as long as he could. “You could turn up the level.”

With a soft pant, Marinette opened heavily lidded eyes to gaze down at him. Her hips rocked as she moved the vibrator and she uncurled her pinky to reach to the bottom and press the button again but she didn’t have enough strength in the small finger at the current angle. She groaned in frustration and Adrien quickly reached up and pressed the button for her. The vibrator hummed with more power and Marinette jerked with a fresh moan, tilting it up so the sensation ran against her sensitive nub.

Adrien couldn’t bring himself to pull his hand back far enough. His fingernails dug into the upholstery of the edge of the recliner. “Can you say it again, please?” he asked, tone just on the side of begging.

Marinette’s breathing was faster now. “Kitty…Chat…fu…” Her legs shook and she thrust up.

His hand was reaching for her almost before he realized it and Adrien quickly brought it back down to dig into the recliner. His chest was heaving as he looked up her body. Marinette’s face was flushed, her bottom lip dropped open with heavy breath. “Come for your Kitty,” he urged. “Please, come for me, Princess.”

Her eyes went wide as her orgasm took her and realization slammed down. Marinette cried out, not able to look away from Adrien’s face as she came, clenching hard around the vibrator designed after his alter ego. She fumbled with the switch on the bottom and let the toy slide out as she panted. Adrien’s eyes were locked on the coated black surface of the vibrator, slick with her arousal. He licked his lips and Marinette felt herself twitch as she heard Alya cry out her climax across the room.

Marinette looked back down at Adrien, her breathing finally coming down to an acceptable rate. “We…we should probably, uh, talk…Chaton.”


	32. Masturbation Week Day 7: Dirty/Mutual Masturbation

Marinette stood on shaky legs and offered Adrien her hand. “Can we go to your room?”

He nodded, throat dry and took her hand, standing. “Do you...want me to bring your...uh...”

She looked down at the used vibrator and shook her head. “We’re not going to need it, Kitty.”

Adrien felt his knees go weak but he swallowed and followed her down the hall, ignoring the comments from Nino and Alya as they left the living room. Marinette dropped his hand as they entered the room and Adrien closed the door behind them.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, adjusting her bra straps and trying to smooth her panties back into place. “So.”

Adrien stood awkwardly by the door in his boxer briefs, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “So,” he echoed.

“You’re Chat Noir.”

“Are you mad?”

“Doesn’t seem like it would be fair to be, Chaton.”

He bit his bottom lip and Marinette squeezed her thighs together. “You’ve called me that twice now.”

“I have.”

He licked his lips. “Does that mean...are you...” Adrien trailed off, frowning.

“Am I?” she prodded, secretly delighting in watching him squirm. The knowledge that Adrien and Chat Noir were the same felt so absolutely right, she couldn’t bring herself to question it. Also, there was something about that knowledge that made her feel more in control, more powerful. She tilted her head, watching his cheeks redden.

“My Lady,” he finished quietly.

“Come here.” Marinette patted the blanket beside her. 

Adrien obeyed immediately, sitting but leaving a bit of space between them. His hair fell over her eyes as he looked over at her.

“I’m Ladybug,” she smiled softly, bringing up a hand to brush his hair back to the side. “I feel like I should’ve known you were my Chat this whole time.”

“Your Chat?” he asked, voice a little dreamy.

“Aren’t you mine?”

“Forever.”

She released a puff of breath that wasn’t quite a chuckle and looked down at his lap. “Can I...would it be okay if I touched you? I’ve never actually...” She shook her head, her confidence fleeing as her face warmed. 

“Please,” he nodded. “I, uh, I really want to touch you too.”

She glanced back at the rest of the bed. “Maybe we could get a little more comfortable?”

Adrien stood quickly and went to the side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and paused. “Do you want me to take these off or...”

Marinette was fingering the strap of her bra and let out an airy laugh. “I think we can safely say this is the most awkward we’ve ever been around each other.”

“As Marinette and Adrien or as Ladybug and Chat Noir?” he grinned.

“Possibly both,” she giggled. “This doesn’t even feel real, but at the same time, it totally does.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Adrien ducked his head and watched her through his eyelashes. “Honestly I had kind of given up on anything happening with us, er, I mean, me and Ladybug?” He shook his head. “Confusing. Anyway, I realized how into you, Marinette, I was and Nino has been giving me hell for it for years.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Years?”

“Oh. Is that weird? Shit, that’s probably really weird, right? Don’t worry. It’s not like I’m obsessed or a stalker or anything. I just really...” He squeezed his eyes shut. “This is not how I saw this going down.”

“I’m going to take off my underwear now.”

Adrien’s eyes flew open and he hungrily watched as she reached between her breasts for the small clasp there and released it, letting the bra slide down her arms. “The-the front...wow, okay...so that’s a new favorite thing.”

Marinette smiled and flushed, reaching for the top of her panties. She pushed them down quickly without any pomp or circumstance and slid under the blankets with a squeak. 

Adrien laughed in surprise as two wide blue eyes peeked out over the top of the blanket. “Thank you for that because holy cats, I was over here thinking you were way too cool for me.”

Marinette pulled the blanket down enough to stick out her tongue. “Your turn, Kitty.”

He rolled his shoulders back and shivered. “You’re too dangerous when you say that.”

Her eyes twinkled mischievously and she turned on her side, letting the blanket slide across her shoulders and show only the top of her breasts. “Take off your briefs and show me your cock, Kitty.” She curled her tongue behind her teeth and winked.

Adrien inhaled sharply and pushed the underwear down in one quick sweep, his erection bouncing up as he straightened. Marinette watched it, unconsciously licking her lips. Adrien groaned as he slid into the bed. “Something tells me you’re going to be the death of me.”

“I’ll try to make it a pleasant death,” she promised but pulled away a bit, gathering the covers closer around her.

“Can I see you, please?”

Marinette’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she slowly lifted the blankets and scooted a little closer. Adrien looked down the length of her body, eyes going dark. “You’re so beautiful, my Lady.” He reached a hesitant hand out, eyes flitting between her face and her breasts. She pushed forward just enough to encourage him and his fingers lighted along her skin, thumb brushing gently across her nipple. Marinette gave a breathy sigh and Adrien moved a bit closer and teased the nipple into a hard pebble, moving his finger around it in a lazy circle. 

Marinette reached between them and wrapped her hand around his erection. Adrien bucked in surprise, eyes wide and mouth dropping open. She immediately released him. “I’m sorry! I should’ve asked first.”

He shook his head, swallowing hard. “No! No, I want you to. You just surprised me, that’s all.”

She watched him for a moment before hesitantly grabbing a gentle hold on him again. “Is this okay?”

He laughed in surprise. “The woman I’ve been in love with for years is holding my dick and asking if it’s okay. It’s a wonder I’m not losing it like some thirteen year old punk right now.”

“In love?” Marinette asked softly.

Adrien made a choking sound. “Lust! In lust with.”

“Oh.” She flexed her fingers, changing her grip and his hips jutted up. “I didn’t expect the skin to be so soft and for it to be so...so hard?” She scrunched her nose. “And now I realize that sounds so dumb.”

“Not dumb,” he breathed. 

Marinette experimented with moving her fist up and down and he grunted. “Is that good?”

“Yes, uh, but maybe faster?”

She nodded and looked down in concentration. Adrien melted a little bit as her eyes narrowed and she got a look that was pure Ladybug before his hips were rising off the mattress in surprise. “Maybe not that fast!” he panted. 

Marinette dropped her hand away with a huff. “Well, I suck at this.”

“Please don’t say suck unless you’re meaning to give me ideas,” he said in a whining voice but sent her a wink.

She flushed and giggled. “Sorry.”

“And it just takes practice, I think. Like me and Nino didn’t have much trouble once we figured out what we liked because we’ve been doing this for years to ourselves, right? But Alya had to walk me through some things,” he admitted. “It was a little like school the first few times.”

“I definitely don’t remember learning that in school.”

He laughed. “No, I think there must’ve been an akuma that day or something.” His face turned serious. “I can’t believe you’re actually in my bed right now.”

“Neither can I honestly. This week has been...wow.”

“Great.”

“Yeah, definitely that,” she nodded. “So, um, I honestly had no idea about you guys.”

“Well, we weren’t really sure you would be into it, and we didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything.”

“How did it even happen?”

Adrien settled his head back against the pillow. “Well, Nino and Alya have been off and on since we were teenagers, you know? I think Nino and I first started messing around during an off time when we were, I don’t know, seventeen or so. He was at my house and somehow we got talking about what we liked and an hour later he was jerking me off and well...” He trailed off with a chuckle. “When he and Alya got back together, we stopped messing around but Alya mentioned something at some point about being interested in a group setting and things just kind of progressed from there.”

Marinette frowned. “So you’ve been dating Alya this whole time?”

“No. I mean, I don’t consider us dating, and I don’t think she does either. It’s more like we’re friends with benefits maybe? But, like, really good friends first. Does that make sense? If she was to come in here right now and say we weren’t going to fool around anymore, we would absolutely still be friends.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “I think I can understand that. Like just because she and I kissed and she helped me...out, we aren’t dating.”

“Right. Also, I would very much like to see that since I missed it the first time.”

She smiled. “We may be able to do something about that.”

Adrien’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and Marinette groaned in frustration. He blinked. “What?”

“Your damn teeth going into your damn lip,” she huffed. “It’s hot as fuck and you do it all the time and it makes me feel all bothered.”

“It does?” he smirked, turning more towards her and biting down on his lip, eyes sparkling. 

“Butthead.”

He laughed. “Can I touch you now? I can show you what Alya’s taught me and see if the same rules apply.”

Marinette’s skin went hot. She cleared her throat and nodded, shifting to lie on her back. Adrien moved closer and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers as she turned her head to him. She sighed into the kiss, relaxing. Adrien moved a slow hand down her body, dancing fingers across her breasts and plucking gently at a nipple before dipping down to glide across her stomach. His fingertips moved through the curls and down between her legs where he nudged her thighs apart. He swept his middle finger between her folds and Marinette made a breathy sound, letting her legs fall open a bit more to give him further access. 

“How is this?” he asked, voice low as he stroked his finger languidly against her.

“Really nice.”

“Good.”

Marinette’s hand moved to hold onto his dick as he touched her. He had softened slightly but jumped in her hand as she curled her fingers around him. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” he sighed, dipping the tip of his finger inside her.

She moaned as he brought the dampened finger up to move against her clit and her hold on him tightened. He applied a little more pressure, stroking against her as her hips raised up, seeking some kind of friction. “Adrien...”

If her calling him Kitty had been arousing, hearing her moan his actual name had him too hard and panting within seconds. He was thoroughly unprepared for the effect of it, jerking in her hand and quickly moving to sink two fingers inside her. 

Marinette cried out, thrusting up against his hand as he ground his palm down against her clit, his fingers curling inside her. “Adrien...Chat...fuck, Kitty....” she babbled, head back and chin tilted in the air as she writhed under his touch, a firm grip on him. Adrien began to rock against her hand, murmuring praises as he kissed her cheek, jaw, neck, shoulders, and any other bit of skin he could reach. 

“See? I told you we were missing the good stuff,” Alya drawled from the doorway.

Adrien didn’t bother turning around to look but Marinette opened lust-filled eyes to glance at Alya and Nino, her mouth open in a breathy pant.

“Mind if we join?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus finishes Masturbation Week 2017! I do have a prompt for actual OT4 sex so that may just have to come in as one last continuation after this one. ;)


	33. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Seriously? I don’t think I can…” Multiple orgasms/over stimulation with MariChat or Adrinette?

“Seriously?” Marinette panted. “I...I don’t think I can, Chat.”

“Of course you can, Princess,” he grinned, touching the tip of the vibrator to her swollen clit. Her hips jerked up and she cried out hoarsely. “Come for me just one more time.”

“Please, I can’t...I can’t....” she trailed off with a moan, head thrashing from side to side as her legs jumped. Chat Noir tilted the vibrator so it slid easily inside her sodden pussy. She whimpered as he leaned down, flicking his tongue against her clit.

“You’re going to come for me one more time, Mari, and then I’ll let you rest,” he said against her skin.

“Kitty...please,” she cried. 

“Shhhh, love.” Chat Noir pumped the vibrator in and out of her as he worked his tongue against her over-sensitive nub. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he said, pulling back to look up the line of her body. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair was plastered to her face. He leaned down again and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hard. Marinette came with a sob, her thighs clamping around his head.

Chat Noir eased her legs apart and pulled the vibrator out, turning it off and tossing it to the edge of the bed. Marinette twitched and pulsed as he watched. He flicked his tongue against her slit once more and she went limp. “Aww, my poor Bug is all worn out.”

“Mmmm.”

“Alya doesn’t come back home for two more days, right?”

Marinette blinked hazy eyes at him, trying to stay awake. “Hmmm? Oh, yeah.”

Chat Noir crawled up the bed and kissed her forehead. “Good. Then I’ll come back tomorrow night and we’ll do this all over again.”

Her eyes cleared a little bit. “A-again?” she stammered.

He grinned, reaching down to rub the pad of his gloved finger against her one more time. She thrust up against him with an exhausted sigh. “You did tell me to take my time before I told you who I am.”

“Yeah, but...but...”

“And I plan to enjoy every single minute that leaves you guessing who it is behind this mask that makes you feel this way.” He covered her mouth with his and Marinette kissed him languidly.

Chat Noir pulled back and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, my Lady. I’ll even bring new toys for us to play with.” He got off the bed and pulled her blanket up around her and kissed her forehead once more. “Sleep well, love.”

Marinette heard him make his way through the dark living room and slipped out the apartment’s balcony door. “Goodnight, Adrien,” she smiled into the darkness and closed her eyes.


	34. Masturbation Week Finale

“Mind if we join?” Alya came further into the room, circling the bed. Marinette watched her with heavy, desperate eyes as Alya climbed onto the bed and stretched out beside her. She caught Marinette’s mouth in a kiss and the other woman sighed. 

Nino moved to the bottom of the bed, crawling up between Marinette’s legs. He grabbed Adrien’s wrist and eased his hand away from her. Marinette whimpered from the loss of contact but Nino ran gentle fingers along the inside of her thigh. “Can I taste you, Mari?”

Adrien groaned as Marinette remembered she was still holding him and began to pump her hand up and down his length again. She looked down her body at Nino as he sat up between her legs. “Y-yes.”

Alya and Adrien exchanged a quick look and each put a hand on her shoulders as Nino lowered his mouth to her sex. Marinette cried out, trying to buck out of their hold. Nino had a tight grip on her hips as he worked his mouth against her. She began a steady mewl as he held her in place, keeping control even as she tried to move.

“He’s a master,” Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear, running her tongue along the shell of it. “This is how he wakes me up when I sleep over. Just relax.” She brought a hand up to cup one of Marinette’s breast, teasing the nipple.

Adrien had buried his face in her neck on the other side, nipping and licking at the skin there. He bit down and Marinette hissed as he soothed the skin with his tongue.

“Are you seriously giving her a hickey?” Alya laughed, leaning across Marinette’s chest. “Tsk, tsk, Agreste, you should ask a lady before you mark her. I thought I taught you better than that.”

“She’s mine,” he whispered against Marinette’s skin before laving his tongue along the red mark and she shivered with pleasure. 

Nino relinquished some of his control over her movement to pump two fingers in and out as he sucked on her clit and Marinette used the advantage to clamp her thighs tight around his head. With a loud moan, she came undone, spasming against his mouth. Nino continued to languidly finger-fuck her as she came down from her orgasm. She made little squeaking sighs, letting her legs relax around him.

“How was that?” he asked with a shit-eating grin, finally pulling his hand away.

“That was...that was...good,” she shot him a goofy smile, looking down her body at him. “So good.”

“Are you going to do something with that cock or do you just like hanging on to it?” Alya drawled, eyeing Marinette’s grip on Adrien.

Marinette dropped her hand, face flushing. “Sorry.”

Adrien made a breathy sound, eyes too intense as he watched her. 

“I know that look,” Alya said. “I don’t know if she’s ready for that, Sunshine.”

Marinette looked between them, still trying to catch her breath. Nino ran a finger up her slit as he sat up and she gasped in surprise. “You got so wet,” he murmured before curling his tongue around the finger and pulling it into his mouth as he watched her. 

Adrien curled against her, draping an arm across her middle and one of his legs over her own. Nino eyed the leg and raised an eyebrow.

“He’s staking his claim, Babe,” Alya smirked

“Apparently.”

Marinette turned her head to Adrien and he reached up to brush her hair back from her face. “My beautiful Lady.” He leaned forward to kiss her and Marinette curled towards him, legs getting caught on Nino. 

“Fine, fine, I can see what’s happening,” he grumbled, sliding back off the bed. Alya laughed and reached out for him. 

“I want you so bad,” Adrien whispered, pushing his thigh up against her. She inhaled sharply and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I’m a little nervous. I’m not...I’ve never...” She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before looking at him again. “I may not be very good, Kitty.”

“You’ll be perfect,” he sighed. He thrust against her and swallowed. “I can be gentle.”

She nodded, eyes a little wide. “Okay.”

He bit his lip. “Okay,” he echoed. “I, uh, I need--” Nino pushed a condom between them and Adrien laughed breathlessly. “Thanks, man.”

“We can help,” Alya said gently as Adrien pulled away from Marinette. “Is that all right?”

“This is really happening?”

Alya laughed and kissed her cheek. “You are way too cute.”

Nino moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed in to lie beside Marinette as Adrien moved over her. Her breathing picked up and Nino moved her hair behind her ear. “Just relax,” he soothed, running his hand down her arm. “We’re all here for you.”

Adrien settled his weight over her, trying to stay as light as possible as he held himself up with his elbows on either side of her. He leaned down to kiss her, rocking against her gently, his length teasingly sliding between her folds without actually entering her. Marinette whimpered against his lips, her knees coming up.

Alya kissed Marinette’s shoulder and nodded at Adrien. “Are you ready?” he asked, voice strained as he tried to stay still above her.  
Marinette reached up to cup his cheek and smiled. “Pound it.”

Adrien blinked in surprise and fell on top of her in laughter. Marinette giggled beneath him, bringing her hands down to grip his hips. “I should’ve been the one to say that,” he gasped, face bright with glee.

“I think it makes more sense coming from me, mon minou.”

“Holy freaking cantaloupe, you’re Ladybug,” Alya accused. “I knew something was weird between you two.” They both shot her concerned gazes. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m about to get an exclusive look at your first time together. We’re not stopping now.”

Marinette groaned. “Way to kill the mood, Al.”

“Says the girl who made a joke just as I was about to enter her,” Adrien interjected. He began to rock against her again, testing the waters. Marinette let her legs fall open a bit more.

“Of course you’re Ladybug,” Nino murmured against her neck. “So pretty and brave.” He tongued the mark that Adrien had left and Marinette sighed. She felt Adrien readjusting and she looked up at him. 

Adrien watched her face as he eased the tip of himself inside her. Alya reached down and put a hand to the inside of Marinette’s thigh, pulling it back a bit more to spread her open. Marinette’s breathing picked up and Adrien slid in further, his eyes heavily as he watched her. He bottomed out and stilled, letting her adjust to him. She wiggled underneath him and he pulled back slowly before sinking back in again. 

“Damn, you two are beautiful together.” Nino brought his hand up to run along Adrien’s side.

Marinette was breathing in short little pants. Her eyes kept sliding shut and she would blink them open, not wanting to miss watching Adrien’s face as he moved above her. Everything felt so...right as if the universe had always been slightly off center and had just suddenly snapped into place. He was her Chat Noir, her other half, her--

She moaned as Adrien changed his angle, his pubic bone rubbing along her sensitive nub with every stroke. He made a strangled sound as she clenched around him and sped up his pace.

“He’s been dreaming of this for years,” Alya breathed in her ear. “Just like you.”

“Kitty...”

“I love you, Mari. I love you so much,” he babbled, dropping his head between her and Nino. “I love you, my Lady.” His pace picked up again and Marinette tilted her hips up and felt sparks fly across her skin. Adrien cried out as he came, rutting against her. She ran her hands up and down his back as his motions slowed and he gently pulled out of her, dropping to the bed beside Alya. 

“Wow.”

Adrien was breathing hard as he lay on his side. He glanced at her through his falling hair. “Yeah?”

Marinette smiled sleepily. “Very yeah.”

Nino draped an arm over her side and snuggled up to her. She jumped a little and giggled, relaxing into his arms. Alya hooked her chin over Adrien’s shoulder. “Everything you were hoping for?”

He watched Marinette turn her head to kiss Nino. “Even more.”


	35. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” for djwifi.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Alya crossed her arms over her bare chest and stomped her foot.

“Maybe you should’ve thought about the consequences of your actions,” Nino said calmly, leaning back against the headboard. “Next time you think it’s funny to not let your dear, sweet, loving husband finish, you’ll remember how uncomfortable the couch is.”

“I could help you finish now,” she smirked, fluttering her eyelashes. “I could make you feel oh-so-nice.”

Nino turned his head, tilting his chin up. “I’m not even in the mood anymore.”

Alya crawled back up on the bed, curling her tongue behind her teeth. “I bet I could get you in the mood.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I was mean, wasn’t I?” she crooned, straddling his lap. “I shouldn’t have gotten off without letting you...” she grinned, “get off.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” he huffed and then inhaled sharply as Alya pushed herself up against him, teasing his semi-hard cock against her slit. “Damn, you’re still wet,” he sighed, letting his head fall back.

“That’s because you are so very sexy, my Nino.” She pushed her breasts in his face and he looked up at her with a put-upon frown before palming one and pulling the nipple into his mouth. Alya sighed, grinding against him. “You’re always so sweet to me.”

“Too sweet,” he grumbled, nipping at the hard peak. Alya jumped a little and laughed. 

Reaching down between them, she guided him inside her and they both sighed as she sank down on him. Nino grabbed her hips to control their movements. “Making sure I don’t try to jump off again?” she grinned.

“Damn straight.”


	36. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I mentioned this before, but when you get a chance you should write an Adrininette threesome. It would make me happy. <3

“To Marinette,” Nino grinned, raising his glass of wine. “May all your birthday wishes come true.”

“And all your orgasms be amazing,” Adrien added, lifting his own glass.

“Dude.”

Marinette giggled and clinked her glass against theirs. “Those are both very sweet sentiments.”

Adrien smirked at her and Nino rolled his eyes. “Have you decided what you want yet, Mari?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “Sex.”

“We actually figured that much out,” Nino chuckled.

“Good thing too because I lost the receipt,” Adrien added.

“With both of you.”

“Yeah?”

“At the same time.”

Nino sat back. “What exactly do you mean when you say at the same time?”

Marinette shifted in her chair. “I mean, I want to be sandwiched between the two of you while you fuck me silly.”

Adrien swore, knocking over his glass of wine. Marinette watched him jump up and grab paper towels from the counter, pressing a wad of them into the dark red puddle on the table. She looked up at Nino and found him watching her intently. “What?”

“Where would you want me?”

She smiled then, scrunching her nose. “Why don’t you tell me where you want to be, Ninny.”

“Because I want to hear you say it.”

Marinette set her wine glass down and stood, moving over to him and sitting down on his lap. She leaned forward, placing a hand on his chest as her lips touched his ear. “I want your cock in my ass. Is that clear enough for you?”

“Fuck.”

She turned her head back to find Adrien standing right behind them. “Are you okay with that?”

“Am I okay with that, she asks.” He shook his head. “You sure know how to celebrate a birthday, my Lady.”

Marinette moved so she could lean against Nino’s chest and see Adrien. “I don’t know. We’ve been together a while and I mean, we’ve all fooled around at the same time but I want to feel both of you inside me at the same time. I think it would be really nice, perfect, actually. I love you.”

“Well, then…” Nino reached around and hooked her knees over either side of his and spread their legs. Marinette squeaked in surprise and Adrien grinned, going down to his knees in front of them. Nino pushed his arm through hers, pinning her back against his chest and leaning his face forward to kiss her cheek. She laughed breathlessly as Adrien pushed between her legs, head disappearing under her skirt as he nuzzled his nose against her panties. 

“Someone’s already warm,” he sang and then licked a broad stroke along the damp fabric. Marinette sighed, letting her head fall back against Nino’s shoulder. Adrien teased her for a few moments more before reaching up to pull the panties to the side. He inhaled sharply and pulled his head up from beneath her skirt. “What is that?”

Nino frowned. “What’s what?”

Marinette winked at Adrien and he shook his head in disbelief, reaching for her shoulders. He pulled her down from Nino’s grasp, catching her in his arms where he knelt in front of the chair. He kept her momentum going until her face was pressed against his crotch and her ass was up in the air. Adrien reached for her skirt and flipped it up, pulling at the panties so Nino could have a clear view. “That,” he said proudly.

Marinette huffed against his thigh but wiggled her ass in the air, the green jeweled plug glinting in the light. Nino chuckled. “How long have you been wearing that, our pretty girl?”

“I put it in when I first got home,” she replied, voice muffled against Adrien’s pants. “I’ve been working up to this size for my birthday.”

“Well, aren’t you prepared,” Nino drawled, reaching down to run his finger along her slit before tapping it against the plug. Marinette shivered and let out a soft moan. “Let’s move to the bedroom, yeah?”

Adrien helped her upright, claiming her lips as his arms wound around her waist. “You’ll tell us if it gets to be too much, right?”

Marinette cupped his cheek, smiling at him fondly. “My sweet Kitty, always looking out for me.”

He pushed against her hand, eyes sliding closed. “I love you,” he murmured. They stood together and followed Nino into the bedroom. 

Two candles were already lit and Nino stood by the third one on the dresser, setting the wick ablaze. “Thought it might be nice to use these tonight.”

“It is nice,” Marinette nodded, reaching down for the hem of her top. Adrien gently pushed her hands away and pulled the shirt up over her head, letting the satin material fall to the floor. He kissed the top of each of her breasts over the cup of her red lacy bra before moving to slide her skirt down her legs. She stepped out of the pool of fabric, bracing herself with a hand on his shoulder.

“Will you leave on the garters?” Adrien asked, looking up at her.

“They are for you after all,” she winked down at him. He kissed the cat ears design over the top of each stockinged knee and then stood. 

“And what’s for me?” Nino inquired, stepping up behind her and pulling her back against him. He had stripped down to his briefs and she could feel his erection pressing against her backside.

“My pretty plug, of course. I bought it in green especially for you.”

“I thought it was just another thing for Chat,” Nino pouted, swaying her to music only he could hear. 

Adrien flushed at the comment as he undressed in front of them but didn’t respond.

Marinette frowned and reached up to touch the side of Nino’s face. “You’re my Jade Turtle, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Lay down for me,” Nino instructed, walking her to the bed. “Adrien, come see to our Lady.”

Adrien climbed onto the bed and stretched out between her thighs. He pulled the panties from underneath the garter belt and slid them down a little, frowning. “How much do you like these?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to rip them off of you.” Adrien didn’t wait for his answer as he tore at the lace, Marinette lifting her hips to help him, heat rushing along her skin at the action. 

Nino pushed his briefs to the ground and stepped out of them, getting on the bed and straddling Marinette’s chest. He pushed himself forward until the tip of his erection touched her lips. Marinette smiled, flicking her tongue out and blinking big blue eyes up at him. “Did you need something, Ninny?” Her smile faltered, mouth dropping open in a sigh as Adrien teased her clit with his tongue. 

Nino pressed the advantage, sliding between her lips. She took him in, humming and pressing her tongue against the underside of his cock. She moaned around him as Adrien began to mess with the plug as he sucked on her sensitive nub. He would halfway ease it out and the let it pop back inside in rhythm with his tongue. Nino leaned down and gathered Marinette’s hair into a handhold and used it to rock against her, pulling lightly on her hair but keeping his pace slow enough for her to pull back if she needed to. 

Marinette cried out around Nino as her climax crested, legs spasming on either side of Adrien’s head. Adrien pressed light kisses along her inner thighs as she came down and Nino eased himself from her mouth, throwing his leg over to slide down beside her on the bed. He smoothed her hair from her face. “How did your Kitty do, Mari?”

“So good,” she sighed. 

Adrien propped himself up on his elbows, looking quite pleased. “How do we want to do this?”

Marinette stared up at the ceiling, catching her breath. “I was thinking maybe…maybe I get on top of you and then when we get situated, Nino comes in from behind?”

“Is that what we’re calling our sex tape, Nino Comes in From Behind?” Adrien teased, running a finger along Marinette’s sex. She wiggled and he chuckled. 

Nino reached over to push the cup of her bra down, reaching in to lightly flick a nipple. “If you don’t end up wanting to do it, that’s totally fine, Mari. You know that, right?”

She smiled up at him. “Of course I do.”

He studied her for a minute and nodded as if satisfied. “Okay then, let’s get this birthday fun on the road.”

They took a few moments to rearrange. Marinette smirked down at Adrien as she rolled a condom down his length before immediately sinking down halfway as soon as she was over him. He laughed breathlessly, grabbing her hips, thumbs hooking into the garter belt. “It’s not a race.”

“It can be,” she countered. He guided her down until he was fully sheathed inside and they groaned in unison. 

“Damn, you guys are gorgeous together,” Nino sighed, raised up on his knees and pumping his cock slowly. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Marinette rose and fell against Adrien a few times before she was reaching out to Nino, voice low. “Come here.”

He moved behind her, kissing her shoulder before putting a palm between her shoulder blades to push her forward against Adrien’s chest. Nino grabbed the anal plug and teased it in and out a few times before removing it completely as Adrien slowly rocked Marinette. He flexed two fingers inside the condom he had slipped over them and added a bit of lube before he sank them in easily, taking advantage of the work the anal plug had done. 

Marinette moaned and Adrien grunted. “Fuck, I can feel that.”

Nino angled his fingers to press up, eliciting twin cries from his lovers. He worked his fingers in and out, making sure Marinette was as prepared as she could be. Adrien had taken her like this before but it had never been offered to Nino until now. He wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

“Please,” Marinette begged, burying her face in Adrien’s neck. “Please, Nino, I need you.” 

Nino pulled his fingers out and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He rolled a condom on and got into position. Adrien reached back to spread Marinette’s ass cheeks, slowing their motions. “Nice and easy,” Nino soothed, pushing just a little into her.

Adrien groaned, his fingertips digging into Marinette’s cheeks, mottling the skin. Nino pushed further, torturously slow, trying to keep himself still enough to see any sign that anyone wanted to stop. Marinette had begun to babble into Adrien’s skin by the time Nino bottomed out. They stayed frozen for a few moments before Adrien made a whining sound. “I have to move.”

“You take the lead,” Nino said, moving to put his hands on Marinette’s hips, the lace of the garter tickling his skin. Her back arched and she moaned as Adrien pulled his hips back against the mattress. Nino leaned forward to kiss Marinette’s back above the red strap of her bra. “How do you feel, Birthday Girl?”

“So perfect,” she whimpered. “Full.” Her hips began to move between them and both men made sounds of pleasure. It was almost too much, having them both inside her, the three of them moving as one writhing being only intent on pleasure. 

“Adrien?” Nino grunted, one hand reaching down to caress Adrien’s side.

“You feel so good,” Adrien sighed, lifting one of his hands to reach for Nino. Nino pressed against Marinette’s back and they all sighed at the new angle. He leaned over her shoulder to capture Adrien’s lips as Marinette kissed and nipped at his neck. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, rocking gently against each other, stealing kisses and caresses. Even when they finally parted, exhausted and spent, Marinette pulled them both against her as the sweat cooled on their bodies.

“I love you both so much. My sweet Adrien,” she turned her head to kiss him and he grinned, “and my sweet Nino.” Marinette looked over at Nino and kissed him, the man closing his eyes and making a happy humming sound. “Best birthday ever.”


	37. Adrien and Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do "keep your eyes on me" with adrienette please!

“Keep your eyes on me,” Adrien read, frowning. He looked up and glanced around his office but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. His phone pinged again and he looked down at the text screen, inhaling sharply.

His brain wouldn’t make sense of the image at first. Three fingers pressed against a triangle of bright green fabric, shiny black lacquered over the nails. The middle finger dipped in deeper than the other two, pointing straight to a darker patch of green.

“Fuck,” Adrien muttered, leaning back in his desk chair. The phone pinged again and he held his breath as he pressed play on the video clip. The fingers moved against the damp spot in the fabric, Marinette’s breathy sighs coming through the speaker softly. The clip ended too quickly and Adrien pressed play again. By the time the clip ended a second time, Adrien’s erection was straining against his dress slacks and another video was waiting below the first.

“Kitty,” Marinette moaned off camera as the fingers pushed the strap of green aside to reveal slick skin and the hint of dark curls. One of the fingers dipped between the wet folds, coming out shining, and twirling around the hardened nub at the top. “I miss you,” she sighed.

Adrien swallowed hard as the clip ended. He glanced at the time and cursed. He had a fucking board meeting in a few minutes. She knew that. He quickly hit call.

“Mmmmmm, hi,” Marinette panted upon answering.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked, voice husky.

“I know how bored you get during your meetings,” she said lightly. “Just giving you a little something--ah!-- to think about.”

“This was mean, my Lady.”

“Are you hard?”

Adrien’s hand was gripping his cock through his pants before he realized it. “Of fucking course I am.”

She giggled breathlessly and broke off in a moan.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” he demanded. 

“I’ve got two fingers--”

“Mr. Agreste, it’s time for your three o’clock meeting,” his secretary interrupted over the intercom.

Adrien growled and pressed the button. “Be right there.” 

“Aww, and I was...just getting to the...fuck....good part.” Marinette’s breathing was uneven now and Adrien groaned. 

“Stop touching yourself.”

Marinette gasped. “What?”

“You’re not to touch yourself again until I get home, do you understand?” When she didn’t immediately answer, Adrien snapped. “Say yes, sir, I understand.”

Marinette moaned. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“I want you naked on the bed, legs spread as wide as you can get them from now until I get home. You aren’t allowed to do anything but lie there and wait for me.”

“Shit,” she whispered.

“Mr. Agreste,” the intercom squawked.

“Coming,” he grunted.

“You will be,” Marinette sighed over the phone.

“Until tonight, Mari,” Adrien grinned, ending the call. He might have to cut the meeting short. He had another job to do today.


	38. Adrien and Marinette

“Mari, are you almost ready? Everyone is wanting to get a good spot on the beach before it fills up too much.” Adrien pushed open the bathroom door and smirked at the sight before him. “Having a little trouble, my Lady?” he asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

Marinette looked up and scowled, both arms reaching back over her shoulders as she struggled with something at her back. “I need to get sunscreen on my back and I can’t quite reach.”

Adrien stepped into the bathroom. “Turn around.”

She dropped her arms and turned with a huff, watching him stand behind her in the mirror’s reflection. His eyes dropped down to where her swimsuit cut off just above the swell of her ass. “This is a very low-cut suit, Bugaboo.”

“The better to tempt you with, Kitty,” she grinned. She pointed to the paw print-shaped keyhole cutout just below her breasts. “It may have been created with a certain someone in mind. 

He dipped his finger underneath the back seam and Marinette jumped in surprise. “A man could get ideas seeing you in this.” He slid the rest of his hand inside, cupping one of her cheeks and squeezing just a little. Marinette inhaled sharply and pushed into him. “And seeing you in Chat Noir’s color, well…” He squeezed harder and she went up on her tippy toes.

“You…you like my choice then?” she asked, voice a little breathless. “Black’s not exactly my color but…” she trailed off, watching his hand move under the bathing suit, making its way around her side to the front. “Adrien, the others—“

“Won’t have any idea,” he finished, casually stroking a gentle finger along her slit. “Take it off.”

“I just got my sunscreen on,” she pouted. “I don’t want it to get rubbed off.”

He leaned forward, holding her eyes in their reflection and nipped at her earlobe just to the side of her earring. “I want to watch your face in the mirror while I fuck you against this counter.” He slid the tip of his finger between her lower lips. “Take. It. Off.”

“Wow,” she whimpered. He slipped his finger out and pulled his hand free from her swimsuit, pulling the elastic material back so it snapped against her skin.

She glanced towards the open door and Adrien kicked his foot back, the latch catching with a soft click. He lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. “They’re waiting on us,” Marinette said, one thumb already worked under a shoulder strap.

Adrien put his hand over hers and guided the strap down. “Let them wait.”

“You know I have a hard time staying quiet.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” he said with a waggle of eyebrows as he slid the other strap off her shoulder. “I have complete confidence in you though.”

Marinette pushed the swimsuit down and daintily stepped out of it, turning to Adrien. He immediately grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the counter. She squeaked when his mouth latched around one of her breasts and his fingers began gentle ministrations between her legs.

“Chat,” she sighed and he growled, grazing his teeth against her nipple. Marinette moaned and slapped her hand over her mouth. Adrien released his mouth’s hold on her with an audible pop and then gave the nipple a firm lick with the flat of his tongue. Marinette watched him with lust-filled eyes, hand still held over her mouth.

He grinned up at her and pushed her legs apart as he knelt between them. He grabbed her butt with both hands and pulled her to the edge of the counter, promptly pushing his face between her thighs. He licked up her slit and pressed his tongue against her clit. She bucked and whimpered, forcing her hand tighter to her face.

“Does that feel good, Mari?” he asked, voice husky as he pulled back a little. “I know you taste good.” He began to pump a finger in and out of her as he worked her clit with his lips and tongue. She whimpered, shuddering against him. He pulled away from her, licking his lips and giving her a cocky grin. He held his hand out and she shakily hopped down from the counter. “Turn around, bend over, and hold onto the counter,” he commanded, pulling down his swim shorts.

Marinette obeyed and lost her breath when she saw her reflection. Her cheeks were a dark pink and her eyes were almost too bright. Tendrils of hair had already begun to escape the bun she had fixed earlier. Her lips fell open in a soft pant as she watched Adrien move into position behind her.

“I want you to keep your eyes on me, my Lady. Think you can do that?”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“And remember to stay quiet. Don’t want any of our friends to know what I’m doing to you up here, do you?”

“You’re such a bad influence,” she groaned.

He gripped her hip with one hand and used his other to guide himself inside her. Once he had sunk the tip in, he grabbed both hips and caught her gaze in the mirror as he slowly pushed himself in as far as he could go. Marinette trembled around him, her knees wobbling.

“You’re so beautiful,” he smiled at her.

“So are you,” she breathed, pushing back against him. “And you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” he agreed, reaching around to flick her clit. She moaned and dropped her head forward. “Eyes on me,” Adrien reminded her.

Marinette looked up, eyes desperate. Adrien’s lips were pursed in concentration as he pumped into her, his green eyes burning as he held her gaze. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning and Adrien groaned, picking up his pace.

“Fuck, I love when you bite your lip like that.” His finger picked up rhythm against her clit and Marinette’s hips stuttered. She loosened her grip on the counter and leaned forward, her nipples grazing the cool surface as Adrien pounded into her from behind. He gave her another agonizing flick and she threw her hands out, knocking over their toiletries. Bottles rolled on their sides and dropped off the counter in a series of thumps.

“Crap,” she panted and then Adrien shifted his angle and her eyes rolled back.  
____________________________________

“What the hell is taking so long?” Chloe snapped. “Let’s just leave them.”

“Did something fall?” Nathaniel asked, eyeing the ceiling after hearing a loud thumping sound.

“Nino, come check on them with me,” Alya said, grabbing his hand.

“Babe, please don’t make me walk up those stairs again. I hate those stairs. We’re getting a beach house with no freaking stairs next summer.”

“Nino.” Alya stood at the foot of the stairs and turned around. “I want you to come.” She raised an eyebrow and tilted her right hip to the side.

His eyes widened and he crossed the room. “Right, they can be pretty stubborn. Damn newlyweds. You’ll probably need some help.” He glanced back at their friends. “This might take a few minutes. You guys should definitely go ahead.”

Alya grinned and took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

“Come on, Red,” Chloe demanded, grabbing his arm.

“We aren’t going to wait for them?”

Chloe opened the back door and stepped outside. “No, you’re going to fuck me in the outdoor shower while they do it in the house.”

“What?!”


	39. Marinette and Nino

Nino slid his fingers along Marinette’s side as he passed her. She smiled up at him and he winked, moving to the shelf on the far wall to rearrange some of the action figure boxes. 

“You think you could grab a couple of Armored Batmans for me in the back?” he asked.

“I’m about to go on lunch but I could bring them out when I’m finished.” Marinette made a point of brushing against Nino as she eased past him. He watched her hips sway before she disappeared behind the stock room door.

“Yo, Nath, I’m going to take my lunch,” he called.

“Marinette’s taking her lunch now.” 

“Come on, dude. The store’s dead.”

“Yeah, yeah, do what you want. I’ll just stay up here all by myself,” Nathaniel grumbled.

Nino shot him a grin and snuck back to the stock room. Marinette sat at the small table wedged into the corner, tall stacks of boxes towering above her. “Can I help you, Mr. Lahiffe?” She took a sip from her soda can and blinked up at him.

“I thought I would come back here and keep you company.”

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” she smirked.

“Yep.”

She nodded and unwrapped her sandwich. “We’re not doing what you think we’re going to do.”

He chuckled and moved to the small fridge. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re referring to, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“So you haven’t been asking to fool around back here every day for the last month?”

“You must have me confused with your other boyfriend.”

She hid her smile behind her drink. “That must be it.”

Nino pulled out his own beverage and stood behind her. “I’m definitely not the kind of guy who would try to persuade you to do something so...wrong.” He reached around her and brushed the cold can over her breast through her shirt. Marinette straightened up, breath hitching. “Obviously employees aren’t supposed to...mess around back here.” He let the cool metal dip against the exposed skin of her chest where her shirt dipped down into a V.

“Nino,” she warned, voice tight.

“Yes, love?”

“We are not fooling around back here.”

“Who’s fooling around? I was just getting my drink so I can enjoy my lunch.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you--”

“Obviously,” Nino interrupted with a cocky grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “But we are absolutely not going to mess around in the store room while Nathaniel is just up front.”

“Sure, sure. That makes sense,” he nodded. “Counterpoint, what if I eat you out while you eat your lunch?”

Marinette’s skin flashed hot and she felt herself clench. Good grief, for such a nice guy, he was beyond dangerous. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Hmmm.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you ‘hmmm’ me. That is not happening.”

He leaned back and glanced down. “You sure do have your legs open a little too wide for that skirt to be decent for this to be something you say isn’t happening.”

“Shut up.”

“Should I get on the floor or...?”

Marinette snapped her legs closed and lifted her chin. “Temporary insanity. I’m better now.”

“Ah, I see.” Nino cracked open his soda and took a sip. “You look really pretty today.”

“Thank you,” she replied primly.

“I like that lipstick color.”

She gave him a suspicious look. “Thanks.”

“That shade would look great against my cock.”

“Damn it, Nino. I knew it!”

He laughed and held up his hands. “I’m kidding.”

“Except you’re not.”

“Well, no, I’m kind of not.” He propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “Just one little kiss?”

“It’s never just one little kiss with you.”

“But you still love me.”

Marinette smiled fondly at him. “I still love you.”

He stood and circled the table, pulling her to her feet. “So just one little kiss.” He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, one arm winding around her back and the other hand reaching down to squeeze her ass. Marinette squeaked but melted into him, moving her lips against his.

“We’re going to get in trouble,” she sighed.

“But it’ll be fun.”

“You’re a bad influence,” Marinette murmured against his lips as she ran her hands under the hem of his t-shirt and up his flat stomach.

“Do you trust me?”

“I feel like I should say no.”

Nino chuckled. “Turn around and hold on to the shelf.”

She felt a thrill run down her spine as she obeyed him, focusing on the rows of vinyl figures lined up along the surplus inventory shelf. Nino kneeled down behind her and held up her skirt with one hand, rubbing his palm against her bare cheek. “Who did you wear this sweet, lacy thong for, my Mari?”

“You, of course.”

“Of course.” He pressed the pad of his finger against her through the fabric. “Fuck, you’re already damp.”

“Well, what did you expect?” she sniffed. “You can’t talk about all that stuff and not expect me to get a little excited.”

“So you were just acting like you weren’t into it?” he grinned, leaning in and inhaling her scent. 

She wiggled, sensing what he was doing. “Stop.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Nino flicked his tongue out, pressing it against her as he gripped the back of her thighs with both hands, spreading her wide. 

“I will literally die if Nathaniel comes back here.”

“Nathaniel isn’t coming back here. Relax.” Nino licked and nipped at her through the damp lace until she was making soft mewling noises as she held on tight to the shelf with one hand, her other reaching back to bury her fingers into the soft wavy hair at the back of Nino’s head. 

“You’re too good at this,” she whimpered, letting her head hang forward against the cool metal shelving.

Nino pushed aside the tiny scrap of fabric and slid his middle finger as far as he could inside her. Marinette clenched down around it, muffling a moan in her arm. “Shhh,” he soothed. “Just enjoy it.” He pumped his finger in and out, stretching out his pointer finger to rub against her clit at every upsweep. Marinette’s knees went weak and Nino let his finger slide out of her and stood, pressing himself up against her back. He reached around and touched the wet finger to her lips. “Suck for me.”

Marinette groaned and opened her lips, taking in the finger and swirling her tongue around it. Tasting herself on his skin was intoxicating and she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded.

“I really want to fuck you while you hold onto to this shelf,” he murmured into her ear, slowly rocking against her. “Just really quick and then we’ll go back to work.”

She laughed breathlessly. “I’ll be too much of a mess to go back to work.”

“Come on, Mari.” He nipped at her earlobe. “It’ll be hot.”

She thought about the warm, wet, satisfied feeling she would have between her legs the rest of their shift. She imagined the inevitable few customers that would flirt with her while she helped them find certain items having no idea that her boyfriend had just fucked her silly in the store room, that even as she spoke to them, she was still feeling the after effects. 

“Really quick,” she affirmed, dropping her head back to his shoulder.

“I don’t have a condom.”

“You did that on purpose.”

“I like knowing I filled you,” he breathed against her skin. “Is that okay?”

“You know I’m on birth control but now you’re going to ruin this thong.”

“It’s for a worthy cause.”

Marinette reached back to grip his erection through his jeans and Nino grunted. He gently moved her hand away and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His cock bobbed up as he pushed his briefs down his legs and lined himself up against her, holding the strap of fabric out of the way. He teased the tip of his cock against her slick skin and Marinette moaned. “Please, Nino. Please. No more teasing.”

He pushed in a little bit at a time until he had completely sheathed himself in her and then pulled her back against him, hands sweeping into her shirt and under her bra to cup her breasts and use them as hand holds. The shelf shook dangerously as Marinette held onto it for dear life while Nino began to pound into her. 

The door cracked open and then immediately slammed shut. “Oh, come on, guys! Not cool!” Nathaniel whined from the other side. 

“S-sorry,” Marinette giggled breathlessly and Nino kissed her temple, still rutting against her.

“No you’re not,” Nathaniel mumbled, walking away.


	40. Nino and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I want to see Water-based sex with DjWifi. *pleaseeeee :3*

“Fuck, we can _not_ do this here,” Alya whispered, tilting her head back to give Nino more access to her throat. He licked a line under her jaw and nipped at her earlobe as his thigh moved between her legs, the cool water of the Agreste pool rippling around them.

“Why not?” he murmured, toying with the strings on the side of her bikini bottom.

“Because someone could see,” she hissed, hands moving to his waist and pulling him closer as she ground down on him.

“You’re really sending me some mixed signals here, Al,” he chuckled against her skin. “Don’t worry about it. Adrien said he was going to help Mari cook dinner. They’ll be plenty distracted.”

“They could see us out the window or Chlo and Nath could show up.”

“Then we should definitely put on a show.”

Alya pulled on the drawstring of his swimming trunks to loosen the band and squeezed her hand between their bodies to slip it inside, fingers curling around his erection. He hummed and raised his thigh against her covered sex, effectively pinning her to the pool wall. Alya captured his lips with hers, moaning into his mouth.

“I want you so bad, Alya. I’ve been itching to touch you since we got here.”

“Touch me then,” she sighed, slowly pumping her hand up and down his length. 

Nino grinned and slid his thigh down enough to pull aside the scrap of material covering her. He ran his finger along her slit. “I want to be in here,” he smirked, nudging the tip just inside. “I want to take you against this wall and make you scream.”

“Fuck, I want that too.”

“But we have to stay quiet so maybe I’d keep my hand over your mouth so you couldn’t make too much noise.”

“Yes,” she moaned as his finger sunk in deeper and his thumb began to tease her clit.

“But there’s a little part of you that wants them to see us, isn’t there? You like the thought of them getting hot and bothered as they watch me fuck you silly.”

“Hell yes.” Alya tightened her grip on his cock and sped up her rhythm. He was hard, so very hard, and she wanted that hardness inside her now. She ached for it. The thought made her clench around his finger, wishing for something more to stretch her.

“So maybe we should get out of the pool, huh? We could strip down and lay out on one of the loungers and show them everything.”

“Nino,” she groaned, her free hand scrambling at his shoulder as his thumb played with her sensitive nub. “Please, please, I need you.”

“Aww, come on, you can’t just leave her waiting, Lahiffe. She needs you,” Chloe drawled, standing at the edge of the pool in a bikini and open cover-up, one hand on her hip.

Alya pushed Nino away with one hand without letting go of his erection with the other. He grunted, pulling back from her. 

“Well, don’t stop on our account,” Nathaniel grinned, coming up behind Chloe. 

“Yeah, we were very much enjoying the show,” Adrien added in an amused tone from the other side of the pool. 

Alya buried her face in her hands. “Go ahead and kill me.”

“If you’re going to be embarrassed about anything, it should probably be that you lost your top,” Marinette flushed with a little point of her finger.

Alya glanced down to see the triangles of her bikini top floating on the surface of the water, the bottom string still tied snug around her body. The water gently lapped against her bare breasts. She grabbed Nino’s arm, pulling him to her, her face heating up.

“Or instead of being embarrassed,” Chloe said, “we could all join in.”


	41. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hiii would you be able to do the quote "don't touch me" off of your list with a Dom chat noir and a sub Mari? That you for your time :)
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 33

“Don’t touch me, pet,” Chat Noir reprimanded, giving the inside of Marinette’s bare thigh a light smack. She jumped and returned her hands above her head, twisting her fingers together. “You told me you could be good.”

“I’m trying,” she breathed.

He grinned at her before leaning down once more and pressing his mouth to her clit. Her back arched up and she moaned. “Mmm, that’s my favorite sound.”

“Can we...will you drop your transformation?”

“I don’t think I’m quite ready to show you my face yet, my Lady,” he smirked. “I do want to try something though.” He pulled back and sat up, patting his lap. “Saddle up, cowgirl.”

Marinette crawled over to him, straddling his lap. Chat Noir wound an arm around her back, pulling her naked body flush to him. She gasped as he thrust his covered bulge against her. “My suit is going to a mess,” he grinned. 

“Sorry,” she replied breathlessly. 

“I’m going to lay back and you’re going to ride me until you come.”

Marinette swallowed hard. “Chat, I don’t think--”

He moved his hands down to her ass, claws prickling against the skin as he squeezed the flesh. “I’m going to watch you come undone above me, and then I’m going to drop my transformation.”

“You are?”

He smiled, falling back to the bed and keeping her steady over his trapped erection. “Get to riding, Bugaboo.”

She laughed lightly and slowly pushed herself up and then came back down, his hands guiding her actions. He watched her hungrily as her breasts rose and fell with her movements. Marinette tilted forward to rub her clit along the ridge of him and her bottom lip dropped open as her eyes slid shut.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chat Noir sighed, watching her through heavy eyes. 

“So are you,” she breathed, splaying her hands against his chest for support as she moved. “I just want...”

“What?”

“I want you, Adrien. I just want you.”

Chat Noir froze, blinking up at her. “You know?”

Marinette smiled fondly, leaning forward so she could brush his hair to the side. “My silly kitty, of course I know. You thought I would let all this happen and not know?”

He frowned. “I...well, kinda?”

She laughed. “Doofus.” Winking, she began to grind against him again, sighing contentedly.

“Claws in,” he murmured.

Marinette squeaked in surprise when the cool leather of his suit was replaced with the hard heat of his cock. “Fuck, you’re already naked.”

“I may have had plans,” he grinned but then flushed. “If...if that’s still okay.” She leaned down, kissing him gently as she teased his shaft between her wet folds. He groaned into her mouth and she smiled against his lips. “You’re so wet,” he growled.

“That would be your doing, Chaton,” she purred in response.

“Good grief,” Plagg complained. “I know we don’t seem to matter, but are you really going to do it right in front of your roommate?”

“What?”

“Mari,” Alya’s voice called from the living room, “you home?”

“Shit.”


	42. Marinette, Alya, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: For your prompts: Fulfilling a fantasy with Alya/Adrien/Marinette? Maybe a continuation of your alya/Marinette work?
> 
> Continuation of Chapter 5

Adrien still wasn’t quite sure this was real as he watched Alya secure Marinette’s wrists to his headboard. He swallowed hard and shifted in the chair across from his bed as Alya moved down Marinette’s body, pausing to take one pert nipple into her mouth. Marinette arched up with a small sound and Alya’s lips formed a smile as her teeth closed around the nipple. One hand slid down Marinette’s stomach to rest against her pink lacy panties, a single finger moving forward to stroke against her covered mound. 

“Are you watching, Adrien?” Alya asked without turning to see him. She nuzzled her cheek against Marinette’s breast. 

“I am,” he replied, voice low.

“This was all Marinette’s idea, wasn’t it, M?” The finger continued to toy with her covered slit as Alya spoke. “She has this fantasy, you know.”

“Alya,” Marinette whined, lifting her hips.

“Hush,” she reprimanded gently, giving her boob a gentle smack. Marinette laughed breathlessly and continued to try to move against her finger. “She wanted you to tie her to your bed, just like this.” Alya ran her free hand back up Marinette’s arm to grasp her secured wrist. “Isn’t that right, M?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“That’s not all though. She wanted you to fill her up and then leave her to writhe and ache for you.”

“F-fill her up?”

Alya looked over at Adrien with a mischievous grin. “A vibrator in her pussy and a plug in her ass.”

“Fuck,” he breathed.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t come until later.”

Alya pressed her thigh against Marinette’s covered sex, bumping her own up against Marinette’s thigh, and began to grind. Marinette whimpered, her fingers twisting against the cuffs. 

Adrien bit down on his bottom lips as his erection strained against his jeans. Much more of this and he was going to be very uncomfortable. His eyes found Marinette’s face and heat rushed over his skin. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes dark against her pale skin, as she rocked under Alya’s movements. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink that matched her parted lips.

“Well, Sunshine, what do you think?”

Adrien shook himself and looked up at Alya’s face. “Think?”

“Do you want to fill our sweet Marinette up with her favorite toys or not?”

He was out of the seat and moving towards the bed before Alya had finished speaking. Marinette blinked up at him, eyes filled with longing. Alya eased off of her to give Adrien room to kiss her. Marinette sighed against his lips and tried to follow his mouth as he pulled away.

“Eager, isn’t she?” Alya chuckled, pulling a few things out of her nightstand. “Why don’t you go ahead and get a little more comfortable. Marinette will wait, won’t you, M?”

Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

Adrien moved back off the bed and began to undress as Alya brought over a vibrator, anal plug, and a small bottle of lube. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Alya laughed. “You just might be. We’re way too hot for you, Pretty Boy.”

Adrien chuckled and nodded, pushing his jeans down to join his shirt. 

Alya climbed back on the bed and nudged Marinette’s leg apart, running her hand over the panties. “Oh my, what a nice wet spot we have.” She leaned in to press her lips to it and Marinette shivered. “You always smell so nice when you’re all turned on like this,” Alya hummed as she pulled back and began to slide the damp panties down Marinette’s legs. Adrien watched their progress hungrily before letting his eyes glide back up to the small patch of dark curls. 

Alya beckoned him over and Adrien joined her on his stomach between Marinette’s legs clad only in a pair of gray briefs. Alya ran her nails along the inside of Marinette’s thigh and the other woman sighed, closing her eyes. She smiled and picked up the anal plug, handing it over to Adrien. “Think you can handle this?”

His eyes widened a little. “I, uh, I’ve never...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” She grabbed the lube and smeared it along the tip of the plug, using her fingers to coat it. “Lift your hips up,” she commanded, reaching down to place one hand under Marinette’s ass as she rose. She guided Adrien to tease the tip of the plug against her tight hole. “Marinette, tell Adrien how much you want this.”

“P-please, Adrien,” she stammered. “I really...I do.” She watched them with desperate eyes, trying to keep her hips raised. 

“Good girl,” Alya smiled, leaning down to capture her clit between her lips. Marinette cried out, bucking against her and Alya pressed Adrien’s hand to push in the plug a little more. Adrien took more of the lead, letting it slide in as Marinette tried to grind against Alya’s face until it was fully nestled between her cheeks with a sinking sensation. Marinette moaned as Alya pulled away to admire it. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“Everything about Marinette is pretty,” Adrien sighed, leaning his cheek on her thigh.

“Hopeless, the both of you,” Alya grinned. ”Our work isn’t done yet, Sunshine.” She grabbed the vibrator and caught Adrien’s eyes to make sure he was watching as she slid it slowly between Marinette’s sodden folds. “So wet already, M. How are you going to survive?” 

Marinette sighed before squeezing her eyes shut with another moan as Alya turned on the vibrator, pressing the stimulator against her clit. “Adrien, get off the bed. We need to make sure she can squeeze those pretty thighs together to keep this in.”

He obeyed and Alya followed him, pushing Marinette’s legs tight together, and nudging the vibrator into place. She glanced down at his bulge and grinned. “Well, we need to find something to do to pass the time while Mari gets a little more desperate.” Marinette made a mewling sound and thrashed her head to the side.

Alya went down to her knees, holding Adrien’s eyes as she leaned forward to press her lips to his covered erection. He inhaled sharply, watching her lips work against him, the fabric turning dark. One of her hands slipped under the band of her panties to touch herself. Marinette moaned and Adrien’s eyes shot to hers as she watched Alya suck him through his briefs. He speared his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer as he rocked against her face. Ayla whimpered against him, her finger moving faster against her clit.

“Please, please, please,” Marinette whimpered, bucking up.

Adrien gripped Alya’s hair and gently pulled her away, grinning down at her. “I think I’m needed elsewhere.”

She smirked at him, pulling her fingers free of her underwear and sucking them between her lips. Adrien swallowed, eyes darkening, before he pushed the briefs down his legs, cock throbbing at the sight of the large wet spot Alya had made with her mouth. “You’re going to need this,” Alya purred, positioning a condom over his shaft and rolling it down. “Take care of her, Sunshine.”

He nodded and got up on the bed, dancing fingers along her legs as he moved up her body. “Are you ready for me to take this out?” He pushed the vibrator back against her clit and Marinette sobbed, mouth dropping open. Adrien slid the vibrator out and tossed it to the side, kissing his way up her stomach and then taking one of her nipples between his lips. 

“Please, no more teasing,” she begged. “I need you, Adrien. Pleasssse.”

He pressed his lips to hers as he completely sheathed himself inside her. “Fuck, you feel good, Mari,” he breathed, pulling back so he could look in her eyes as he began to move.

Alya laid down beside them, one hand moving up to tangle in Marinette’s hair as she used her other to work her own vibrator inside her. “We should definitely do this more often,” she groaned. “You guys are too much fun.”


	43. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Dirty Talk

“Have you ever tried dirty talk?”

Chat Noir’s baton clanged against the rooftop and he scrambled to pick it up. “W-what?!”

Ladybug flushed. “Like, have you ever been with someone and wanted to talk dirty with them? You know, saying things about their, uh, body and what you would want to do to it.”

He swallowed hard, nodding. “Uh, right, dirty talk. I can honestly say I’ve never had the opportunity, but…uh, yeah, I think that’s something I’d be into. If a woman I was with told me she wanted to do things to me, I’m pretty sure I would be into that.” He let out a nervous chuckle and watched his partner out of the side of his eye.

She nodded thoughtfully. “I’ve been dating someone for a while now.”

“The blonde guy, right? You do have a type, Bug,” Chat Noir grinned.

She smiled at him. “I was kind of thinking it might be nice to talk dirty, but…I don’t want him to think I’m slutty or anything. What if it sounds too porny?”

“I doubt you’ll sound porny.” Chat Noir scrubbed the toe of his boot against the rooftop. “Okay, look, I’m dating someone too and now you’ve got me all interested in it. Maybe we could do the whole practice with your friend thing unless it gets too weird.”

Ladybug bit her lip. “It might get too weird.”

He held up both hands. “Fair enough.”

“It’s just if I tell you I want to throw you down and ride your cock until dawn, things might get confusing.”

Chat Noir cleared his throat, trying to ignore the instantaneous arousal he felt at her words. “Because, of course, what you really mean is you want to do that to Mr. I’m Dating Ladybug.”

“He doesn’t actually know that I’m Ladybug so that name is a bit long,” she laughed lightly. “We can call him Adrien if that’s easier.”

“Adrien.”

“Adrien,” she repeated with a nod. “Yes, Adrien Agreste, okay? Crap, I didn’t think that through. Look, Chat, I know it would be super easy to find out who I am now, and maybe—“

“Marinette,” he interrupted.

Ladybug furrowed her brows. “I didn’t realize it would be that easy necessarily.”

He narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her, lips forming a smirk. “So you want to throw Adrien Agreste down to the ground and ride his cock until dawn? I believe that’s what you said.”

She took a deep breath and stepped back. “Y-yeah, something like that.”

Chat Noir circled her. “What do you want him to do to you?”

“To me?”

“It’d be helpful to know what women are looking for in dirty talk. I’m pretty sure you could say just about anything to me and I’d be good, but maybe you could help me out with what my girlfriend might like to hear.”

“I, uh…” Ladybug tried to turn to watch him but Chat Noir clamped two hands firmly on her shoulders, keeping her faced away from him. “I think I would like to hear what he would want to do to me, what he wants to make me feel.”

“You would want him to tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are when you’re out of breath and whimpering?”

Ladybug shuddered as warmth began to build between her legs. This was skirting a line. She knew it was, but…

“You want him to tell you that all he can think about when he’s away from you is how good it feels to run his hands all over your naked body?” She jumped when his lips touched the shell of her ear. “Would you want to know that sometimes he jerks himself off to pictures of you because he finds you so incredibly sexy he just can’t help himself?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Chat Noir’s arms wound around her waist and he pulled her flush against him, his hardness grinding into her ass. “Then I’ll tell you all those things, Mari, if you want me to.”

“W-what?”

“I’ll tell you about how that sweet pink dress you wore two days ago is all I’ve been thinking about. I’m hard even now just thinking about how much I wanted to bend you over the table and ease all those frills up. I wanted to spank you until your ass matched that pretty pink and then I wanted to take you hard and fast until you were nothing more than a babbling mess. You would be out of breath and shaking and then I would make you turn around so I could eat you out.”

“Fuck, Adrien.” Ladybug felt her knees go weak at his words and his arms were the only thing keeping her upright.

“You would be so sensitive so I would be sweet,” he purred, nuzzling his cheek against her. “I would give you such a nice orgasm, cleaning you up, tasting both of us together. I’d kiss you so you could taste it too.”

“Please,” she begged. “I want that.” 

“We’ve wasted a lot of time, my Lady,” he murmured. “I think we need to make up for that.” His hand slid down her stomach to rest between her legs. “I can feel you through both our suits.”

“Not fair,” she whispered.

He pulled back. “What’s not fair?”

“You’re way better at dirty talk than me.”

Chat Noir chuckled then, returning his fingers and pressing against her covered clit. “Then I’ll just have to let you practice a bit more, won’t I?”


	44. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Masturbation

“What’s the winner get this time?” Nino tossed a bottle of lube to Adrien and pulled out another for himself.

“Hmm…I’m thinking your hat.”

Nino paused unbuttoning his pants. “My hat?”

Adrien grinned. “When I win, I get your hat.”

“It’s my hat. That’s not a prize for when I win.”

“If you get to keep it, it is, but you won’t.”

“You’re talking a pretty big game, Agreste. Still I don’t think it’s a fair prize to get to keep something that’s already mine.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “What would you like?”

“A blowjob at a time of my choosing.”

“Fine, the winner gets a blowjob and a hat.” A large grin spread across Adrien’s face as he let his pants drop to the ground and watched Nino swallow. “See something you like, Lahiffe?”

“Shut up.”

Adrien laughed and eased his briefs down. “Sitting up or lying down?”

“I’m thinking about laying down today,” Nino responded, losing the rest of his clothes.

“Going fully monty?”

“Last time I messed up my shirt.”

“I liked that you had to wear mine home,” Adrien teased. “It was all kinds of sexy.” He laid back and settled into a comfortable position, hand lose around the base of his cock. “Is it weird that we do this?”

Nino frowned, taking off his glasses and setting them above his head. “I don’t feel weird. Do you feel weird?”

“No…well, I mean, sometimes when I think about it later, maybe I feel a little weird.”

They lay side-by-side, erections going soft. “Now I feel weird.”

“Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Nino turned to look at him, his hand resting between the pillow and his cheek. “I like doing this with you. I know we make it a game or whatever but…” He trailed off, cheeks darkening.

“Can we…would it be okay if we tried kissing?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would definitely be okay.”

They watched each other for a moment before each moving in, lips touching tentatively. Adrien scooted closer and Nino hummed against him. They explored each other’s mouths and suddenly Adrien was thrusting forward, the tip of him touching Nino. They jumped back from each other, breathless and red faced and Adrien rolled off the side of the bed.

He popped up, eyes wide. “Sorry!”

“Are you okay?!”

Adrien nodded sheepishly, climbing back up on the bed, erection bobbing. Nino watched it intently.

“Maybe we could keep kissing while we, uh…masturbate?”

“I’d like that, I think. That would be nice.” Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. “Did that sound dumb? I feel like that sounded dumb.”

“You’re really worrying about silly stuff today, dude.” Nino halfway sat up and grabbed for the lube, squirting some into his palm. He handed the bottle over and began to slowly stroke himself as he settled back down.

Adrien followed his lead, worrying his lip as he slowly worked his hand up and down. He scooted close enough to put his head on Nino’s pillow, their faces close. He was very careful to keep the rest of his body as far away as he could.

Nino chuckled, a smile slowly moving across his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” His voice had taken on a breathy quality as his hand pumped and Nino felt a delightful shiver run down his spine. 

“Do you want to kiss again?”

Adrien swallowed loudly and nodded, hair brushing against the pillow. Nino closed the distance between them and their mouths met, tentative at first again but transitioning into something more quickly. Their hands pumped their cocks and Nino shifted closer when Adrien whimpered against his mouth. He pulled back and Adrien gave him wide, desperate eyes, his lips swollen and pink and face flushed. Nino’s climax took him by surprise and he cried out, cum shooting up to splatter against Adrien’s shirt. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, hand slowing. “Sorry, dude.”

Adrien’s hips jerked as he came and Nino gasped as it hit his bare chest. “Even,” Adrien breathed, chest heaving.

Nino laughed in surprise. “This should not be this hot.”

“I think our game may have leveled up.”

“And you owe me a blowjob now at the time of my choosing.”

“Damn it.”

Nino chuckled again and leaned forward to kiss Adrien. “You can try to beat me tomorrow if you want. Double or nothing.”

“You’re on.”


	45. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Bondage

“Chat!” Marinette dropped her phone in surprise. “You scared me.” She frowned then. “Why are you coming in from the balcony?”

“There are still a bunch of people downstairs in the lobby. I transformed down the street and came across the freaking rooftops and had to climb down to even get here.” Chat Noir flopped down on the large hotel bed. “I wish they would leave.”

Marinette tried to smother a smile. “My poor famous kitty.” She laid down beside him, brushing his hair away from his face. “What can I do to help?”

“Go back in time and tell me not to do this stupid movie franchise so we wouldn’t be stuck in this stupid hotel for the stupid premiere.”

She laughed. “You’ve enjoyed doing these movies.”

“I’m not enjoying this though. They know I’m just a guy, right? And it makes it really hard to get out as Chat now.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “Do you know one woman told me she wanted to tie me up in her basement and leave me there?! What’s wrong with people? She doesn’t even know me.”

Marinette walked a finger up his chest, tapping his bell. “I don’t know. I could see the appeal of tying you up,” she grinned.

“And what if I wanted to be the one to tie you up?”

She fell back against the pillows dramatically, hair fanning out around her head in a dark halo. “Well, you’ve had such a hard day and all, running away from your adoring fans. It would be mean to deny you.” Her lips formed a smirk and her eyes twinkled with amusement. “What would you like to do to me, Kitty?”

Marinette squeaked in surprise when Chat Noir flipped himself over, covering her body with his and leaning down to nip at her lips. “I want to hear you scream my name.”

“Haven’t gotten enough of that yet? Your fans have been screaming your name all week,” she said, voice a little breathy.

He shook his head. “Not Adrien. I want to hear _you_ scream _my_ name.”

Her face softened. “Whatever you want, Chaton.”

Chat Noir studied her face for a few moments and nodded, moving off of her. “I don’t suppose you brought anything with you…”

“I didn’t think we’d have much time, honestly.”

“That’s okay. We can improvise.” He crossed the room to the closet and pulled out a green tie.

“Oh, no you don’t, mister.” Marinette sat up. “That tie goes with your suit for the premiere tomorrow night. I don’t want it all wrinkled.”

“Marriiiii,” he whined.

She crossed her arms. “No.”

Chat Noir huffed and put the tie back on the hanger, grumbling under his breath about perfectionist designers. He moved their clothes aside and grinned. “How do you feel about robes?”

“Robes?”

He pulled out the hotel’s complimentary robe and frowned when he tried to pull the sash out.

“They sew them to the back so they don’t get lost in the wash or go home in someone’s suitcase,” Marinette explained.

“This is the worst.”

She laughed and climbed off the bed, moving across the room to wind her arms around his waist. “My poor kitty. Okay, I think I might have something that would work.” She reached past him and pulled at a long, thick ribbon draped over a hanging dress. “I was going to do something cool with my hair so I brought a lot of this, but I suppose I can sacrifice it to this worthy cause.”

“I promise to make it up to you,” he leered, waggling his eyebrows. He took the ribbon from her and examined it.

“I have no doubt.” She moved up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “What do you want me to do?”

He let the ribbon flutter to the carpet and stepped back. “Take off your dress.”

Marinette smiled coyly as she slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder, the thin loop of material hanging against her arm as she moved to the other side. She shimmied, letting the fabric pool at her feet and took a delicate step out of it.

“Good girl,” he purred. “Go stand by the bed and lean over it with your hands behind your back.”

She shivered in anticipation as she obeyed his orders, forcing herself not to peek to the side as she heard him moving around behind her. She jumped when she felt the smooth leather of his glove trail up the back of her thigh, claws making the barest contact with her skin. He had so much power in his hands, so much potential for absolute destruction, and he used the softest of touches with her.

“I’m torn,” he murmured, taking one of her hands and massaging her palm.

“Why?”

“Because I want to stay like this but I also want to fuck you senseless.”

She giggled to keep from moaning. There was something raw about Adrien when he got like this. Something almost primal. She could feel the warmth between her legs already. “Why do you want to be Chat?”

“Because it’s easier to be Chat.” He had begun winding the ribbon between her wrists carefully.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Marinette did turn her head then to look back at him, eyes worried.

“I’m just a little stressed,” he admitted, pausing to look down at her. “I think this might help.”

She nodded, laying her cheek back down against the mattress. “Whatever you need, my sweet Chat.”

He hummed. “I love that you’re the only one who calls me that. I love all the names you call me.”

“I love your names for me too,” she sighed as his boot nudged her feet further apart, forcing her top half completely down on the bed.

“It’s special though. Between modeling and acting and even being Chat Noir, all these people think they know me, but you’re the only one who really does.” He began to trail the pads of his gloved fingers against her covered sex. “And I’m the only one who gets to know you like this, aren’t I, my Lady?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Does that feel nice?”

“You always make me feel nice.”

“I try.” He took hold of her bound wrists. “You look so pretty. I like this bra and panty set. Is it new?”

“I bought it before we flew out here.”

“You always pick out the nicest things. I’ve always loved you in pink.” Chat Noir moved closer behind her, using her bound wrists as a handle to pull her back against him. He groaned as she eagerly pushed herself onto his hardness. He gently forced her back to the bed before pulling her back against him once more. He picked up a steady rhythm, pushing her forward and pulling her back, thrusting against her as he did. Marinette made small whimpering sounds, hair brushing against the comforter with their motions, helpless to his whims. The constant dragging against the bed had her bra worked down under her breasts, nipples rubbing against the soft bedding and sending pleasant ripples down her body.

“You feel warm,” he murmured. “I can feel you through my suit.” He delivered a swift blow to her ass with the palm of his hand and Marinette moaned, shoulders and arms fighting against her restraints. Chat Noir took a firmer hold of her, picking up his pace. “I bet you’re soaked, Princess. I would probably slide right into you, wouldn’t I? Fill you up and make you writhe.”

“Please, Kitty,” she moaned. “I need you.”

Chat Noir smiled, tightening his grip on her bound wrists and picking up the pace. “I want you to come like this for me, Mari. I want you to come just like this and once you do, then I will fuck you.”

“Chat, please…”

He snaked a hand between her body and the bed and worked the pad of his finger against her swollen clit. “Does that feel good?”

“Please, please, please,” she panted. 

He draped himself over her back, rutting against her as he carefully worked his fingers along her covered clit and slit. “Come for me, my beautiful Bug. Come for your Chat.”

Marinette cried out as her orgasm took her, legs shaking. She would have slid right off the bed if not for Chat Noir’s weight keeping her up. She grunted as he thrust up against her and he chuckled. 

“Was that good?”

She nodded, cheek pressed against the bedding. “Gooood.”

“Claws in.” Green light flashed across the room as Chat Noir’s transformation fell. “Ready for Adrien?”

Marinette moved enough to glance back at him with heavy eyes. “Always,” she smiled.


	46. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Oral Sex

Marinette smirked, looking down at the back of her husband’s head as Adrien watched the newest Miraculous team footage on his phone while he was stretched out on the couch. The red wires from his earbuds traveled down his bare chest and attached to the phone in his hands. He was clad in only a pair of black Gabriel boxers, the thick gray band folded down and the outline of his dick causing a bulge in the fabric. 

Marinette smiled and reached under her dress, sliding her panties down her legs and stepping out of them quietly, kicking them to the side. Moving quickly, she perched on the arm of the couch behind Adrien’s head. He barely had a chance to look up before Marinette was settling her naked sex against his face as she leaned forward to lick his length through the slick fabric of his designer underwear. Adrien gasped, bucking against her as his hands dropped his phone and came up to grasp her thighs.

“I got bored,” Marinette murmured before firmly licking his covered shaft, relishing in the feeling of it hardening under her touch. She pushed against him as she felt his tongue flick her folds, searching. “I hope you don’t mind.” She canted her hips and squeaked when she felt him make contact with her clit. 

Adrien let out a deep chuckle. “I never mind helping you fight off boredom, my Lady.”

“My hero,” she purred, propping herself up on her elbows so she could coax his erection through the fly of his briefs. “Mmm, don’t you look nice.”

“I was working, you know.” Adrien pulled Marinette’s nub between his lips and she shuddered over him. “It isn’t nice to interrupt me when I’m working.” He tightened his hold on her thighs so she couldn’t move against him. He blew against her wet sex and she moaned. “Alya was having me review some footage. Very important stuff that--”

Marinette seized the opportunity to take Adrien’s cock completely in her mouth while he was speaking. He thrust up with a groan and she giggled, tongue vibrating against him as she slid back up. “Well, if it was that important...” She attempted to rise off of him and he growled, fingertips digging into her thighs as he moved his tongue against her.

They moaned and moved together frantically. Adrien held Marinette in place over his mouth while he thrust his cock up between her lips. She took him in, pressing her tongue against him, closing around him and sucking as he moved. Her thighs clamped down on either side of his head and she bore down on him as she felt her climax build. It was almost too much sensation and then she was falling, thighs spasming as they stayed locked in position. She moaned around Adrien’s cock and then she had the shortest warning before warm cum was shooting down her throat. She tried to concentrate on swallowing even as her brain tried to short-circuit as Adrien continued to lick and nip at her swollen sex.

“Mercy,” she gasped, letting him slip from between her lips. “Please, Adrien, so sensitive.”

He sucked her clit between his lips and she cried out. “Aww, come on, Mari. I’m just trying to make sure you aren’t bored,” he grinned against her. “Let’s start again.”


	47. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Toys

Marinette’s whimpers reached a crescendo, her hips rising off the mattress as she thrust the vibrator in and out of her sodden sex at a rapid pace. Chat Noir watched intently on the small screen of his baton, eyes trained on the gold-capped end of the black toy as it moved in and out of her. She had known exactly what she was doing when she produced the new vibrator done in his colors. Even the material seemed to match that of his suit. One clawed hand stroked his trapped erection while the other clutched his baton almost too tightly, Marinette’s desperate sounds lingering on the cool Paris air.

“Adrien...fu...fuck,” she moaned, legs spasming. Her foot knocked the laptop and his view changed a bit. The damn baton screen was too small for this but when Marinette wanted to video chat while she masturbated in a hotel room in another country, he didn’t have the willpower to ask her to wait until he got somewhere more private. He was missing her more than he ever imagined possible.

“Go up a setting,” he instructed, voice husky.

“C-can’t.”

“You’re a good girl. I know you can do it.”

She mewled and increased the vibrations, hips jutting up into the air as she frantically fucked herself with the toy. He could tell she was getting close. He had become very familiar with all her little sounds and mannerisms over the past few years since they had been together. Instructing her in pleasuring herself had quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. 

“I miss you,” he sighed as he watched her unravel. “I want to touch you so bad.”

“Me too,” she moaned. “Fuck.”

“Just a little more, my Lady. Cum for me.”

Marinette gasped at his words as she worked the vibrator. Chat Noir frowned as her movements slowed until she finally slid the toy out and tossed it to the side with a groan. 

“What’s wrong?”

She sat up and swung herself around so she could lie on her stomach as she talked to him through the screen. “I think I miss you too much, Kitty,” she said, crossing her arms under her chin. “It’s just not happening tonight, I don’t think.”

“We’ll be back together soon.”

Marinette’s bottom lip jutted out. “Your father wants me to stay here another month so the line gets done in time.” She perked up on the small screen. “Are you running? Chat! Don’t run while you’re looking at your baton. You’re going to fall off a roof!”

“I have to get there,” he huffed.

“Where?”

“The airport.”

“You are not coming here, you ridiculous man!” Marinette sat up, bringing the laptop with her. “Chat! Adrien!”

“You are getting that orgasm. See you soon, Princess,” he purred before sliding the baton closed and leaping to the next rooftop.


	48. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Shower Sex

Alya backed up into Marinette’s body and let her head fall back to her shoulder as the water rushed over them. Marinette kissed her temple. “Long day?”

“The longest,” Alya murmured, closing her eyes. “I chased a lead all over the city today and it was a dead end. I’m exhausted.”

“My hard-working woman,” Marinette crooned, bringing her hands around to run along Alya’s body. “You should let me take care of you.”

“Honestly, you could do anything to me right now and I would probably say thank you. I’m so tired.”

Marinette chuckled, reaching around her girlfriend for the body wash. “You just relax.” She squeezed the thick liquid onto the rag and a mint aroma filled the shower. “Mmm, this is my favorite.”

“This smell always makes me think of you,” Alya sighed, resting more of her weight against Marinette as the soapy rag made its way across her stomach. “It’s embarrassing when someone offers me a peppermint and I get aroused.”

A giggle from behind was all the warning Ayla got before terry cloth-covered fingers were dipping between her legs, gently exploring her folds. The mint body wash left a pleasant, tingling feeling behind as Marinette pulled her hand away. “Have to make sure to get all of you nice and clean.”

“And you just had to start there, did you?” Alya asked dryly, pushing her ass against Marinette’s body.

“Of course,” she answered simply, moving the rag up. “But I’m going to get to all of you, don’t you worry.” Her hand moved up Alya’s stomach slowly and she let the rag drop as she cupped both breasts, thumbs instantly moving to brush against the nipples. “Oops,” Marinette said, voice too innocent.

“Oops, my ass.”

Marinette brought her forefingers up to pinch both nipples and Alya gasped. “Be sweet,” Marinette warned. 

“Sorry, love.”

“Hmmph.” Marinette massaged Alya’s breasts, minty suds forming bubbles against her skin. She squeezed them gently and made a humming sound. “I love these.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“I could play with them all day. They’re the perfect size, you know.”

Alya chuckled. “They’re a bit big.”

“Pish tosh.” Marinette released them and pushed lightly on Alya’s back. “Sit down and I’m going to wash your hair.”

She settled down on the seat jutting out from the shower wall and Marinette wedged herself between her legs with a smirk. She squeezed a dollop of shampoo onto Alya’s hair and went to work, fingernails scraping against her scalp as she lathered the shampoo. Alya moaned, eyes sliding shut and body relaxing.

“Feel good?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Marinette nodded to herself, seizing the opportunity to take in her girlfriend’s appearance. Everything about Alya was beautiful. One of Marinette’s favorite things to do on the weekends was study the differences between them as they laid tangled on the bed. Alya’s skin was a golden brown and Marinette’s own a pale pink. Marinette had random patches of freckles all over her body while Alya only had three moles (and Marinette had looked absolutely everywhere to be sure). Alya’s hair was thick and wavy and gorgeous. She had cut it short earlier in the year and it had barely made it back to her shoulders now. Marinette let her eyes roam further down to her beautiful breasts and her adorable stomach pooch and then to the patch of dark curls. 

“Keep your head back so you don’t get shampoo in your eyes,” Marinette instructed as she knelt down.

Alya’s brows furrowed but she obeyed. “What’s going on?”

Marinette didn’t answer but nudged Alya’s thighs further apart. She heard her girlfriend gasp as her tongue slid along Alya’s slit. Marinette pulled Alya’s clit between her lips and sucked and Alya bucked against her. Marinette teased her for a few moments, Alya unsuccessfully trying to create more friction as Marinette held her hips down in a steel grip. 

Alya cried out and Marinette looked up smugly before her face fell. Shampoo was running down Alya’s head and she scrubbed at her eyes. “Here, here!” Marinette pulled her up and under the shower’s spray, working her fingers into Alya’s hair to rid it of the shampoo. The women stayed silent under the water for a few minutes before Alya laughed.

“Well, that’s definitely a kind of foreplay we can mark off the list. Not into having my eyes burned while you eat me out.”

Marinette flushed and covered her face. “I am so sorry! It was supposed to be sexy, not painful.”

Alya chuckled and pulled Marinette’s hands away, leaning in to kiss her. “Maybe I can rinse out my hair first next time.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut but grinned, cheeks a dark pink. “Sounds like a plan.”


	49. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Spanking

“Keep your eyes on the screen,” Nino demanded, grinning to himself as he turned on a looped video of an interview Alya had done with Ladybug and Chat Noir earlier in the week.

Alya laughed. “This is the sexy video you were talking about?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t find them sexy. You can’t lie to me, Al.” He leaned over her back to reach her ear, his voice low and husky as he spoke. “I heard you moaning their names while you thought I was sleeping.”

Alya flushed. “That was...it was because of a stupid dream and I woke up horny and...”

“And you decided to take care of yourself instead of waking me up?”

“Something like that,” she murmured. “And you can’t deny they’re both ridiculously sexy.” She shifted her position, poking her bottom out while she kept a grip on the back of the couch. “So what’s the deal here? I’m being punished for being attracted to the heroes of Paris?”

Nino ran his palm along her denim-clad ass. “These look so good on you.”

“You aren’t answering my question.”

“I would’ve hoped you had another favorite superhero, but...” he trailed off dramatically and Alya spun on him.

She framed his face with her hands, blinked once and gave him serious eyes. “Carapace is the best hero in the whole wide world and I want his cock buried deep inside my pussy.”

Nino let out a bark of surprised laughter and nuzzled his cheek against her hand. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“But you’re still going to spank me, right?”

He grinned smugly. “Turn around.”

She obeyed with a giggle. “Should I take my shorts off or--”

“No. Not yet.”

Alya felt a thrill run through her. “Yes, sir.”

Nino’s cock twitched in his pants. She knew exactly what she was doing when she said that to him, the minx. Alya wiggled her ass and Nino shook his head in fond exasperation as he ran his hand upwards, fingers teasing the bottom of the shorts where her legs peaked out of the material as he worked his way up. Without warning, he pulled his hand back and delivered a smack. Alya rocked forward with a gasp, fingers tightening on the back of the couch. She watched Ladybug laugh at something Chat Noir said on screen as she felt the stirrings of warmth begin in her core.

“What do you think they would say if they knew you got off on them?” Nino asked, running his hand over the material of the shorts again. “Our dear teammates would be so surprised.” He delivered another quick smack and Alya moaned. “Or maybe not. Maybe they do the same thing. You are almost too hot to handle.” He spanked her again and then immediately grabbed her hips to steady her as her knees wobbled. “Now you can take off your shorts but leave the panties.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Alya could feel the gathering moisture between her legs. She loved when Nino got like this, trading his usual calmness for something more primal. She shakily unbuttoned the denim shorts and shimmied out of them, kicking them to the side.

Nino hummed appreciatively. “I love you in purple. You should wear it more often.”

“I wear it for you,” she sighed, letting her cheek rest against the back of the couch.

“So sweet,” Nino crooned before spanking her again. 

It was a distinctly different feeling this time. The tips of his fingers had stung against her skin and the thin cotton of her panties had done little to muffle the smack compared to the thicker denim she had been wearing before. A pleasant ache had begun and she knew if she spread her legs, a wet spot would be visible against her covered sex. Nino ran a soothing hand over her cheeks before spanking her again. Alya moaned loudly and did spread her legs then, pushing back so he could see clearly.

“Fuck,” he murmured, rubbing a firm finger along the wet spot. 

Alya’s fingers digging into the couch were the only thing keeping her upright. Her eyes found the TV screen again and she was almost surprised to see her own smiling face as she posed for a selfie, sandwiched between Ladybug and Chat Noir. She imagined a different expression on her face as she moved between them, feeling their hands on her body as they pulled her under in a wave of pleasure. The feeling of air hitting her aching pussy shocked her back to reality as Nino pulled the damp panties down her legs. One finger dipped between her wet folds as he draped himself over her back. “I believe there was talk of wanting my cock,” he purred.


	50. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Exhibitionism

Marinette smiled to herself as she moved out to her apartment’s balcony. She ran a hand along the new green cushion she had purchased earlier before settling down on the comfy padding. The ridiculous Gabriel billboard advertisement sporting a grayscale Adrien Agreste with piercing green eyes in nothing but a tight pair of briefs haunted her from across the way.

The night air was that perfect temperature of not too hot and not too cold. She let the shoulder of her silk robe slide down, revealing pale skin. She slid one foot up against her other leg, causing the slick fabric to fall open even more until she was completely exposed except for one remaining covered shoulder and the loose sash around her waist.

She folded her arms behind her head and felt her exposed nipple perk up in a cool breeze. “Shouldn’t be much longer now,” she sighed happily, glancing up at Billboard Adrien’s larger than life face. She let her hand wander down her stomach, coming to rest at the juncture of her thighs. She pulled her knee up for more access and lazily ran a finger along her slit, letting her head fall back against the cushion. 

Marinette thought of Chat Noir who should be running by on his usual patrol route any moment. She thought of Adrien’s cocky smirk when he told her about the billboard that would be installed right across from her newly acquired apartment. He had asked her what she would do while she stared at his face from any window on the side of her building, his tongue curling behind his teeth in that infuriatingly sexy way he had, innuendo thick in the air.  
He wanted to know what she would do while she looked at the billboard? She would show him. Marinette brought a finger up to her lips and sucked on it for a moment before taking it back down to her clit. She circled the sensitive nub, teasing and tweaking and enjoying the tingles it sent to her core. She hummed happily and let one finger slip between her wet folds as she stared at the billboard. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head to see Chat Noir coming closer, leaping across a gap as he neared her balcony. He usually stopped by for a snack or just a quick hello.

Marinette began to pump her finger a bit faster, pressing the bottom of her palm against her clit. Her eyes slid closed with the sensation once more but they snapped open at the sharp intake of breath. Chat Noir stood motionless, balanced haphazardly on her balcony railing, clawed hands curling at his side and mouth hanging open.

“See something you like, Kitty?” Marinette asked smugly in exactly the same way she had practiced earlier in the mirror.

Chat Noir made a strangled sound as he tried to move forward and lost his balance. He windmilled in the air for a moment before falling backwards to the street below. Marinette gasped and jumped up from the chair, flapping robe be damned as she grabbed onto the railing to look down. Chat Noir laid sprawled out on the canopy of the cafe in the lobby of her building. 

Marinette giggled. “Are you going to survive?” 

He groaned and gave her a thumbs up.

“Good. I was hoping for some help.” She spun on her bare heels and sauntered into her apartment, happy to hear cursing and clambering below.


	51. Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Poly/Multiple Partners

“You’re so pretty,” Marinette cooed, cupping Nino’s cheek as he pulled her up off his cock only to bring her back down on it again as she sat in his lap. Her legs tightened around his waist and the bed creaked under their motions.

He chuckled. “I’m not. You’re the pretty one.”

“We’re both pretty,” she sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder as they moved. There was light sheen of sweat already settled on his skin and Marinette touched the tip of her tongue to it, causing Nino to shiver in delight.

“You’re both the prettiest,” Alya decided from the doorway.

Nino tipped Marinette forward so she could hang her head backwards to see their partner. He kept up a rolling rhythm of moving in and out of her from the new position and grinned as Marinette’s breasts bounced while her back arched backwards. “You’re home,” Marinette smiled happily.

“I even brought a surprise,” Alya nodded, looking back down the hall. Adrien appeared behind her with a big smile. 

Marinette laughed gleefully and pushed herself back up into Nino’s lap. She kissed him sweetly and then climbed off of him and moved across the room to wind her arms around Adrien’s waist. “I’m so glad you’re back,” she murmured against his shirt.

“I’m so glad you’re naked,” he smirked, holding her tight. “Good to see I haven’t been missed too much.”

She giggled and pulled on his shirt. “You should join us. We definitely missed you.”

“I know I have,” Nino added, standing and stretching. “Do you have any idea how insatiable these two are when there is only one guy? I’m exhausted. Most of the time they just had to take care of each other while I watched.”

“What a hardship,” Adrien replied dryly.

“We have worked poor Nino quite a bit,” Alya grinned, pulling him close when he reached them. “Poor, sweet Nino.”

“It’s been a sacrifice, but I’ve done what I could.”

“You’re a hero, man,” Adrien laughed.

Nino shrugged with a grin. “I try.”

"He’s done a wonderful job.” Marinette turned to kiss Nino and his hand went to her back, turning her towards his body. She hummed happily and went into his arms, curling against Alya.

Adrien watched the three of them exchange a series of languid kisses, Marinette sneakily doing away with as many parts of Alya’s outfit as she could reach. “I missed the three of you so much.”

Nino looked over their heads as both women turned towards Adrien. “We missed you too, dude. You actually aren’t allowed to leave ever again. We decided.”

Alya nodded against Nino’s chest. “We took a vote.”

“We’re holding you hostage,” Marinette added. “And hostages aren’t allowed to wear clothes.”  
___________________

Adrien groaned into Alya’s mouth as Marinette sank back down on his throbbing cock. Alya rocked forward as Nino pushed into her from behind. She leaned down and kissed Adrien again, tongues mingling. One of Nino’s hands held tight to Alya’s hip while the other reached forward to palm Marinette’s breast as she rode Adrien reverse cowgirl style. 

“I love you all so much,” Adrien sighed.

“Good because you’re stuck with us for...” Alya trailed off with a moan and Nino chuckled, proud of himself for finding a new angle.

“Forever,” Marinette gasped, clenching around Adrien’s cock.

Adrien grunted, hips lifting off the bed. “I can do forever.”.

“We’ll hold you to that, dude,” Nino warned, voice breathy.

“Please do.”


	52. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Anal/Pegging

“Your face matches your hair.”

“Chloe,” Nathaniel whined, shifting uneasily. “Please.”

Chloe smiled, cupping his face. “It’s hard to say no to you.”

“Really? You do it all the time,” he replied dryly.

She reached around and tweaked the anal plug and he thrust against her. “But it’s really hard to say no when you’re naked and look so desperate.” He groaned and she chuckled lightly. “How long have you had it in?”

“Since you told me to start working on it.”

“Ooo, good boy. It’s been almost an hour.” She kissed the tip of his nose and moved away from him, sitting down on the edge of the bed to take off her high heels. “I think you can wait just a bit more.” She examined the shoes for a moment before nodding to herself and leaving them on.

“Chlo.”

“Yes, Nathaniel?”

“Will you please fuck me in the ass now?” he huffed.

“That wasn’t a very nice way to ask.”

“It was as nice as I could manage right now. I swear I will take this thing out and go jerk off in the bathroom and sleep on the couch.”

“Touchy, touchy.” Chloe slowly unbuttoned her shirt, paying careful attention to each pearled button.

“I mean it.”

“I know you do.” She glanced up at him. “But I’m really hoping you’ll be patient since I’ve been wet as fuck all day thinking about doing this to you tonight.”

Nathaniel inhaled sharply. “Really?”

She nodded and stood, crossing the room to deposit her earrings in their silver dish. “I’ve practically ached since I left you this morning. I was very tempted to try to sneak in a little touching during my lunch break but I know you do so good for me so I wanted to do good for you.”

He moved behind her and unzipped her pencil skirt slowly, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck. “That’s really hot. I like that you’ve ached for me.”

Chloe laughed lightly and turned in his arms. “I always ache for you, Red.” She reached between them and pumped his erection once and he groaned. “Go get my harness and strap-on. I’ll wait here.”

Nathaniel’s fingers trembled in excitement as he got everything ready and returned to her. The sight of Chloe standing before him in nothing but a pair of black heels made his cock throb. She quirked an eyebrow and he went down to his knees, going to work securing the harness in place. He glanced up at her in question before placing the tip of the double-sided vibrator against her slit. Chloe’s knees wobbled slightly and she placed a hand on his shoulder for stability. Nathaniel moved forward slowly, circling his tongue against her clit as he worked the strap-on inside her. Chloe moaned and one hand moved to clutch his silky hair.

“Fuck, you really are wet.”

“Told you,” she murmured.

Nathaniel finished adjusting the straps and blinked up at her with big eyes before taking the length between his lips.

“You’re so pretty,” Chloe crooned, her tight fingers loosening in his hair as he bobbed back in forth a few times. “Stand up, love. Let me take care of you.”

Nathaniel obeyed and moved to the edge of their bed, hands gripping the thick wooden frame as he leaned over, sticking his ass out. Chloe stepped up behind him, strap-on bobbing. There was a soft buzz as it vibrated inside her and she shivered pleasantly. She ran a gentle hand along Nathaniel’s bare ass and then delivered a swift smack. He gasped and she took the opportunity to ease the anal plug out. His head dropped down as he panted.

“We haven’t even begun,” Chloe teased, winding a hand around to grip his erection. “My sweet, excitable man.”

“Please, Chloe, please,” he begged, voice ragged.

“You did such a good job,” she soothed, easing the tip of the dildo inside him. “You’re so open and ready and slick.”

Nathaniel whimpered and pushed back against her but she kept a tight hold on his waist. “Patience,” she tutted. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She continued her torturous slide into him. Once she bottomed out, a long dribble of pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock and dropped to the hardwood floor. “Good?”

“Please move. I need…I need…”

Chloe began to rock against him and Nathaniel sighed, shoulders dropping as he still held on to the frame. She pumped his erection in rhythm with her movements and he groaned, pushing back against her as the strap-on slid in and out. “I love doing this to you,” she murmured, kissing his back. “You make the best sounds.” The steady hum of the vibrator against her clit and the bulb of the short end of the strap-on between her folds made her shudder with pleasure.

“So good,” he grunted.

She worked him faster, gently speeding up her thrusts. Nathaniel cried out in surprise as he came, cum splattering against the dark wooden baseboard of the bed. Chloe milked every last drop out of him before easing back. Nathaniel groaned and sagged as soon as the dildo dropped out and Chloe reached down with shaking hands to switch off the vibrations. “How was that, Red?”

“Worth the torture,” he replied with an exhausted chuckle. “I made a mess.”

“A sexy mess.” Chloe undid the straps and let the harness fall to the floor with a thump.

“Did you finish?”

“No, but I enjoyed making you,” she grinned. “Or rather, unmaking you.”

“I can—“

Chloe held up a hand. “I’m good. Sometimes it’s enough just to watch you unravel.” She moved in close and his arms wound around her waist. “Let’s get this cleaned up before it dries and then go watch a movie or something.” 

Nathaniel pressed his face into her neck. “I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Red,” she sighed happily.


	53. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Acting Out a Fantasy

Today’s prompt is a continuation of this drabble by anonymous request. 

“But Professor, you don’t understand. I have to pass this class, I just have to!” Marinette cocked her hip, the short green and black plaid skirt riding up to a risqué level.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you skipped my class so many times, Miss Dupan-Cheng,” Adrien said sternly, eyes trained on the rising skirt. “I don’t know that there’s anything that can be done this late in the semester.”

Marinette leaned forward on the desk so Adrien had a clear view down her low-cut white blouse. “Surely there’s something I could do.” 

Adrien’s lips quirked and Marinette squeezed hers together before they both broke down in laughter. “I’m sorry,” he apologized between chuckles. “I just…this seemed so much sexier in my head.”

“It is super ridiculous,” she agreed, moving to sit on the edge of the desk, primly smoothing the skirt down as much as possible. “It’s like the big fantasy though, right? Naughty school girl and all that?”

“I swear I’ve seen it done in a sexy way.”

“Watch it, Adrien, your browser history is showing.”

He grinned. “Okay, my Lady, well, thanks for humoring me anyway.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “So that’s it then? Fantasy’s over?”

Adrien reclined in his desk chair, studying her. “I suppose I have a more realistic one we could still do tonight.”

“Do tell.”

He reached out to dance his fingers up her bare leg. “I’ve wanted to fuck you on this desk since my first day of work.”

“That’s some foul language, Kitty. I’m a lady, after all.” Marinette lifted her chin in feigned distaste. “It wouldn’t do for a woman of my standing to be debauched in such a manner.” She slowly uncrossed her legs and spread them wide, revealing her bare sex under the tiny skirt. “What would people say?”

“Fuck,” Adrien breathed.

He leaned forward, hands gripping her thighs and pushing them even further apart. Marinette held her breath as Adrien’s tongue flicked against her sex experimentally. She whimpered and he did it again with more force, circling her clit. She let her head hang back as he began to work, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her thighs as his mouth ravished her.

Adrien was well-versed in Marinette’s pleasure. He knew the signs when she was close. He could feel it winding up as his lips worked against her and just when he thought she would fall over the edge, he pulled back. Marinette gasped first in surprised and then in frustration. Adrien stood in front of her, smirking. “Bend over, my Lady.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What?”

He grabbed each side of her blouse and ripped it open, her bare breasts pale in the moonlight filtering in from the window. “I said bend over.”

Marinette quirked her lips and slid off the desk, making a show of coyly turing around to bend over. She heard the rustle of Adrien’s belt coming undone and his fly being unzipped. She shivered with anticipation and had almost lost her patience when she felt the tip of him rub against her wet folds. He pushed forward and Marinette arched her back as he entered her slowly. 

“This isn’t exactly it.” Adrien’s lips moved along her back as he began a steady rhythm. “So in my fantasy, you show up in the middle of a work day.”

Marinette’s nipples brushed against the cool lacquered mahogany of the desk with every thrust. “Oh?” she asked, voice breathy.

“It was innocent enough at first.” Adrien’s own voice had taken on a strained quality. “But no matter what path my thoughts take, we always end up like this with me fucking you against the desk.” He reached around her and tweaked her clit, making her moan. “And then Mona keeps calling over the intercom to remind me about appointments.”

“Mona,” Marinette muttered.

“Jealousy doesn't suit you, Princess.” Adrien picked up the pace. “You should know no one else would ever be enough for me after I’ve had you.” He gave her back a reassuring kiss. “She keeps trying to get my attention, but you’re all I can concentrate on. Feeling like this.”

Marinette let her cheek rest against the cool surface. She could feel her orgasm building again, Adrien’s attention to her clit speeding things along.

“And then my father would try to call.”

She laughed then, a quick, surprised bark of laughter and she heard Adrien’s breathless chuckle behind her.

“They would all be so frustrated because they would know, they would know I was in here and just ignoring them. I would have something much more important to work on.”

“Me?” Marinette preened, arching back.

“You,” Adrien grinned, kissing her back again. “Are you close?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Come with me, Mari. I want us to finish together.” His fingers against her clit became more insistent as his hips began to lose their rhythm. Marinette let herself fall into the sensation of simply feeling him all around her, knowing they were marking his office, this desk forever. Knowing he would come into work the next morning and grow hard remembering what had transpired the night before. She whimpered as her climax came. It wasn’t mind-blowing or heart-stopping but it was pleasant and easy and nice. Adrien rutted against her a few moments more before draping his chest over her back with an exhausted but happy hum.

“Have fun?”

“Always with you,” he sighed contentedly.

“How hard is it going to be to work tomorrow?”

He laughed. “My Lady, is that a pun?”

“Of course not, you ridiculous cat,” she giggled.

Adrien slipped out of her and they both sighed and began to rearrange their clothing. “That was really nice. Thank you.”

She turned and hugged him close. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“Do you love me enough to let me do this to you during the day on a Wednesday?” he asked smugly.

“Don’t push it, Agreste.”


	54. Ladybug and Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Dry Humping

Ladybug wedged her thigh in tighter between Vixen’s as they moved against each other. “We’re supposed-- ahhh-- to be patrolling.”

Vixen kissed along her girlfriend’s jaw. “It’s a quiet night and you feel too good.”

“You’re a bad influence,” Ladybug giggled, raising her chin to give Vixen more access. She humped against Vixen’s thigh and relished the heat she felt against her own. “You feel so warm.”

“It’s from watching you run around in this skintight suit all night. I feel soaked,” she murmured.

“You think I have it any easier? Your suit is almost too sexy. It should come with a warning like, I don’t know, panty soakage a definite possibility.”

Vixen laughed and kissed her lips. “You dork. You’ve been hanging out with Chat too much.” She reached down between them to run her fingers along where Ladybug was grinding against her. “Besides, neither one of us is wearing panties under these suits.”

Her words hung in the air for a moment before both women began to move faster against each other, soft pants and whimpers punctuating the night. Ladybug’s hands rubbed and squeezed Vixen’s breasts, pinching and pulling at the nipples covered in magical fabric. Vixen pushed her harder against the brick wall, pinning her with her thigh while she worked herself up to a frenzied pace. 

“More,” Ladybug gasped. “Al, I need...need...”

An explosion followed by screaming had them jumping apart, breathing hard and faces red. They moved to the edge of the roof and sighed in defeat.

“Quiet night, my ass,” Ladybug grumbled.

Vixen swallowed hard and nodded. “The sooner we kick akuma butt, the sooner we can go back home and fuck each other senseless.”

A delightful shiver ran up Ladybug’s spine. “You have the best plans. Let’s do this.”


	55. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Fingering/Handjob

Adrien’s fingers danced down the magical material of Ladybug’s suit as they made their way closer to his destination. Their lips moved against each other, soft but insistent. He felt a shot of instant arousal on top of the state he had already been worked into when his bare fingertips touched the warm, wet fabric. Ladybug whimpered and ground against his hand. 

“I can take care of you,” he said, voice low as their lips barely parted from each other. “If you want me to.”

She nodded slightly, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed beneath her mask. “Please, Adrien, please.”

If Adrien thought he couldn’t get harder than he already was, her soft voice begging him to touch her absolutely proved him wrong. He groaned as he began to work his finger against her, more moisture slipping through the breathable material of her suit. The flexible fabric gave in to the pressure of his fingers and he was able to dip into her shallowly as he played with her covered clit.

Ladybug moaned into his mouth and her hand groped blindly until it took a firm hold of his erection. Even through the thin cotton of his briefs and her suit, she could feel the warmth radiating off his cock and she suddenly felt more intensely than she ever had that she wanted him inside her immediately. She pumped her hand as best she could against his trapped erection, hoping to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. Her thoughts were hazy and light and her body felt like it was on fire but in the most pleasurable way. No wonder they called this la petite mort, the little death. What a wonderful way to go.

Adrien bucked up against Ladybug’s ministrations, his own fingers working more fervently now, determined to bring her to orgasm as they lay wrapped around each other in his bed. It had all been ramping up to this. The late night visits after patrols, him barely making it back and dropping his transformation before she was swinging into his window and kissing him silly. Maybe the next time, they would even...they could...

Plagg shook his head from above as he watched his holder lose all composure again. At this point, the kid was never going to make it to sex if he kept finishing before Ladybug. “At least I’m not Tikki,” he shrugged, settling back against a stack of books.


	56. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Morning Sex

“Red?” Chloe waited impatiently, squeezing her thighs together. Nathaniel’s breathing stayed even. “Red.” She kicked his shin as they lie together in bed, the room dark in the early hour. Nathaniel murmured something and rolled over, giving her his back.

Huffing, she curled up against him, moving his hair away from his ear. “I need you to wake up and fuck me. Now.”

Nathaniel groaned. “In the morning.”

“It is morning.”

“’s dark.”

“It’s very early morning.” Chloe reached around his side to cup his groin. “Please. I’m ovulating and I feel all warm and wet and I want to have sex.”

He reluctantly rolled over. “And it can’t wait a few hours?”

Chloe blinked at him, bottom lip poked out. “You want me to lie here unsatisfied that long?”

“I suppose I would be slacking in my husbandly duty if I did,” he chuckled tiredly. “I’m exhausted though, Chlo.”

“All you have to do is lay here,” she grinned, pushing his shoulder so he was on his back. “I can do the rest.”

“You really are horny, huh?”

“Don’t tease me.”

His face softened in the moonlight. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to tease you.”

“Good. Take off your shorts,” she demanded.

He grinned and obeyed, shimmying out of the boxer briefs as Chloe did away with her sleep shirt and panties. “Just right to it, huh?”

“I could be persuaded to kiss a little if you aren’t going to fall asleep on me.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Chloe curled into his side, one leg hooking over his and a hand moving up his chest as their lips met. The kiss was slow, their lips languidly moving together in that sleepy manner that was appropriate for the hour. After a few moments, Chloe was easing herself over him. She began to rock against him, his semi-erection sliding between her wet folds as she moved.

“You weren’t kidding,” he murmured, hands going to her hips.

“Now you see why it was such an urgent matter that I wake you up,” she smiled, feeling him stiffen beneath her. “Besides, I’m not hearing any complaints.” She canted her hips and Nathaniel sighed. 

“No complaints here,” he agreed quietly.

Chloe reached between them to guide him inside her entrance. She sank down on him and they both made contented sounds before she began to move again, Nathaniel’s hands still keeping a loose hold on her waist.

“Ovulating, huh?” he asked, eyes on her breasts as they bounced lightly.

“I doubt anything will happen but...” she trailed off, leaning forward so she could bury her face in his neck as they slowly ground together. 

“I want a baby with you too, Chlo.”

She made a small gasping sound and sat up on him again, speeding up their rhythm. They had talked about it before but something about being in the act of it made everything more real. “A baby with ridiculous red hair.”

Nathaniel chuckled, fingertips sinking into the soft skin of her hips as she rode him. “And a keen fashion sense.”

“Obviously.”

Their words petered out as their motions increased, Chloe letting out soft breathy pants as she gyrated above him. She looked down to find Nathaniel watching her, eyes half closed and a beautiful, sleepy smile on his face. They held each other’s eyes as the sensations began to build. Nathaniel moved a hand to where they were connected, rubbing his thumb over Chloe’s clit. She tossed her head back and moaned as he worked her, losing her rhythm above him. 

It wasn’t an intense orgasm. It snuck up on her slowly and made her feel warm and all together right. She felt full and happy and hopeful as she dismounted and snuggled into Nathaniel’s side. He was back asleep within minutes, one hand in her hair and the other holding her close.

“I love you, Nath,” Chloe whispered, letting her own eyes shut as sleep took her over.


	57. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: In Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue my sfw drabble from @seasonofthegeek earlier today into today’s Smutember prompt. Enjoy! :)

“A little chilly tonight,” Marinette said, tightening her coat around her.

“Good thing I brought this big, warm blanket,” Adrien beamed, unfolding the thick fabric and spreading it over her lap.

“Good thing,” she grinned. “Movies in the park is such a good idea! And the crowd is pretty decent for a new event.” She glanced around at the other couples and groups spread along the park in front of the big projector.

“And look at all the bakery boxes,” Adrien added. “I bet your parents are happy.”

“Papa’s been ecstatic. I told him we’d come by after and scoop up the leftovers.”

“If there are any. People are still trying to get in.” Adrien nodded his head in the direction of the bakery across the street. There was a line of people standing along the outside. “We should sneak in the back door.”

Marinette giggled. “Not only is it the best place in all of Paris, it’s the only decent place close and open right now,” Marinette smiled proudly. “On a totally unrelated note, I owe Chloe a new one-of-a-kind dress.”

Adrien chuckled. “That sounds about right.” He glanced around. “Where is Miss Mayor anyway?”

“She and Nath are supposed to be here at some point to smooze. Knowing them, they got held up due to unforeseen circumstances.”

“Newlyweds,” Adrien scoffed.

“Right? So ridiculous.” Marinette cuddled against her husband, pulling the blanket up to her chest.

Adrien kissed the top of her head, feeling warm despite the cold. “Good thing we’ve never been like that, my Lady,” he said quietly into her hair.

“Good thing,” she agreed, snuggling against his chest. “That would be just awful.”

“Mmhmm.” Adrien slid his arms around the front of her, pulling her back against him as he rested against the tree. “You don’t mind that we’re a little further away from the screen?”

Marinette shook her head. “We’re in the spotlight enough as it is, Kitty. I don’t mind sulking in the shadows with you every once in a while.”

“I don’t know if I would call being bundled up in a park with a bunch of people sulking in the shadows,” he chuckled. “But I’m having thoughts of nice things that could happen while we’re back here.”

“Is that so, Mr. Agreste?”

“It is, Mrs. Agreste.”

“Uh-huh.” Marinette felt Adrien’s fingers dance along her stomach, their destination clear. She shifted so she could open her legs further under the blanket. “Do you need help?” she asked, voice low.

“I just might. Not so easy to undo buttons with one hand.” He punctuated his point by squeezing her side with his other hand.

Marinette flushed as a couple moved past them to take up a place at a tree close by. “Actually maybe we shouldn’t...” She trailed off as Adrien’s finger pressed against her through her jeans. The raised seam brushed her covered clit and heat flashed over her skin, the cool night around them completely forgotten.

“What was that you were saying?” Adrien grinned into her hair.

“We have to be careful,” she whispered, fingers working the button of her jeans.

“I always am. Push them down.”

“I can’t push them down!”

“No will see through the blanket. Come on, Mari, let’s have some fun. I won’t be able to do much if I’m trying to squeeze my hand into your jeans.”

“You are such a bad influence,” she groaned as she lifted her hips off the ground to shift her jeans down around her hips. The blanket moved slightly but otherwise left no indication as to their activities.

Adrien rubbed the pad of his finger along her panties. “You’re already damp.”

“I was wearing tight jeans. It happens.”

“Does it?” he murmured, coaxing more moisture through the fabric. “So I didn’t have anything to do with it at all. That hurts, Bug.”

She laughed quietly, head falling back on his shoulder. “I think your ego can take it.”

“These are going to be worthless the rest of the night.”

“Mmhmm.”

Adrien’s finger pushed against the soaked panties, dipping his finger inside her as much as he could against the barrier. Marinette whimpered softly and tried to move against him. “You just let me take care of things.”

“You know I’m not very patient.”

“You’re doing such a good job.” He moved the ruined fabric aside and let his fingertips slide against her wet folds. “I think I might like it if you ask really sweetly though.”

Marinette’s face went hot as another couple laid out their blanket only a bit away from them as the opening scene of the movie began to play. “I...I...”

Adrien dipped the tip of his finger inside her and she canted her hips forward, whining as he pulled her back with his other hand. “Not so fast, my love. You know the price.”

“I can’t do that here,” she hissed, turning her head to bury her face in his neck.

“Sure, you can. Just whisper it in my ear real quiet-like.”

She sighed in defeat as he circled her clit before giving it a firm flick. “Adrien, my sweet kitty, please finger fuck me while we are surrounded by all these people,” she whispered.

“See, was that so hard?” he replied, grinning at his pun as he pushed a finger into her. She clenched around him and he was adding another after only a few more pumps. “You’re so ready, my Lady. It makes me wish I could take you right now.”

“Please, please, Adrien, please,” she chanted against the skin of his throat. 

Adrien ground the heel of his palm against her clit as his fingers thrust and curled inside her. Marinette felt the mounting pressure as she tried to keep her legs as crossed as possible under the blanket while still giving Adrien enough access. 

“Close,” she panted softly, “so close.”

“Cum for me,” he prodded, speeding his rhythm. “Cum for me in front of all these people,” he breathed into her ear.

His words were enough to push her over the edge and she bit down on his neck as she came, clenching around his fingers and pushing her hips up. He held her hips down with one hand and tried not to cry out as her teeth worked against his skin. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Chloe hissed, sitting down beside them. “I could have you arrested.”

“Not after what we just did in the alley, you couldn’t,” Nathaniel said dryly, settling on her other side.

Marinette was still catching her breath and Adrien rubbed at the perfect bite mark in his neck with his clean hand. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about Chlo.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’ve always been the worst liar, Adrien.” She leaned past him. “Breathe, Marinette, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

“Good,” Marinette panted. “Really good.”

“Absolutely ridiculous. You’re going to owe me two dresses now.”

“Worth it,” Marinette giggled. “So worth it.”


	58. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: First Time

“Now I’m feeling all nervous.”

Nino paused, holding his pants at his knees. “We can wait.”

Alya shook her head. “No, I’m so ready to do this. I just wanted you to know I’m a little nervous.”

He reluctantly let his pants drop to the floor. “Now I’m nervous too.”

“Sorry.”

He crawled into the twin bed with her while Alya scooted as close to the wall as she could get to give him room. “I should’ve tried to get a hotel room or something.”

“That would’ve been a waste of money. Marinette is staying at home all weekend. We have the dorm to ourselves.”

“Yeah.”

Alya bit her lip, feeling exposed in the new bra and panties set she had bought specifically for this occasion. She pulled the sheet up around her a little tighter but the barrier had lifted towards the end of the bed and she could feel Nino’s bare leg against hers. It was both exhilarating and terrifying.

“Do you want to watch TV?”

She frowned. “What?”

Nino turned on his side to face her. “Look, I know we both want this but we’re both nervous and maybe we shouldn’t rush it, you know?” He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “I’m not going anywhere, Al.”

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. “I know that,” she said softly. “I really do want this. Now.”

He nodded, the pillowcase rustling with his movement. “How about we watch some TV for a bit then, and see how we feel later? We have all weekend, right?”

Alya smiled and kissed him sweetly. “Right.”  
________________________

It was a different sensation, feeling Nino’s fingers move inside her. Alya had been masturbating for years but that never quite prepared her for how it would feel to be touched by Nino. Logically, it shouldn’t have felt that different. Fingers were fingers after all, and she should have known how to touch herself better than anyone at this point. Maybe it was more the knowledge that it was him, that this man she loved was making her feel these things.

Alya gasped as the heel of his palm rubbed against her clit and Nino’s breath blew in her ear. “Good?” His voice was husky and held a tone Alya couldn’t quite place in her lightheaded state. Desperation maybe? Her fingers were wrapped firmly around his cock but she kept forgetting to actually move her hand as he worked her.

“I’m ready,” she whispered. “Please.”

Nino swallowed and nodded, pulling his hand away and turning over to grab the condom from the nightstand. Alya missed his contact immediately and turned with him to keep her naked body pressed against his. She watched him fumble with the wrapper, fingers slick with her wetness. She gently took it from him and opened it, handing it back.

“Thanks,” he blushed, skin somehow going darker than it already was in their worked up state. 

Alya watched in interest as Nino pinched the tip of the condom before rolling it down his length, cursing quietly when it rolled back up halfway before he got it all the way on. She held back a giggle at seeing him so flustered and trying so hard to keep his cool.

Nino frowned once the condom was in place, looking over at her. “We didn’t really, uh...decide who was on top.”

“Oh.” Alya blinked in surprise. “I think I’d like it to be you this time if that’s okay.”

He took a deep breath and moved over her, both of them rearranging around each other. The tip of him touched her wet folds and Alya shuddered in anticipation. “I’ll go slow,” Nino said, voice tight.

Alya nodded and let her legs fall open a little more, trying to cant her hips up to a better position. They both inhaled sharply as soon as he began to move further inside her. Nino’s arms shook slightly on either side of Alya’s shoulders and she wrapped her hands around them, looking up at him. Without her glasses, everything else in the room was a blurred background of color but she could see Nino’s face in sharp clarity. A light sheen of sweat had formed over his lip and she had the urge to reach up and kiss it away so she did.

He chuckled in surprise, slipping further in as he did. “What...”

“Just wanted to,” she breathed and suddenly he was fully inside her. Their eyes locked and Alya nodded. Nino nodded back and began to pull out again, achingly slow. They went on in that manner, slowly in and slowly out for a few moments before Alya kissed him again. “Do you want to try faster?”

“Please...”

“I’ll tell you if we need to stop,” she promised.

Nino didn’t last long once they started moving at a faster pace. He made a choked sound, face dropping down to her neck as he rutted against her and Alya’s arms wound around him to hold him close. “Did you...”

“No,” she said with a light laugh, “but it was really nice.”

He groaned as he rolled off of her. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be.” Alya curled into his side. “I mean it. I really enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, but--”

She put a finger to his lips. “Stop.”

Nino kissed her fingertip and sighed. “Sorry.”

“Silly man. Don’t worry. I’m going to let you make it up to me,” she winked. “You just rest up. We have a long weekend ahead of us.”

“You aren’t, I don’t know, sore or hurt or anything?”

Alya shifted. “Not right now. I guess that might come later? Or maybe not at all. I don’t really know. I think everyone is different.”

“And it really was okay?”

She kissed him. “It was perfect.”


	59. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Your ninette piece was SO HOT!!!!!!!!! If you feel like it, maybe do ninette with booty call from your prompt list? (bonus if there's mutual pining >:3)

Marinette stared at her phone screen, the unsent message taunting her. It would have been a perfectly innocent message if it wasn’t such a late hour. At half past midnight, the text “Hey, do you wanna come over?” could be construed as nothing other than a booty call.

She worried her lip. She shouldn’t send it. Sure, she was lonely and horny and he was cute and sweet and funny and charming and sexy and handsome but... Her thumb hovered over the send button. Worst case scenario, maybe she could pretend like she had sent it earlier in the day and it had just now reached him. Text messages could go so wacky sometimes. That was a thing that happened, right?

Squeezing her eyes shut, she hit send.  
___________________________

Nino lowered his headphones and read the message again. He glanced at the time and swallowed. This was a booty call. It had to be. Why else would Marinette want him to come over this late?

Maybe her computer is messed up again, he reasoned with himself. Maybe she needs you to fix it so she can work. Maybe she didn’t even realize how late it is.

The blood rushing down south seemed to disagree. 

He stood and began to pace, phone in hand. He wanted to go over to her place. He really wanted to go over to her place. Things between them had been an odd dance of will they, won’t they for years now, their positions remaining firmly on the line in between. He read the text message again and grabbed his car keys.  
___________________________

Marinette glanced at the door in surprise when she heard the soft knock. When Nino hadn’t texted her back, she’d opened a bottle of wine and was well on her way to rightfully tipsy. She stumbled over and opened the door, leaning against it for support. “I wanted to have sex with you,” she blurted and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Nino chuckled in surprise and glanced down the empty hall. “I’m guessing you decided to drink instead.”

“Nino never texted back,” Marinette replied dejectedly, moving away from the door. Nino followed her into the apartment and locked them in. “I thought he might, but...” Her words trailed off and she dropped down to the couch. “Wine?”

“Wow, Mari, you’re kind of wasted, huh?”

She held up her forefinger and thumb and squeezed them together. “Smidge,” she mumbled.

Nino smiled and took her hand. “Come on, up, up, up. Let’s get you in the bed.” He walked her to her bedroom and pulled back the covers. “In you go, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart,” she sighed dreamily. “I like that.”

Nino flushed and pulled the covers up around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You sleep now. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Marinette rolled on her side and her breathing evened out before Nino could even make it out of the room. He strode across the living room to the door and frowned. She couldn’t very well lock herself in now and he couldn’t leave, knowing she was sleeping in an unlocked apartment. He glanced back at the couch and heaved a sigh.  
___________________________

Nino awoke to Marinette pulling on his arm. “Come on.”

He blinked up at her groggily. “Huh?”

“You’re too tall for this couch. Come get in bed.” She helped him to his feet. “I can’t believe you actually stayed.”

The apartment was still mostly dark, the windows showing a deep blue of early morning, sunrise swiftly coming. Marinette led him to her room and crawled into the bed, patting the space beside her. Nino was suddenly very awake and very aware that his sweatpants were still in the living room and he was now only in his boxers and t-shirt.

Marinette sat up, face darkening in the soft light of the nightstand lamp. “You don’t have to if you don't want to.”

Nino shook himself and quickly climbed into the bed, turning to face her. Marinette looked relieved as she sank back down and turned so she could see him too. “You were drunk,” Nino teased. “You totally sent me a booty call.”

“To be fair, I sent that before the drunk part,” Marinette corrected and then her eyes widened. “I probably shouldn’t have admitted that, huh?”

“Actually, it’s kind of a relief that Sober Mari likes me.”

Her face softened. “What’s not to like?”

They held each other’s eyes for a moment before their lips were meeting and arms were sliding around each other. Marinette worked herself on top of Nino, straddling his raised thigh and grinding against it as they kissed. His hands held onto her hips tightly and he shifted her weight so she was resting against his cock. Marinette gasped in surprise and began to rub against him as she kissed along his jawline. Nino thrust up against her, her warmth radiating through the thin layers of cotton separating them. 

Marinette sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it into a dark corner of the room. She paused and covered her breasts with her arms. “I’m not a slut.”

Nino blinked up in surprise. “What?”

She flushed. “I don’t...this isn’t something I...” She tightened her arms around herself and shrugged.

He gently tugged on her arms until she loosened her grip. “I would never think of you like that,” he said quietly. “But if you’re a slut for wanting this, then so am I.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “Probably more so. I definitely shouldn’t tell you of all the times I’ve fantasized about it. All the times I’ve gotten myself off, thinking about you.” Watching for her reaction, he gently cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing over the nipples. Her back arched and she ground down against him. “You’re beautiful, Mari, the most beautiful woman in all the world.”

She looked down at him with heavy eyes. “Take off your shorts.”

Nino chuckled as she dismounted him and went to work on her ridding herself of her panties. “Are you still a little drunk?”

“Only in a pleasantly buzzed but fully conscious of my actions kind of way,” she assured him, tugging on his boxers. 

“That I can work with,” he grinned, letting her slide the material down his legs. “Do you have a condom?”

Marinette’s face fell. “Crap.”

Nino dropped his head back to the pillow. “I should’ve picked some up.”

“I didn’t even...” Marinette shook her head. “Goes to show you how often I do this, which is never,” she laughed bitterly. 

Nino trailed his fingers up her bare stomach. “You know, there are plenty of other things we can do that don’t involve a condom. We can always save that for next time.”

Marinette shivered as his fingers danced over her skin. “Next time?”

“Mmhmm,” Nino replied, shifting down the bed even as he pushed her shoulder down to the mattress.  
___________________________

Marinette knew a few things for certain as Nino’s tongue flicked over her clit, making her whimper. The first was that sending that text message was most likely the most important thing she had ever done in her life to this point. Two long, skilled fingers curled inside her and her hips rose off the bed as she gasped his name.

The second thing was that Nino had an absolutely lovely cock that turned a beautiful shade of reddish brown when erect. Marinette fully intended on finding out exactly how it tasted as soon as... Her climax blindsided her and she clamped her legs around his head with a loud cry. Nino continued to lick and suck her clit, making her whimper and writhe. He finally let his fingers slide out of her and she watched him thrust them both into his mouth as he held her eyes.

“Fuck,” she murmured, breathing hard. 

"What can I say? You're delicious, sweetheart," Nino smirked.

The third thing Marinette knew with absolute certainty was that as soon as they got a condom, she was going to fuck Nino Lahiffe’s brains out.


	60. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Long-distance Sex

“I don’t know about this, Kitty.” Marinette eyed the dildo dubiously before looking back at her laptop. “This seems a little out there.”

“Can we please try, Mari? I’m dying over here.” Adrien held up the masturbator on screen. “It says it’s made with Cyberskin. That sounds fancy.”

“How much did you spend on these?”

“That’s not important.” Adrien waved a hand. He was looking down and Marinette assumed he was reading from his laptop screen as he began to speak again. “It says we just open the program and plug the toys into our computers with the adapter cable and I should be able to feel you and you should be able to feel me through super special relay technology. At least the cords are long. That could get awkward.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely the only awkward thing here,” she said dryly.

“Can we at least try? It’s going to be another two weeks before I can get back there, possibly longer. Don’t you miss me?” He blinked big green eyes at her and Marinette laughed.

“Put away the kitty eyes, Adrien. You know I miss you.” She turned the dildo over in her hands. “Why does it have a tiny hole at the top?”

“For when I finish,” he answered proudly.

She frowned. “Wait--”

“I told you these things are state-of-the-art. It is filled with, uh,” he looked down again, “a cum-like lubricant that feels natural apparently. This even says that it should be warm. It’s literally as close to the real thing as we can get right now.”

Marinette put a hand over her face. “Adrien!”

“Come on, please!”  
____________________

“I miss you so much, my Lady,” Adrien sighed, eyes glued to his laptop screen as he moved the masturbator up and down his length. He felt it tighten around him and he groaned, watching Marinette clamp her legs together, the dildo disappearing from sight for a moment, only the thin cord visible against her pale thigh.

“I miss you too, Chat.” She moaned, arching her back as the dildo softly pulsed inside her. Her finger circled her clit as she imagined Adrien’s hands on her. She pulled the dildo out again and began to pump it. Something changed in the feeling of it and she gasped in surprised, eyes flying to her laptop screen. 

Adrien was staring at her, bottom lip dropped open in a pant as he worked the stroker faster than before. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he grunted. “I want to touch you so bad.” The sleeve squeezed around him again and he cried out. “I want...I need...cum...”

“Yes...please, yes,” Marinette breathed, hips raising off the bed as she picked up the pace of pumping the throbbing dildo inside her with one hand while her other worked her clit relentlessly. She forced her eyes open to watch as Adrien gasped his orgasm, emptying himself into the masturbating stroker. He was chanting her name as his breathing slowed, his hand losing momentum as he finished. It was enough to push Marinette over the edge as she felt the dildo loose Adrien’s virtual load into her sodden pussy. She clamped down around it and Adrien cried out over the screen. 

“Fuck, Mari! Mercy, please!”

She eased the dildo out as she tried to catch her breath. “Jumping bugs,” she whispered.

Adrien let out an exhausted chuckle. “That about sums it up.”

Marinette eyed the coated dildo and blushed. “That was...”

“Really good,” Adrien grinned.

“We are such freaks.”

He shrugged. “But in a good way, right?”

She laughed lightly. “In the best way, Kitty.”


	61. Adrien and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Daydream

Adrien shifted on his stomach, raising his ass in the air. The sheet began to slide off his body and he grabbed it with one hand. A cold ass would not do to keep his daydream going. His other hand pumped his cock at a steady pace, not too fast because he wanted to keep this going but not slow enough to be completely ineffectual. He glanced down his body and felt himself throb at the sight of the red glove wrapped around his length. He had felt silly when he bought it but it felt completely worth it now.

He imagined it would happen after a particularly brutal fight. Maybe Ladybug would come to him for reassurance, the feeling of flesh against flesh or something that would both make them feel alive. Adrien had come home more than once wishing he wasn’t alone in his cavernous room. He couldn’t decide if he wanted her to come to him as Adrien or as Chat Noir. It didn’t really matter in the end, he decided. The outcome would be the same. 

His hand searched blindly for the dildo under the sheets. He sat up with a frown and pushed the blankets away to find it. This wasn’t going nearly as well as it had in his head during patrol. Ideally, his Lady would be right here with him but since that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon it seemed, he would make do. He grinned triumphantly when he spotted the dildo, reaching for the lube on his nightstand to ready it. The toy was rather small in comparison to some he had seen but tonight was more about the sensation of it anyway. If Ladybug ever did decide to pay him a visit and want to peg him, well, new, bigger toys could always be ordered.

He got back on his knees, cheek pressed into his pillow and fumbled with the lubed dildo. Maybe this is how it would really be, Ladybug flustered and unsure as she began to mount him. He imagined her cheeks flushing and her worrying her bottom lip like she was so prone to do. Adrien groaned when he couldn’t seem to find the right angle to begin to work the toy in. Maybe if he flipped on his back...

Adrien was on his back, legs raised as he teased the tip of the dildo against his tight hole. He had scooted down to the end of the bed so he could imagine Ladybug pulling him to the edge so she could take him like this while she stood. He would be able to watch her this way. See her face as she took him. His cock throbbed again but he ignored it, concentrating on the dildo. He was easing it in slowly, letting his body pull it in little by little. He watched it disappear as he was filled and let his head fall back with a moan. 

Once he adjusted, he began to pump it in and out slowly with the gloved hand. Ladybug would be gentle with him the first time. He imagined her holding on to one of his legs as it stayed suspended in the air. She would kiss his bare ankle and murmur sweet things against his skin as she fucked him. She would tell him how brave he was and what a good job he had done in the battle. She would tell him how much she loved him and how good it felt to be able to do this with him. 

It was difficult to keep up a rhythm with his cock and dildo but he tried. Would Ladybug jerk him off while she fucked him? Maybe she would want to watch him touch himself instead. Adrien’s hips rose off the bed as he quickened his pace. “Fuck, my Lady,” he panted, voice seeming to echo through the large room.  
_______________________

Ladybug watched him from the window, eyes wide. She knew she shouldn’t be here, but she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away. Her hand drifted down between her legs as she watched Adrien’s hips rise up from the bed. His mouth fell open and her knees went weak when she heard him say her name. Wet heat pooled between her legs and she clamped them together tightly. She should go home. She should definitely go home and take care of things. 

She glanced back at Adrien’s writhing form, his movements losing all rhythm as he neared the end.

Or maybe she should stay...


	62. Adrien, Marinette, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymously requested to result in a pregnancy

Marinette rose up for a moment before slowly sliding back down on Nathaniel’s cock, Adrien’s hands on her hips from behind guiding her movement. Nathaniel’s hands were cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing slow circles over her nipples.

“You’re so beautiful, Mari,” Nathaniel murmured softly.

One of Adrien’s hands sneaked around to massage her clit. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the whole world,” he purred into her ear. “And you’re going to be the most beautiful mother.”

Marinette clenched around Nathaniel and he groaned, head falling back to the pillow as she rode him. “And you two are going to be--ahhh-- the most wonderful fathers,” she sighed, her own head falling back on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“You should roll over,” Adrien prodded, gently pulling on her hip.

She slipped off of Nathaniel and fell to his side with a giggle. 

“You realize she isn’t going to get pregnant without this,” Nathaniel said dryly, gesturing to his bobbing erection. Wetness shined down his length and Adrien shot him a quick grin before swooping down and taking him in his mouth. Nathaniel thrust up and Adrien pushed down on his hips, rising off of him with an audible pop and licking his lips smugly. 

“I just thought I could have a turn with our lovely Mari,” he smirked. Nathaniel laughed and nodded as Adrien moved over Marinette. “If that’s okay with you, of course,” Adrien amended as he covered her body with his.

Marinette beamed up at him. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Adrien kissed her as he slid into her in one gentle push. He felt her legs wrap around him and he began to move. 

Nathaniel curled up against them, moving Adrien’s hair out of his face in a futile gesture as he swayed back and forth. “A sweet little baby,” he sighed.

“With your red hair.” Marinette turned her head so she could kiss Nathaniel as Adrien moved inside her. Nathaniel’s hand trailed down his chest and stomach to grab onto his cock, pumping it in rhythm with his partners’ movements.

As their kiss ended, Nathaniel smiled softly up at Adrien. “And his green eyes.”

Adrien flushed, picking up his pace. Marinette arched her back with a whimpering moan and Nathaniel began to kiss along her shoulder and neck. “And all of Mari’s beautiful freckles.”

“Close,” Adrien grunted, his hips losing their rhythm.

“Fill her up,” Nathaniel said softly. “Let’s make our baby.”

“Please,” Marinette panted. “Please.”

Adrien came with a grunt, rutting against her until her clenching walls had milked every last drop of cum he had to offer. He slipped out of her and fell to her other side as Nathaniel loomed above her with a smile.

Marinette gave a breathy laugh. “You two are going to wear me out.”

Nathaniel kissed her nose. “Good. Roll over for me and on your knees.” She obeyed and he grabbed her hips, sliding into her easily and pushing Adrien’s load further inside as he began to thrust. He wouldn’t last long at this point, not after how long they had been going already. He reached around to tweak her clit and Adrien playfully batted his hand away, taking over. Marinette began a steady stream of whimpering moans as they touched her.

Nathaniel felt his orgasm coming up on him fast. He could tell Marinette was close from the sounds she was making so he leaned down to kiss along her back. “Come for us, Mari. I love the sounds you make when you let go.” 

Adrien gave her clit a firm pinch of encouragement and Marinette was crying out, her cheek falling to the pillow as her walls fluttered around Nathaniel’s cock, his hands on her hips the only thing holding her up. He came with a groan and waited a few moments before pulling out and letting her fall gently to the bed.

Marinette squeezed her legs together and concentrated on pulling as much of the semen up into her as she could, her face screwed up in determination. 

Adrien chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to make it go up!”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Mari,” Nathaniel grinned. 

“You don’t know,” she huffed. “It can’t hurt.”

“Good grief, you’re cute.” Adrien kissed the top of her head and curled in on her left side while Nathaniel took her right. “Do you think it happened this time?”

She smiled sleepily. “Time will tell. We should probably do it again in a couple of days just to be sure.”

“The sacrifices we make,” Nathaniel teased, nuzzling her cheek. “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too,” Adrien replied, sliding an arm around Marinette’s waist. “Sleepy time now.”  
_________________________

Marinette smiled down at the white stick balanced on the bathroom counter. She could hear Adrien and Nathaniel playfully arguing about their dinner options in the other room. The plus sign almost seemed to shine in her eyes. They were finally having a baby.


	63. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Kink/Fetish

“You’re doing so good,” Marinette crooned, moving to Adrien’s side to run her fingers through his hair. “You always do such a good job, Kitty.”

Adrien tried to reach into her touch but the leash attached to his collar pulled lightly. “Stay where you are,” Nino commanded. “Alya isn’t done yet.” 

Alya smiled to herself, wrapping the thick fur-lined cuff around Adrien’s ankle and attaching it to the bedpost.

“You’re being so patient and strong while we get everything ready for you,” Marinette continued, her fingers leaving his hair to trace along the blindfold impairing his sight. “I’m proud of you.”

Adrien’s cock twitched and Alya stifled a giggle. She ran her hands up his left leg. “Doesn’t he have the nicest legs? I think I might be a bit jealous of these calves.”

“I think I’m more jealous of his abs.” Nino’s hand grazed lightly over Adrien’s stomach and his muscles tightened.

“He works hard for them,” Marinette said. She leaned down and kissed Adrien gently. He whined against her lips as the back of Nino’s hand stroked the length of his cock. 

“I think someone might think this is taking too long,” Nino teased, turning his wrist so he could grab Adrien and give him one swift pump before releasing him again. 

“Well, _someone else_ keeps getting too distracted,” Alya admonished playfully, swatting Marinette’s bare butt as she reached the top of the bed. “You were supposed to cuff his wrists.”

“Sorry,” Marinette giggled, not sounding the least bit apologetic. She let her hand slide down Adrien’s chest and stomach as she moved out of the way so Alya could cuff his wrists to the headboard. “You can’t very well blame me though. He’s too beautiful not to take a few moments to admire.” She rested her head against his pelvic bone and reached down to let her fingertip barely graze against his balls. “And he’s got brains too. Did he tell you he’s been invited to speak at the university on his physics research?”

“You’ve been holding out on us, Sunshine.”

Adrien turned his face in the direction of Alya’s voice. “I was going to tell everyone at dinner. Mari was too impatient to wait.”

“I have my ways of getting what I want,” Marinette added proudly.

“Yes, we’ve all experienced your oral work,” Nino grinned. “Can’t really blame him for caving.” He gave the leash a swift but gentle tug and Adrien tried to raise up while being secured to the bed. “Fuck, I love how responsive you are.”

“I think he should be rewarded.” Marinette placed a kiss along Adrien’s length and he shivered. 

“How shocking,” Alya laughed. “You always think he should be rewarded.” 

“Because he does such a good job!” She kissed his cock again, letting her tongue trail along him for a moment. Adrien whimpered and tried to stay still. 

Nino settled on the bed on Adrien’s other side and looked across his head at Alya. “What are you thinking, babe?”

“I’m thinking we’re the luckiest people on earth to have Adrien as our boyfriend.”

He chuckled, watching Adrien’s cock twitch again. “You’re just as bad as Mari.” He leaned down, pulling the leash tighter so Adrien had to raise up with it even with his arms held above his head. Nino kissed him gently. “I can’t say I disagree with them though,” he said against Adrien’s lips. “We really are the luckiest.”

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered.

“Do you think if I let Mari fuck you, you can keep from coming until I say so?”

“Yes.”

Nino pulled on the leash again. “Yes what?”

“Fuck,” Adrien breathed. “Yes, sir.”

Nino released his hold and Adrien’s head dropped back to the pillow. Nino brushed his hair away from the blindfold. “Such a good little sub.” Adrien’s breathing picked up and Nino smiled. “Saddle up, Mari. I want you to face the far wall. Alya is going to give you both oral while I fuck her from behind.”

Both women shivered in anticipation as they moved into place. Marinette rolled a condom down Adrien’s erection and began to slide herself back and forth over him. “I haven’t even touched myself yet and I’m already wet,” she sighed. “It’s just what you do to me.”

Adrien’s palms itched. He wanted to pull against his restraints. He knew he could break them if he really wanted to. He could take hold of Marinette’s hips and impale her on his cock and turn her into a whimpering mess, crying out his name over and over. It was exhilarating letting them have their way with him though. Being blindfolded and restrained and _used_ while they showered him with praise and made him feel extraordinary. His breath caught as he felt a hand grab the base of him as Marinette began to lower herself on his erection.

Alya’s hair tickled Adrien’s thighs as she scooted closer, tongue flicking out against Marinette’s clit as she completely took Adrien in. Marinette moaned, rising, and Alya licked a firm line from the bottom of Adrien all the way up to where he disappeared inside Marinette as she began to come back down on him. 

Nino gave Alya’s ass a hard smack and began to guide himself inside. She pushed back against him immediately and he laughed, gripping her hips to halt her movement. “Easy there, killer.” He made it torturously slow as he completely sheathed himself in Alya and they both sighed.

Marinette was bouncing on Adrien now, her pace picking up speed as she made breathy whimpering noises. Alya licked and sucked at their joined sex, making her own noises as Nino took her from behind, spanking her every once in a while to produce an adorable very un-Alya-like squeak.

“Are you close, our sweet Chat?” Nino asked, voice breathy.

“Yes,” Adrien groaned between gritted teeth. Between Marinette’s clenching and Alya’s tongue, he was holding onto to the edge with all his might.

“I bet it would feel really good to come, wouldn’t it?” Nino teased. He picked up his pace and Alya couldn’t hold her concentration, dropping her cheek to sheets as he thrust into her. 

“Please, please, please,” Adrien chanted. “Please!”

“What do you think, Al?”

“I like-- fuck-- hearing him beg,” she grunted.

“He begs so pretty.” Marinette arched her back and clenched down and Adrien cried out her name in a strangled voice, the chain of the wrist cuffs clanging against the ironwork headboard. A steady flow of begging fell from his lips, each of their names being used over and over again.

Nino felt his climax coming on and groaned. “Come for us, Adrien. Make us proud.”

“Fuck!” he cried, thrusting up into Marinette as her walls fluttered around him.

Nino reached his own orgasm, filing the condom as he rutted against Alya. She moaned contentedly, letting her body be pushed and pulled against the soft sheets as he slowed behind her.

Marinette dismounted slowly, turning so she could move up Adrien’s body. She pushed the blindfold up and he blinked at her with hazy green eyes. “Hi,” she smiled. He chuckled dreamily and Marinette giggled, kissing his nose. “Have fun?”

“Always,” he murmured, eyes sliding shut. 

“Let’s get you uncuffed and comfy.” 

The three of them went to work ridding Adrien of the wrist and ankle cuffs, the collar and leash, and the blindfold. His whole body was like a limp noodle as Alya used a warm washcloth to clean away the cum and sweat from his skin. 

Once everyone was clean and content, they climbed onto the bed, surrounding Adrien. “I think we should all nap and then order in some dinner,” Nino suggested, voice low with sleep. “And then Adrien can tell us all about his speech.”

“We’re so proud of you,” Alya added, kissing Adrien’s cheek.

“The proudest.” Marinette nuzzled her face into his neck and they all fell into a satisfied slumber.


	64. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Animalistic Instincts

“Fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot,” Adrien breathed as he watched Marinette twitch the fluffy black tail attached to the plug nestled snugly in her ass. “But damn it, it so is.”

“Good,” She smiled coyly, turning her head to look at him. “What about the ears?”

He dragged his eyes away from her ass to trail up her body to the top of her head where a pair of black plastic triangles peaked out from her hair. “I know I should be embarrassed, but I’m too horny.”

“Plagg said you would like this.”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. “Ah, there’s the embarrassment.”

Marinette frowned and turned around to take his hands in hers. “Kitty, don’t be ashamed. So a side effect of your Miraculous is being turned on by cat stuff. Big deal. I put out pheromones every few months and have to hide out in the apartment or I have a string of men following me around like lost puppies.”

“So just a normal Friday?”

She rolled her eyes and moved in closer. “You know you want to touch the tail.”

He stepped back and shook his head. “Nope.”

“You can pet it. Maybe give it a little tug,” she smirked.

“Mari,” Adrien whined. “Let’s just have regular sex. I don’t want to be so weird.”

“Regular sex, he says,” she sighed. “After I went through all the trouble of getting this cute little kitty cat ears headband.” She touched the tip of the ears with her fingers and let her hands trail down to her breasts, fingers tweaking her nipples. Adrien swallowed hard, eyes trained on her movements. Marinette slowly spun, pulling the fluffy black tail into her hand. She tugged on it and arched her back, inhaling sharply. Adrien took a step forward, bottom lip dropping open with a heavy breath.

Marinette climbed up on the bed, being sure to move her hips so the tail swished. “And here I am,” she pursed her lips, “all ready and wet and wanting and my sweet Chat doesn’t want this kitty.”

“Fuck it,” he said, shaking his head and climbing up on the bed. “This is going to be meowvelous.”

Marinette giggled as he pushed her down on the bed with a playful growl. “I’m not going to be gentle,” he warned.

“Good,” she purred, sticking her ass in the air and wiggling it so the tail swayed. “I’m in the mood to get scratched.”

“I have to be the luckiest Chat there ever was.” Adrien kneeled behind her and lifted the tail. “And that has to be the prettiest pussy there ever was,” he added.

“Adrien!” Marinette flushed and tried to move forward but Adrien dropped the tail quickly and grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. He pressed in against her, cock brushing the tail to the side so he could tease his tip against her entrance.

“Fuck, you really are wet.’

“Told you,” she murmured, pushing back against him. “Please, Chaton.” Her voice held the slightest hint of a begging whine and Adrien felt his cock twitch.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He readjusted his hold on her hips and pushed in slowly, watching her spine flex. As soon as he was completely sheathed inside of her, both sighing in contentment, Adrien picked up the tail and waited until he had pulled out to give it a light tug as he slowly pushed himself back in. Marinette made a mewling sound, dropping her head to the sheets. “Do you like that, my Lady?” Adrien’s voice had dropped an octave, almost a rolling growl.

“Yes,” she panted.

He gave the tail another tug as he thrust into her again. “Do you want me to go faster?”

“Please, please...” Marinette trailed off as Adrien picked up the pace, fluffy tail wrapped around his hand so he could tug on it every few thrusts. He looked down to watch the bulb began to slide out when it would suddenly be sucked back in. Marinette moaned, pushing into him as much as she could.

“You’re too good to me.” Adrien draped himself over her back as he rutted against her. “So good, Mari, so fucking good.”

“Fur sure,” she laughed breathlessly and he chuckled in surprise.

They became a sweaty, writhing thing of whimpering moans and answering sighs. Adrien’s hands slid down slicked skin to grab Marinette’s breasts to pull her backwards so he could impale her on his cock as they bounced, her back flush to his chest. The fur of the tail tickled his thigh as he neared closer to his climax.

And almost unstoppable urge to claim her somehow took hold of him and Adrien’s teeth were clamping down at the juncture of her shoulder and neck before he realized what was happening. Marinette cried out, clenching hard around him and pulling his orgasm from him as she rode hers out. “Mine,” he growled against her skin, releasing his hold before he could break her pale flesh.

Marinette fell face forward on the sheets, collapsing in the buzzing aftereffects. Adrien gasped, reaching a shaking hand to gently yank on the tail until it finally pulled free with a moan from his wife. He tossed it over the side of the bed and crawled up next to her, wincing at the perfect set of teeth marks in her skin. “Oh, Mari, I’m so sorry.”

She blinked at him with dazed eyes. “Are you kidding? That was fucking incredible.”

He gave her a hesitant smile. “Really?”

Marinette shot him a dopey, sleepy grin. “It was the cat’s meow.”


	65. Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Sensory Deprivation

“Are you ready?” Marinette grinned, holding up a thin scarf in one hand and the ear muffs in the other.

Nino smirked. “I don’t think she’ll do it.”

“I’m going to do it!” Alya argued. “I really want to try, at least.”

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Adrien settled behind her on the bed, his hands going to her shoulders. “We’ll only tease you a little.”

Alya chuckled and shook her head. “I know it seems weird, but I think it might be a good experience for me.”

“Then it’s settled.” Marinette climbed on the bed and sat on her knees in front of Alya. “Your phone and laptop are across the apartment and your ours for an indefinite amount of time. Nino even disconnected the wifi as an added precaution because you’re wily. Do you agree to these terms?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Alya laughed. “Yes, I agree to those terms.”

Marinette draped the silk scarf over her eyes and Adrien took the ends to knot it at the back of Alya’s head. “Can you see me?” Marinette crooned, sticking out her tongue.

“I can’t but I would bet a hundred euros you’re sticking your tongue out right now.”

Marinette leaned forward and licked Alya’s lips with a giggle, pushing her back against Adrien’s chest as they both lost their balance. 

“Okay, before we put the ear muffs on, what word do you want to use if you’re ready to stop and for the blindfold and muffs to come off?” Nino asked as he pulled a couple of condoms out of the drawer and tossed them on the nightstand for later.

Alya pursed her lips, head turned blindly in his general direction. “How about wifi?”

He laughed. “Seems appropriate. All right, here we go.” He leaned over Marinette to slide the ear muffs into place. Marinette nuzzled her cheek against his chest and he lifted her from Alya’s lap and dropped her towards the end of the bed. Adrien eased himself away from Alya’s back and they all watched her take in her limited senses.

“Can you hear us, Al?” Adrien asked in a normal voice.

Alya shifted, head moving as if she was looking around. 

“Alya!” Marinette called louder to no response.  
__________________

Alya took in a steadying breath. This was okay. She could deal with being cut off from her sight and hearing. It was slightly more exhilarating than it was scary but the fear was still there. She had been naked with her lovers more times than she could probably remember but being handicapped in this way made everything seem more intense. She had to force herself not to hunch in her shoulders and try to cover up. It wasn’t an issue of trust but more one of the unknown. Alya wasn’t fond of not knowing what was coming next, but she needed this. She needed to know she could.

She inhaled sharply when she felt the bed shift as someone came closer. Her legs were being gently pushed apart and soft lips kissed up the inside of her thigh. Marinette. That had to be Marinette. Marinette had this gentle, teasing way she liked to play with Alya before going down on her. A tongue, warm and firm, licked up her slit but disappeared before reaching her clit. Alya groaned in frustration. Definitely Marinette.

Suddenly a hand was on the back of her neck, turning her head to the side. She licked her lips in anticipation and within moments the tip of a cock was searching for entrance. She opened her mouth and took him in slowly, pressing her tongue against the underside and smiling around him. Nino. This was definitely Nino. He was thicker than Adrien but not quite as long. Alya ran her tongue along him as he pulled out and found the familiar trace of his veins. Giving Nino a blowjob had been her first foray into sexual activity with another person and there was always something nice about coming back to it.

She gasped in surprise as Marinette’s lips wrapped around her clit, a finger sinking between her wet folds. She had almost forgotten about her girlfriend nestled between her thighs. A hand took one of hers, wrapping her fingers around a slick cock. “Lube,” Alya murmured in a moment she was free of Nino’s cock in her mouth and it sounded odd in her head. Had she said it too loud or had she all but whispered it? She couldn’t tell. Adrien’s hand stayed on hers as he guided it up and down his shaft. The pace was torturously slow. If she had been in charge, she would have...

Her thoughts trailed off as realization dawned. Nino’s cock dipped in and out between her lips slowly, matching the pace Adrien was setting with their hands. Marinette licked and nipped between her legs but not as if she was trying to bring Alya to climax. All three of them were using her in an almost teasing way, testing her ability to go with the flow, to slow down.

She felt something shift inside her. She wasn’t submissive. She just wasn’t. This proved that more effectively than anything else she had experimented with in the past. There was no reason she had to be submissive just because she was temporarily blinded and without her hearing though. A flash of determination shot through her and she clamped her free hand on the back of Marinette’s head, forcing her face against her wet sex. She felt a sensation that she could only guess was a giggle and then her clit was being assaulted in a way that made her thighs shake.

Alya minutely tightened her grip on Adrien’s cock and picked up the pace, his hand falling limply away as she began to add a twist on the upswing that she knew he was fond of. She felt him thrust up into her grip and knew she had won.

As soon as Nino’s cock began to slide away from her mouth, she sucked as hard as she could, feeling his hips stutter. Alya smiled around his dick, face upturned as she used every trick she could on him.

Adrien came first, the warm cum hitting her breast surprising Alya but she milked him for a few moments more until he began to soften in her hand before releasing her grip. She could feel her own climax mounting as Marinette continued to work, two (was it three now?) fingers curling inside her as her mouth was a constant presence at Alya’s clit.

She would make Nino come before she did. She wasn’t sure why it mattered, but it did. She reached for him, groping blindly for a moment before finding his balls and beginning a steady massage as she still worked him with her mouth. Alya felt the tell-tell sign of his coming orgasm and then cum was filling her mouth and shooting down her throat. She swallowed a few times and pulled her head back, letting him slip away. 

Alya fell back against the headboard as the first wave of her orgasm crashed over her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted, the words echoing in her head. Marinette continued to lick and suck at her relentlessly even as Alya’s thighs clamped around her head. 

As soon as she could breath again, the ear muffs were being removed and someone was fumbling with the knot at the back of her head. “Damn it, Adrien, why’d you make this so tight?”

“So she couldn’t see,” he panted. “Not that it made a difference. Fuck.”

The blindfold finally lifted and Alya blinked into the dim room. Marinette stared up at her smugly, face shiny. “Are you proud of yourself?” she laughed.

“A little,” Marinette admitted. “Although I feel like you’re probably a little prouder.”

Alya dipped a finger in the cum on her breast and popped it in her mouth. Adrien groaned and Nino chuckled. “What can I say? I like being the boss.”


	66. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: With Food

“I feel stupid now,” Marinette giggled, holding the bottle of body safe chocolate syrup. “This is going to make such a mess.”

Nino’s smiled at her fondly. “A fun mess though. It’s whatever you want to do.”

She stared at their bed in thought. “I suppose we could put down a couple of towels and take a shower afterwards? I know this is supposed to be okay but I’m not sure about having it in my lady parts.”

“That would work,” he chuckled.

She nudged his arm with her shoulder. “You’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not, I promise.” He held both hands up with a grin. “Sometimes I can’t get over how cute you are.”

“Because I want to cover your dick in chocolate syrup and lick it off?” She blinked innocent blue eyes, tilting her chin up in his direction.

He narrowed his eyes. “I also forget that you know exactly how cute you are and you use it well.”

Marinette winked and reached behind him to squeeze his ass through his boxer briefs. “You get comfortable, Handsome, and I’m going to grab some towels.” She sashayed into the bathroom, leaving Nino to smile and shake his head.

He eased his briefs down, cock bouncing lightly in freedom. Marinette reappeared with two fluffy towels and spread one over the edge of the bed and the other on the floor below. “Sit, sit,” she instructed, backing Nino to the towel-covered edge.

Marinette eased herself between his legs and pressed a single finger against the tip of his erection, letting it spring back into place on release. She grinned down at him and he rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what’s going to happen every time but you do it anyway.”

“It’s fun,” she smiled.

“You’re making me feel a little underdressed,” Nino commented, running the back of his hand along her lace-covered hip. “Could make a guy sad.”

“We can’t have that,” she replied in a faux serious tone. “Besides, my new husband got me these pretty panties. I don’t want to get them all chocolately.”

“I’m sure he appreciates that.”

“Mmhmm.” Marinette shimmied out of the panties and unhooked her bra, unceremoniously dropping it to the ground. Nino chuckled again and pulled her in close. She tilted her head down to kiss him as his hands roved over her body, groping her breasts and dipping between her legs. Marinette stepped back with a stern expression. “You said I could play.”

“I did.”

“So let me play,” she pouted, going down to her knees. She leaned in and took Nino’s length in her mouth as far as she could before sliding back up and releasing him with an audible pop. “Mmm, that’s nice but I think it could use a little chocolate.”

“I had a feeling you would say something like that.”

She reached for the bottle and squeezed some of the syrup along his length. Nino’s cock twitched and Marinette laughed, rubbing the chocolate onto all sides before sliding her lips around him once more. Nino leaned back, propping himself up with his arms so he could stare down his chest at his new bride. She had her eyes closed as her head bobbed back and forth. He could feel her tongue wrapping around the sides of him, searching out the traces of chocolate she had left on his skin. Honestly he had only been doing this because she was curious but there was something arousing about the way her tongue dipped and laved. It was different from any other blowjob she had given him. It was if his cock was an afterthought, which should have been frustrating but was something else entirely.

He sat up so he could move one hand onto her head. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun earlier and he grabbed a hold of it, gently guiding her movements. She hummed and the vibrations sent a jolt of desire through his body. “Damn, Mari, this is way hotter than I thought it would be.”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed again and Nino’s hips came off the bed. Marinette chose that moment to pull her tongue as firmly as she could up the underside of him and Nino cried out, fingers digging into her hair and the towel. 

“Wait! Fuck, wait,” he begged.

Marinette came up off of him, lips pink and swollen and traces of chocolate around her mouth. Nino took her chin in his hand.

“We’re going to go get in the shower now and get nice and clean and then I’m going to fuck you against the wall until you’re screaming my name.”

She took a steadying breath. “I’m so glad I married you.”


	67. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Striptease/Lap dance

“If it’s your birthday, why are we the ones getting this wonderful gift?” Adrien asked, fingertips tracing the red garter belt along Marinette’s hip. Her dress lay in a heap behind her on the floor.

“Because it’s a tradition I like,” she answered, dipping down in front of him before shimmying back up.

“You know, most lap dances have a no touching rule,” Nino drawled.

“Jealous?” Adrien grinned as he moved a hand around to palm Marinette’s lace-clad ass.

“Play nice, boys,” she warned as she slipped away from him to straddle Nino’s lap. She let her body fall back, forcing his hands to quickly wrap around her hips to keep her balanced.

“Tricksy bug,” Nino teased, leaning forward with her to kiss along the edge of the red lace bra. 

She released a throaty laugh as he brought her back up and she gyrated against him before lifting herself up and moving to Alya. “It’s about time,” Alya grinned.

“Saving the best for last and all that,” Marinette winked, turning to sway her butt close to Alya’s face. Alya leaned forward and nipped at it, causing Marinette to yelp in surprise and giggle. 

“You guys are not doing a very good job letting me do this,” Marinette pouted, turning again to face them.

Adrien stood and moved behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him, being sure to grind his arousal into the cleft of ass. “The problem is you’re just too sexy, my Lady.”

Alya nodded, standing to join them. “We can’t help ourselves.” She pushed one of the bra straps down and Marinette blinked at her coyly, raising her other shoulder.

“Personally I want to bend you over, move those pretty panties to the side, and take you right now,” Nino added, moving in beside Alya and draping his arms around her waist. “So I’d say your lap dancing technique is spot on, Mari.”

Her eyes darkened. “Is that an offer?”

“And what if I wanted to fuck her?” Alya asked, letting her head fall back against Nino’s shoulder. “That doesn’t seem very fair.”

Adrien’s hand was dipping beneath the seam of Marinette’s panties and her breath caught as he grazed a fingertip against her clit. “Mmm, I think I should be the one who gets her first.”

Nino reached around Alya to pull the front of Marinette’s bra down, forcing her breasts out and up. He pulled on one of the nipples and Marinette gasped as Adrien dipped a finger inside her at the same time. “Why don’t you chose, our sweet Mari?” Nino purred. “Who gets to fuck the birthday girl first?”

Alya’s fingers rubbed Marinette’s soaked slit through her panties as Adrien moved back to her clit. Nino continued to tease and twist her nipples. “I can’t...I don’t...”

“You have to choose,” Adrien crooned in her ear. “Maybe she needs a little more description of what we each want to do. I think Nino made a fair case.” He dipped a finger back inside her, forcing Alya’s hand to drop from the outside of her panties. He pumped it in and out a few times and then brought his hand up, tongue wrapping around his finger as soon as it was in reach. He hummed in appreciation. “Personally I want to eat you out until you can’t think, speak, or walk and then I want to fill you with my cum and do it all over again.”

“Fuck,” Marinette breathed. “You’re dirty.”

“You like it though.”

She moaned and nodded as his hand slipped back into her panties.

“Alya?” Adrien prompted.

Alya leaned forward and sucked one of Marinette’s nipples into her mouth for a moment before releasing it. “I want to put that pretty pink plug in her ass and fuck her from behind with a strap-on while she’s in these heels with her pretty boobs all forced up with this bra. Damn, you’re so hot, M.” She let her head fall back against Nino again. “Maybe if you guys are sweet, I’d let her give one of you a blowjob while I fucked her brains out.”

Marinette’s knees wobbled as all three of her lovers turned their complete attention on her. 

“Well, what will it be, Marinette?”


	68. Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Body Worship

Nino groaned as Marinette slowly sank down on his cock.

“You’re supposed to be giving him a massage,” Alya tutted, rubbing firm but gentle circles against Nino’s temples. His head was in her lap and her breasts kept brushing against his hair.

“I am massaging him,” Marinette argued, raising herself up again before dropping down.

“Fuck,” Nino breathed, hands going to her hips.

“Yeah, but you said you were going to massage his chest and arms,” Adrien chuckled from behind her. He ran his hands up and down Nino’s legs, the skin slick and shining with peppermint oil.

“But his cock was just sitting there so nice and pretty,” Marinette smiled, clenching and causing NIno’s hips to rise off the bed. “You don’t mind, do you, Ninny?”

“You know you can do whatever you want to me, sweetheart,” he grinned up at her, eyes sliding closed as Alya’s cool hands moved to work along his neck and shoulders.

“I like that policy,” Marinette sighed. She glanced over her shoulder to see Adrien moving up behind her. He straddled Nino’s legs and put his hands over Nino’s on her hips. 

“We’ll hold you steady, Mari. Get to massaging,” he said, kissing the side of her neck. 

Marinette let herself fall forward enough to reach Nino’s arms and chest and Nino grunted as he began to thrust into her from the new angle. Alya dripped oil onto his chest and Marinette began to rub it into his skin, stopping every few moments to kiss her girlfriend. 

“You’ve got the nicest body,” Alya murmured, gently pinching his shoulders.

“Ah, no, I don’t,” Nino replied, back arching just a bit.

“You do though.” Adrien was flush against Marinette’s back, his cock sliding between her ass cheeks as she rode Nino. He reached back to grab at Nino’s legs. “You have these amazing calves.”

“And look at these strong arms,” Marinette added, leaning down to kiss his bicep.

“And so fucking handsome,” Alya said, planting an upside down kiss on his lips. 

“I’m really not,” Nino muttered as she pulled away.

Adrien stopped Marinette’s movements, holding her in place and settled forward so Nino didn’t have the leverage to piston his hips. “You don’t get to come until you accept our compliments.”

“Ooo, I like that,” Alya purred, running her hands into Nino’s hair and massaging his scalp. 

“Guys, you don’t have to do this. I know I’m not hideous or anything but you can’t pretend--”

Marinette put two fingers over his lips. “We aren’t pretending anything,” she promised, slowly sinking back down on him as Adrien’s hands allowed her. “We love you and think you’re sexy as hell.”

“And you’re going to let us prove that to you,” Adrien said, snaking his hand in between Nino’s legs to massage his balls as Marinette rode him. 

“As long as it takes,” Alya finished, kissing along his jawline.  
_______________________

“Say it again,” Marinette prodded, poking Nino in the side.

He chuckled breathlessly. “I’m a sexy beast.”

“Hell yeah, you are,” Adrien grinned, curling into his other side. 

Alya snuggled up against Adrien’s back and he reached behind to hold on to her. 

“I love you guys,” Nino sighed, falling into the the best sleep he’d had in months.


	69. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Dom/Sub

“How do you feel?” Nino asked, fingers running along the zipper on Marinette’s party dress.

“Scandalous,” she giggled, clenching around the remote control vibrator he had instructed her to put in a few moments ago. They were surrounded by the rich and elite at a fundraiser Gabriel Agreste was throwing to balance out some recent bad publicity. 

“Do you have it in?”

“Of course. You told me to put it in, sir.” Her voice dropped on the last word and Nino felt his cock twitch.

“Good girl.” He ran the back of his hand along her jaw and she sighed, tilting her head towards him. He leaned down, lips touching the shell of her ear. “Were you wet?”

Marinette swallowed, glancing around. She could feel her cheeks warming and tried to calm herself. “Adrien made sure of that before he let me go upstairs to get it.”

“Good.” Nino stepped away, breaking their contact and Marinette turned, blinking in surprise. Adrien and Gabriel were closing in on them, Gabriel’s mouth stretched into a tight line of distaste. 

“Father, you remember my girlfriend, Marinette.” Adrien offered her his hand and brought her by his side. 

“Ah, the way Mr. Lahiffe was attached to her, I would have thought she had switched partners,” Gabriel said dryly. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino stared back at him without responding and Gabriel cleared his throat. “Well, then, do have a good time. Adrien, make sure to socialize and introduce Miss Dupain-Cheng around,” he instructed, giving Nino a pointed look before walking away.

“I hate that guy so much,” Nino muttered.

“Sorry,” Adrien sighed, shoulders slumping. “I haven’t told him but I think he suspects anyway. I know I should be honest about us but...”

“I know.” Nino shook his head. “It’s fine, man, really.” He slunk his arm around Marinette’s waist. “Besides, we have someone much more fun to concentrate on tonight.”

Marinette flushed as Adrien’s eyes darkened. “Yeah, I’ve already gotten a taste.” He licked his lips and Marinette felt her knees go weak as she remembered him cornering her before she reached her earlier destination.

“Would you like to know which one of us has the remote to your little toy, pet?” Adrien asked, kissing her cheek.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Then you’re going to have to obey to find out. Do you think you can do that?”

Marinette smiled. “I think I can.”

“Safe word so we can both hear it,” Nino prompted.

“Dandelion.”

“Good girl,” Adrien purred. “Come dance with me.” He led her out to the small floor where a few couples were already swaying to gentle music from the band. 

Marinette glanced back at Nino as he went to go stand by the wall and watch them. “I don’t like leaving him alone here. I don’t trust your father not to try something cruel.”

“We’ll watch out for him,” Adrien assured her. “Don’t worry, my Lady. Just enjoy tonight. We have so many things...”

Adrien’s words were lost to her as the vibrator flicked on, a low rumbling pressure inside her, the arm of the vibe grazing against her clit. She inhaled sharply, fingers tightening on Adrien’s shoulder. He pulled her closer with a grin. “Are the games beginning?”

She swallowed and looked back at Nino. He was smirking, suit jacket brushed back and one hand casually dipped into his left pants pocket. “He turned it on,” she breathed. “I think he might be the one with the remote.”

Adrien lifted his right hand from her and reached into his suit jacket. Marinette went up on her toes, falling against him lightly as the vibrations became more intense. Adrien caught her, righting her again, eyes alight with amusement. “Oh, did you think there was only one remote?” 

Marinette laughed breathlessly, squeezing her thighs together. “You guys are mean,” she whispered.

He pulled her flush against his body and groaned. “Fuck, I can feel it through our clothes. Do you like it?”

“Y-yes. I don’t know how long I can stand--”

“You’ll finish this dance,” Adrien interrupted. “And then you’ll dance with Nino.” She looked up at him with wide eyes and he raised his brows. “Yes?”

“Thank you, sir.”

His eyes darkened. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Mari. You know that, right? You make me want to take you upstairs right now and fuck you until you’re screaming so loud the whole party can hear you.”

The vibe setting was raised again and Marinette turned her face into Adrien’s neck to gasp, legs going weak. Adrien peered over her head at Nino who shot him a challenging look. “So that’s how were going to play tonight, huh?” he chuckled.

“Adrien, I can’t...I can’t...”

“You can and you will. I bet it would feel good if you could reach down and pump it in and out, wouldn’t it, my sweet Mari?” he teased, lips against her ear. “What would all these people think if they found out what you’re doing right now?”

Marinette shuddered in his arms and the music began to transition into something quicker. 

“You need to go get your other dance partner.”

Marinette swallowed and looked towards Nino where he was still casually waiting against the wall. “I don’t think I can walk,” she whispered. 

Adrien reached into his pocket and the vibrations settled down to the first rumbling level. “Better?”

“Thank you.”

“You can thank me later,” he winked, leading her to the edge of dance floor. Nino had moved up and took her hand when it was offered. “I better go smooze,” Adrien sighed. “Take care of our girl. She’s doing such a good job.” He kissed Marinette’s cheek and moved towards the tables.

“What level are you at?” Nino asked, gently pulling her back out to the middle of the floor.

“Adrien dropped it down to one so I could walk.” Marinette’s cheeks were pink and her eyes bright. “I am beyond embarrassed but I think I’m too turned on to really care.”

Nino smiled. “That’s what I like to hear.” He pulled her against him and they swayed despite the more upbeat music. “After this song, we’re going upstairs,” he said quietly as he upped the setting on the remote in his pocket.

Marinette inhaled sharply and nodded.

“And I’m going to take this vibe out and I’m going to fuck you in Adrien’s old bedroom on that nice white couch.”

She clenched around the vibe and bit her lip as Nino raised it another level.

“And then Adrien’s going to join us and he’s going to fuck you on his old bed.”

“Please,” she begged into his neck. “Please, Nino.”

“And then we’re going to put this nice little vibe back in for the ride home,” Nino raised it another setting and Marinette went limp in his arms, “and when we get there, we’re both going to fuck you at the same time.”

Marinette moaned and a few of the dancing couples glanced their way. Nino pulled her close and nodded at them. “She’s not feeling well, I don't think. Come on, sweetheart.” He led her off the dance floor and to the stairwell. “Are you ready for the real fun to start?” he grinned, sweeping her up in his arms.

Marinette nodded, eyes too wide as she clenched her thighs together. 

Nino caught Adrien heading their way with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Good girl.”


	70. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember prompt: Foreplay

Nino handed Marinette’s iPod to her and she looked at him expectantly. “New playlist?” she smiled.

“Just something to get you ready for our date tonight,” he winked.

“I need to check with the babysitter--”

“Done.”

“And we need to make sure--”

“Kal has dinner? Done.”

Marinette smiled, reaching up on her toes to kiss her husband. “You just think of everything, don’t you?”

“I try.” He kissed her forehead and stepped away. “Now get back to work and I will be back here to pick you up in,” he glanced down at his watch, “three hours, Maribug.” He walked away a few steps and turned back. “And make sure to listen to that playlist. I mean it,” he said, voice low.

Marinette felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine and she nodded. She went back inside her office and fished her earbuds out of her desk drawer. She pushed play on the iPod and slipped it in her apron pocket, moving to her mannequin to continue working on the evening gown Chloe had commissioned. 

The first thumping tones began and Marinette giggled as the song she had attempted to do a striptease to on their honeymoon began the playlist. She had practiced the routine for hours with Alya before the wedding and within fifteen seconds of the song playing the first night of their honeymoon, she twisted her ankle and they spent six hours in the emergency room making sure it wasn’t broken. He would include that song on a sexy playlist.  
She began to shimmy around the mannequin as she worked, draping fabric and pinning. The next song slowed down and was the one that had been playing the first time they had been together. She remembered his tentative touches and hushed whispers. He had been nervous and sweet and young. Marinette began to sway to the music. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago now. Before their son, before marriage, before jobs and responsibilities and adult crap.

The third song sent a shot of arousal straight to her core. He was too good at this, planning his music. It was almost supernatural. This song had been playing the first time he had bound her to the bed and played with her until she was a wet, whimpering mess, begging him to fuck her. That was the first true glance she’d gotten of how he could be during sex. He was so calm and laid back in life. Even when they made love, he was gentle and sweet, but there was something about letting his dominant side out that had Marinette clenching her thighs together. Was that going to happen tonight? He always teased her about renting a hotel room after their dates. Did he have something planned and this was his way of telling her?

The fourth song only raised the ante. She knew this one too well. He had blindfolded her and put his headphones over her ears, the current song on loop while he took his time completely unraveling her. She realized her panties were soaked at the same moment she realized she had been standing by the mannequin, pin suspended in the air, for an undetermined amount of time. The song ended and she breathed a sigh of relief, trying to calm herself when the same song began again, just as it had when she had been tied down and blindfolded, left only to hear the music on loop and feel his touch on her body. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered. The rational part of her brain told her to pause the playlist and finish her work. There would be plenty of time for the fun stuff later. The horny part of her brain told her to lock her office door and ease the tension a little before their date. And then there was the submissive part of her brain that delighted in the idea of being driven crazy by Nino’s music just as he had intended it until she was ready to jump him as soon as he showed up to take her out. Maybe he would still make her go through with the date, eat a nice dinner, pretend to have polite conversation while she was wet and aching. 

Marinette glanced at the clock only to realize it would still be another two and a half hours until her husband would be coming for her. She wasn’t sure if this was the worst kind of foreplay or the best.


	71. Nino and Alya, Chat Noir and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutember Prompt: Voyeurism

“Al, we really shouldn’t be here,” Nino hissed, voice low. He attempted to ignore the growing hardness in his pants as he gently tugged on his girlfriend’s arm.

“Don’t try to tell me you aren’t one hundred percent turned on right now,” Alya shot back, voice a little breathy. One of her hands reached behind to grope at his crotch and Nino groaned when she made contact.

“That’s not the point,” he said, trying again. He knew he would have to accept defeat soon as Alya’s fingers closed around him through his khakis. 

“If they didn’t want anyone to see them, they wouldn’t be trying to fuck each other through their suits out in the open,” she argued, her other hand sliding down to cup herself through her jeans.

Nino pressed himself against her back, trapping her hand between them. “I doubt they thought anyone would be up here.” He watched Chat Noir’s head fall back as Ladybug eased his zipper down, her lips kissing a trail along his throat. “Damn, he’s gorgeous,” he muttered.

“Right?” Alya eased her hand away and began to grind her ass against his erection. “Fuck, I bet she’s wet.”

“Damn it, Alya,” Nino grunted, hands going to her hips so he could control their movements. 

Chat Noir growled and pushed Ladybug up against a brick chimney until he could hook her knees over his shoulders. He buried his face between her legs and her gloved hands scrambled for purchase against the brick, her bottom lip dropped open in a soft mewl that floated to the voyeurs’ ears on the night air.

“I wonder if he can taste her through the suit,” Nino whispered into Alya’s ear, sliding one hand around to fondle her breast. “I know you’ve thought about it.”

“I want to taste her,” she whimpered, head falling back against his shoulder only to the point where she could still watch the superheroes writhe against each other. Ladybug’s cries were growing louder and the muscles in Chat Noir’s back flexed under the black material of his suit as his mouth worked against her. His tail lashed back and forth and Nino made a low, throaty sound.

“I wish that fucking tail didn’t absolutely do it for me,” he swore. “And I bet you could finger her through the suit. It seems so thin...”

Alya moaned softly and reached down to unbutton her jeans. “Nino, please, I need...I need...” She turned her face towards his and he captured her lips, his hands taking over for hers and sliding under the hem of her panties. 

“You’re so wet,” he murmured. “So naughty, Ladyblogger.” She chuckled breathlessly and then gasped as his fingertip grazed her clit. “Do you want me to fuck you while he fucks her?” He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and Alya shivered.

“Our maybe we’ll just watch this time,” Chat Noir purred and Nino and Alya startled apart. He slinked towards them, eyes glowing with amusement.

“It would only be fair,” Ladybug agreed, moving along his side like some bright shadow.

Alya swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

“If you’ll join us,” Nino added.

Chat Noir’s face split into a grin and he glanced over at his partner. “I think this will work out just fine, my Lady.”


	72. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 37.

Marinette’s eyes tracked Adrien as he circled the bed. He glanced down at her naked form with a smirk before turning into the walk-in closet to begin undressing.

“How long have you been like that?” he asked.

“Not the whole time,” she admitted. “I wanted to get some laundry done.”

He chuckled as he slid his dress shirt off and dropped it into the hamper. “Were you spying on my GPS, my Lady?”

“Maybe a little,” she grinned. “I wanted to be ready when you got home, but I have been naked since you told me to be so I think I should get partial credit for that.”

Adrien stepped out of his pants and grabbed a hanger. “Partial credit, huh?”

“Yes, sir.”

A thrill ran down Adrien’s spine at the phrase. Marinette was always so strong and stubborn and willful in everything she did but then she would grant him these little pockets of time when it was the two of them. It was a special gift he treasured. “I don’t know if partial credit counts, Princess. In fact, I think you might need to be punished.”

“Whatever you say, sir.”

He moved towards the bed in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. “On all fours facing the windows,” he ordered.

Marinette rolled over and got into position, a smirk playing on her lips. She had left the curtains wide open and could see the darkening Paris sky. Their loft was so high up no one could see in but it was still a thrill to know that it was somewhat of a possibility. 

Adrien ran a teasing hand along her ass. “That wasn’t very nice to send that picture, Mari.” He delivered a quick slap and Marinette rocked forward with a moan. “You knew I had a meeting to get through.” He rubbed the reddened skin before delivering another smack. “And then you sent the videos.” He made a tutting noise as he rubbed again. “That was too far.”

“You didn’t like them?” she breathed.

Adrien leaned down to kiss the top of one cheek. “I think you know I did.” He gave her a softer smack this time and immediately began rubbing, his fingers dipping lower. “I was hard as a rock the entire meeting. The whole board must think I have a silk kink now.”

“My poor kitty.”

Adrien’s fingers dipped down between Marinette’s legs and he groaned. “Holy cats, you’re wet.”

“I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day,” she admitted, dropping her cheek to the bed. “I tried using my vibrator to take the edge off but I just needed you.”

He chuckled. “Here I was ready to tease you and make you beg and you have to go and say something like that.” He pushed his underwear down and climbed up on the bed. “Do you want to be on top?”

She turned to look at him with a smile. “I would very much like that, I think.”

Adrien rolled onto his back, watching his wife with dark eyes as she straddled his waist. Marinette rubbed herself along his length, hands braced against his stomach as she did, eyes intent on him. “So warm,” he murmured, hands touching everywhere he could reach.

She sent him a soft smile and grabbed his cock so she could lower herself down onto him. They both sighed when he was fully sheathed and she began to rock against him. 

“My beautiful Lady,” Adrien purred, hands going to her hips. “I’ll never get tired of this view.”

“I’ll never tire of this one either,” she sighed, leaning down to kiss him.


	73. Adrien, Marinette, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi Donation/Tumblr Prompt: I was thinking, perhaps, body worship body foreplay followed by a 3way, AdriNathNette. Prince Adrien Agreste, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien's loyal servant valet Nathaniel Kurtzburg. Perhaps body worship of Adrien?

“I’m going to miss this, your Highness,” Nathaniel murmured, trailing his fingers up the inside of Adrien’s bare thigh. “All of this,” he emphasized, cupping him.

Adrien chuckled as he speared his hand in Nathaniel’s fiery hair. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“What would you rather me call you? King Agreste?”

“Hell no,” he groaned, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

Nathaniel rested his cheek against Adrien’s hip. “That’s who you’ll be though. The wedding and coronation is so close.”

“And you’ll still be by my side.”

“Yeah, but--” Nathaniel’s words were cut off as the bedroom door opened. 

Princess Marinette quirked her lips, quickly closing the door behind her. “And here I thought I was the one being risky by trying to visit my betrothed.” 

“It seems I’m a high commodity today,” Adrien drawled. 

Nathaniel moved to get up from the bed but Marinette sat down beside them, putting a hand on his shoulder. “There’s no reason for you to leave, Nath.”

He kept his eyes down but stayed still under her touch. “It isn’t right for me to keep coming here like this.”

“And what if we both want you here?” Adrien asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Marinette nodded. “I don’t see why this can’t work. I understand how irresistible the prince is,” she winked, standing again. Both men watched as she slid out of her dress to reveal pale pink skin. 

“Irresistible, she says, as if she is the embodiment of desire,” Adrien sighed.

Marinette climbed back on the bed, taking the opposite side of Nathaniel, and curled against Adrien. She kissed him languidly, one hand reaching down to guide Nathaniel’s back to Adrien length. 

“He’s so beautiful, isn’t he, Nathaniel?” Marinette asked, her hand covering his as they gripped Adrien together. “It’s hard not to kiss every bit of him.”

“Yes,” Nathaniel agreed quietly, watching Adrien’s eyes slide closed under their touch.

“Do you want to help me do that?”

“Do what?”

Marinette smiled softly. “Kiss every bit of him, of course.”

Nathaniel swallowed hard and nodded, turning his head to press his lips into the soft skin of Adrien’s hip. Marinette started at Adrien’s neck, kissing and nipping and murmuring sweet praises against his skin. 

“You’re going to be a fantastic king,” she sighed, finally finding herself down beside Nathaniel, both of them watching Adrien’s erection twitch at their praises.

“You have too much faith in me,” he muttered.

“We just know what you’re capable of, sire,” Nathaniel corrected, grasping the base of Adrien’s cock and licking up the length of him. 

Marinette moved closer and added her own long lick. “You’re going to be a kind and fair king. Beloved by all.”

“And protected by us,” Nathaniel added before he took Adrien’s length between his lips. The prince tried to buck but Marinette held his hips down to the mattress as his servant worked on him. 

“We’ll take care of you,” she promised, hand going into Nathaniel’s hair to gently guide his movements. “Always.”  
______________________

Adrien held his princess against him, her back flush with his chest as she rose and fell on him over and over again. “How do you like your throne, my Queen?”

Marinette let her head fall back to his shoulder in a breathy sigh. “It’s more than I could’ve ever dreamed for, my King.”

Nathaniel knelt at their feet, mouth working against their sex and hands gently stroking along their legs. He had to admit, he felt exactly the same way.


	74. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 59 (requested with a Ko-Fi donation)

The following drabble is a continuation from here and was requested by @slimeeyman with a Ko-Fi donation. Also, any respectable sequel is required to have this name. I don’t make the rules. Except I totally do. <3

Nino set his fork down and leaned in. “Okay, I feel like I need to say something.”

Marinette wiped at her mouth with a napkin. “Is this a bad something or a good something?”

“It’s just a something, I think?” He shook his head. “So I’m afraid that there’s been a lot of build-up to tonight and it’s making me a little nervous.” He held up a hand. “Not that I’m not up to the challenge, believe me, but, uh, also maybe I’m hoping your expectations aren’t super high?”

“Oh, they’re high,” she nodded. “But I’m not worried.”

Nino grinned. “You’re not?”

Marinette gathered a forkful of salad. “After the preview I got the other night, I have complete confidence in your skills, Nino Lahiffe.” She winked and slid the bite into her mouth.

“I was trying to impress you,” he admitted.

“Mission accomplished,” she smirked and then leaned in close. “Honestly, just being with you like this is great. Anything else is going to be sweet icing, I promise.”

“We really did waste a lot of time.”

“And now we have plenty of time to make up for it.” She sat back in her chair and nodded to his plate. “You should eat up; you’re going to need your energy.”

Nino’s eyes darkened and he curled his tongue behind his teeth as he smiled at her from across the table. “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”  
__________________________

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Marinette panted as her hips rose off the bed. Nino tightened his grip and pushed her back down as he continued to suck at her clit, his fingers insider her and stroking along her g-spot. “Nino...I can’t...I’m...fuck...” she whimpered.

He pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of kisses along her inner thigh. “You have a dirty mouth, Mari.”

“So do you,” she breathed, reaching for him. 

Nino slid up her body until his cock was nestled between her legs but not quite touching her. Marinette reached up to meet his lips in a searing kiss, her legs going around his thighs to force him closer. He chuckled against her mouth and she smiled. 

“I know it’s hypocritical but I’ve always been a little hesitant about kissing a guy after he’s been down there,” she admitted, eyes sparkling with amusement. “But you’re so damn hot that it’s a huge turn on right now.”

“Good to know I’m not grossing you out.”

Marinette flicked her tongue against his lips and made a contented sigh. “You’re definitely not grossing me out. Good grief, you’re too good at that. I’m pretty sure you should win an award or something.” A delighted shiver started at the top of her spine and ran down her body.

Nino smiled and kissed her again, softer and gentler this time. He slowly pushed his hips down and Marinette let out a quiet gasp, letting her legs fall open to allow him more access. He rocked a little, his cock sliding against her wet folds and Marinette mewled. “We need to get the condom,” he said, still moving against her in a torturous motion.

“I know.”

“I’m thinking I shouldn’t have done this first though because I don’t think I can move away from you now,” he teased, voice a little breathy. “You feel too good.”

“It’s your fault,” she smiled, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “We can be strong though. On the count of three. One, two--” Nino grunted and rolled off of her and Marinette laughed. “Now, hurry up!”

He patted around a few times before he grabbed the box from the nightstand and fished a condom out, squinting his eyes and fumbling with the wrapper.

“You poor, blind, beautiful man. You can’t see a thing, can you?”

He frowned. “My glasses got knocked off the stand. You’re a really pretty pink and bluish blob of colors to me right now.”

Marinette sat up with a giggle and took the condom from him, easily opening the foil wrapper and pulling it out. She glanced down at his length and couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips. “Do you want me to put it on?”

Nino swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah.”

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as stretched the ring, fitting it over the top of him and rolling it down. Nino pinched the tip of the condom to leave room and they looked up at each other, eyes darkening. Without a word, Marinette laid back on the bed and Nino followed her, bracing himself on his elbows.

He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “I’ve wanted this for so long with you,” he whispered.

“Me too,” she assured him, kissing his thumb. She let her legs fall open again and he began to position himself at her entrance. He leaned down to capture her lips with his as he pushed in slowly. Marinette inhaled deeply once he was fully inside her and opened her eyes to find Nino watching her, a soft expression on his face. “Can you see me?” she asked quietly.

“I’ve always seen you.”

Marinette brought her legs up, ankles resting at the small of his back and Nino began to move slowly. His arms were shaking slightly on either side of her and Marinette linked her arms around his, bracing him as her breathing transitioned to soft pants. The ceiling fan provided a soft and steady hum above them as they writhed together, movements becoming more insistent. 

Nino buried his face against her neck and groaned as he came, still rocking inside her. Marinette kissed the side of his head, hands moving into his hair as she clenched down on him, drawing out his orgasm. He whimpered against her skin and she gave him one last squeeze before relaxing her hold.

After a few moments, he slid out of her and quickly slipped off the condom, tying the end and dropping it to the floor. “Did you...”

Marinette shook her head and kissed his cheek. “It was really good though.”

“Yeah, but--”

She put a finger to his lips. “It was a perfect first time together, Nino. I promise.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” He curled against her, resting his head on her shoulder and pulling her flush to his chest. “Give me a bottle of water and about half an hour and I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

She laughed softly, fingers lazily tangling in his hair. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	75. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 69, requested with a Ko-Fi donation

Adrien’s eyes were dark as he watched Marinette rock back and forth on her hands and knees on his old couch, her expression desperate and gaze completely on him as Nino thrust into her from behind. He had fantasized about taking her in this room more than once and having Nino with them only made it all the better. His cock strained against his briefs as he watched his lovers fuck.

Soft mewling sounds kept escaping Marinette’s lips and Adrien’s restraint broke as he moved closer to them, hands going up to cup her swinging breasts. He pinched both nipples at the same time and Marinette’s head dropped against his shoulder with a cry.

“Eyes on me,” he reprimanded, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

“Y-yes, sir,” Marinette breathed, looking up at him again.

“Impatient,” Nino grunted, pulling Marinette back with him as he settled on his haunches and continued to push into her. She moaned his name at the new angle and let her head fall backwards against him. 

Adrien grinned and stretched himself out on his stomach, trapped erection pressed against the stiff couch cushion. He scooted forward until he was close enough to kiss the inside of Marinette’s thigh. She looked down at him through heavy eyelids and Adrien winked at her before licking a firm line up the underside of Nino’s cock where it disappeared inside of her, lips finally settling on her clit. 

Nino swore, losing his rhythm and Marinette tried to close her legs around Adrien’s head before Nino braced them open, slowly finding his pace again. Adrien sucked on her clit for a few moments before releasing it and beginning the cycle all over again. He could feel Nino twitch against his tongue and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

Adrien propped himself up on his elbows, pulling back for a better view. “You like it when Nino cums in you, don’t you, Mari?” he purred, lazily dancing his fingertips along her inner thigh.

“Yes,” she moaned. 

Nino kissed her hair as his fingertips dug into her hips. “Beg me for it, sweetheart.”

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Please...cum in me...Nino.”

Adrien’s rubbed his thumb along Marinette’s clit and she whimpered, clenching around Nino. He gritted his teeth. “Beg more,” he demanded.

Marinette’s head dropped forward as Adrien continued firm circles against her clit and Nino thrust up into her. “Please, please, please, please,” she chanted, voice breathless. Adrien changed his technique and Marinette mewled as her climax hit her. Nino followed behind a few moments later, grunting as he came inside her. 

He tilted them back so Marinette was laying on top of him as he slid out of her, leaving a thick trail of cum. Adrien moved between their legs, dipping a finger inside Marinette and pushing it between his lips. “Fuck, you guys taste good.” Marinette made a helpless sound and Adrien watched the white sink further down into her sex. “How sensitive are you?” he asked, eyes never leaving her wet folds.

“V-very,” she shivered as Nino wrapped his arms around her.

“You should eat her out since you like how we taste together,” Nino suggested, kissing her cheek. “You can be good and still for that, can’t you, sweetheart?”

Marinette’s breathing picked up. “I don’t know that I can...”

Adrien leaned forward and placed a kiss on her over-stimulated nub. Marinette bucked with a hoarse cry and Adrien grinned. “I have total faith in you,” he soothed, leaning in once more.


	76. Ladybug and Adrien

For the amazing @slimeeyman because I adore you. <3

“Go home,” Ladybug muttered to herself. “You know you shouldn’t do this again.”

Soft light warmed the large windows of Adrien’s room. Despite the late hour, he hadn’t increased the tinting feature and he could clearly be seen lounging in a chair with a book on the upper level of his room. 

“It’d be really great if he wasn’t so cute,” she argued. “And does he have to be reading right now? As if being gorgeous wasn’t enough, he needs to look smart too?”

She tilted her head and continued to talk to herself. “He is majoring in Physics, Marinette. The guy’s got brains.”

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and looked along the front of the large house. None of the other windows showed any signs of life. Gabriel must still be at the new Milan office. Adrien had mentioned being grateful to have the house to himself for a while at lunch the other day. It had been confusing since he often talked about wanting to live in the dorms and being surrounded by other people. She tried not to think about why he might want the privacy suddenly, especially after her last visit.

Adrien stood and dropped his book back on the chair. He stretched, baggy lounge pants dipping down and t-shirt pulling up to reveal a swatch of tan skin. Ladybug felt her throat go dry. “Maybe saying a quick hello wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

She slung out her yoyo and let it carry her to the windowsill, knocking lightly on the glass. Adrien beamed down at her, quickly moving to the fireman’s pole and sliding down with far too much grace. A mental image of him twirling around the pole for another reason flashed through her mind and she squeezed her thighs together in protest. 

“You came,” he said happily, opening the window and offering her a hand.

“You were expecting me?” Ladybug asked in surprised.

He ducked his head sheepishly. “I was hoping,” he admitted.

She flushed, still holding onto his hand. “What are you up to tonight?”

Adrien glanced back towards the bookcases. “I was studying but a break is very much needed.” His eyes darkened and Ladybug felt her heartbeat speed up.

“Did you have a certain kind of break in mind?”

He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek with his free hand. “Maybe something like this,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

“You’re such a dummy, Marinette,” a small voice groaned inside her head as she melted against Adrien’s body, his arms pulling her closer. “You just keep coming back for more. This will not end well!”

She pushed the nagging voice to the back of her mind as their kissing became more heated and Adrien guided her until her back was flush against the tall windows. She could feel the coolness of the glass even through the material of her suit. His hand fumbled with something beside her leg and she realized he was trying to hit the tint button. She laughed softly, breaking their lips apart so he could pay attention to what he was doing. She watched the windows darken with a soft smile.

“Were you leaving those clear for me, Handsome?”

Adrien’s lips were swollen and the tip of a pink tongue darted out to wet them as he nodded. “I was hoping you would swing by and stop in.” The adoration in his eyes was almost too much and Ladybug had to keep herself from looking away.

“Adrien, I--”

He shook his head. “Would it be okay if we didn’t talk about it right now? I know...I know things are complicated but...” He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. “Can we just have tonight?”

Ladybug looked down at her gloved hands. “That’s what you said last time,” she reminded him softly.

“And wasn’t last time nice?” His eyes became hopeful. “I could do that again if you want, uh, if you liked it, that is.” His cheeks were reaching a deep red and he couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

She tilted his chin up with two fingers. “I very much liked it,” she assured him. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about this week, if I’m being honest.”

“It’s all I’ve thought about too.” He gently wedged his thigh between hers and Ladybug clamped hers around it all too quickly. Adrien leaned even closer, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke, voice quiet. “The sounds you made.” His tongue flicked out to run along the shell of her ear and she felt her knees go weak. “They’ve haunted me.”

“I could make them again,” she offered faintly, nervous laughter on the edge of bubbling up.

Adrien let his lips trail down her jaw and along her throat above the top of her suit, smiling against her skin between kisses. She tilted her head back against the window, allowing him more access and drowning in the sensations. His thumbs were rubbing firm circles against her hip bones and Ladybug could feel the last drop of restraint evaporate when his lips suddenly closed over her covered nipple. She hadn’t realized he had changed positions so quickly and even now was moving down to his knees to kneel in front of her. He pushed one shoulder between her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh before hooking her other knee over his other shoulder. His hands went around to grab her ass and Ladybug quickly latched onto the windowsill for support, eyes a little too wide behind her mask as she looked down at him.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, placing a kiss on her covered sex. Ladybug moaned and Adrien’s green eyes peered up at her, dark with lust. “You’re all I think about,” he confessed before letting his tongue lick along the center of her.

Ladybug felt herself tremble, abdominal muscles tightening as Adrien’s motions became firmer and more concentrated. His lips found her clit and he moved one of his arms to act as a brace under her butt while he brought a hand around to press two fingers against the damp fabric. “I wish...”

“Me too,” she replied softly, voice almost a moan. “I wish too.”

“You can trust me,” he promised, fingers dipping in as much as the fabric would allow. Ladybug tilted her hips forward with a mewl and he returned his attention to her clit.

She lifted one of her hands and ran gloved fingers through his hair, tugging on it lightly as she pushed his face even closer to her sex. He groaned against her and a fresh wave of arousal hit her at the sound. “I want to be able to feel you,” she sighed, beginning to gyrate against his mouth as much as she could in her current position.

Adrien responded with an increased vigor, one singular goal in mind. Ladybug pulled at his hair and moved against him, her climax mounting too swiftly. He continued to lick and suck at her until she was whimpering and limp against him, her weight falling forward. He eased them backwards so they could lie together on the floor, Ladybug curled against his side.

“I want you,” he whispered, brushing her bangs back. “I want every part of you.”

“It’s not safe,” she breathed, trying to hold on to the afterglow. It was always too fleeting, especially when Adrien wanted to talk about her identity.

“I would protect you.” He swallowed hard, eyes desperate. “I always protect you. Please let me in, my Lady.”

Ladybug felt all the blood in her body rush into her ears. Coincidence. It was just a coincidence. Nino had even said it once in jest. It didn’t mean... “I should go,” she murmured.

He closed his eyes. “Please stay. I won’t ask again. I know you have your reasons.”

She touched his cheek and he looked at her. “You know I care about you, don’t you?”

He nodded. “I know.”

Ladybug rolled awkwardly, angling to touch him but he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Would you just lay here with me for a while?” he requested, voice soft.

“Of course.” She nestled her head against his shoulder and they looked up at the night sky through the large windows. Someday she would be able to tell him. Someday there wouldn’t be a threat to the people she cared about and she would work up the courage and tell him. But not today.


	77. Ladybug and Adrien

“Where did Adrien go?”

“That guy is always disappearing in the middle of shoots.”

“Can someone call his cell phone?”

“I’m telling you, man, he’s not going to show back up until he’s good and ready. Must be nice being the boss’s son.”

“I can’t even be mad. I’d be the same way.”  
____________________________

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned, biting his knuckle to try to keep quiet. He could hear the photoshoot crew talking about him on the other side of the thin wall. Gabriel was going to be pissed if word got back but as Ladybug’s lips closed around his aching cock, he found it difficult to care.

Her gloved hands held him firmly in place, thumbs pressing into his hip bones as her head bobbed back and forth at a quick pace. It was too rushed and desperate and Adrien was doing everything in his power to keep it going as long as he could, not that Ladybug was going to give him much of a chance. 

After graduation, he had begun to travel more, taking on a bigger responsibility in the company. When he’d texted her that he would be in town only for the day, she’d told him she would definitely stop by. He had expected Marinette and left her name on the list with security. He hadn’t expected to find Ladybug waiting in his dressing room, eyes burning as she crossed the room and forced him up against the wall.

She blinked up at him now, eyes too big and blue behind her mask. Her lips were wrapped around him and they were swollen and pink. Her knees were spread as she crouched in front of him and Adrien’s fingers itched with the possibility of being able to touch her. He wondered if her suit was already wet. If they had time, maybe she would even let him taste her through it. He had missed that so much.

The visual was almost too much but Adrien held her eyes because he knew that’s what he was supposed to do. She had taught him well enough. Her tongue was a firm presence against the underside of his cock as she sucked and he knew he was a goner. He bit harder into his hand as he rested his other hand gently on the back of her head. She slowed her movements and Adrien panicked for a moment, thinking she would leave him on the edge. It wouldn’t be the first time and while it had been gloriously worth it in the end, he had a photoshoot to get back to and a pitched tent was not going to be--

Adrien moaned against his hand as he came, feeling Ladybug’s tongue circling the tip of him as he filled her mouth. A skilled finger was teasing his taint and he felt himself jump against her lips and she giggled.

She licked him clean and then fell back on her butt with a contented sigh, her mouth and chin wet with saliva and more. “Miss me, Kitty?”


	78. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation Adrininette Piece.
> 
> First Part: Chapter 69  
> Second Part: Chapter 75

For @sinnian because things are always too short. ;)

Part 1, Part 2, Part 3:

“I think we wore her out,” Nino chuckled as Marinette snuggled closer to his chest. “I don’t know if she’ll be up for more when we get home.”

“Even if she isn’t, I am,” Adrien replied, tracing circles on her skirt with his pointer finger. “I’ve been very patient.”

“You really have been. You would have gotten your turn earlier, but--”

“Yeah, having my father interrupt us was a bit of a mood killer, I guess,” Adrien admitted.

“Even though the threat of him interrupting us is what made it so hot.”

“Degenerates, the both of you,” Marinette mumbled sleepily.

Nino grinned and kissed the top of her head. “Do you think he realized what we were up to in there?”

“He definitely had his suspicions. He had Nathalie schedule in some time to talk to him this week.” Adrien glanced down at Marinette as a soft snore escaped her. He lowered his voice. “I have a feeling he’s going to try to push me to propose to Mari.”

Nino pursed his lips. “Is that something you want?”

“To be married to Marinette? Of course. But I want you to be a part of it too.”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“I know,” Adrien sighed. “I’ll probably just tell him we aren’t ready or something. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal.” He shook his head. “I mean, I do know why. He wants us married for the image of it.”

“Solid reasoning,” Nino scoffed.

Suddenly Adrien laughed and Marinette startled awake, blinking at him in confusion. “We left your toy on the couch,” he grinned. “That’s going to be a fun conversation.”  
________________________

“Am I doing good?” Marinette breathed, rocking on top of him.

Adrien ran his thumb along her bottom lip gently and she kissed it. “So good,” he murmured. “You always feel so good.”

“Damn, you two are beautiful together,” Nino straddled Adrien’s legs and took control of Marinette’s hips, changing her pace. She made a contented sigh and leaned back to wrap her arms around Nino’s neck as he worked her up and down Adrien’s cock. “Do you still want me?” he asked softly against her skin.

“Please. I need you both of you.” Marinette turned her head to kiss him as she slowed to a halt on top of Adrien. Adrien’s hands moved up the tops of her legs until his fingers interlocked with Nino’s on her hips. “I love it when we’re all together like this.”

Nino smiled into her hair and squeezed Adrien’s fingers with his before releasing them. He moved his hands up to Marinette’s arms and forced her forward against Adrien’s chest, her nipples grazing his for a moment before they were pressed together. Adrien playfully nipped at her lips before kissing her and Marinette giggled, her inner walls clenching around his cock and making him groan. Nino teased the anal plug he had put in her earlier, pulling it almost fully out before letting it sink back in. 

“That feels nice,” she said, voice dreamy.

“I can feel it too,” Adrien added breathlessly and Nino pulled on the plug again.

“You’ll be feeling something else soon enough,” he promised, leaning forward to grab a condom from the nightstand. He rolled it down his length and finally pulled the pretty jeweled anal plug from Marinette. She and Adrien both sighed in unison and Nino added extra lubricant to the area. He got up on his knees, readying himself at her tight entrance. He reached down to massage Adrien’s balls and the other man thrust into Marinette further causing her to moan and drop her head. Nino began to push in slowly, his hands back on Marinette’s hips and interlocked with Adrien’s.

“Are you okay?” Nino asked when he was finally inside. He draped himself over Marinette’s back and kissed the back of her shoulder.

“You’re both my favorite,” she moaned, tilting her hips. Both men groaned and Nino pulled back a little before a soft thrust in. Adrien began to move as well, working in rhythm with Nino as Marinette was pinned between them. She mewled softly, her face buried in Adrien’s neck as they made love to her. 

“Fuck, you both feel so good,” Adrien grunted, beginning to lose his rhythm. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Marinette chanted quietly, feeling almost overwhelmed with the fullness. She loved having them like this, surrounding her and filling her and becoming her entire universe for a few wonderful moments. She was exhausted but didn’t want it to end, even though she could feel Adrien losing the battle against himself. He was coming inside her within seconds and she relished the feeling. Nino slowed his pace as Adrien did and pulled out first.

“You didn’t finish, did you?” Marinette asked, looking over her shoulder.

Nino smiled softly as she dismounted Adrien and fell beside him on the soft sheets. “Sometimes it’s not about that. Sometimes it’s just about being with the people you love.”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks and then Adrien shot him a tired but smug smile. “True, but that just means tomorrow we’re going to take turns making you come. Speaking of cum...” He trailed his fingers down Marinette’s stomach until they reached her sex and he pushed his own cum back inside her as it tried to leak out. Marinette moaned, opening her legs more and Nino leaned forward, adding his own finger to her opening.

“Does it make you happy that we’ve both filled you up tonight, sweetheart?” Nino asked, lying down beside her as he and Adrien gently touched her.

“So happy,” she smiled before her bottom lip dropped open in a gasp as a thumb ran across her clit.

“Good,” Adrien said, kissing her temple. “Because we’re doing it all over again tomorrow.”


	79. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "beg for it" Marichat or Ladrien. Maybe one tied up..?
> 
> Continuation for Chapter 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to write a continuation of this drabble for quite a while now, so here we go. It won’t stay strictly Marichat but since they are still all the same people, it’s all good. Also, I totally didn’t tie anyone up. Mostly I just wanted to use, “Beg for it,” haha. ;)

“Beg for it,” Marinette grinned, holding the plate of cookies as far away as she could. 

Chat Noir smirked. “Already wanting to get me on my knees, Princess? The night is still so early.”

She flushed and brought the plate back down, setting it on the coffee table. “You know, you don’t have to turn everything into innuendo.”

“Sorry,” he grinned, taking a cookie and biting into it. 

“I don’t think you’re even a little bit sorry,” Marinette laughed, moving past him towards the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”

“I’d love a glass of milk.”

“Typical,” she teased.

He took another bite of cookie and smiled, watching her move around the small apartment kitchen from his place on the couch. “You said you wanted to talk about something tonight?”

She nodded, bringing two glasses of milk back into the living room and setting them on the coffee table. “Uh, yeah, kinda.”

Chat Noir tried to relax the tension he felt creeping up his spine. It had been a month since their friendship had turned physical and some part of him had been waiting for The Talk to happen. He knew it could go a couple of different ways and figured the most likely was going to leave him heartbroken and touch starved again. “What’s up?”

Marinette took a deep breath. She had sat back down beside him but left distance between them, her body turned towards his but knees far enough away not to touch. Chat Noir didn’t take that as a good sign. “So this thing we have, uh, where we’ve been doing stuff together?” Her cheeks went pink and Chat Noir swallowed, nodding. “I need to know what it means to you.”

“What it means...”

“If it’s just physical or if there’s something more.” She held up a hand. “Either way is fine! I just, um, for me, I need to know so I can keep it straight in my head.” Her eyes were a bit too wide as she spoke and Chat Noir couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable it made her look.

“It’s not just physical for me,” he answered softly, not meeting her eyes. “I really care about you.” He looked up at her in surprise when Marinette inhaled sharply.

“There’s something I have to tell you then,” she winced. “And I’m afraid it’s going to mess things up but I know I can’t keep doing this without you knowing.”

“You’re seeing someone else,” he guessed, pulling himself back. “It’s fine, Marinette. We never set any guidelines for this and we were only helping each other out and--”

“No!” she exclaimed quickly, startling him. “I mean, there’s no one else, only you.”

“Oh.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Chat, I’m Ladybug.” One eye squinted open so she could gauge his reaction.

“You’re...” he trailed off with a frown before his expression turned thoughtful. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve always been Ladybug?”

She laughed nervously. “I mean, as long as you’ve been Chat Noir, I think. I’m the one who knocked you out of the sky that first time a few years ago.”

He nodded, lips pursed.

“I started to feel like I was lying to you when we first started hanging out but I told myself our secret identities were important and then...then I got greedy and asked you to kiss me and ever since...”

“What?” he prodded.

Her shoulders slumped slightly, arms winding around her middle as if to protect herself. “I fell in love with you, Kitty,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry. I feel like I’ve messed everything up, but I don’t think I can keep going like this if you don’t feel...if we’re not...” She blinked at the tears forming in her eyes. “No matter what, we’re still friends and partners. I promise that won’t change.”

Chat Noir reached out, cupping her cheek. “Marinette.”

“And I’m so sorry I let it go on as long as I did. I think I’ve been scared. Alya told me I should tell you but I was too afraid.”

“Marinette.”

“And I completely understand if you feel like you need some space for a while or if you--”

Chat Noir cut her off, pressing his lips to hers, one hand still on her cheek and the other moving into her hair. Marinette melted forward, sliding into his space and pressing herself to him. They parted with a gasp and Chat Noir rested his forehead against hers with a chuckle. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you,” he said, a soft smile playing on his lips. “You’re everything to me, my Lady, my Princess. That’s definitely not going to change now.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Not in a million years,” he promised, brows furrowing slightly beneath his mask, “but I think I need to do the same for you if we’re really doing this.”

Marinette nodded and gave him a little space, waiting and watching. 

“Um, we do know each other so I feel like I should maybe apologize for that.”

She shook her head. “No apology needed. You wanted us to do this a long time ago.”

“Right, right. Okay, here we go.” He smiled at her, eyes hopeful. “Plagg, claws in.”

Marinette stared at Adrien with wide eyes, her breath caught in her chest. 

“Well?” he asked, nervousness coloring his tone.

After a few moments, her mouth spread into an amused smile, eyes twinkling. “It’d be really great if you’d take off your clothes now.”  
______________________________

“Fuck, Mari,” Adrien groaned, hands gently tugging on her hair as her head bobbed on his cock. Her tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. She released him with an audible pop, pulling away, and licked her lips as his fingers slid out of her hair. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” she admitted with a blush, looking up at him. “Your suit kind of drove me crazy.”

“You and me both,” he panted.

She ran her hands up and down his thighs, watching his slick erection bob in front of her eyes. “I want to keep doing this but I also want to do other things and I don’t want to wear you out too quickly.”

He grinned, offering her hand and guiding her back to sit on the couch beside him. “As long as those other things involve me, I’m one hundred percent for them.”

Marinette smiled and tapped the tip of him with her finger, making him chuckle. 

“Already so comfortable,” he murmured, kissing the side of her head.

She frowned, pulling her hands back. “Should I not be?”

“Please don’t stop touching me,” he pleaded softly, grabbing her wrist. “I promise I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I love it.”

Marinette wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave him a gentle pump. “I like touching you. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since all this started.”

“I want to touch you too,” he whined.

“You always get to touch me.”

“But I’ll never get tired of it,” he promised, pulling at the bottom of her shirt until she raised her arms so he could lift it over her head. “And besides, touching you with gloves and claws is very different than touching you with my skin.”

“Maybe we should go to my room,” she suggested as she leaned forward, breasts brushing against his bare chest. “We’ll have more space.”

He grinned against her lips and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her heat through the thin sleep shorts she still wore. “And whatever would we need room for, my Lady?”

She pushed his hair away from his face and gazed down at him, eyes full of adoration. “I want to make love to you first,” she said softly, kissing his lips. “And then,” her fingers tightened in his hair and he groaned, “you’re going to fuck me until neither of us can remember what day it is.”

His bottom lip dropped open with a shaky breath and Marinette nipped at it. “You’re wish is my command, Princess.”

She ground herself against him with a contented sigh. “Good Kitty.”


	80. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t smut, just thought I should get that out of the way first. Because it deals with adult themes, I’m posting it here. I really enjoy writing sexy stories where everyone is into whatever is happening in the scene but sometimes life just isn’t like that. I don’t really consider this a spoiler, but in the newest episode, it is mentioned twice that Adrien doesn’t like being locked up. I’ve written a lot of stories looking at it from the perspective of Adrien enjoying being tied up because he’s found someone he wants to give control to. I thought it would be interesting to go at it from another angle though, so this is my attempt.

Adrien looked down at the restraints apprehensively. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he admitted.

Marinette stepped up behind him, winding her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his bare back. “We don’t have to.”

“You wanted to try.”

She released him and shrugged, moving to his side. “Not if it’s something you aren’t comfortable with. I thought you might want to see what it’s like to be the one tied down for once. You may enjoy it.”

“I have a thing about being locked up.”

“I know you do,” she said softly, hooking her arm through his. “But this isn’t about being restrained, Adrien. It’s about trust.”

He sighed. “I have trouble with that sometimes too.” He turned and slumped down on the edge of their bed. “I’m sorry, Mari. I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

Marinette sat down beside her husband, leaning into him until his arm wrapped around her. She put her hand on his upper thigh, the pads of her fingers rubbing gently against the soft material of his boxer briefs. The touch wasn’t a sensual one though, but one of comfort. “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. You know that, right?”

“I wish I was though. I wish I didn’t have hang-ups and fears and fucking trauma. I wish I could let you tie me to the bed and ride me and laugh and moan like I’m supposed to.” He glanced back at the wrist cuffs attached to the headboard. “But the thought of being so helpless, even with you, is terrifying. And I hate that about myself.”

They sat in silence together, Marinette drawing patterns on his thigh as Adrien watched her movements, darkness clouding his mind.

“I’ll never force you to do anything,” Marinette said quietly. “I love you, Adrien, and love isn’t about power and control.”

“I know that now,” he whispered. “But sometimes it’s hard to forget...” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“When you’re ready, I think this could be a good thing for you, but if you’re never ready, that’s okay too. I’m not going anywhere.” She hugged him tightly from the side. “You’re it. You’re my forever.”

“Even with all my shit?”

“The whole package,” she grinned up at him, propping her chin on his shoulder. “You have my heart, my trust, and all my love, Adrien. Never doubt that.”

He smiled sadly and returned his attention to her dancing fingers. “I’m not sure I deserve it.”

“Being scared doesn’t make you undeserving.” She straightened up beside him and he looked over at her. “For me, when you tie me up and tease me, it’s a release. I like to be in control of so many things and it’s nice to have this time where I get to let go and give myself to you. Does that make sense?”

He nodded. “I think so.”

“If you ever want to do it, it might mean something different for you, and that’s okay. You just let me know if you’re ever ready, and we’ll go from there.”

_______________________________

Adrien took a shuddering breath as Marinette closed the second cuff around his wrist. She looked down at him. “Okay?”

He swallowed hard and nodded, eyes too wide. 

“Breathe,” she reminded him, kissing his forehead. “We’re just going to sit here like this until you’re ready for more.” Marinette curled into his side, her ear to his chest. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and waited for it to slow. She had been surprised when he came to her, shyly asking if it would be okay to try again. It had been almost a year since the last time. She wondered how big an impact his recent visit with Gabriel had on his decision.

“You look pretty,” he said, voice shaky.

Marinette propped herself up so she could see his face. “I was hoping you would like my new lingerie. I picked it out special for tonight.”

“It’s really nice. I was kind of afraid you would be in all leather with a whip or something.”

She laughed when she saw his grin. “I’m going to take it as a good sign that you’re teasing me, mon minou.”

He tried to move his arms and tensed as the wrist cuffs rattled against their iron headboard. Marinette watched him apprehensively. “I’m okay,” he nodded after a moment.

“Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

He smiled up at her. “I’ll always take a kiss from you, my Lady.”

Marinette held his eyes while she gently moved to straddle his lap. He stiffened beneath her. “Here’s the deal,” she said quietly. “All you have to say is ‘no’ or ‘stop’ and all of this ends, understand? The moment you feel uncomfortable, you let me know.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“This is about trust on both sides. You’re trusting me to take care of you and I’m trusting you to let me know if it becomes too much.” She studied him for a moment more before leaning down and kissing his lips softly. Forgetting himself again, he tried to move his arms to pull her to him and made a small grunt of protest. Marinette ran both her hands up his arms until she could grip his fingers in hers as they kissed. He held onto her hands tightly. 

After a while, Marinette felt Adrien’s hips raise up and she responded by grinding down on him. He groaned against her lips and she began a rolling motion, feeling him harden beneath her through the thin material of her panties. She moved her lips down to his jaw and along his throat. She could feel him pulling on the restraints again as their grinding increased. She shifted back enough to look at his face. “Do you need to stop?”

His brows furrowed but he nodded, not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She kissed the tip of his nose and immediately moved to released his wrists. She kissed each one in turn before letting them go and settling back on his lap. “How do you feel?”

“Like a failure.”

Marinette put two fingers under his chin and pressed up, making him look at her. “Stop.”

“But I--”

“Adrien, this was great, I promise.”

He pulled her down to him and she curled against his body. He kissed the top of her hair. “You know I love you, right? And I trust you with my life.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“I want to try again sometime, but...”

“We will,” she nodded. “When you’re ready.”

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “When I’m ready,” he echoed. He kissed her head again. “But since we’re already in bed and you have that pretty lingerie on...”

Marinette giggled, rolling on top of him. “I can think of a few things we could do.”


	81. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense Ninette requested anonymously with a Ko-Fi donation

Nothing had gone right today. Nino was forced to fiddle with his sound hook-ups far longer than usual for no apparent reason other than Fate had decided to be a heartless bitch. He had gotten a flat tire as soon as he pulled into the club and Marinette’s flight had gotten delayed and she wasn’t sure what time she would actually be getting back in town now. 

He started his set at the club with the longing thought of the rose petal-covered bed he had set up at his apartment. The depressing reminder that he might have to go back home alone and push them off to go to sleep kept him in a sour mood for the first hour.

It hit him like a magnetic pull the moment Marinette entered the crowd. His hands went on autopilot on the turntable as his eyes searched the club. There was no reason he should have known she was suddenly there, but he did. His gaze flowed over other men and women trying to get his attention as they saw his searching expression. They weren’t what he was looking for though. He felt like he could finally breathe again when he found her, hair done up in a messy bun on top of her head and eyes dark with smudged liner and mascara. Damn, she was beautiful.

She had a knowing look in her eye as she worried her bottom lip. She winked at him and he felt his pants grow tight. They had been apart too long. Marinette had been in Milan for over a month on her new job. He was hoping to move with her but too many loose ends needed to be tied first, not to mention his growing popularly around clubs in Paris. He would have to start all over with a move and that stung a bit. Looking at her now though made him feel like he didn’t want to ever be out of her presence again. It was almost addictive.

He had to tear his eyes away from her to transition into the next track and noticed his phone light up.

**Marinette: hi cutie. when do you get a break?**

Nino finished the transition with a cheer from the crowd and scooped up his phone quickly.

**Nino: I’ll be off in thirteen minutes, 42 seconds**

His eyes found her again and he watched her smile as she read his text before looking back up at him. 

**Marinette: I’ve missed you**

**Nino: I’ve missed you too. Way too much**

**Marinette: I love you**

He grinned and blew her a kiss. A woman a few people in front of Marinette jumped up in the air to catch the imaginary kiss and Nino frowned as his phone buzzed again.

**Marinette: I want you**

Nino swallowed, eyes flicking to his laptop to check the song. He needed to do another transition soon.

**Marinette: I need you**

He felt himself harden further, fingers almost trembling as he began a reply before he was interrupted with another message.

**Marinette: I want you to fuck me here and now as soon as fucking possible**

“Damn,” he whispered, eyes finding her again. Marinette’s cheeks were flushed and eyes dark as she watched him. A stuttering beat caught his attention and he quickly covered it up with a new track, only a few onlookers seeming to notice his lapse.

He saw Marinette cover her mouth but her eyes twinkled with amusement. She must have come straight from the airport, Nino decided. She was probably hungry and exhausted and she had immediately come to where he was and wanted...

He began to search the side doors of the club, looking for one in particular. He grinned when he saw Ivan guarding it. Tonight was his lucky night after all. He grabbed his phone again.

**Nino: Ivan is at the door closest to the stage on your right. Go wait with him and I’ll meet you**

Nino watched to make sure she understood, carelessly blending a new sequence into the song that garnered a round of applause he hardly registered as he saw Marinette begin to move through the crowd towards Ivan.   
_________________________

The moment Ivan let the heavy door close behind them, Nino was picking Marinette up, her legs wrapping around his middle as he pushed her against the cool brick wall of the backstage area. “I missed you so much,” he breathed against her neck, placing sloppy kisses everywhere he could touch. 

“I missed you too,” she whispered, grinding herself against him as much as she could. “We should never be apart again, okay?”

“Yes,” he growled, wedging his hand between them and hiking up her skirt even more. He pressed two fingers to her damp panties and felt her spasm.

“Fuck, I need you so bad.” Her eyes were heavy as she tried to look down the hall. “Is this okay?”

“Ivan won’t let anyone in,” he promised, taking her lips. Marinette melted against him with a whimper as Nino thrust, pushing her to the wall. 

After a few moments, he reluctantly let her down to her feet so he could unbuckle his pants. Marinette giggled excitedly, letting her panties slide down her legs even as she looked down the hall again to make sure they didn’t have visitors. She stepped out of the soaked underwear and stuffed it in her purse. Nino took her chin and gently led her to straighten back up, keeping her face lifted towards him. Marinette felt a fresh wave of arousal hit her as she saw the look in his eye. He had dropped his pants to his ankles and pulled one of her legs up, hooking it on his hip. He teased himself against her, forehead pressed to hers and glasses foggy.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you tonight,” he sighed, the tip of his cock sliding between her wet folds. “I was depressed.”

Marinette let out a breathy laugh and hopped on her one free leg to spread her thighs open wider. “I got in a fight with a flight attendant to make it here. I almost got thrown off the plane.”

“My little rebel.” They both gasped softly as he finally entered her. Marinette’s hands scrabbled above her head, finding purchase on a cool metal pipe running along the wall. She held onto it as Nino hit a steady rhythm, his face buried in her neck, lips fluttering against her skin in soft praises.

Marinette felt lightheaded, the thumping bass from the club reverberating against her back as Nino pushed into her from the front. Her universe finally felt right again with him inside her and she let her head fall back against the wall with a moan. He was all she needed. A shower and some food would be nice, but really, compared to Nino...

He was speeding up now, the time for soft thrusts and murmurs over as their time apart pushed to the forefront. Marinette had been on edge for too long waiting for this moment and as soon as his thumb found her clit, she was falling with her climax, brain shorting out for a few glorious seconds. Nino wasn’t far behind her and he collapsed against her, his weight the only thing keeping her on the wall.

“Fuck,” he panted, tilting his head back to kiss her jaw. “I missed you.”

She laughed softly, bringing her hands down to run into his hair. “I’m coming home for good.”

Nino blinked, moving back so he could set her on her feet. “What?”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s not worth it being away from you. I’ll take Adrien up on his offer and stay here for now.”

“Mari, you can’t--”

She cut him off with a kiss. “I can and I am. You’re not the boss of me, Nino Lahiffe,” she smirked. “Now, let me go so I can get my panties or we are going to have a serious mess.”

He helped her balance on her heels as she pulled the panties back up her legs with a grimace. “I want a shower so bad,” she whined.

Nino kissed the top of her head. “I still have another set I have to do. Go back to my place and take a bath and relax. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

She pulled him down by the collar of his t-shirt and kissed him. “I love you, DJ Wayzz.”

He chuckled, stealing another kiss. “I love you too, Mari.”


	82. Adrien and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: alyadrien bondage

Adrien danced his fingers along Alya’s side, causing her to jump a little. “It’s just me,” he teased, ending his journey with a smack on her ass.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Alya grinned, turning her head blindly in his direction, his green silk tie cutting a swath across her eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

“Did you think someone else had come along and seen you in our apartment?” he laughed, gently pulling one of her hands behind her back and beginning to wrap it with another tie. 

Alya leaned forward on the bed, her cheek pressed to the blankets as he pulled her other hand behind her back to secure it as well. “You never know.”

Adrien chuckled and spanked her again, grinning when he got a surprised yelp. “How does that feel?”

“Like I’m trussed up like a Christmas turkey,” she replied dryly.

“Well, you look delicious,” he agreed, running a finger along her slit. Alya swallowed hard and pushed into his touch. “Greedy,” he teased, dropping his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were here to have sex,” she huffed.

“Patience, my love.”

“You know that’s not my strong suit.”

“Which is why we’re doing this.” He grazed his hand up the back of her thigh, fingertips lightly touching along the skin. He dipped right above her clit and pulled his hand away before he could touch her. “Sometimes the anticipation makes it even better.”

“Yeah, we’ll see how you feel about it when I do this to you.”

He smiled and continued to explore her body with his hands, touches light but constant. He placed soft kisses along her skin, murmuring praises about her beauty and strength. Alya was shaking by the time he finished his examination of her body with both of his hands gripping her waist. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered, draping himself over her back, his breath warm against her shoulder.

“I want you to touch me,” she breathed, eyes squeezed shut even beneath the blindfold.

“I have been touching you,” he teased.

“Adrien, please.”

He brushed her hair away from her ear so he could speak softly to her. “I haven’t even touched your sweet pussy and I bet you’re soaked, aren’t you?” Alya whimpered in reply. “Do you want me inside you, love, filling you up?”

“Please, please, please,” she chanted quietly.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and eased backwards onto his knees. He rubbed himself against her slit. “Fuck, you really are wet, Al,” he said, pushing in. 

“Anticipation and all,” she panted, rocking forward with a moan. 

“Told you you’d like it,” Adrien replied smugly, pulling out and thrusting in again.


	83. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: sweet and fluffy marichat

“How does it feel when I do this?” Marinette asked, rocking her body forward, hands splayed across Chat Noir’s chest.

Chat Noir gripped her waist as she ground against him. “Very good,” he replied, voice a little breathy. 

Marinette’s skin felt hot as she leaned forward, resting against him and canting her hips. They had been joking and teasing each other on and off for hours now. Her panties were a damp ruin against her and the thought of taking them off was becoming more and more tempting. She wondered if Chat Noir could feel her through his suit. “And this?”

He groaned, hips coming off the bed to meet hers. 

“That good?” she giggled.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he chuckled, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. 

“But it’ll be a sweet death,” she teased, kissing him softly.

“The sweetest,” he murmured as Marinette began to move against him again. He tilted his head back as her lips trailed along his jaw.

“You’re my favorite person, Chat,” she whispered, wrapping her fingers around his bell. She pulled on it, the teeth of the zipper releasing slowly. She kissed the skin in a torturously languid manner as it became exposed, the black material splitting to reveal his soft flesh. “You let me pull away your armor little by little.”

He swallowed audibly, trying to stay still beneath her attentions.

“You trust me entirely, don’t you?” she said softly against his skin.

“Yes,” he breathed.

Marinette slid backwards as she traveled down his chest and to his stomach. Light golden hair began under his belly button and disappeared into the suit where the zipper ended. “It’s a shame this doesn’t go down further,” she sighed, resting her head on his thigh and running the pad of her finger along the trail of hair.

“Fuck, Mari,” Chat Noir whined, hips raising slightly. Her face was so close to him now, the hardness of him outlined through the tightness of his suit.

“Don’t tempt me,” she warned playfully, placing a kiss against his trapped erection.

Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regulate his breathing. Taking pity on him, Marinette moved back up to lie beside him, curling against him and slipping her hand into his suit to hold onto his side.

“I know we can’t do anything like this,” she said softly. “I know you can’t show me who you are. I just want you to know it’s okay. I do understand.”

“I want to keep you safe,” he sighed, pulling her closer still and kissing the top of her head. “And I don’t think I can do that right now if you know who I am under the mask.”

“Because you care about me.”

“More than anything in the world.”

“That scares me a little.”

“To be honest, it scares me too,” he admitted.

“I want to protect you too, you know. I want to keep you safe and unharmed and happy.” She tried to snuggle closer but there was no space left between them. “I want to see you smile and laugh and be relaxed all the time.”

“No one is relaxed all the time,” he argued with a small grin. “There is a point of being too relaxed, Princess.”

“Fine, fine, most of the time then.”

He laughed and held her close, the moonlight casting shadows across her room. “I need to go,” her murmured quietly. “It’s late.”

“I hate this part.” She propped herself up and kissed him. “I never want you to leave.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he said, echoing her earlier statement. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.”

“You will?”

He gently disentangled himself, pulling his zipper back up and unsuccessfully trying to readjust himself through his suit. He smirked at her. “Just because you don’t see me, doesn’t mean I don’t see you.”

She fell back against her pillow, hair splaying out. “So you’re my stalker now?”

His eyes lit up in secret amusement and he bowed down to kiss her once more. “Takes one to know one,” he winked.


	84. Marinette, Chat Noir, and Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Ko-Fi prompt: Adrininette please

“Be quiet, dude. You’re going to wake her up,” Carapace hissed.

“You’re the one stomping around. I’m light on my feet,” Chat Noir argued, “like a cat.”

“Neither one of you are quiet so you may as well stop arguing about it,” Marinette grumbled, hugging her blanket closer to her.

Carapace grinned, moving around the bed to lean down and kiss her cheek. “Someone’s a grumpy bug.”

“Someone only got to sleep...” Marinette grabbed for her phone on the nightstand a few times before actually reaching it. She groaned at the time. “Half an hour ago. I had to work so late,” she whined.

“We’re sorry, my Lady,” Chat Noir apologized, lying down on top of the blanket on her other side. “We were on patrol and we started talking about how pretty our beautiful girlfriend is and then we ended up here.”

“End up somewhere else,” she muttered, snuggling down deeper.

Carapace chuckled and looked at Chat Noir over Marinette’s body. “I don’t think she wants us here, Adrien.”

“It does seem that way, doesn’t it? I’m hurt, wounded even.”

“You two are asking for trouble,” Tikki warned, lifting up from Marinette’s pillow with a small smile. “You know better than to mess with her when she’s like this.” The kwami giggled and floated into the living room.

“So tired,” Marinette growled. “So incredibly tired.”

“I suppose we could entertain ourselves instead,” Chat Noir suggested, voice light. Carapace grinned and knelt on the bed, reaching over Marinette for his boyfriend. Chat Noir got up on his knees and met Carapace in a kiss, a hand moving into the hood so he could hold the back of his neck as their lips met. Chat Noir released a soft sigh as Carapace scooted closer, his hands going to Chat Noir’s hips and his knees pressing up against Marinette.

Marinette squinted one eye open to watch them above her. “Your little plan is so not going to work.”

The men’s lips parted but they still held each other over her body. “What plan?” Carapace smirked.

“You think I’m going to get turned on watching you kiss but it’s not happening, got it?”

“Sure,” Chat Noir nodded. “Now if you don’t mind--”

“You’re in my bed; of course I mind!”

They both chuckled and it was a deep harmonious sound that sent a thrill down Marinette’s spine in a traitorous reaction. Their hands eased away from each other and they both snuggled in under the blanket on either side of her. 

Carapace moved her hair away from her ear, kissing her jaw just below it. “We should let you sleep,” he murmured and his voice was too low, breath hot against her skin. “Sleep is very important.” 

Marinette felt hands slowly moving along her body and she was excited to realize she couldn’t tell who they belonged to as they touched along her skin. If she was being honest with herself, she had hoped they would come by after patrol. There was a reason she was sleeping in only a pair of pink lacy boyshorts and not the oversized “Check Meowt” sleepshirt Adrien had bought her earlier in the week. She wasn’t going to admit that to the pair of them though. They were dangerous enough without that kind of knowledge.

Chat Noir pressed against Marinette’s front, eyes glowing in the dark room as he watched her reaction to their explorations. “Do you still want to go to sleep?” he asked softly.

“Or do you want to let us help you feel so relaxed that you pass out?” Carapace offered from behind her.

“Drop your transformations,” Marinette demanded, but her voice was soft and too eager. 

Carapace chuckled. “No.”

“No?”

Chat Noir’s face lit up and he nodded. “Sit her up against you, Nino.”

Marinette let Carapace pull her up into a sitting position, her back against his chest. He pulled her knees up and hooked them over his own so her legs were spread wide and she was vulnerable. “These are nice,” he commented, pressing the tip of a gloved finger against her sex through the lace panties.

“Thanks,” she breathed.

“Did you wear them especially for us, Bugaboo?” Chat Noir crooned, crawling between their spread legs. 

“Of course not.”

Carapace pressed his fingertip against her covered clit and she tried to push against him but he held her immobile in their current position. “You shouldn’t lie, Mari. It isn’t very sweet.”

Chat Noir laughed and leaned in, nose brushing against the lace. “Mmm, I love the way you smell.”

“How does she taste?” Carapace prodded in amusement, one hand moving up to her breast so he could roll a nipple between his fingers, causing Marinette to gasp.

Chat Noir pressed the flat of his tongue against her through the panties, pulling it up until he could close his lips around her clit. Marinette tried to buck but Carapace held her steady. “She always tastes so lovely. Does it feel different though the lace?”

“Yes,” she panted.

“Good?” Chat Noir repeated his earlier action and Marinette moaned, letting her head drop back to Carapace’s shoulder. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He went back to work, licking and sucking and teasing her until the lace was soaked through and Marinette was a squirming, sweaty mess against Carapace.

“Are you feeling relaxed?” Carapace asked, kissing the shell of her ear. 

“Yes, but--oh!” she gasped as Chat Noir ripped through the crotch of the panties with a single claw. 

He gave her a pleased grin. “I’ll buy you another pair.”

“In every color,” she added. “I really liked those.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t rile her up again, Chat. We need to let her get some sleep,” Carapace admonished, nipping at Marinette’s earlobe.

Chat Noir kissed the inside of her thigh. “I suppose you’re right.” He reluctantly sat up. “And we didn’t actually finish patrol yet.”

“That too.” Carapace disentangled himself and slid off the bed.

Marinette blinked up at them, hair thoroughly mussed and skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, her only clothing the torn ruin of her lace panties. “You’re leaving?”

“We have to uphold our duty to the city,” Chat Noir teased.

“And you obviously need your sleep, Maribug,” Carapace grinned.

“I hate both of you,” she scowled. “Now drop your transformations and fuck me already.”

“Shell off! I call first,” Nino laughed, jumping on the bed and tackling a giggling Marinette.

“No fair!” Adrien dropped his transformation and dove under the blankets.


	85. Duusu, Pollen, Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, Trixx, Nathaniel, Chloe, Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi request: The kwamis chilling and chatting while the OT6 has obnoxious loud sex in the next room.

“Fuck, Adrien, I swear your mouth is magic,” Alya moaned from the other room.

“Magic,” Dusuu huffed. “Have you ever noticed how humans cite magic for everything? This food is magic. That shirt is magic. This easily explainable reaction is magic. It’s irritating when you’re a being made of actual magic.”

“Someone’s in a fowl mood,” Plagg drawled.

Pollen huffed. “Can we not with the puns today? I don’t have the patience for it right now.”

“Aww, don’t bee like that, Polly,” Plagg grinned, fangs glinting.

“Plagg,” Tikki warned.

“On your back, Nino,” Chloe demanded followed by the sound of a whip cracking.

“You do bring up an interesting point, Duusu,” Wayzz said. “While most things the term ‘magic’ is used for are incorrect, it might be a good idea to talk with our holders about actual magic, especially if they are going to be using it with each other.”

“I doubt what is happening in the other room is the same kind of magic we’re talking about,” Trixx pointed out, shooting the bedroom door a quick glance.

“Please don’t stop, Nath, please,” Marinette begged. “Oh, hi, Kitty. Did you want to play with us?” There was a giggle and a laugh followed by a moan.

“Be that as it may,” Tikki began, “I think Wayzz does have the right idea. They aren’t children anymore--”

“Obviously,” Trixx interjected when there was a growl from behind the door.

“And I think it would be wise to teach them how to expand their power sets. We never know when a new foe is going to rise,” Tikki finished.

“Chloe is definitely ready for more,” Pollen said confidently. “She’s very good at controlling her abilities.” Another whip crack sounded from the bedroom.

“I think Alya should take on more of a leadership role,” Trixx suggested. “She stays the most levelheaded in situations.”

“I’ll give you anything, Nino, just please never stop doing that,” Alya panted from the bedroom.

“Nathaniel has really come into his own. As the newest member of the team, he had many reservations, but I believe he was definitely the right one chosen to take on the Peacock,” Duusu reasoned. 

“You have the nicest cock, Red,” Chloe crooned. “Now give it to me.”

“I’ve already been teaching Nino a few things,” Wayzz said proudly. “He’s a quick study.”

“So I’ve heard,” Trixx rolled her eyes.

“And I think we can both agree,” Tikki added, glancing at Plagg, “that Marinette and Adrien work beyond well together. They are definitely ready for more.”

“I love you, my Lady, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Adrien chanted breathlessly.

Wayzz smiled. “So it’s decided then. We could begin the magic lessons tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go tell them. They’ll be so excited!” Duusu preened, flying up into the air.

“No doubt about that,” Trixx laughed.


	86. Chloe and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi request: Snarky sex with Chloe and Alya

“This is the last time,” Chloe warned, letting her dress drop to the floor. “I’m not even that attracted to you.”

“I don’t know how I’ll ever survive,” Alya replied dryly, kicking her jeans away. “I’ll probably cry myself to sleep tonight.”

“Oh, shut up,” Chloe huffed, kneeling down to slide a box from beneath her bed. “You would be so much prettier if you never talked.”

“Bitch.”

Chloe stuck out her tongue. “I’m wearing the strap-on tonight.”

“Like hell you are.”

“Why does everything have to be a damn fight with you?” Chloe pulled a dildo out of the box and pointed it at Alya. “You like it when I’m the one fucking you. I know you do.”

Alya opened her mouth and then closed it, sinking down on the edge of the bed. “Why are we like this?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I like to blame my deadbeat mother and corrupted politician father,” Chloe sniffed, dropping the dildo back in the box and standing.

“Does any of this actually mean anything or are we just fucking around?”

Chloe looked down at her bra, running a finger along the lace edge, lips pouting. “I don’t know.”

Alya inhaled deeply, rubbing her palms down the top of her thighs. “It’s really not healthy. We hate each other.”

“I don’t...hate you necessarily.”

“Okay, fine, we don’t like each other though.”

“Most of the time,” Chloe nodded. “I mean, we really only get along when we’re having sex.”

“Something tells me a great relationship that does not make,” Alya sighed.

Chloe sat down beside her. “Are we in a relationship?”

“No, I don’t suppose we are.”

“Hmmm.”

Alya glanced over at her. “What?”

“Well, I mean, you aren’t the worst, I guess.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“And we really are fantastic at sex together.”

“Mind-blowing really,” Alya agreed.

“So what if we maybe try to work on the other stuff?” Chloe grimaced, looking like she had just swallowed something quite unpleasant. “We can try to be nicer to each other.”

“You don’t have to look so pained about it.”

Chloe blew out a puff of air, her hair moving with it. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Alya smirked, glancing down at her bra and then Chloe’s. “Well, we are already mostly undressed. Seems like a waste to put all those clothes back on.”

“Maybe we can start with the nice stuff tomorrow,” Chloe suggested, eyes twinkling.

“You have excellent ideas.”  
_____________________________

Chloe squeezed Alya’s ass cheek before pulling her hand back and smacking it. The skin was swollen and red and Alya dropped her head to the mattress with a moan. Chloe laughed, returning both hands to Alya’s waist as she fucked her from behind with the strap-on. “Damn, you’re such a slut for me.”

“Fuck off,” Alya groaned, pushing back against the dildo. Chloe lifted up on her knees, changing the angle and pressed her palm against Alya’s back, forcing her upper body to flatten against the bed.

“Tell me you like it when I do this,” Chloe demanded, voice breathy and amused.

“No,” Alya panted.

“Say it.”

“No,” she growled, scooting forward. The dildo slipped out and Chloe squeaked in surprise when she found herself being flipped on her back. Alya smiled down at her in triumph, sinking back down on the dildo. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on Chloe’s breasts and pinching the nipples. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Chloe groaned. “But you’re totally eating me out after this.”

“You’re eating me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” she panted. “We’ll do each other. Happy?”

Alya rolled her hips and grabbed Chloe’s hand, bringing it to her clit. “I’m about to be,” she smirked.  
_____________________________

“That was...”

“Yeah,” Alya murmured dreamily. She reached over, fingers lazily spearing into Chloe’s hair.

“We should be nice more often.”

Alya laughed. “Sweets, that was so not nice.”

“Then why the hell are we trying to change?” Chloe snuggled against Alya, sliding her arm across the other woman’s stomach and throwing her leg on top of Alya’s. 

Alya curled her arm up, bringing Chloe closer and turned her face to kiss her gently. “I kinda think we could be great.”

“Yeah, I think we could be too.” Chloe yawned and cuddled closer. “Are you staying tonight?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Good,” she sighed as she fell asleep in her favorite person’s arms.


	87. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt/Ko-Fi request from paganinpurple: Hey Seas! Can I request a little reveal mid-heavy-petting session with Marichat please? Love your drabbles!

Marinette quickly changed into her pajamas and tried to ignore the fine tremor that was traveling down her body. That battle had been too close, too dangerous. She had been scared to check for Chat Noir’s vital signs before releasing the Cure. The sickening sound his body made after the akuma finished beating him and threw him against the wall would haunt her for years, she was sure. Well, the sound and the way his body had lain too still where it dropped. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes and shook her head to discourage them. Chat Noir was okay. The Cure had fixed everything. She had tapped her fist against his and tried to pretend like she wasn’t falling into an anxiety spin as she swung away.

She jumped when she heard footsteps and turned to find Chat Noir silhouetted in her bedroom door. She hadn’t even heard him land on the small apartment balcony. She crossed the room, winding her arms around his middle and pressing her ear to his chest. He held her close as she listened to his heartbeat, the tremor finally easing away with the knowledge that he was actually okay. 

“You’re shaking,” he murmured.

“I saw you get hurt.” Marinette felt him swallow thickly. “That akuma was terrifying. It was…it was all over the news.”

“Yeah, I…” He trailed off, unsaid works hanging in the air. “Can I maybe just hold you for a bit before I go home?”

She nodded, taking his hand and leading him to her bed. This was becoming routine, their dance. Ladybug rushing to beat him back to her apartment so she could be Marinette for him, someone he could fall apart with when he needed to. He always tried to be so strong for Ladybug. Chat Noir needed her like this sometimes. He needed someone he could be vulnerable around.

He laid down first and she settled beside him, closing the distance between them. She rested her ear against his chest again, breathing easier when his heartbeat thumped a steady rhythm. Chat Noir closed his arms around her, holding her tight. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. 

“I thought I lost you,” Marinette murmured, turning her face to look up at him. She shifted her weight so she was lying on top of him, Chat Noir’s hands moving to her hips to support her. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss but it quickly gave way to something more frantic. “I can’t lose you,” she breathed once their lips finally parted. She kissed the side of his mouth and then began to trail her lips along his jaw. Chat Noir tilted his head back to allow her more access to his neck, a steady purr beginning in his chest.

“I’d never leave you,” he promised with a small groan when she nipped at his pulse point, making his purr stutter. “Not for good.”

“That’s not a promise you can keep.” Marinette pressed the length of her body against him, needing to know he was really there and really okay for now. “You don’t have nine lives, Kitty.”

His claws prickled her skin through the thin cotton of her shirt and Marinette pulled away from him enough to sit up, lifting the shirt over her head. Chat Noir’s eyes were wide and glowing in the dimly lit room as he looked up at her. They had made out before but clothes had always firmly stayed on. It had been her rule and it was helpful that he couldn’t get out of the suit without dropping his transformation. Marinette didn’t care anymore though. She needed him alive and well and happy. With everything inside her, she wanted him happy. Life was too short for anything else.

Chat Noir tentatively reached out, gently cupping her breasts in his hands, careful to keep his claws away from the soft flesh. She placed her hands over his, closing her eyes as she began to rock against him. “Mari,” he breathed reverently.

Marinette wanted to pull off her pajama pants and panties as well. She wanted to grind against the hardness she could feel trapped beneath the cool leather of his suit until he was a panting, babbling mess and promising that he would be more careful for her, that he would keep himself safe. She wanted to ease the suit slowly away from his body bit by bit so she could worship his skin and kiss every stretch of him.

Her eyes shot open when he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, heavy gaze on her to gauge her reaction. She pressed herself against him with a mewl. “I need you,” she whimpered. “I need you to be okay all the time. My heart can’t take this.”

Chat Noir squeezed her breasts gently and began pushing her backwards, spreading his legs so Marinette found her bare back hitting the blankets. He sat up and crawled forward, one hand trailing up the inside of her thigh. “I need you to be okay too,” he murmured, kissing along her throat.

Marinette pushed on the waistband of her pants and Chat Noir helped her get them down her legs until they were a tangle at her ankles. He pressed a finger against her damp heat through her panties and she moaned softly, grabbing for his bell and pulling it down to expose as much of his chest as she could. “Please, Chaton,” she sighed.

Chat Noir felt something nagging at the back of his mind but Marinette had found the sensitive area below his ear and his brain was beginning to short circuit with every lave her tongue made. Careful of his claws, he rubbed the pad of his gloved finger against her covered clit, feeling himself harden even more at the sight of Marinette’s eyes rolling back as her head fell against the bedding. “I’m going to take care of you, Princess,” he whispered, continuing his motions. 

“Love me, Chat, please just love me enough.”

He paused, fingers stilling as he looked down at her. “Love you enough?”

She nodded, eyes glassy. She reached up, hand cupping his face. “Love me enough to keep yourself safe. I can’t watch you die again. I can’t. It’s too much.”

He frowned, the gears in his mind turning to try to make sense of her words.

“What if one day I can’t bring you back?” she asked, voice almost too quiet to hear.

The pieces fell into place and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “My Lady?” he asked, voice shaky.

Marinette sat up, holding his face between her hands. “I’m so sorry, Chat. I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore and tonight scared me and I need…I need…”

He looked at her then, expression soft. He pulled one of her hands away from his cheek and kissed her palm. “What do you need, Marinette?”

“I need you.”

“I’m yours,” he whispered. “I’ve always been yours.”

Their lips met in a frenzy again and Chat Noir found himself pushed into a sitting position against the headboard, Marinette straddling his hips in only a pair of soaked pantines and grinding against him for all she was worth. He was aching and desperate and the heat of her was scalding him even through his suit. His lips felt swollen but he couldn’t stop kissing her. He had enough problems tearing himself away when he was kissing Marinette. Now that he knew he was kissing Marinette and Ladybug, he feared he would never get enough.

Marinette moaned his name as she rode him, her voice becoming hoarse with every new repetition. Chat Noir’s claws dug into her hips, trying to hold on but knowing that his strength was limited.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing her breasts against his bare chest and the last of his perseverance evaporated. “Show me your face.”

Adrien’s transformation dropped and he promised himself he would make sure Marinette felt good enough to never worry about him again.


	88. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi donation prompt: Chat Noir and Marinette fooling around in a closet with a reveal

“Chat?!” Marinette stepped away from the office window so he could drop inside with a smirk.

“Miss me, Princess?”

She looked around the open room quickly, noting that they were alone. Apparently it was later than she realized. She had been too absorbed in the new design she’d been working on. “Of course,” she finally answered, noticing his faltering expression. “Sorry, my mind is still on work.”

He grinned and moved to her table, looking down at the designs. “You’re here late.”

“I might be working on a little extra credit,” she admitted. “My manager is choosing her favorite designer to help with the Gabriel show planning starting up next month. I really want to be on that team.”

“I could put in a good word for you.”

“In tight with Gabriel Agreste?” Marinette teased, touching the tip of his nose.

Chat Noir bared his teeth. “You have no idea. I’m a hero of Paris, after all.”

She laughed and slid her arms around his middle. “I really have missed you. How was your trip?”

“Long, exhausting,” he tilted his face forward, bottom lip jutting out, “lonely.”

“My poor Kitty,” she smiled, going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Marinette leaned back with a sigh. “We can’t do this here.”

“Says who?” He moved his lips to her neck and Marinette felt her knees wobble for a moment.

“Chat!”

“I missed you,” he whined, punctuating his point with a nip at her earlobe, teeth clicking against her earring. “Can’t you take a little, itty, bitty break? Please?”

Both of their heads shot up at the sound of footsteps and Marinette grabbed Chat Noir’s hand, quickly pulling him into the fabric closet and closing the door. They stood in the dark, ears straining to hear their possible company.

“Dark,” Chat Noir smirked, pulling Marinette close to him. “I like it.”

“Tomcat,” she admonished but didn’t resist when his lips found her neck again. “The light switch is outside the door.”

“You don’t hear me complaining,” he smiled against her skin.

“The coast is probably clear.” She looked towards the little bit of light that shown under the closet door. “I’m sure it was just Damien doing a security sweep. He’ll think I’m in the bathroom.”

“Then we’ve got some time.”

“And what about my work?” she huffed even as she felt him kneel and slide the hem of her dress up her thighs. 

“You work too hard, Mari,” he crooned, pressing a soft kiss against her panties. “You need to take more breaks.” She squeaked as he lifted one of her legs, hooking her knee over his shoulder. She reached behind to brace herself on the wall even though Chat Noir’s grip was confident and secure.

“Hey,” she breathed, “I’m usually the one who gets to do the teasing.”

He pressed his tongue against her, making a thick line against the damp panties. “Who says I’m teasing?” he asked, voice almost a low growl. He hooked the tip of a claw into the fabric and pulled, the thin material shredding it like paper. Marinette inhaled sharply and he looked up her body, his night vision showing her face, bottom lip open in a soft pant. “Tell me to stop,” he murmured.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. “No.”

Her answer lit a fire in Chat Noir and he was ducking his head and pulling her clit between his lips in seconds. Marinette cried out, clapping a hand over her mouth as he pleasured her. Her other hand slid away from the wall to run into his hair as he held her in place. She could feel her climax building and wished she could see more of him than just his outline and...

“I can’t see you,” she whispered, voice breathless.

He paused, looking up at her face as realization dawned. “You can’t see me,” he echoed.

“I know it isn’t ideal, but--”

“Yes.” Chat Noir kissed her once more, causing Marinette to shiver, and gently lowered her leg, making sure she was balanced before he stood. “I have, uh, I brought protection.”

She blinked in surprise. “So you were planning this?”

He felt his cheeks warm under his mask despite what he had been doing to her only moments ago. “More like I don’t trust myself to think clearly when I’m with you so I bring it every time, just in case.”

Marinette smiled and pulled him close, trying to hold herself back from grinding against his thigh. “You’re my favorite person, Chat. Always so prepared.”

He chuckled and it was deep and lovely and Marinette found herself wedging her thigh between his anyway, unable to hold off any longer. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, kissing her. She obeyed and he took a deep breath. “Plagg, claws in.”

The kwami made a disgusted sound and disappeared. Marinette felt her skin go hot. What if Plagg found Tikki in the other room?

“I suddenly feel a little awkward,” a soft voice said, bringing her back to reality. He sounded like Chat Noir but also didn’t, as if his transformation somehow changed the way he spoke.

Marinette squinted into the darkness and could see the outline of his face, hair not nearly as wild as Chat Noir’s and eyes lost in the shadows. “You’re still you, aren’t you?” she asked quietly.

Adrien smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her. It felt different like this as they slowly undressed each other, fumbling in the dark with quiet giggles and soft moans as skin found skin. “This is what I’ve wanted,” he said when he finally held her to him with nothing between them. 

“Hopefully you wanted a little more though,” she teased, kissing his chest.

He chuckled and stepped back, squatting down to rifle through his discarded clothes to find the condom. He was distracted multiple times by the smell of her sex so close, leaning up to lick and kiss her every few moments. Marinette braced a hand on his shoulder with a breathless giggle. “You’re getting distracted.”

“You’re the one being distracting,” he accused playfully, triumphantly freeing the foil packet from his pants. He stood and opened it, trying to gauge Marinette’s reaction. While the feel of her skin against his was wonderful, he did mourn the loss of his night vision. He wanted to see her face when he entered her for the first time. Maybe if he could move them a little closer to the door.

“Do you need help?” she asked, the first sign of nervousness leaking into her voice.

“I think I’ve got it.”

Marinette couldn’t keep her hands away from him as he rolled the condom on. Her fingers danced along his skin and she felt every bit of it she could that had been denied to her before this moment. He was her Chat Noir but he also wasn’t. He was someone new and she wanted to know him just as well.

“Okay,” he said quietly, arms sliding around her. “I was thinking maybe, um, against the wall would be easiest?”

She nodded, torn between embarrassment and lust and backed up against the small bit of free wall space in the closet, Adrien moving with her. She squeaked when he moved his hands under her butt, pulling her up to straddle him as her back pressed against the wall. His length pressed against her wet folds and she moaned. “I love you, Chat,” she whispered, face falling to his hair as the tip of him brushed against her slit. 

“I love you too.” Adrien was breathing hard as he guided himself in slowly, trying to hold Marinette up and be patient when what he really wanted to do was fill her up over and over. “Okay?”

“Perfect,” she sighed as his lips found her throat and he sank into her completely. They moved together slowly at first, uneven until they found a rhythm that worked.

“Marinette,” Adrien breathed, fingers digging into her skin. “My sweet Mari.”

Marinette knew nothing they had done before would be enough now. Nothing would replace the feeling of him inside her, his skin slick against hers, voice ragged and panting in her ear. She would need all of him now, all of the time. She needed to tell him. He needed to know she could take care of herself and they could be together just like this whenever they wanted. She would tell him as soon as--

The bright lights above flickered on a second before the closet door was wrenched open. Adrien gasped in surprise, pressing himself against Marinette to try to shield her as he looked back at the intruder. Security Guard Damien’s face was a white sheet as he stood frozen in the doorway. “Mr...Mr. Agreste, I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “I was doing my rounds and I heard noises and...”

“Please just go,” he groaned, dropping his head against the top of Marinette’s.

Damien nodded but squared his shoulders. “Ma’am, are you--”

“Fine!” she squeaked.

“Right, uh, right.” He began to close the door and paused. “Lights on or off?”

“Go!”

The door closed quickly, lights glaring away above them. Adrien slipped out of Marinette and let her feet touch the ground. She kept her eyes on the floor as she spoke. “Did he call you Mr. Agreste?”

Adrien swallowed hard, tempted to grabbed a bolt of fabric to wrap himself up in an embarrassment burrito. “Does it make it any better that my first name is Adrien at least?”


	89. Nathaniel, Chloe, Adrien, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Duusu, Pollen, Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, and Trixx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 85, requested anonymously by Ko-Fi donation

“Stop, stop, stop!” Duusu commanded, phasing through the bedroom door. Five sweaty humans blinked up at her in surprise. “What you’re doing can wait. We have something very important to talk about with you.”

Nathaniel looked up at his kwami from his position on the floor. “Right now?” he groaned as Chloe smiled wickedly, rolling her hips and clenching down on his cock inside her. “Fuck, Chlo.”

Marinette tried to disentangle herself from between Nino and Alya and tipped forward on the bed with a squeak, bare ass going up in the air. “Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, putting a small paw to his head. 

Adrien appeared in the bathroom doorway with a Hitachi Magic Wand in one hand, a loud purr coming from it. “Alya, I think this thing is finally charged...oh...”

“Nice toy, Kid,” Plagg snickered. Adrien flushed and ducked back into the bathroom. 

Nino pulled on the blankets, wrapping himself, Alya, and Marinette in them. Chloe dismounted Nathaniel slowly, chin high, and sauntered across the room to grab her silk robe from the armchair in the corner. Nathaniel hurried after her, taking his own and quickly pulling it around his body, face as red as his hair.

“We’d like to talk to you about magic,” Wayzz began. “We heard you speaking on it when--”

Nino held up a hand. “Wait, you guys listen when we, uh...” He looked around shyly. “Well, that’s probably going to cause some issues.”

Adrien reappeared in the doorway bathroom, straining to hold a tiny towel around his waist. “Chloe, you can’t be serious with these towels.”

“I think they work just fine,” she leered, raising an eyebrow. She had settled herself in the armchair, sitting back with one leg thrown casually over the other. She let her hand rest on Nathaniel’s groin where he was perched on the arm of the chair. He inhaled sharply and Chloe smiled. “You were talking about magic?”

Trixx snorted. “In my defense, I did try to hint that the magic you guys have going on in here is different from what they were thinking.”

“Obviously you didn’t hint strongly enough,” Alya huffed. Marinette giggled, burying her face against Alya’s shoulder.

“Oh, sex!” Pollen exclaimed. “Humans are always so concerned about sex.” She shook her head. “Of course they didn’t mean real magic.”

“Oh, it’s real magic,” Chloe winked.

Wayzz frowned. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I’ll explain it later, dude,” Nino sighed. 

“For now, could we maybe, uh, table the magic talk for another time?” Alya suggested.

“I suppose that would be okay,” Duusu sniffed. “If we have to.”

“We would really prefer it,” Marinette nodded.

The kwamis exchanged glances and shrugs and disappeared back through the door. Everyone looked at each other with nervous smiles. “I guess the mood is kind of dead,” Adrien sighed.

“Says who? On your knees, Red,” Chloe commanded. She gestured to her left. “Marinette, I want you right here and using the wand on Alya. Adrien, you’re going to suck Nino off over here.” She pointed to the other side of her chair.

“Yeah, but what if they’re still listening?” Nathaniel winced, gaze going to the door.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry. Did I stutter?”


	90. Alya, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi Request from what-a-rubber-chicken: Adrien/Alya/Nino fun times mentioned during the Masturbation Week series.
> 
> This story falls between Chapters 28 and 29.

Alya sat back on the couch with a smug grin. “I would like to point out that I have now gotten further with Mari than either one of you.”

“Because you cockblocked me,” Adrien grumbled. “I was at least going to try to kiss her last night. That was the whole point of having you guys come to the pool again.”

“And here I thought you just wanted to spend time with your friends,” Nino sighed dramatically, dropping his head down in Alya’s lap. She immediately grabbed his hat and tossed it, fingers going into his hair. He made a contented sound.

“Are you saying you don’t like seeing Mari and I together in our little bathing suits, Sunshine?” Alya drawled.

Adrien grinned, getting up and moving across the room so he could sit on the floor in front of the couch. “I promise I’m not saying that. You looked very sexy in your swimsuit.”

“I don’t know. I think you’re going to have to make it up to me somehow.”

He chuckled. “And how can I do that?”

Alya’s fingers stilled in Nino’s hair. “I want you to make out with Nino while I watch.”

“What a hardship,” Adrien replied dryly. 

“Hey, do I get a say in this?” Nino complained.

“Do you not want to kiss Adrien?”

“Of course I want to kiss him. Look at the guy. I’m just saying it would be nice to be asked,” Nino huffed.

Adrien turned his body towards the couch, touching Nino’s head so he turned his face towards him. Their lips met tentatively at first and then became more heated, Nino leaving Alya’s lap to meet Adrien in the floor. Alya joined them in the floor, attempting to slide her hands into both of their pants. The men broke apart in laughter.

“Can we help you, Handsy McGee?” Nino grinned. 

“I don’t know why you guys wear such tight jeans,” Alya complained, pulling away from Adrien to use both hands to work on Nino’s pants button.

Adrien blushed and got up on his knees to unbutton his pants, wiggling out of them as Alya pulled Nino’s away from his legs. 

“You may as well lose the underwear too. I’m going cock-hunting.”

“Alya,” Adrien groaned. “You make everything feel so awkward.”

She curled her tongue behind her teeth and grabbed him through his boxer briefs. Adrien inhaled sharply. “Marinette moans your name when she’s sleeping sometimes,” she smiled sweetly, pumping her hand up and down slowly. “I hear her moving around under her sheets and moaning softly and you’re the one she’s thinking about.” She gave him a gentle squeeze and Adrien lifted his hips off the floor. 

“I thought you said she was thinking about me,” Nino interjected.

Alya laughed and released Adrien, turning to her boyfriend. “Well, she did masturbate to you the other day, that’s true. I offered to give her some first-hand accounts but she got too embarrassed.” She glanced back at Adrien. “I swear, you two are the most blushing people I’ve ever met.”

Alya leaned forward, taking the tip of Nino’s cock between her lips and swirling her tongue around the head. He moaned, letting his head fall back against the seat cushions. Stinging a little from her blushing comment, Adrien eased Alya’s legs apart, pushing her skirt up to her thighs. He began to touch her through her panties, feeling the heat of her through the dampening cloth. She moaned appreciatively and Nino shot him a lazy smile. Adrien pulled the thin strap of fabric to the side and pressed the tip of his finger between her wet folds, gathering moisture and bringing it up to her clit like she had taught him when they first started fooling around. 

“Let me taste her,” Nino growled and Adrien dipped his finger back in as Alya moaned around Nino’s cock. Adrien held a slick finger out and Nino pulled it into his mouth, tongue twirling around the pad of Adrien’s finger, sending a jolt straight to his dick. “Fuck, I love that. Let’s switch places.”

Alya sat back against the couch and shimmied out of her soaked panties. Nino went to his belly on the floor between her legs and inhaled deeply. “That’s the stuff.”

“You are so weird,” she laughed breathlessly as he nuzzled his nose in her curls, her laughter quickly turning into moans. 

Adrien sat beside them quietly, watching and waiting. It was times like this that he felt like an outsider, someone who really shouldn’t be here. He was always torn between staying and quietly getting dressed and leaving. He knew it wasn’t that they didn’t want him with them, but sometimes he felt easily forgotten.

“Adrien,” Alya breathed. “Your cock, my mouth. Now.”

He bit his lip and she turned her head to look at him, eyebrows rising. Nino did something to make her squeak and throw her head back, cutting off any further speech. He finally stood and took off his boxer briefs and frowned, trying to decide where to go. 

Nino lifted his head, mouth shiny. “Just stand in front of her, dude. It’ll be a good view.”

Alya grinned and held out her hand, leading Adrien to stand with her body between his feet. She reached up and took hold of his hips, guiding him into her mouth and taking him as far as she could in one pull. Adrien bucked at the unexpected sensation, causing Alya to make a small gagging sound. Nino chuckled against her before going back to work. Alya moaned and Adrien could feel it all around him. He tentatively reached out to tangle his fingers in her hair.

“You guys are my best friends,” Adrien sighed happily.  
______________________________

The three of them lay in a tangle on the living room floor, the throw from the couch half covering their naked bodies. Alya was snoring lightly between Adrien and Nino and the day was dying, the setting sun casting long shadows across the room.

“What if Marinette isn’t into this?” Adrien asked softly. “What if she doesn’t want anything to do with us if she finds out?”

“Do you really think she’d be like that?” Nino asked, voice as quiet. 

“I don’t know. We are kinda weird, aren’t we?”

Nino shrugged and reached over to brush some of Alya’s hair from her face. She snorted in her sleep and rolled closer to him. He smiled fondly down at her. “I think you’ll have to decide what to do if you ever get the balls to actually ask her out.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know we’re going out tomorrow. She’s helping me shop for clothes.”

“Because if there’s anything you need, it’s more clothes,” Nino teased. 

“It seemed like a good reason to want her to come.”

“You know you could just ask her out without any other reason, right? Mari really likes you.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I really like you and Alya really likes you if that helps.”

Adrien smiled, scooting closer to Alya. “It definitely counts.”


	91. Alix, Max, and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi commission request from queen-naughtybee for Kim/Max/Alix. Thanks for your support, sweets! <3

“You said you wanted a challenge, this is it,” Alix drawled, tightening the blindfold knot at the back of Kim’s head. 

“It doesn’t matter. I can still beat whatever you throw at me,” Kim replied confidently, holding up an arm to flex. 

“You’re nude,” Max pointed out.

“Yeah, so?”

Alix rolled her eyes and climbed off their bed. “Here’s the deal, Slick. Max and I are going to take turns touching you and you’re going to have to guess who it is. If you get it right, you get a point. If you get it wrong, you lose a point. When you get to ten points, you can cum.”

“However,” Max interjected, “you will be on a time limit. Without one, we could be stuck in an endless loop of adding and subtracting points.”

Kim nodded, head blindly turned in their direction. “How much time do I have?”

“That’s where there’s a point of contention. I proposed an hour so that we can take our time and make this as pleasurable as possible--”

“And I say twenty minutes to really make you sweat,” Alix grinned. “It would be more of a challenge.”

Kim groaned and Max shook his head. “We’re appealing to conflicting sides of him. This is no way to come to an agreement.”

“We could flip a coin,” Alix shrugged.

“Just do something. I’m ready to get started.” Kim leaned back against the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head, the red blindfold cutting a bright swath across his face.

Alix motioned for Max to come closer. “What if we tell him he has twenty minutes but really he has an hour?” she whispered.

He shivered as her warm breath blew across his ear. “He would work himself up fast, thinking he had less time.”

“And then we draw it out,” she smirked.

“You’re very wise, Alix. I appreciate that about you.”

“Love you too, Egghead.” She kissed him gently and then began to shed the rest of her clothing. “Okay, Kim, twenty minutes it is.”

Kim inhaled deeply and nodded. “I’ve got this.” 

Alix watched his cock twitch against his leg and smiled. “I have no doubt you do.”

She motioned to Max and he moved to the edge of the bed, taking Kim’s right foot in his hands. He pressed his thumb against the arch and began a firm massage. Kim sighed happily, melting against the headboard and letting his arms slide down to his sides. “That’s Max all the way. He has a gift.”

Max kissed Kim’s ankle and set it back on the bed. “Correct. You have one point and eighteen minutes to go.” 

Alix had taken a position right next to Max and climbed up between Kim’s legs, running her hands along them both. She moved up to his inner thighs and ran them back down again. “Alix,” Kim breathed.

“Correct. Two points and sixteen minutes to go.”

Kim’s cock had begun to stiffen, no longer lying against his leg. Alix shifted on the bed to make it seem like she had climbed off and then bent down to nip at the inside of Kim’s left thigh just below it. He jumped in surprise with a yelp and Alix laved her tongue along the bite. 

“Max,” Kim guessed, voice shaky.

“Incorrect,” Max smiled. “Back to one point with fourteen minutes to go.” Alix got off the bed and Max climbed up between Kim’s legs. He kissed the inside of Kim’s right thigh and ran his fingers underneath his knee. Kim’s leg bounced and his breathing quickened. 

“You like the backs of your knees being touched, don’t you?” Alix purred, reaching his other side. Her hand found purchase under his left knee and Kim’s hips rose off the bed for a moment, cock straining. They both took their time kissing and stroking the sensitive area on both legs as Kim murmured their names. 

“You have ten minutes. Who is touching your left leg?” Alix asked.

They watched his brows knit together and Max smiled at Alix as they both continued to touch him. 

“Tick tock,” Alix teased.

“Left, uh, left is you. Alix. Please say left is Alix.”

She pressed a kiss on the side of his knee. “Good job, Slick. Two points but you’re running out of time.”

“Wait, what happens if I run out of time?”

Max readjusted himself on his stomach between Kim’s legs. “I suppose we didn’t discuss that, did we?”

“You don’t get to cum tonight,” Alix answered. “At all.”

“But--”

“Do you really want to waste more time?” She nodded at Max who dipped his head down, taking the tip of Kim’s erection in his mouth. 

“Fuck! Max, that’s Max.”

“Good job. Three points.”

Max released him with an audible pop and Kim’s protest froze on his lips as he felt them both move off the bed. Suddenly lips were on his neck, gentle kisses trailing up to his jaw. “Max,” he whispered.

Lips were covering his own now while the other set continued its path along the sensitive skin. Kim felt someone straddle his lap and he felt warm, slick heat rubbing against him. “Alix,” he panted. She lifted up and teased the tip of him against herself before her weight disappeared again.

“Five points with five minutes to go,” Max said softly in his ear before he vanished as well.

Someone tugged on his hair, baring his neck. “Alix.”

“Six points.”

Gentle fingers cupped his testicles and rolled gently. “Max.”

“Seven points.”

His cock was engulfed in warmth again and he bucked. “Max!”

“Incorrect. Back to six points with two minutes to go.”

Kim shook his head in frustration as his shaft bounced against his belly when Alix released it from between her lips.

Max moved back down to the end of the bed and took Kim’s left foot, repeating his earlier massaging actions. “Max,” Kim said hesitantly, desperation leaking into his tone.

“Correct. Seven points.”

“How much time?” Kim lifted his hips slightly. “How much time left?!”

“Are you feeling desperate yet?” Alix asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging one of his calves.

“Yes,” Kim whined as he felt his tense muscles began to relax beneath her touch.

“Aww, well, we’ll push it to an hour then. Hopefully you can get to ten points by then.” She winked at Max as Kim look towards them in blind confusion. “But since we’re giving you an extension, I think it’s only fair that neither of us touch your dick again until you get to ten points.”

“What? No, please...” Kim thrusted up into the air. “Wait, I can’t remember how many points I have...”

“Unfortunate,” Max replied. “Let’s begin again at zero then. I’ll start the timer for sixty minutes.”

Kim groaned even as a drip of precum leaked from his tip.  
________________________________

“I can’t feel my...anything,” Kim sighed in contentment. “Seriously, I need some electrolytes or something if I’m going to get out of this bed.”

“What if I dare you?” Alix teased, curling into his side and running her hand along his chest lazily.

“Maybe not even then. You guys wore me out.”

“To be fair, you made us work for it as well,” Max said, returning with two bottles of water and a sports drink. “Although it was very rewarding work.”

Kim and Alix sat up against the headboard, gratefully taking the offered drinks.

“I did win though,” Kim began, “so there is that.”

“You won because we let you win. It was pretty hit and miss for a while there.”

“You guys were overwhelming me,” Kim whined. “Everything felt too good.”

“Poor baby.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of Alix’s head. “I love you.” He put an arm around Max’s shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. “And I love you.”

“We love you too, Kim,” Max smiled, leaning into him. “We love you very much.”


	92. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi commission request: Ninette with height difference

Nino followed the sound of thumps and grunting to the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway, watching Marinette hop up, trying to reach a mixing bowl on the top shelf. She huffed and hopped again. “Need some help, Mari?”

“I wouldn’t if someone would stop putting stuff on the highest shelves,” she sniffed, straightening her baggy sleep shirt primly.

He chuckled and crossed the kitchen. “There’s no reason not to use the top shelves when you have a tall, strong boyfriend to help you out.” He put his hands on her waist, lifting her up to sit on the counter.

“Well, I could’ve done this,” she grumbled, turning her body so she could reach for the bowl. 

Nino took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her exposed neck as one of his hands ran up the outside of her thigh.

“I have cookies to make for the party, mister,” Marinette warned even as she tilted her head to allow him more access.

“I’m not trying to stop you,” he grinned against her skin. “I’m just feeling how very soft these pajama pants are.”

“They’re my favorite.”

“I know.” Nino played with the waistband. “You should take them off. It would be a shame to get them messy while you’re making cookies.”

“I know what you’re trying to do and it isn’t going to work.” Marinette turned the mixing bowl over and set it on Nino’s head like a hat. “Now let me down.”

He grinned at her and stepped back, holding his hands up. “Fine, fine. Make your cookies. Don’t have sex with your boyfriend. I see where your priorities are.” He took the bowl off of his head and held it out to her.

She hopped off the counter and took the bowl. “Thank you.” She went up on the tips of her toes to kiss him and then turned around to get started on her Christmas cookies.

____________________

Marinette wiped her hands on a dish towel and looked at the oven timer. Fifteen minutes. What could she do for fifteen minutes? She thought about how tempting it had been to let Nino follow through with his plan. Sex in the kitchen seemed forbidden, but the more she thought about it, the more enticing the idea was becoming. Now that the cookies were at least baking, she did have time to kill...

“Nino,” she called. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you help me reach something else pretty please?”

He ambled into the kitchen in a pair of low-slung lounge pants. “You caught me just in time, Maribug. I was about to hop in the shower.”

“Because you’re dirty?” she smirked.

Nino blinked in surprise, a sly smile spreading across his lips. “Very.” He advanced on her until Marinette was backed against the counter and grinning up at him.

“I can’t reach the top shelf,” she said innocently.

“And what’s up there that you need exactly?”

“I’ll know when I see it.”

He snorted and lifted her up again but instead of sitting on the counter, Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked down at him and pulled off his glasses, gently tossing them back on the counter. “I can’t see without those, you know.”

“That’s okay,” Marinette said softly, leaning down to kiss him. She ran her fingers up into his hair and gently tugged, causing Nino to take a couple steps back.

“You better watch it. It won’t feel good if I fall while carrying you.”

“But you’re so big and strong,” she teased, walking fingers up his bare chest.

He laughed and she kissed him again, swallowing the joyful sound. He walked them back to the counter, letting Marinette’s bottom rest on the surface so he could put a hand on the back of her neck, holding her to him as they kissed. Her legs stayed in a vice around him as she began to move her hips, the heat of her radiating through the pajama pants so he could feel it against his abs. “Where did this come from?” he asked as they parted.

Marinette reached for the drawstring of his pants, making quick work of the knot. “You were too tempting before. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“We’re going to be late if I don’t get in the shower now.”

Marinette leaned forward, hand reaching into his pants as their lips met again. Nino groaned as she gripped his cock and her lips left his to trail along his jaw. “Do you care?” she breathed in his ear.

“Not even a little,” he growled, pulling on her pants. She lifted herself up so they slid off and she squeaked when her skin touched the counter.

“Cold,” she giggled.

“Well, we can’t have that,” Nino grinned, picking her up again. They latched onto each other once more and Nino attempted to walk them to the living room but Marinette wormed her hand between them again, taking his cock and distracting him. He backed her against the far wall, bracing their weight against it. 

“We’ve never done it standing up,” Marinette panted as Nino’s hand moved under her loose t-shirt to palm her breast. He pinched her nipple playfully and she let out a breathless laugh. She worked her heels against the swell of his ass, pushing his pants down as best she could without her hands. Nino was grinning between kissing and nipping at her neck. 

“I can’t get your panties off without putting you down.”

“Then we won’t take them off.”

“You got irritated we stretched them the last time,” he reminded her smugly.

She shook her head in amusement. “Do you want to have sex or not?”

“Yes, dear.”

Marinette tugged on his hair again and received a chuckle in response. They began to move against each other, Nino keeping her pinned to the wall for balance. Marinette could feel her panties dampening with every slide of his cock against her. “Please, Nino.”

He caught her lips as he eased a hand between them, pulling her panties to the side and pressing his tip against her wet folds. She sighed happily, dropping her forehead to his shoulder as he pushed in. “I love you,” Nino whispered. 

“I love you too. You’re mine,” she murmured. She was losing herself in the sensations, the wall cool and firm against her back even through her shirt. Nino warm and strong and so very alive between her legs, against her front, holding her and loving her and making her feel more than she ever expected. Sometimes it still didn’t feel real.

“Always,” he breathed. 

The oven timer began to beep and Nino stilled for a moment, but Marinette continued moving. “Ignore it.”

“Cookies might burn.”

“We’ll stop by a bakery on the way,” she panted, nails digging into his back. “Need you.”

Nino groaned and picked up his pace. “You’re so good to me.”

“Always,” she echoed with a soft moan.


	93. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the "Caught" Love Square Saga. You can find Part 1 in Chapter 83 and Part 2 in Chapter 88.

“What do you mean, you ‘kind of’ had sex?” Alya asked, checking a pot of rice on the oven.

Marinette let her head drop to the counter with a thud. “I mean, Chat Noir who happens to be Adrien was fully inside me and it felt amazing and was everything I had hoped for and then the lights came on and I died and you are now talking with my ghost,” she mumbled.

Alya bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “You have a gift for these kind of situations, girl.”

“What am I going to do?” Marinette groaned. “I freaked out and just left him in the closet! I’m a terrible person. He probably thinks he did something wrong and he didn’t. Not really anyway.” She frowned and pushed a crumb around the counter surface. “He didn’t want to tell me he was Chat to keep me safe, which obviously I get.”

“Obviously,” Tikki chirped from her spot on top of the fridge with Trixx. 

“And I really was going to tell him I’m Ladybug and I can take care of myself but now everything feels so complicated.”

Alya stirred her simmering vegetables around and looked up. “Why?”

“What?”

“What’s complicated? You’ve carried a torch for Adrien for years. You’re in love with Chat Noir. They’re the same person. It couldn’t be easier.”

“Alya.”

“Marinette.”

“I guess I just don’t know who is supposed to talk to him first: me or Ladybug.”

Alya laughed, shaking her head. “All these years and you still think a mask makes a difference.”  
_________________________

Ladybug stopped short when she spotted Chat Noir lying flat on his back on one of the higher beams of the Eiffel Tower, one leg swinging and his tail hanging limply over the side. He had his hands covering his face. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, landing a couple of beams above him. Chat Noir jumped in surprise, scrambling to right himself before he tumbled off the beam. Ladybug winced, jumping down to his level. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “My fault. I was somewhere else.”

“A lot on your mind?”

He sighed, shoulders slumping. “I think I messed up.”

She felt her heartbeat speed. “Talk to me.”

“There’s a girl and I...” He trailed off, giving her a sideways glance. “To be honest, this would feel a little weird talking to you about.”

Ladybug knew she shouldn’t act dumb. She should reveal herself and get it over with and see what fallout there was, and that had been her plan when she saw that he was out and about the city, but... But. She needed to know why he thought he messed up. Did he regret it? Was it all a mistake? The thought wrenched something in her gut. She had to know for sure. “Come on, Chat. You’re my favorite person. You can tell me anything.” 

Something flashed across his eyes and he nodded. “Right, um, well, there’s this girl that I’m,” his expression softened, “I’m in love with. I’ve loved her for years, but I wanted to keep her safe, you know? And being with me wouldn’t be safe. It’d put a target on her back if anyone knew so we kept things secret.” He paused to gauge her reaction and Ladybug nodded, trying to look supportive.

“Go on.”

“Lately, I can’t seem to get enough of her. I was out of town, well, you remember, and the minute I was back in Paris, I had to see her. It was late but she was still at work. One thing led to another and we were in a dark closet and,” he inhaled deeply, “and I dropped my transformation so we could be together. And it was great until the security guard opened the door and turned on the lights.”

“Eek.”

“Yeah,” he groaned. “I did give the guy a bonus though. Even after he saw it was me, he still made sure Mari was okay. That took guts.” He chuckled bitterly. “It’s more than I’ve done.”

“What happened after that?”

“Marinette freaked out and grabbed her clothes and ran and I’ve been too much of a chicken to go find out how much she hates me now.”

“I don’t hate you, Kitty,” Ladybug said quietly. The temptation to grab her yo-yo and shoot across the city was strong but she anchored herself to the beam. “I could never hate you.”

Chat Noir inhaled sharply, studying her face.

She glanced at him and quickly back down at her hands. “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you. I was going to, really, but...I think it felt nice to feel protected after a while.” She wrung her fingers. “And maybe I was a little afraid I wouldn’t be your Princess once you knew.”

He nodded slowly. “You’re right.” He reached over, gently taking her hand in his. “You’re my Lady.”

“Please don’t hate me.”

He laughed and the sound echoed around them. “I think that was my line. How could I ever hate you, Mari?”

Her name on his lips while she was covered in spots sent a shock to her system. Before she even realized she was moving, she was on him, straddling his waist as he gripped onto the beam for support so they wouldn’t plummet. She kissed his lips, his cheeks, the edge of his mask, his jaw, his throat. She could feel him hardening beneath her and she rolled her hips against him, eliciting a loud groan.

“Please, Mari, please. Let’s go somewhere where death isn’t possible if I try to touch you.”

Ladybug froze, a giggle escaping, before she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. “I guess this is a little reckless.”

“A bit.”

She looked up at him, smoothing his hair from his face. “Your place or mine?”  
_________________________

Marinette moaned as she rode him, rising up and falling back down on Adrien’s cock over and over. His left hand palmed her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger to elicit louder sounds every so often. His right hand gripped her hip, guiding her movements. 

Adrien watched her through heavy eyes. He knew he would wake up soon. It wasn’t possible this was real. Marinette and Ladybug one and the same and in love with him. He hardly felt tethered to this reality while she was all around him, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. 

“I love you, Adrien,” she sighed, leaning forward so the ends of her hair tickled his chest. “My sweet Kitty.”

He gripped her hips, slowing their pace to a languid rhythm as he looked up into her eyes. “You’re my favorite person, Princess, my Lady,” he said softly. “I love you so much.”

She gave him a lazy smile, eyes sliding closed as she clenched around him to encourage him to speed up. He chuckled and complied, fingertips digging into her flesh as he thrust up into her. “I’m never going to get enough,” she warned, voice dreamy. “I’m going to want you always.” 

“I hope I never wake up,” he whispered before her lips covered his.


	94. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex under the Christmas Tree

“Eyes on the lights, Mari,” Nino demanded, two fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. “I don’t want to see you close them again.”

She nodded, widening her eyes to look up at the twinkling Christmas lights. Nino had set them to random blinking before he instructed her to lay down with her head under the tree. He had slid a folded blanket under her head and kissed her cheek with a comment about her comfort being very important. After teasing her for what felt like hours with no end in sight, Marinette wasn’t so sure her comfort was his top priority anymore. She ached in the most delicious way.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked, voice low and growling.

“Please,” she begged for the third, fourth, or fifth time. She was losing count. “Please, Nino.”

He bent his head down, lapping at her clit in a torturously slow manner. “Not yet.”

Marinette mewled and had to keep herself from clamping her thighs around his head. She was so sensitive and yet he kept going. She knew it would only take one word to make him stop but she didn’t want him to stop. She never wanted him to stop. She did want to cum though. Maybe if she was very, very good...

“Are you still watching the lights?” he asked without looking up her body and her eyes snapped back up the tree. Pink and blue and yellow and green glittered and blinked between the branches. She could make out the shapes of some of the ornaments too. “Which color is your favorite?” Nino’s fingers picked up speed and Marinette clenched around them.

“Pink,” she breathed.

He chuckled. “I’m shocked.” His left hand had been resting on her thigh but began to slide up her ribcage to palm her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and doubled his efforts with his tongue. Marinette’s hips rose off the soft tree skirt and Nino brought his arm back down to pin her to the floor.

“Please, please, please, please,” she chanted in time with his unrelenting pace. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” he crooned, curling his fingers inside her.

Marinette sobbed as her release took her. Nino pulled his fingers out from between her soaked folds and reached them up to her mouth. “Suck for me. You taste wonderful.”

She opened her mouth and took his fingers in, tongue swirling around them and pressing against the pads. It was always a heady experience, tasting herself. Not something she ever thought she would enjoy but Nino had opened her up to all kinds of things she never thought she would enjoy and enjoy them she most certainly did.

He pulled his hand back and she released his fingers with a sigh. “You did so good, love,” he murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Mmm, very much,” she drawled. “You’re too good to me.”

Nino grinned and leaned into to lick her clit once more. She jumped with an exhausted moan. “Tired?”

“You wore me out.”

“Hopefully not too much,” he smirked.

Marinette propped herself up on her elbows as much as she could, her forehead lightly brushing against the bottom of the tree. “Why?”

Footsteps sounded and she could make out black cat slippers and dark green plaid pants. “Are we opening presents already?” Adrien grinned.


	95. Ladybug and Adrien

Her knees were beginning to ache but she couldn’t stop, not when Adrien’s face looked like that. His knuckle was wedged between his teeth as he tried to keep quiet, and his cheeks were flushed her new favorite shade of pink. Every few seconds, his eyes would flutter open as if he didn’t expect her to still be there, like this was all a wonderful dream. She knew the feeling.

Ladybug felt powerful like this, Adrien’s erection trapped between them as she moved back and forth over it. Her suit would be a mess. The breathable material had soaked through before she had even straddled his hips, watching his eyes go wide with surprise and then darken with desire. She was getting sensitive now, the fabric creating a delicious friction against her clit. She ached to have him inside her but this would have to be enough for now. A fresh wave of arousal hit her when Adrien’s right hand gripped her waist with a gasp of her name. She covered his hand with hers and sped up with a renewed vigor. 

“Close,” he moaned, back arching and head pressing back into the pillow. There was a sheen of sweat along his skin and Ladybug was tempted to lean down and lick it but she had other things to attend to at the moment. 

“Cum for me, love,” she purred, squeezing her thighs around him. Adrien bucked beneath her with a cry, shooting his load up his stomach and chest. Ladybug slowed her movements, watching him come down. He really was the most beautiful man she had ever known; that she got to see him like this felt like a blessing. 

Adrien’s breathing finally evened out and he smiled up at her with a lazy grin. “You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

She leaned forward, kissing the tip of his nose. “I was about to say the same to you, Handsome.”

His expression grew shy as he looked up at her. “Did you, uh...”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, but don’t worry about it. It was enough getting to watch you come undone.”

He frowned and Ladybug found herself tipping backwards as he sat up, one firm hand gripping her ass to hold her upright on her knees. “Sorry,” Adrien said, voice low, “but I can’t just leave you like that.” He placed a kiss on her covered stomach and then let his lips trail down as he slid his body between her legs, strong hands holding her in place. 

Ladybug’s skin ran hot. “You don’t have to!” she squeaked. “I mean, uh, it’s not easy to do it through the suit and...um...” Adrien’s tongue pressed against her overly sensitive clit and her heart stuttered. “An...and Tikki...Tikki, she, uh...” Adrien moaned as he licked her through the ruined material and Ladybug felt lightheaded. “Ah, nevermind,” she sighed, falling away into the sensation of his mouth on her. “This will work just fine.”


	96. Nathaniel, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday prompt for sub!Nathaniel with dom!Adrien and Marinette

“Stand still,” Adrien demanded gently. “Shoulders back.”

Nathaniel tried to control his body as Adrien slowly pumped his cock, a teasing grin on his face. Marinette stood behind him, holding his wrists in a vice grip at his back. She kissed his shoulders and neck. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” she murmured. “Maybe if you can keep this up, Adrien will let me tie you to the bed and ride you until you pass out. Does that sound nice? You would definitely deserve it.” 

He felt a rush of pleased embarrassment flash through his mind. Kindness from Marinette did too much for him. He jerked in Adrien’s hand and the other man looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “You aren’t allowed to cum yet, love.” He sped up his rhythm, swiping his thumb over the tip of Nathaniel’s straining cock. 

“Yes, sir,” he whispered as he began to shake. It was too much. Too many sensations, being sandwiched between his lovers as one told him how well he was doing while the other demanded more. 

“Be sweet to him,” Marinette smiled against Nathaniel’s skin. “He’s doing the best he can. You’re rather skilled with your hands, love.”

Adrien leaned forward, pulling Nathaniel’s cock between his lips, tongue swirling around the tip, as he still worked the rest of his shaft with a firm hand. Nathaniel’s knees wobbled and he tried to hold on to the thin shreds of control that stood between the pleasure of being had and the pleasure of being denied. Adrien sucked, flattening his tongue along the underside of Nathaniel and the other man cried out, bucking his hips forward. Marinette reached around to fondle his balls and Nathaniel whimpered, head falling back on her shoulder. “Shhh,” she soothed. “Just enjoy this.”

“Please,” he breathed. “Please.”

Adrien pulled away with an exaggerated slurping sound, licking his lips smugly. He stood and continued to pump Nathaniel as he spoke. “You have two options. You can cum now and be done for the night.”

Nathaniel’s hips bucked and it took everything in him to grit his teeth and hold off his release.

“Or,” Adrien smirked, “you can wait an hour and have both me and Marinette, however you want.”

Nathaniel groaned, his mind scrambling for something, anything, that would help him take back control. His imagination hit him with the image of sliding into Adrien as he took Marinette, the three of them writhing together in a never-ending loop of pleasure. It was too much and he was moaning as his came, cum hitting Adrien’s chest. He felt Marinette’s lips against his skin and everything was too hot. Adrien milked him well after he thought he was empty and he groaned as somehow more cum leaked out. 

“That’s disappointing,” Adrien sighed, but kissed Nathaniel softly to take the sting out his words. 

“You’re too hot,” Nathaniel chuckled when he could finally think again. “Both of you are too much.”

Marinette slid around him to hug the men to her. “Well, it is your birthday, after all,” she reasoned. “I think you should be given a second chance.”

“I’m going to need some time,” Nathaniel grinned. “Adrien doesn’t do things by halves.”

Marinette giggled, reaching around to pinch Adrien’s ass, causing him to laugh. “That he doesn’t.”

Adrien kissed one of Nathaniel’s cheeks and Marinette kissed the other. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”


	97. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi Commission Request: OT6 with each holder going into heat at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the craziest thing I've ever written XD

**Monday**

“Mmm, you smell especially lovely today, my Lady,” Adrien said, wrapping his arms around Marinette from behind as she fastened her diamond earrings in the second piercings beside her Miraculous. He pushed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply. Marinette sighed, dropping her head to the side to allow him more access. She squeezed her legs together and pushed back against him. She had been feeling especially frisky today. She had fooled around with Nino in the shower and even made out with Chloe in the kitchen before breakfast but nothing had eased the feeling of needing more.

Adrien chuckled. “I have to get to a shoot and you have to get to work.”

“Be late,” she murmured, turning in his arms.

“It is tempting…”

“Mari, Jayne was on your phone. Your meeting got moved up an hour. You need to go now if you’re going to make it in time.” Alya moved further into the room, holding out Marinette’s phone. “What smells so good?”

“It’s Marinette,” Adrien sighed dreamily, kissing her neck. 

Alya moved closer, scenting the air. “Did you get a new perfume?” She ran her fingers into Marinette’s hair and the other woman let out a soft moan.

Tikki flew in front of Marinette’s face, tweaking her nose. “Work. Now.”

Marinette blinked as if waking from a daze. “Right,” she said, voice thick. “Work.”

“Now,” Tikki repeated as she watched Marinette slowly disentangle herself. Adrien reached for her arm again and Tikki zipped in, pulling his ear. He yelped in surprise. “Go, Marinette!”

Marinette looked back in confusion but obeyed. Adrien and Alya watched her disappear mournfully.   
_____________________________

“We’ve got trouble,” Trixx said, dropping down on the couch.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Tikki,” Plagg drawled. “What could it possibly be this time?”

“Remember what happened when our holders were in a relationship with the Peacock and Clara went into heat?”

Plagg blanched. “Yeah…”

“Well, double that because there are six of them in love and under one roof this time and apparently Marinette just started releasing pheromones like a leaky faucet.”

“Who did she hit?”

“Adrien and Alya for sure. I’m not certain when it started so the others could have been affected before they left for work. I know I saw Marinette and Nino in the shower together and she kissed Chloe in the kitchen. Tikki said she got her out of here as quickly as she could but she’ll have to come home at some point.”

“Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

A low keening noise sounded from the bedroom, and Alya appeared in the doorway, eyes a little too wide behind her glasses. She lifted her chin and walked past them. Adrien wasn’t far behind her, face desperate with longing as he followed her to the kitchen, keeping a small distance between them.

“Damn it,” Plagg sighed.  
_____________________________

Marinette excused herself from the meeting room, hurrying down the hall and slipping into the executive bathroom. She quickly locked herself in a stall and tried to catch her breath. “Tikki?” she squeaked. “What’s happening to me?” She squeezed her legs together as a fresh wave of arousal hit her.

The kwami zipped out of her jacket with a frown. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I was hoping maybe you wouldn’t get this. Some holders don’t.”

“Get what?”

“Um, in the easiest terms, you’re in heat?” she winced.

“In heat?!”

“Shhh!”

“What does that mean?” Marinette hissed, her hand dipping beneath the hem of her skirt.

“You’re going to be releasing pheromones for five to seven day to attract a mate. And, um, well, your sex drive might be off the charts.”

“But…but I have five mates, right? I mean, that’s not what I call them, but for this…” She looked down at her hand in horror and quickly pulled it away with a sound of disgust.

Tikki grimaced. “It’s possible you’ve set off a chain reaction. They may all be showing signs of their animals in heat. Adrien and Alya didn’t look great when you left.”

“What do we do to stop it?!” she panicked. 

“You can’t. The best thing you can do is try to go about your schedule and avoid them.”

“Why?”

“Because if you all get together, you may not come back out until everything has run its course. You guys have jobs and the city to protect. You can’t be humping all hours!”

“Tikki!”  
_____________________________

“Did you hear about Mari?” Paon opened his fan and closed it and then opened it again only to close it once more.

Carapace watched him in irritation. “Yeah, something about pheromones. I don’t really feel any different though.”

“Neither do I.” Paon stood and stretched. “Besides, if she’s looking for someone to take care of her, obviously I’m the one to do it. Look at me.”

“Excuse me?”

He preened, eyes glittering like red and blue jewels behind his mask. “I’m the most attractive out of the group, and the best lover.”

Carapace stood. “You aren’t the best.”

“But I am.”

He shoved Paon hard in the chest. “No. You aren’t. I’m the best.”

Queen B landed on the roof and cleared her throat. “Neither one of you is the best so I don’t know what this little hissy fit is about but cut it out.”

“I’m going to have Marinette,” Carapace growled, pushing Paon back again. “I’m the dominant one in our relationship.”

“She wants me,” Paon insisted, lifting his fan.

“I’m the queen here!” Queen B hissed. “And Marinette will not get in the way of that!” She took off to the sky and Carapace and Paon exchanged looks before chasing after her.  
_____________________________

“Mari, please let me in,” Adrien begged through the door of the second bedroom. “You hate sleeping alone.”

Marinette was curled up in a tight ball, breathing heavily. 

“You’re strong, Marinette. We’ll make it through this. You’ll see,” Tikki encouraged. “You have that meeting with Penelope tomorrow about the new line. That’ll be so good for your career.”

“Please, my Lady,” Adrien moaned, his voice a little breathless. “Please.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she crawled to the edge of the bed, ears straining.  
_____________________________

“Kid, go get in bed with Alya. You have a shoot in the morning. You’re going to have bags under your eyes,” Plagg warned.

“Alya keeps kicking me out. Marinette…”

“Adrien, go to your room,” Plagg demanded.

Adrien ignored the kwami, gripping his erection through his sweatpants.

Plagg dropped his head. “Well, they can’t say I didn’t try.” He darted away. passing Trixx in his wake. She rolled her eyes and phased through the other bedroom door to try to keep Alya in the room.

Adrien rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door. “I need you,” he whined, pumping his hand. “Mari, please.”

“I need you too,” she whispered through the door. “I ache for you, Kitty.”

Tikki appeared through the door above Adrien’s head and frowned. “Plagg?”

“I gave up,” he called from the kitchen. “Not worth it.”

“Plagg!” Tikki flew off after him and Adrien scrambled for the doorknob when he heard Marinette moan on the other side of the door. The lock held and he growled in frustration as a heady wave of pheromones drifted through the barrier.

“Where is that bitch?!” Chloe roared, marching through the open balcony doors as her transformation fell. Nino and Nathaniel came in right behind her, their kwamis following in the wake.

The other bedroom door opened and Alya stood in the doorway, chin held high. “This bitch?” she asked calmly.

“I was looking for Marinette but I need to take you down too,” she sneered.

Nathaniel stepped between them, holding a hand up. “Ladies, there’s enough of me to go around,” he grinned charmingly, flipping his hair. 

“I will end you,” Nino growled from behind him.

Wayzz darted between the four of them, touching their foreheads as he passed. They crumpled to the ground with soft thumps, each breathing heavily with induced sleep. Adrien paid them no heed from his place curled by the other bedroom door, his pants pushed off his hips as he stroked himself and whispered to Marinette. 

“Well, this is a fucking mess,” Pollen muttered. 

“Literally,” Trixx sighed.

“What are we going to do with them?”

“Maybe we can send Marinette somewhere?” Duusu suggested. “If she isn’t putting off pheromones, perhaps everyone will calm down.”

Wayzz shook his head. “Not at this point. The tendencies have been brought out in each of them now. There’s no stopping it.”

Tikki joined them, dragging a disgruntled Plagg by the ear. He gestured to Adrien. “See, he’s not hurting anything!” Adrien groaned his climax, making a mess of the door. “Except the décor,” Plagg grimaced.

Marinette made helpless sounds from inside the room and the doorknob half-turned before the lock caught. Tikki shook her head. “I don’t know how long that’ll hold. I did the best I could with what I had.”

“Is it really the worst if we just let them go at it?” Trixx reasoned. “I know they’ve got responsibilities but maybe if we let them do little things all week, it won’t build up so much.”

“If you think you can wrangle them once instinct takes over, be my guest,” Tikki tutted. “We’ve all dealt with this at some point but never at this magnitude. There are six of them!”

“It would be best to know what we’re up against so perhaps we can keep our holders from making the situation worse,” Wayzz suggested. “For instance, as he has already shown, Nino will become aggressive and want to prove he is the dominant male of the group.”

“But Nino’s such a sweetie,” Pollen cooed. “He sneaks me thimbles of soda when Chloe isn’t looking.”

Wayzz shook his head. “Not right now, he isn’t. He could possibly hurt Adrien or Nathaniel if they try to fight him for dominance.” He paused. “Oh, and rubbing.”

“Rubbing?”

“It’s fairly harmless but once he knows he’s dominant, he’ll want to rub himself all over his submissives.”

“Turtles are so weird,” Duusu clucked.

“Like peacocks are better?”

The kwami’s feathered tail flared out. “Of course peacocks are better! Nathaniel will only be showing that he is the most beautiful and obviously most well suited as a mate. He doesn’t feel the need to be primeval about it.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to get annoying,” Trixx said with a roll of her eyes. “Alya will expect everyone to fall in line and try to gain her favor. It isn’t so much a dominance thing as it is she will just expect her mates to want her. She’ll wait until they are all vying for her attention before she chooses.”

“That could be dangerous,” Tikki pointed out.

Trixx shrugged. “No more than anyone else.”

“We may need to worry about Chloe,” Pollen began. “She’s going to want to eliminate any possible competition.”

“By eliminate, you mean kill?”

“It’s possible Marinette’s pheromones could put her in a more submissive state,” Tikki said hopefully. “It’s worked once before with past holders.”

“Speaking of, is there anything else we need to be aware of?” Wayzz pressed.

Tikki frowned, wringing her paws together. “Well, I did notice some of her coworkers finding reasons to be close to her today. I think that will only increase as the week goes on. It’d be best to keep her away from anyone else but she has a lot of important things happening this week. I don’t want this to damage her career.”

“She may end up calling in sick, Tik,” Plagg shrugged. “There’s not a lot we can do.”

Adrien was erect again, one hand working his length as the fingers of his other hand scrabbled under the door for any touch he could manage from Marinette. Duusu nodded at him. “Is there anything we have to worry about with that one?”

“It’ll get worse before it gets better,” Plagg sighed. “It doesn’t help that they’re all mad about each other and he’s been in love with Marinette since they were fourteen. I have a feeling that even if he gets her, he’s still going to go after the rest of them until he’s had them all.”

“This has to be the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever been through and there have been some doozies over the years.”

“We do our best to keep them apart as much as possible this week,” Tikki instructed. “Maybe we can let them break off into small pairings to take away some of the edge. We’ll keep track of everyone’s schedule so no one is missing anything too important and make sure we have holders that would be well enough to fight in case an akuma arises.”

“Sounds like a good a plan as any,” Trixx nodded. “We’re going to have our work cut out for us.”

**Tuesday**

Adrien coughed pitifully once more for effect and ended the phone call. “They aren’t expecting me now,” he said proudly. “Can I please go see Marinette?”

“She’s gone to work, Kid. Nino’s the only one here and I think you need to give him some space,” Plagg advised.

“Nino,” Adrien sighed dreamily, dropping his phone and moving down the hall.

“Incoming!” Plagg called.

Wayzz shook his head and darted into the activity room. “Adrien is coming. He is submissive to you.”

Nino grimaced. “Please don’t say that. It sounds so weird. Last night seems like some kind of weird dream you get from eating tacos with hot sauce right before bed.”

Adrien stepped into the room and something in Nino shifted. He stood, head held high as he appraised the other man. Adrien ducked his head, watching him through his eyelashes. “I wanted to see you,” he said softly.

Nino gripped his chin, lifting it up roughly and Adrien let him, blinking up with wide green eyes. Their lips met in a searing kiss and Nino pushed Adrien up against the wall, knocking down one of Alya’s framed articles. “You’re going to suck me off,” he growled in Adrien’s ear, putting a hand to the top of his head and pushing him to his knees. 

“Please,” Adrien begged as he went pliant under his touch, folding down to the floor and pulling on Nino’s pants and underwear until they puddled at his ankles. He sucked the tip of Nino’s cock into his mouth and the other man braced a hand against the wall. 

“Fuck, Adrien,” Nino groaned as Adrien’s tongue swirled around him. He lessened the pressure of his hand keeping his boyfriend’s head in place and his fingers gently wove into the blonde locks. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you so much. You’re mine.”

Adrien hummed happily, pulling more of Nino into his mouth as his hand came up to massage his balls. Nino’s hands roved over all of Adrien that he could reach without changing their positions until frustration won out and he gently pulled Adrien back by his hair. “Go to the bedroom and take off all your clothes.”  
_____________________________

“That could’ve gone much worse,” Wayzz said, looking in on the two men asleep in their large bed.

“You weren’t kidding about the rubbing thing, huh? Adrien’s skin looks raw,” Plagg muttered.

“They should be a little better now at least. Nino will see Adrien as his submissive and protect him if anything comes up with the others.”

“How’s he feel about all this?”

“It’s disconcerting, naturally. His personality doesn’t lend well to it, I don’t think. I had hoped he wouldn’t have to endure it,” Wayzz admitted. “But hopefully we can keep anything from happening that would cause damage to their relationships.”

“I don’t have the best luck in that department,” Plagg grimaced.

“What about Adrien?”

“This group means the world to him. He would do anything to keep them together. Honestly I was a little worried. I’ve had past holders who kind of lost it when they went into heat.”

Wayzz nodded thoughtfully. “I think it’s the love. It’s keeping them safe enough even from their basic instincts.”

“Let’s hope it holds.” 

**Wednesday**

Paon landed on the windowsill outside of Marinette’s office and knocked lightly. She gasped in surprise, staring at him through the glass. “Let me in.”

Marinette shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Mari,” he whined. “Please?”

“Go home, Paon,” Tikki warned, flitting forward. “You know you aren’t supposed to be here! Marinette is trying to work.”

“He could fall,” Marinette said suddenly. “I should let him in.” She put her hand on the window lock and Tikki hovered over her fingers. 

“He can fly! He isn’t going to fall.”

“Just for a minute.” Marinette opened the window and Paon slipped in, hands immediately pulling her close.

Tikki threw her paws into the air. “I guess I’ll lock the door,” she sighed.

Paon dropped his transformation and turned Marinette towards the window as his hand slid into the waistband of her skirt. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about,” he murmured softly, nipping at her ear. He rubbed her clit through the lace of her panties and Marinette’s knees wobbled, a fresh wave of pheromones filling the room. Nathaniel braced her against his body as he continued to touch her. “I could smell you from the apartment. I had to come find you.”

“Sorry,” she whimpered.

“Never be sorry for this,” he crooned. He pushed his knee between her legs, widening the gap. He pulled her panties aside and dipped the tip of his finger between her slick folds. “Oh, my sweet Mari, you need this so bad. You’re soaked.”

“I really do.”

He slid his finger in further. “I can take care of you. Do you want me to?”

“Please,” she begged. “Please, Nath.”

He pulled his hand away, ignoring her soft cry and nudged her forward. “Hold on to the file cabinet and keep facing the window. I want everyone to see how beautiful we are together.”

“Oh, for the love of…” Tikki flew up, knocking the blinds so they crashed down in front of the window. Duusu snorted from her place on top of the bookcase. “And you! You aren’t being very helpful.”

“Excuse me, but I’ve spent the last couple of hours keeping him home. I was exhausted.”

Marinette cried out as Nathaniel entered her from behind, one hand palming her breast through her blouse and the other steadying her hip. She let out a steady mewling sound and Tikki cast a worried look towards the door. “Keep it down, you two,” she warned. “I’m not sure we’re going to survive this.”

“I give us one more day tops. Even you’ve got to get tired of playing referee at some point,” Duusu drawled.

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Nathaniel panted as Marinette dropped her head forward with a soft moan of his name.

“Maybe not even a day,” Tikki replied miserably.

**Thursday**

“I personally think you’ve been looking at this all wrong,” Alya said, venturing into the kitchen.

Chloe glared at her from the couch and Pollen shot Trixx a warning look but the fox kwami shrugged.

“I’m not your enemy here, Queenie. You can have whomever you want. Anyone worthy of my attention will show it,” Alya continued.

“They all belong to me though,” Chloe countered, standing. “So either you belong to me or you’re my competition. There is no in between.”

“There could be.” Alya met Chloe halfway and touched her cheek gently. “We’re too good to be competition.”

Chloe’s gaze went to Alya’s lips, dark with the matte lipstick she had picked up for her the week before. “What do you propose?”

Alya stepped closer, sliding an arm around Chloe’s waist. “That we take care of each other until we choose who to bless with our presence.”

“I like the way you think.”  
_____________________________

Alya teased Chloe’s clit with her tongue, enjoying the sounds she could pull out of her when she paired it with two fingers curling inside her. In retaliation, Chloe gripped Alya’s thighs, fingernails digging into the flesh as she worked her mouth against Alya’s hot sex, determined to bring her to climax before she reached it herself. That would certainly prove who deserved to wear the crown.

“Fuck, you don’t give it up easy,” Chloe panted, dropping her head back to the pillow.

Alya let out a breathy laugh. “I could say the same about you.”

“Toy chest?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Friday**

Marinette glanced back at her sleeping kwami and eased open the bedroom door. As if sensing her presence, Adrien was already moving down the hall towards her, Nino right behind him. She eased the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder and let it pool at her feet as the men met her in the hallway, Nino circling to her back and Adrien latching on to her front, their hands and lips scorching her skin. 

“Need you all,” she whimpered and the air was once more filled with pheromones. Nathaniel appeared at the end of the hall, hair tousled with sleep, and he made his way to them. Alya and Chloe came to the main bedroom door, peering out at the small group. 

Nino turned Marinette around, picking her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed at his sweatpants with the heels of her feet as she ground against him, desperate for any friction she could get. He growled, bracing her against the wall while Adrien moved behind him to pull down his pants. Nino was sheathed inside Marinette within moments and she cried out, knocking her head back against the wall with a breathy gasp. 

The others felt her arousal pour over them and clothes were discarded in a flurry of motion. Chloe was suddenly on Nathaniel, knocking him to his back and sinking down on his cock with a contented sigh. She put her hands on his chest and rode him hard and fast as his hands fluttered around her, her name falling off his lips. 

Adrien went to his knees in front of Alya and she widened her stance so he could lick and suck at her aching sex. She grabbed a handful of his hair and guided him roughly, making high-pitch yips when he did something particularly pleasurable.

“Kitty,” Marinette moaned, shakily reaching for Adrien as soon as Nino had set her on her feet, his release already beginning to run down the inside of her thigh. Adrien turned to her, standing to sweep her up in his arms and take her into the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and immediately crawled up behind her, mounting her in one swift movement. 

“Mine,” he growled, setting his teeth in the back of her neck as he entered her. Electricity shot through her system as he took her, her fingers scrambling for purchase in the sheets. It was too much and not enough and she had never felt more right. 

She turned her head to find Alya’s face suddenly there, eyes heavy with lust. Marinette tested her movement, trying to reach out for a kiss but Adrien’s teeth tightened against the back of her neck and she went pliant beneath him. Alya closed the distance between them, capturing Marinette’s lips in a kiss as she allowed Nino to take her from behind, clenching down to remind him who was in charge. 

Adrien finished with a cry and kissed all along Marinette’s shoulders and neck as he slowed his rhythm, reluctant to leave her. Chloe pulled him away and flipped Marinette onto her back, breaking her kiss with Alya. All three women began to kiss in turns as Chloe touched Marinette, pushing Nino and Adrien’s cum back into her as she worked her fingers inside. 

Nathaniel pulled Adrien to him and they kissed, hands reaching out to stroke and touch each other. Alya screamed her orgasm and collapsed against the bed as Nino gently pulled away, helping her get into a more comfortable position so she continue to lazily kiss Marinette and Chloe. Nino joined the other two men, encouraging them further up on the bed until the six became a writhing pile of looping pleasure.

**Saturday**

“Fuck,” Nino grunted, raising his arm to get a better look at the broken skin. “Who bit me?”

“I think that was me,” Alya winced, keeping her eyes closed. “You tried to stop me from fucking Nath.”

“Mmm, that was nice,” Nathaniel murmured, curling closer to Chloe.

“I can’t feel my anything,” Marinette sighed dreamily but giggled when Adrien leaned over and nipped at her breast. “Almost anything,” she amended.

“You’re all my little drones,” Chloe laughed, sounding more punch-drunk than anything else. “I’m the queen.”

“Ah, let her have it,” Alya waved. “I feel too good to care.”

“You still smell so delicious, my Lady,” Adrien crooned, pressing his nose against her skin. “I was afraid it would go away.”

“You’re all just too exhausted to do anything about it,” Tikki sighed from the nightstand. “Trixx got online and ordered pizzas. You’ve been at this for almost twenty-four hours. You need to eat.”

“I know what I want to eat,” Chloe giggled and reached out for Alya.

“Speaking of,” Nathaniel eased himself down the bed and between Chloe’s legs.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Tikki huffed.


	98. Adrien and Miss Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi commission for Adrien and Miss Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to be in a universe where Ladybug has never existed, only Miss Fortune, but Adrien is still Chat Noir.

Adrien paced his small apartment, eyes darting to the tiny balcony every few seconds. She would come tonight. He could feel it like electricity running over his skin. Every nerve ending was on fire with anticipation and he hated himself a little bit for it. 

Miss Fortune was a criminal. Sure, she never hurt anyone and no real damage was done except to the bank accounts and investments of the rich and elite of Paris but that didn’t matter. She was on the wrong side of the law and as Chat Noir, he should have taken her into custody the moment she dropped onto his balcony with that sexy smirk.

Adrien felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants as he remembered her stalking towards him, eyes twinkling with amusement as she told him that the next thing she planned to steal was the most eligible bachelor in the city. He really was going to tell her no. He meant to, but then she kissed him and he forgot every argument he had built up in his head. By the time she left him a sweaty, drained mess, he was already hoping she would come to him again. 

And she had. Over and over and over.

She flirted with his as Chat Noir as well, but it was different. She always seemed to be a few steps ahead of him and it was infuriating but he wasn’t sure what he would do if he actually caught her. Part of him hoped that would never happen because then he would have to give up these nights with her as Adrien.

“There’s my handsome man,” Miss Fortune crooned, leaning against the rusty railing on his balcony.

Adrien startled and looked at her with wide eyes. “You came.”

She smirked. “If the night goes well, I plan to anyway.”

He flushed and gestured around him. “Would you like to come in?”

“Look at you, my polite gentleman.” She sauntered closer with a smile and cupped his cheek, the material of her suit cool against his skin. “Did you miss me, Green Eyes?”

“I always miss you,” he breathed.

She kissed the tip of his nose. “I missed you too.” She sat down on his couch and he gave her a surprised look. “Don’t worry; we’ll get to the bedroom,” she assured him. “Sit, talk.” She patted the cushion beside her with a smile.

He hesitantly sat down where she indicated. It was exhilarating never knowing what she was going to do next. She was constantly surprising him.

“I have something to confess,” she said, lips quirking at the corner. 

“What’s that?”

She leaned in until there was only a sliver of air between their lips. “I know who you are.”

Adrien stiffened and sat back. “Of course you do.”

“No, my sweet Kitty,” she purred. “I know who you are.”

He swallowed thickly. “How?”

Miss Fortune leaned back against the couch, crossing her legs. “I followed you home on Tuesday.”

“You what?”

“Well, you didn’t make it very hard,” she scoffed. “You were hardly through the balcony door before you dropped your transformation.”

“Why would you...how did you...”

She took his hand, pursing her lips playfully. “Aww, I had my suspicions, Chaton. Why do you think I came here that first night?”

“This whole time--”

“I hoped,” she cut him off, moving to straddle his lap. His hands went to her waist without thought and he huffed in frustration but didn’t move them. “There you are,” she murmured, leaning over him to mess up his hair. “There’s my sexy kitten.”

“So this wasn’t about me then?” he asked stiffly.

“Of course it’s about you, Adrien Agreste. You don’t think I just go drop into any man’s small, rundown apartment, do you? By the way, what is the deal with this place? Your daddy has the big bucks. Believe me, I’ve stolen quite a bit of it and I don’t think I made a dent.”

“I don’t want his money.”

She pressed down against him and he could feel the heat of her even through her suit and his sweatpants. “And just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.”

“Why do you keep coming back then? You know who I am. You know I have to stop you.”

She bit her lip and Adrien tried not to groan. It wasn’t fair that she could be so beautiful right now. He was having trouble remembering his frustration as she gently ground against him. “Isn’t it obvious, Handsome? I fell for you.”

“You what?”

“You ask a lot of questions, you know that?” she teased. She leaned forward and kissed him and Adrien relaxed under her touch. The kiss was soft at first but the more Miss Fortune moved against him, the more heated the kiss became. Adrien’s fingertips dug into sides as he held her down so he could thrust up against her. “Fuck, I need you,” she moaned, dropping her forehead against his. “Please, love. Please.”

The pet name broke through the haze in Adrien’s mind and he slowed his movements to look up at her. She hadn’t said it, not really, but he could see something in her eyes, something that had been too guarded before. Despite his uncertainty of her motives, one thing shone clearly. She did care about him in her way, and for now, that was enough. 

Miss Fortune stood and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom. “Take off your clothes,” she instructed, tone back to the playfulness he was used to. “I want to see you.”

This felt more familiar. This he could do without thinking about too hard. He kept his eyes on her as he shed his clothes. She had taught him she liked that within the first couple of times they had been together. He stood waiting and ready for her next instructions. He hoped she would touch him tonight. Everything felt too big and important for anything else.

She stepped forward, holding his eyes, and dropped to her knees in front of him. She brought one hand up to hold his cock and she took the head in her mouth, tongue swirling around it as she kept her eyes on his. Adrien inhaled sharply, hands curling into fists at his side. He couldn’t touch her until she said it was okay. That was the rule. He could be good. He would be good. The last time he had disobeyed, she had worked him past a point he had never known and right when he thought he would burst with the next touch, she left him with a smirk and an air kiss. He learned from his mistakes with Miss Fortune.

“You can touch me,” she murmured, pulling away from him just long enough to speak before he was engulfed in heat again. His hands went to her hair, working the ribbon out of her ponytail so her hair fell in a heavy sheet against her back. He ran his fingers through it reverently, never pushing or pulling. She was in control here. She was always in control.

With a startling realization, his orgasm was coming up fast and hard. Adrien strained to control himself, to calm down, to think of anything that would get him back to a maintainable level but it was no use. He was moaning, fingers tightening in Miss Fortune’s hair as she swallowed everything he gave her. 

She pulled away with a smug smile, one gloved finger coming up to wipe the corner of her mouth. “My favorite.”

Adrien groaned and went to his knees in front of her. “You’re too good at that.”

“You let me practice to perfection,” she grinned. Her expression softened and she brushed his hair away from his face. “Am I crazy? This can’t work, can it?”

“You’re a criminal,” he said softly.

“What if I wasn’t?” He gave her a hopeful look and she put up a hand. “I’m not promising anything. It’s possible I’ve been thinking about it a little but nothing’s decided. I may take some convincing.”

“I might be willing to do whatever it takes.”

“Aren’t you an eager Kitty?”

He chuckled. “What can I say? You bring it out in me.”

Miss Fortune smiled and Adrien was surprised to see her cheeks go pink beneath her mask. She reached for her yoyo and it opened into a compact. She pulled out a thin black tube. “Here’s what we’re going to do, my handsome man.” She opened the tube to reveal the same dark red lipstick that stained her lips and had left more than one mark along Adrien’s skin over their times together. “Stand back up with your legs spread.”

Adrien obeyed, nervous and excited to see what would come next. It had been a while since she had worked him over until he couldn’t walk straight the following morning. It wasn’t exactly what he thought would happen after her confession, but he could admit he wouldn’t be opposed to it. 

Miss Fortune set the tip of the lipstick against his skin and began to write. He watched her curiously, trying to make out the upside down word in the dim light of the room. When she finished, she reapplied the stain to her lips and kissed the inside of his thigh under the word. “Go ahead and read it.” She sat back on her heels and Adrien bent down so he could make out the word. 

“Marinette,” he read.

She nodded. “That’s my name, who I am under here.” She put two fingers to the side of her mask. “If you can find me and my name is still right there in my writing, then I’ll let you teach me what it means to be a good guy.”

He looked down at the lipstick. “Will it smudge?”

“It better not,” she said, standing in one fluid motion. “I might be cross if it does. You’ll want to be careful.” She tipped his chin down for another kiss and he hummed against her lips. She pulled away with a smile. “Find me, Chaton. Find me and I’m yours.”

Miss Fortune winked and walked out of his bedroom. He heard the rattle of the balcony railing as she leapt from it and took a deep breath. He sat down on the edge of his bed, looking down at the name written in dark red on his inner thigh. His fingers hovered over the kiss mark below it. 

“I’ll find you, Marinette,” he promised.


	99. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the "Caught" Love Square Saga. 
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 83  
> Part 2: Chapter 88   
> Part 3: Chapter 93

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette from behind and hooked his chin over her shoulder. “Whatcha doing?” he asked playfully.

She laughed. “What’s it look like I’m doing, Kitty?”

“Cooking.”

Marinette turned in his arms to put a finger to his nose. “You’re such a smartie.”

“How much longer are you going to be doing that?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because I was maybe thinking of some things we could do together. Couple activities, if you will.” He leaned in for a kiss and Marinette hummed against his lips.

“I think we both know I will,” she winked. “Give me maybe ten more minutes and I’ll have everything ready to go in the oven. Then we’ll have some time.”

Adrien sighed dramatically and draped himself over the counter, scooting his butt back on the stool. “You said Alya isn’t coming home tonight, right?”

“That’s the plan. She and Nino are checking out a bed and breakfast as a possible wedding venue. Apparently there is a big backyard and barn and stuff they do a lot of events in there.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

Adrien pursed his lips and straightened a stack of napkins on the counter. “Is that something you think about?”

“What?”

“Marriage.”

Marinette paused, wooden spoon suspended above the pan. “Everyone thinks about marriage at some point.”

“That’s not exactly what I’m asking, my Lady.”

“Then perhaps you should be clearer, Chaton.”

Adrien took a deep breath and looked across the counter at her. “The past few weeks with this and us have been great, perfect really, and I kinda always thought that maybe once you knew who I was we would...um...”

“It’s a little soon, isn’t it?” she asked gently, stirring the sauce. “As far as the world knows, we just started dating.”

“Who cares about that? We’ve been together for over a year really.” He stood and moved behind her again, pressing his chest to her back. “At least that’s how it’s been for me.” He kissed her temple. “Didn’t you think Chat Noir was your boyfriend, Princess?” He slid his arms around her middle, clasping his hands together.

Marinette flushed and shook her head. “You should not still be able to make me blush like this,” she complained, leaning back into him.

“So I was your boyfriend,” he grinned.

“Yes, I considered you my boyfriend,” she admitted with a smile. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” He unclasped his hands and slid one forward to cup her through her pajama pants. 

“You’re insatiable.” Marinette let her head fall back to his shoulder. “This sauce has to finish before it can go in the casserole.”

“I’m not stopping you,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. His fingers pressed against her. “Keep cooking. I’m being very patient.”

“This doesn’t feel like patience,” she drawled when he worked his hand beneath the waistband of her pants. “This is very unsanitary, you know.”

“I’m not going to touch the food, honest,” he purred, fingers sliding against her panties. “Oh my, these are a little damp and someone feels very warm.”

“That’s from earlier,” she protested, furiously stirring her sauce.

“We haven’t had sex in hours, Mari,” Adrien said, pushing his knee between her legs to widen her stance and allow him more access. “Are you telling me you’re still wet from that?”

She swallowed thickly, some of the sauce sloshing to the rim of the pan when Adrien moved her panties to the side to explore further with questing fingers. “It’s a constant state around you lately,” she confessed quietly.

“Don’t let your sauce burn,” he warned as he dipped the tip of a finger between her wet folds. “We can’t have that.”

Marinette braced one hand against the edge of the stove and tried to concentrate on stirring her simmering sauce while Adrien played with her. He shallowly pumped his finger in and out a few times and then brought the moisture up to her clit, rubbing circles around it. Tingles erupted along Marinette’s skin and she was tempted to beg him to take her to the bedroom now, but pride won out. She lifted her chin defiantly and gave all her attention to finishing what she had started.

Adrien laughed softly and pulled his hand away. He pushed her pajama pants off her hips, despite Marinette’s huff of protest, and took his time working her soaked panties down her legs. He tapped her legs and she reluctantly stepped out of the puddle of clothes so he could pull them away. Marinette tried to ignore the sounds of his own pants dropping to the floor with hers. Her knees felt a little weak and she almost squeaked with joy when the sauce thickened in front of her. With a shaky hand, she poured the sauce over the contents of the casserole dish. The pot clattered back to the stovetop when Adrien pressed himself against her again, his cock sliding between her legs. 

“Fuck,” she murmured, dropping her head forward. 

“Don’t you need to put that in the oven?” he asked casually as he reached around her, hand snaking up her shirt to tweak her nipple.

“You’re so mean,” she whined.

“But I plan to be very nice.” Adrien nipped at her ear, teeth clicking against her Miraculous.

“Get back. I don’t want anything important getting burned.”

With a sigh, Adrien pulled away from Marinette so she could finish working. He watched her bend over to slide the casserole dish into the oven and groaned at the view of her wet sex presented to him. She looked back at him over her shoulder and winked. 

“Tease.”

“Hey, you’re the one who took my pants off,” she reminded him. “I’m just doing what I set out to do which is finish our dinner.”

“Mmhmm.”

Marinette set the timer on the oven and turned to him. “Now what mmph--”

Adrien was on her, pressing her back until she was against the refrigerator, magnets and pictures and invitations falling to the floor in a clatter. His lips crashed against hers and Marinette moaned into his mouth as he guided her legs up to wrap around his waist. “I need you,” he sighed.

“That’s what you always say.”

He looked at her, something serious burning in his green eyes. It took her breath away for a moment, all teasing on the tip of her tongue dying away in an instant. “Because I always need you,” he replied as the head of him brushed against her entrance. “I need you like I need oxygen.”

“Adrien,” she breathed.

He let gravity take over little by little as she slid down on his length, both of them sighing in contentment as he filled her. He braced her body against the fridge so he could thrust in and out but it wasn’t as frantic as she had expected. It almost felt as if he was holding back. 

“Hey.” Marinette reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. “What’s going on up here?” She tapped his forehead gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Adrien stopped moving then and just held her to him, connected as intimately as they could be. “Sometimes it feels like too much, this feeling. Not...not sex, but being with you.”

Marinette frowned, feeling very conscious of the fact that he was sheathed inside her as he had her pinned to the refrigerator. “Is that a bad thing?”

He looked up then, eyes wide. “It’s the best thing.” He pulled her away from the fridge, taking on her weight and shuffled out of the kitchen. 

Marinette laughed, the sensation of him trying to walk while inside her too odd to really enjoy but the visual was more than entertaining. “Just put me down, you ridiculous man.”

“Never,” he grinned, turning around so he could drop down on his back to her bed. She squeaked in surprise, coming up off of him and falling to the side with a breathless laugh. 

“You’re too strong for your own good. That was incredibly unnecessary.”

“I disagree.” He turned to her and cupped her face. “Mari, I love you so much. Like more than I ever thought possible, and I can’t imagine a future with you not in it.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere, you know.”

“That’s not...” He trailed off, closing his eyes. “I just need to know if you see a future with me too or if this is temporary.”

Marinette studied his face. The sun had almost set and her bedroom glowed in an orange light. She straddled his lap and looked down at him. He blinked up at her in surprise. “I love you, mon minou,” she said, leaning down to kiss his chest. “I’ve loved you for a very long time.” She trailed her lips up to his throat, nipping and sucking at the sensitive areas. After a few moments, she finally pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. “And I plan to love you for a very long time still,” she promised when they parted. “Forever, actually.” She moved herself against him and felt him harden beneath her once more.

“Forever is what I was hoping,” he smiled, thrusting up to meet her touch.

“Like I could ever give you up now. You’re my favorite person in the whole world.” Marinette reached between them, guiding him inside her. She rose up over him, rolling her hips and making every movement count. It didn’t matter that they had forever, she didn’t want to take a single second of it for granted.


	100. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi commission for animalistic tendencies with the Adrien and Marinette. I’ve done quite a few pieces under this theme so this one isn’t exact that but was as close to it as I could get without feeling like I was repeating myself too much. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: A comment below pointed out a mistake with Nathaniel having the Butterfly Miraculous and there being an akuma so that has been fixed.

Chat Noir watched the cleansed akuma flutter away and turned to Ladybug, fist outstretched for their customary bump. She whimpered and crumpled to her knees.

“Shit, I still thought we had a few days,” he swore, leaning down to scoop her up in his arms. Ladybug immediately latched onto him, pushing her face into his neck, lips grazing the patch of uncovered skin. She tried to wrap her legs around him but Chat Noir took a steadying breath and shifted her weight, keeping her legs together and swung to the side. “Hang on, my Lady. I’ll take you somewhere safe.” He held her tight against him as he leapt across rooftops, racing back to his apartment.

It had all started five months ago. Ladybug had collapsed into a mewling, writhing mess after a battle and latched onto Chat Noir with an unparalleled strength when he came close to check on her. Not knowing what else to do, he had taken her back to his apartment where she frantically rubbed herself against one of his pillows until she passed out from exhaustion when he refused to let her near him.

Two nights later on patrol, she reluctantly explained what was going on.

“Apparently it’s a side effect of holding the Ladybug Miraculous for so long. In the seventh year, um…the power starts calling for a mate?” Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, her cheeks burning. “Tikki said most holders only keep the Miraculous for a few years at a time so they don’t deal with the…” She deflated, shoulders slouching. “I think I may have to give it up.”

“You can’t do that!” Chat Noir immediately replied. “Was it just a one time thing?”

She shook her head warily. “It’s going to happen every month for a year. After that, it resets, if I understood Tikki correctly.”

“So if you can get through a year, you could have seven more years after that without the side effect?”

“I think so, but Chat, a year is a really long time.”

“Yeah, but you said only once a month, right?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Then I’ll help you.” Ladybug stared at him and Chat Noir flushed. “I-I don’t mean…I could help like the other night. I’ll take you somewhere safe if it happens when we’re together…or…or you can call me if you need to.”

“I don’t want you to see me like that,” she whispered.

“To be fair, my Lady, I already have.” He took a cautious step closer. “I’m here for you, Bug. Anything you need. I’ll keep you safe.” 

“This is so beyond us being partners.”

“I don’t see it that way.”

“It’s not just us anymore. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing if the Ladybug Miraculous passed to someone else.”

He frowned. “Are you ready to stop being Ladybug?”

“Not really, but since Nath has the Peacock now, we don’t need—“

“If you aren’t ready to stop, you don’t have to stop.”

“What if I, you know, try to….” She let out a frustrated groan and covered her face with her hands.

“Just to be clear, uh, what happens if you’re just left alone to deal with it?”

“Tikki said I’ll go through possible mates until I find one if I’m left on my own. I won’t be able to stop myself.” She shook her head. “Honestly, if the other night hadn’t happened, I still wouldn’t believe it. It sounds like a bad plot to a cheesy porn.”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll protect you and all the hapless males of Paris,” he grinned. “You can trust me.”

She gave him a small smile. “I trust you.”

Chat Noir was abruptly brought back to the present when Ladybug wedged her hand between their bodies and cupped his groin. He pulled her hand away by the wrist, keeping a tight grip on it as he took the last leap to his balcony. He moved quickly through the glass doors and dumped her onto his bed. 

“Chat, I need you,” she moaned, rolling over on her back. “Please.” She ran her gloved hands up and down her body as if she couldn’t keep them still.

“Be patient, love. I need to get some things. I wasn’t as prepared as I should’ve been.”

“It happened early,” she breathed, pinching her nipple through her suit. “I didn’t— ah—  
I didn’t think I would make it through the fight.”

“But you did because you’re a strong Bug. Drop your transformation, my Lady. Let me help you.” Chat Noir crawled up on the bed with a small velvet bag in tow.

Ladybug shook her head from side to side. “No. I can’t. I can’t.”

“Marinette, you’re only going to wear Tikki out and she’s going to have to drop it anyway. We don’t need to fight about this every time,” he said gently. 

Pink light flashed up her body and Tikki dropped to the mattress. She gave Chat Noir an exhausted but grateful look and floated to the kitchen where he kept an emergency stash of cookies for her. Marinette buried her face in the blankets but turned her hips so she could grind against the mattress.

Chat Noir touched her shoulder and she flowed over him, pushing him down to the bed and moving on top of him. She straddled his hip and ground against him, throwing her head back. “Do you want me to use the vibrator again, Mari? That helped last time, didn’t it?”

She whimpered, falling on him and rooting against his neck, licking and nipping at the skin she could get to. She grabbed his bell and eased it down a few ticks. He carefully pulled her hand away and turned on his side so she fell to the bed. Sliding away before she could fasten onto him again, Chat Noir stood and pulled the velvet bag to the edge of the bed. He opened it and pulled out the pink vibrator he had used last month that seemed to do the trick. 

Marinette was pushing her underwear down her legs, her breath coming out in short pants. She watched Chat Noir with hungry eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, her fingers lifting the hem of her skirt. “I’m so sorry, Chat.”

“Shhhhh,” he soothed, sitting down beside her. “Let me help you.” He turned the vibrator on and reached down, letting it touch between her legs. 

Marinette jumped and then moaned, back arching. “Fuck,” she sighed. She grabbed his wrist and moved it for him as the vibrator slid into her with little resistance. Chat Noir swallowed audibly as her hand tightened on his wrist. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she chanted quietly, thrusting to meet the vibrator.

“Hush,” he ordered, kissing her forehead. She released his wrist and grabbed his face with both hands, pressing her lips to his as he worked the vibrator in and out of her. 

“I want you, Chat,” she whined pulling back. “Fuck me, please. Please, Adrien. I need you.”

“Shhhh.”

“Don’t you want me? Please want me, Kitty. Please, please, please.”

Chat Noir clenched his jaw as she peppered his face with kisses. He swept a gloved thumb over her clit and she arched again with a cry, falling away from him. His skin felt too hot. He needed out of his suit. He was suffocating, but he never dropped his transformation when she was like this. It would be too tempting to give into her pleas. He wanted this little bit of armor, but right now he needed …he needed…

His suit suddenly opened down the front and Marinette was pushing him down to his back. The vibrator buzzed forgotten at the edge of the bed. “Be mine,” she sighed, lifting her shirt over her head. She made quick work of her bra and rubbed her bare chest along his. “Please be mine, Adrien. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. Please.” She wedged her hand down into the suit and grabbed his straining erection. “I need you. Please.”

“Mar…Marinette…” he choked out. “I-I can’t.”

She released him and sat up, grinding against him once more, her naked body dancing above his. He gripped her hips, keeping her in constant contact. He could feel her through his suit. Her heat was scorching him and he couldn’t make himself push her away. Desperation was eating away at his resolve.

Marinette let her head fall back, her hands fluttering over her breasts, pinching and caressing. He growled and flipped her over, hooking her knees over his shoulders. “I’m going to make you cum and then we’re going to talk.” He swiped his tongue along her sex and then pressed it against her clit. She jumped with a loud cry but he kept her pinned. Her heels dug into his back as she moaned and his transformation fell. Plagg disappeared in a flash and Adrien let everything melt away except for the sound of Marinette’s ragged breathing, the taste of her on his tongue, the give of her skin as he held her tight, the smell of her making him feel almost dizzy. She tried to clamp her legs around his head but he kept them apart. 

It felt too fast and at the same time not quick enough when Marinette came, moaning his name loudly and going slack under his touch. She whimpered as he continued to lick and suck at her. He finally lifted his head up to find her watching him with heavy eyes. “I love you,” she whispered as her eyes slid shut and exhaustion took her. 

Adrien lost his breath for a moment and had to force himself to move from between her legs. He pulled the blanket up around her and backed away from the bed before he was tempted to crawl back into it with her. It was the heat-- or whatever the hell this side effect was-- talking. She didn’t feel that way about him. She never had. They were best friends, partners to the end. He had carried a torch for her so long that it had become a part of him. He barely even noticed it anymore. He just loved her and that was enough.

He went to his bathroom and washed his face and hands. He stared at his reflection, hair wild and eyes a little too wide. A soft buzzing caught his attention and he went back to the bedroom to find the abandoned vibrator on the floor at the end of the bed. He turned it off and took it back in the bathroom to wash.

“She doesn’t love you,” he said quietly as he worked. “Not like that. Don’t let this start something in your mind. You promised yourself.”

He set the toy on a hand towel to dry and braced his hands on the counter. “She needs you to be strong right now. She needs her best friend.” He nodded at his reflection. He could be strong for six more months. He could do it.

He glanced at Marinette’s sleeping face as he passed out of the bedroom. He was such a goner.


	101. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi commission for Alyanette with dom!Alya

Alya secured the second wrist cuff and sat back to admire her work. “Well, aren’t you just as pretty as a peach?” she grinned.

Marinette laughed even as a blush swept across her cheeks. “You know I can get out of these if I really want to.”

“Can you?” Alya smirked. “Go ahead and try. I dare you.”

“Am I really supposed to try or is this a test?”

Alya winked and stood, sauntering away from the bed. She looked back to make sure Marinette was watching her as she leaned forward, her gown going tight against her ass as she did. She wiggled her hips, causing Marinette to laugh again and chuckled herself as she straightened and returned with a fluffy feather. 

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, just a little corny is all.”

Alya twirled the feather around. “You don’t think it could be useful?”

Marinette shrugged as best she could with her wrists shackled to the headboard. 

“See, this is why we’re doing this little exercise. I’m going to prove you wrong about so many things.”

“Like what?”

“The first thing is that you’ll love this corny little feather,” Alya smiled wickedly, going to the end of the bed. “Don’t move,” she warned before dusting the feather up the bottom of Marinette’s foot. The other women began to pull her leg back when Alya grabbed her ankle. “I said don’t move.”

“It tickles.”

“I’m actually aware of that,” Alya replied smugly, dancing the feather along Marinette’s foot again. She flexed it but otherwise stayed still. “Good girl.”

“I tried.”

“I could tell. Keep trying.” Alya moved to the other foot, teasing with the feather. She gently pulled on Marinette’s big toe. “I like this polish. Tell me what it’s called.” She brushed the feather against the sensitive skin and Marinette swallowed thickly.

“Um, I don’t remember. Something Sunset.”

“The second thing is that you love me telling you what to do. Spread your legs wider.”

Marinette instantly obeyed and Alya hummed happily in response, crawling between her legs and slowly dragging the feather along them. “You have the most beautiful legs, Mari. They’re so shaped but also soft. It’s the perfect combination.” She ran the feather lightly under Marinette’s knee and her leg popped off the bed in reaction. Alya laughed and kept trailing up. She pressed her lips against Marinette’s inner thigh in a sweet kiss, dropping the feather to the bed. 

“I always think I have a favorite part of you but then I remember something else I love about you.” Alya nipped at her inner thigh and then laved her tongue over the reddened skin. Marinette whimpered but kept as still as she could as Alya filled one side with sweet red marks and turned her head to start on the other leg. 

“I like reminding you that you’re mine. Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Marinette breathed, eyes wide as she watched Alya’s head dip down again.

“I can smell you, you know.”

Marinette trembled, cheeks reaching a new level of pink, but didn’t reply.

“Amazing how such a corny little feather and some love bites could get you this excited. Or maybe it’s just that I’ve proven you have a praise kink.” Alya raised her head again and Marinette stuck out her tongue. “Rude.” Alya dipped her finger into Marinette, causing the other woman to moan in surprise. She popped the finger into her mouth, lips closing around it tightly before releasing it again. “You’re lucky you’re so delicious.”

Alya grinned and moved further up Marinette’s body. “Ah, see, it was your cute little toes and then your legs and then your thighs and that cute little pussy and then the lovely way you taste but now I’m to this flat little stomach and your perky little boobs.” She pinched one of the nipples and Marinette laughed. “I’m sorry. I just can’t choose a favorite thing about you.”

“Good thing you get all of me then, huh?” Marinette smiled.

Alya palmed one of her girlfriend’s breasts, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger while she leaned forward to take the other nipple between her lips. She sucked on it hard before pulling it between her teeth and lightly biting. Marinette jumped a little, the chain of the wrist cuffs jangling against the ironwork headboard. Alya smiled up at her, still holding the nipple gently between her teeth. 

“Yes, I like it,” Marinette answered with a roll of her eyes, despite her voice coming out breathy. “You win, okay? I liked the corny feather. I liked when you were biting my thighs, and I hate to admit it but I like this very, very much.”

Alya bit down harder and Marinette’s back arched as much as it could with Alya spread atop her. “Fuck,” she panted as Alya’s hand squeezed her other breast.

“I’m glad I proved my point,” Alya smirked, moving to straddle Marinette’s stomach, pulling her gown up so that it puddled around her thighs. She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, hands running up Marinette’s bound arms to link their hands together. “Then I just have one more little thing that I think you’ll like,” she said against her lips.

“What’s that?” Marinette asked with a smile. 

“I’m going to fill you up with some toys and leave you here while I go make dinner.”

“What?”

Alya sat up with a sly grin and swung her leg over Marinette’s side so she could get off the bed. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a few things. Marinette strained to watch but Alya cut off her view. “Don’t be naughty, Mari. I’d hate to have to punish you.”

“It seems like you’re about to anyway.”

Alya took her bundle to the end of the bed, once again crawling up between Marinette’s legs. She lifted one leg and rested Marinette’s ankle on her shoulder. “That’s where you’re wrong, my sweet Marinette,” she crooned, picking up a small jewel-tipped anal plug and coating it in lubricant. “This isn’t punishment.” She angled Marinette’s leg up higher so she could press the tip of the plug against the tight hole. “Relax, sweetheart. Take a deep breath.”

Marinette inhaled deeply, feeling Alya gently push the plug. She remembered how nice it felt the last time Alya had brought out the toy and suddenly the full feeling was back again as the plug popped into place. Alya tapped the pink jewel and Marinette moaned softly. “So very pretty.”

Alya pulled up a cupped toy next, easily sliding the small tip of it inside Marinette so that the matching pink toy was cupped against her sex, a firm nub pressed to her clit. She eased Marinette’s leg down and held up the remote. “I’ll start you low.” She pushed a button on the remote and a soft buzz began. “You’ll know dinner’s almost ready when it gets to the highest level.”

Marinette swallowed thickly. “And then what?”

“And then I’ll take everything out and we eat.”

“But...”

“And if you’re very, very good. I’ll even let you have some of the food too,” Alya winked, upping the level of the vibrating toy and sauntering out of the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Marinette whispered once more, with feeling.


	102. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir finds Marinette just like he promised.
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 98

Marinette grabbed a glass of wine and her tablet and went up to her balcony. This was the third night she had convinced herself to wait for Chat Noir. Maybe she should have given him more of a clue than her name. She knew she wasn’t the only Marinette in Paris and she had purposely stayed away from most social media in the off chance that she was recognized. Maybe she had given him too much credit.

“What happens if he comes?” Tikki asked. 

“Fun, hopefully,” she smirked.

“Marinette.”

“I told him I would try, Tikki, but I’m not going to make any promises.”

The kwami sighed, settling down at the end of the lounger. “Should I bother with the two halves of a whole speech again?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Marinette attempted to focus on her e-book but she found herself reading the same paragraph over and over. She switched apps and scoured Adrien’s profile, swiping through his pictures. She had seen them all before. This was her guilty pleasure, peeking in on his life. She knew about his friends and hobbies and job at a tiny vetrinarian practice. She stretched with a yawn and finally stood. “I think I made it too hard for him.”

“You do have a gift for that,” Chat Noir quipped from above her and she looked back in surprise to see him perched on the edge of the chimney. 

“You found me.”

He dropped down to the balcony and moved in close, clawed fingers lightly tracing her face. His eyes slowly took in her features before they met hers. “Hi, Marinette.”

“Hi, Kitty,” she smiled, going up on her toes to reach his lips. “I missed you.”  
_________________________

“I ca...I can’t,” Adrien panted as Marinette rose above him, impaling herself on his cock once more. “Please, please...”

“I told you not to let my name smudge,” she smirked, clenching around him. He groaned, head dropping back to the pillow. “You can do it, Handsome. You’re still hard. You can cum for me one more time at least.”

“Fuck,” he breathed, fingers digging into her hips as she rode him. 

“Take your punishment like my good Kitty.” Marinette rolled her hips and he whimpered. She felt lightheaded with power. They had never been together like this and it was more than she could have hoped for. She told him she was going to make him cum so many times that he would forget his own name, but the truth was that she didn’t want to lose this feeling. When he entered her, it was like something locking into place. If she thought she had been lost to him before, she knew his hold on her heart was now cemented and she couldn’t seem to be upset about it.

“Close,” he whined.

Marinette leaned forward, slowing their pace and Adrien huffed softly as his climax eased back. “I’m not quite ready to stop,” she purred, brushing his hair away from his face. “Are you?”

“I’m so sensitive,” he whispered.

“Do you want to stop?”

He looked up at her, green eyes seeming almost too big in the filtered moonlight. He shook his head slowly and Marinette rose back up, picking up their pace again. She braced one hand against his chest and the other cupped his cheek. “When you’re ready, cum for me, love. Fill me up one more time.”

Adrien trembled, bucking off the bed to meet her at every thrust. Marinette forced herself to keep her eyes on his face, to watch him give himself over to the sensations. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen and now he was hers. 

He came and they moaned together when Marinette slid off of him, curling into his side. She could feel his cum dripping out against the inside of her thigh and she sighed happily. An unopened box of condoms sat on her nightstand and she knew she should be angry with herself but for that moment, she felt content and right. Maybe she should have listened more when Tikki gave her speech about two halves of a whole. She wasn’t thinking as clearly as she normally would and she would bet all the stolen money in her account that it had something to do with the man breathing heavily beside her.  
Marinette reached down and pressed the tip of her finger against his softening cock. He gasped softly, grabbing her wrist to gently pull it away. “You’re mean.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you cum?”

Adrien’s cheeks were already red with exertion but she could still see the blush race across them. “You’re the gorgeous one,” he argued, turning on his side so he could see her better. “That was...amazing.”

“We’re good together.”

“Did you mean it, what you said last time?”

“What part?”

“Are you going to stop stealing?”

“This wasn’t exactly the pillow talk I was hoping for.”

His eyes grew serious. “I don’t think I can give you up now. I’ve done nothing but search for you over the last seventy-two hours. The only reason your name smudged is because I convinced myself you would rather me be clean when I finally found you.”

She smiled, running her fingers into his hair. “That was probably a good call. How’d you do it?”

“It wasn’t easy. I ended up calling in a favor with a friend who has access to city cameras. I saw you returning to this neighborhood a few times and that really narrowed it down.”

“Naughty Kitty.”

He grinned. “You have your tricks and I have mine.”

They stared at each other as the ceiling fan spun lazily above them. 

“I don’t know how I can stop,” Marinette finally said, voice quiet.

“What’s that mean?”

“My dad’s health isn’t great. My parents used to run the bakery downstairs but the doctor recommended him moving out of the city so they stay in the country now. He has to have an in-home nurse because my mom isn’t strong enough to take care of him on her own. My dad’s always been this really big guy...” Her voice trailed off and she rolled on her back so she wasn’t looking at him anymore. “So, yeah, he needs help with a lot of things and my mom can’t do it on her own but they didn’t want me to move with them. They made a big fuss about me staying here and living a happy life.” She shook her head and her hair rustled against the pillowcase. “But I knew the medical bills were piling up and the nurse is expensive and my dad, he’s not well, but he’s okay, you know? He’s still him and I want it to stay that way if I can help it.”

“I was going to sell this place and get something small like you’ve got, but then I came across the earrings and Tikki and it seemed like a blessing,” she continued. “Tikki is always on my case about how I’m meant for more and I’m not doing the right thing, but...but if I can help my dad, it’s worth it.” She finally dared a glance at Adrien. “The majority of the money I take goes to them, and I only take it from people who wouldn’t even notice it was gone. Everything was going fine until...”

“Until I caught your trail,” Adrien sighed. “My father’s the one who noticed. He knows about Chat Noir. In exchange for letting me live in peace, he asks for favors sometimes.”

“And I was a favor.” An uneasy silence fell over the room and Marinette’s skin felt cool and clammy, the warmth quickly seeping away. “So what do we do?” she whispered.

“I’ll find some other way to get you the money.”

She smiled sadly, reaching out to touch his cheek. “Are you forgetting that I’ve seen where you live? Where are you going to get money?”

“I could ask my father--”

Marinette pressed a finger to his lips. “No.”

He kissed her finger and scooted closer, sliding his arm around. “I need this to work. I need you.”  
_________________________

“I’m worried, Plagg,” Tikki admitted. “They’re right on the edge.”

“The kid’s got it bad,” Plagg replied, sniffing one of the cookies Tikki was snacking on. “He’s been a mad man the past few days looking for her.”

“There’s something dark coming. I can feel it.”

He dropped the cookie to the plate. “This isn’t the reunion I was hoping for, but yeah, I can sense it too.” The kwamis looked towards the bedroom door. “Let’s hope they can find a way to work together. I think we’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn plot finding its way into my smut. I really want to write more of this now, hahahaha. I played myself.


	103. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by the lovely vampire nonny. It was a lot of fun to work on and honestly kind of got away from me, haha. I decided for this AU, vampirism is more of a blood disease than the actual undead but comes with most of the usual vampire attributes. Humans can still be turned by bite and ingestion of vampire blood, and turned vampires require human blood to survive. There is a whole population of vampires in Paris and Gabriel Agreste is the vampirical monarch of France. The royal line of vampires closely resemble humans and are born with vampirism, setting them apart. It is also a highly male-dominant society. Eeek, hope you enjoy it! :D

“How’s that feel, my sweet, stray Kitty?” Marinette asked, peering up at Adrien from her place between his legs. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight filtering in through the sheer curtains and Adrien knew it was no trick of the light. 

He swallowed thickly and looked down at the dark bite marks she had peppered along his inner thighs. She had been careful, her fangs never piercing his skin. Only teasing bites, hard enough to mark him but not enough to claim him. His abs clenched and his cock gave a twitch, still trapped in his briefs. “Good,” he whispered. The collar she had put around his neck earlier rubbed against his Adam’s apple when he spoke and the feeling shot a thrill down his spine. The large gold bell attached to it tinkled lightly when he moved and he doubted he would ever forget the sound.

Marinette’s smile widened, fangs showing, and Adrien fought to keep his hidden. He had led her into thinking he was human this far. He didn’t want to ruin that now. He did regret deceiving her. There was no way it would end well when she found out. He knew this was the only way he would have a chance with her though, and he had craved this kind of contact for longer than he cared to admit. Being a vampire prince definitely had a downside.

His father had sent him here to find a mate, and in Adrien’s defense, he had, just not one his father would approve of. Gabriel Agreste, vampire king of France, expected his son to return with a submissive mate, quiet and meek and sure to bend to the will of the Agreste men as was tradition. The thought made Adrien uneasy but he obeyed his father and went out into the general population of vampires in Paris. His being kept locked away in the mansion actually served a purpose as he moved among the members of his father’s kingdom without anyone batting an eye. No one recognized him as their prince. How could they when he had been such a well-kept secret.

Adrien heard his phone buzz in his pants crumpled on the floor and knew it was Nino trying to track him down. He would be panicked. Adrien had let Marinette lead him away as soon as he saw Nino’s attention absorbed in a human who had no business being where she was. Marinette dipped her head down, tongue pressing a firm line against his clothed erection and Adrien found it difficult to concentrate on the thought of Nino searching for him. Marinette giggled against him and sat up, scooting towards him so she could straddle his lap. Adrien immediately locked his arms around her for support, and she ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. Adrien gasped in surprise, body trembling as she kissed along his jawline. If she bit him, it was all over. She would know what he was, but damn it, all he wanted was to feel her fangs sink into his neck and claim him as hers. Something about this woman had mesmerized him since the moment he spotted her.

“What do you want from me, Handsome?” she asked, lifting her head.

“What?” he breathed.

Marinette grounded against him and Adrien whimpered, his arms tightening around her. She set her lips to his ear, breath cool against his skin. “I know you aren’t human.” He froze and looked up at her with wide eyes. She tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips. “You’re good. I’ll give you that. I didn’t realize you were vampire until we were already on the way here.”

“I...”

“Most vampires can’t pass. You’ve got the whole rosy cheeked thing going though. It’s cute.” She ran a finger along his cheek and he pushed into the touch, closing his eyes. “You smell different though. I think that’s what had me fooled at first.”

“I know,” he sighed.

“It figures the first time I would try to pick up a human at that dumb bar, I would end up with another vamp.” She reached behind her back to loosen his arms and slid away from him. 

“I’m sorry.”

She frowned, glancing down at the marks she had left on his thighs. “I guess I don’t get it. Most guys I’ve come across aren’t into this. A friend of mine convinced me to try to find a human who might...um...” Marinette ducked her head and Adrien was surprised to sense her embarassment.

“Might what?” he prodded.

“Might want a dominant mate?” she winced. “It’s stupid.”

Adrien got up on his knees. “It’s not though.”

She watched him through her lashes, dark against her porcelain skin. “You wouldn’t mind me being in charge like this?”

“I feel like that was pretty obvious,” he chuckled nervously.

The corners of her lips quirked and Adrien wasn’t sure if she was smiling or frowning. Marinette stood then, moving gracefully across the room, her bra and panties a dark swath against her pale skin. “How long for you?”

“Sorry?”

She opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a blood bag. “How long since you’ve been turned?”

“I’ve always been a vampire.” Adrien regretted the words as soon as he said them, and Marinette’s round eyes didn’t make that regret any less. Only the royal line was born into vampirism. His secret was well and truly spilled now and he only had himself to blame.

“That’s not...you can’t...” She swallowed hard and pushed the bag back into the small fridge. “Was this some kind of test?”

Adrien frowned. “What?”

A fine tremor ran along Marinette’s body and she dropped to her knees, head bowed. “Please forgive me, your highness.”

Adrien groaned, sliding off the bed and going to his knees in front of her. “Please don’t do this.”

“I didn’t realize. I’m only a few years old, and...and my sire didn’t really teach me much before he disappeared.” She kept her head down. “Please have mercy.”

He took her hands in his but Marinette kept her attention on the floor. “There’s something here,” he said quietly. “I could feel it the moment I saw you. Did you feel it too?”

“I’m not what you’re looking for,” she said, voice low but firm.

“I think you’re exactly who I’m looking for.”

Her expression was angry when she looked up at him, eyes glinting. “I’ve heard about what happens to women who go with royals and that sure as hell won’t be me.” She stood suddenly, raising her chin. “If you’re going to kill me, do it. I had a moment of weakness but that’s done now.”

Adrien fell back to his butt and looked up at her in awe. “Why would I kill you?” 

Her anger faltered at the innocence in his tone. “Because I refuse to bow to your will.”

“Good.”

“What?”

Adrien made no move to stand but braced his hands behind him. “Look, my father sent me here to find a mate, but I don’t want the meek, submissive, ghost of a women he expects. I want someone who can make me feel things. You’re her.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m not.”

He looked down at his lap and widened his legs. “Aren’t you the one who gave me these?” He ran the tip of his finger along one of the red marks and Marinette’s eyes followed the movement hungrily. “And put me in this?” His other hand came up to stroke along the collar, fingers closing around the bell.

“Yes,” she whispered. “But I didn’t know who you were. I thought maybe you were just some vamp looking for a roll on the other side of the bed when I realized you weren’t human.”

He held both hands up to her in surrender. “All I’ve ever wanted is for someone to claim me and want me and love me. The first thing you did when you brought me here was collar me and I know...I know I shouldn’t want that but fuck being royalty and fuck what I should want. What the hell does having a dick have to do with always being in control?” He gave her a pleading look. “Please don’t turn me away. You’re gorgeous and sexy and you smell like home should.”

“This can’t work.”

“It could tonight,” he said hopefully. “Forget what I am. Just pretend I’m your...what was it you called me?”

Marinette couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. “My sweet, stray Kitty.”

“Yes,” he smiled. “Exactly that. Let me be him tonight. Please.”

She stepped closer and grabbed his bell, pulling it up quickly so Adrien had to scramble to stand or choke. “I can do that,” she promised, kissing him gently.  
_____________________________

Adrien’s fingers flexed helplessly, his wrists cuffed tight to the headboard as Marinette rode him. She rose above him, eyes burning through him as she sank back down. The bell on his collar jingled incessantly and Adrien couldn’t decide if he wanted to never hear it ring again or have the sound on loop in his head. 

“Are you close, Kitty?” she asked, falling forward to kiss him. The new angle gave him even less leverage than before and he strained against his restraints. 

“Yes,” he panted.

“Good. Hold on for a little longer,” she instructed, nipping at his earlobe.

Adrien groaned as she began to roll her hips slowly, decreasing their pace so his climax eased back. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” he replied dreamily, eyes sliding shut as her tongue laved a swath above the collar. 

“That’s right, sweet Kitty. You’re mine.” She kissed his neck and began to pull away and Adrien tried to follow her lips, fighting against the cuffs. She put a hand to his chest and pushed him back to the bed.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, Marinette.”

“You want to be done already?” she teased, lightly scratching her nails down his chest.

“Bite me, bite me, bite me,” he chanted, eyes still screwed shut and neck bared. 

Marinette’s movements stilled and she had to hold herself back from immediately obeying him. She had tempted herself with every close kiss and was proud of her restraint but hearing his ragged pleading was too much. “I can’t...”

“Please, please.” He opened wide green eyes to look up at her and her resolve crumbled.

Marinette rocked forward again, clenching around him as she did and causing Adrien to cry out, throwing his head back further. She took the opportunity to reach around and release the clasp on the collar, the bell ringing one last time as it fell to the sheets. Adrien held his head back, giving her as much access as he could and Marinette gave in. She closed her lips over the racing pulse in his neck, and before she could talk herself out of it, her fangs were sinking into his skin. The first taste of his blood was sweet and felt thick on her tongue. It wasn’t at all like the bitter alkaline taste of vampire blood she’d been forced to ingest before. This was nectar and warmth and life. 

Adrien came with a sob when she bit him, his body going limp beneath her as she drank. She licked at the wound she had made until it was already showing signs of healing. Marinette cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb beneath one of his closed eyes. After a few moments, his eyelashes fluttered and he was looking up at her, taking in her red stained lips and dark eyes. “I’m yours,” he breathed.


	104. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 100

“More wine?” Adrien offered, holding up the bottle.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Marinette winced, handing him her glass. “Thanks for letting me come over.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me for this, you know.”

“Adrien, you’ve gone above and beyond partner and friend territory in this. I promise once everything is over, I’ll do something to make it up to you somehow.”

He grinned, returning her glass. “Oh yeah? Like what, Maribug?” 

Marinette flushed and Adrien realized his teasing question hadn’t had quite the effect he had hoped in lightening the mood. He couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed seeing her cheeks darken because of him though. It was an addicting sensation. 

“I don’t know,” she waffled, wine sloshing dangerously close to the rim of her glass as she moved her hands. “Maybe a nice spa package?”

He chuckled and nodded. “I wouldn’t say no to that. It’s been too long since I had a decent massage.”

“Good.” She took a deep breath and bit into her bottom lip, eyes roving across the room. 

Adrien put a gentle hand on her knee. “It’s okay.”

“We’ve never just waited for it to happen like this. I’m feeling a little self-conscious,” she admitted.

“I am too honestly, but things have been thankfully quiet this month and I thought it might be easier to wait together than separately.”

“Knowing my luck with it, it won’t hit tonight and we’ll have just wasted time.”

Adrien clinked his wine glass against hers playfully. “Time spent with you is never wasted, my Lady.”

Marinette blushed again, ducking her head. “Thanks.”

“Would you mind if I asked some questions about it?”

She shifted uneasily but glanced up at him. “I feel like you deserve to know whatever you want.”

He frowned. “Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Everything about this is uncomfortable,” she muttered. “What do you want to know?”

“Does it happen really quickly or is it more of a slow build? I feel like by the time I know what’s going on, it’s already hit you pretty hard.”

She swirled the wine in her glass and watched in thoughtfully. “I don’t really know how to explain it. A couple of days before it’s going to happen, it’s almost like there is a tickling sensation in the back of my mind and my libido increases. I know it’s coming but I have no idea exactly when. And sometimes I can’t tell what is normal physical attraction and what is this horribleness.”

Adrien furrowed his brows. “You mean you feel like it makes you attracted to people you normally wouldn’t be?”

Marinette shook her head. “Not exactly. Thankfully I haven’t been around anyone I wasn’t already attracted to when it hit.” Her eyes widened and she looked back down at her glass. “And we can forget I just said that. I think wine makes me say things.” She then drained the glass and held it out for more.

Adrien felt his face warm as he poured more wine for her. “Have you ever thought of, I don’t know, bringing it on purposely?”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, I was just thinking about it the other day and wondering if you were already masturbating or something, if it would just kinda happen more organically and maybe not be so hard on you?” He grimaced then, face a flaming red. “Not that I’ve been sitting around thinking about you masturbating! I mean, lately I have but only because of this. Not that I should be. Or I...um...” He covered his face and peeked at her through his fingers.

Marinette couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping after she took another long drink of wine. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Adrien dragged his hands down his face. “See, now there’s something you can forget I said.”

Setting her glass on the coffee table, Marinette scooted closer to Adrien. She kept her eyes on his lips as she spoke softly. “Would you help me try it?”

He swallowed thickly. “Help you?”

“Like you usually do.” She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes and Adrien felt his pulse race.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“I’m a little tipsy,” she whispered, “but also a little not.”

He cleared his throat. “Okay. Did you wanna go--” His words were cut off by Marinette pressing her mouth against his. This was different than the frenzied times she kissed him. The kiss was more hesitant, needy but not pushy. Adrien closed the distance between them, cradling her head with his hand as they kissed. If this was what she needed, he would give it to her. She could take all of him if she needed it.

She finally broke their contact only enough to rest her forehead against his, her breaths coming out in soft pants. “I can feel it coming.”

“What do you need?”

“Can I...” She trailed off and pulled back to gesture to his lap. Adrien nodded, sitting back against the couch and helping Marinette straddle his lap. “Maybe this will be enough,” she sighed before kissing him again, this time with desperation leaking through. She ran her tongue along his lips until he was opening them and allowing her access. She rolled her hips and Adrien could already feel the heat building even through their pants. 

“I want you,” she murmured, moving her lips along his jaw. “I want you so bad, Adrien.”

He trembled beneath her, tilting his chin back as she began to kiss down his throat.

“I always want you. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry this happened.” She licked a line over his pulse point and it jumped against her tongue. “It’s here now.” She ground against him and the tips of Adrien’s finger dug into her hips as he held her close. “I love you,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe. This was worse somehow, this slow build-up. Her gentle kisses and soft tone and the heat of her sex scorching him even through their clothes was almost too much. This was the second time she had claimed to love him during one of these spells and he wasn’t sure his heart would survive a third.

“Please, please, please,” she chanted, and he realized she was trying to find a better angle to grind against his hardness.

“Lay back,” Adrien instructed gently, grasping on to the last string of calm he could. “Trust me, my Lady, and lay back.”

She watched him with wide, trusting eyes as she went back on the couch. He followed her, covering her body with his, carefully laying between her legs. He linked their fingers and lifted her hands above her head to rest on the arm of the couch. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he smiled down at her and let himself finally say the words he had been aching to. “I love you too, Marinette.”

She smiled back at him, eyes closed and expression suddenly serene. Adrien began to move then, thrusting against her, pressing her body into the couch. Marinette’s back arched and her legs tightened, her body moving along the couch at his mercy and she whimpered, her temporary calm gone. 

“Okay?” he asked quietly, his breath heavy at her ear. 

Marinette swallowed thickly and nodded, her eyes still closed as she let herself fall away in the sensations. The need was there, pushy and demanding as it always was, but something felt different this time. Her Chat was taking her need and giving back. It wasn’t quite enough, not really, but it might keep her anchored this time. The small part of her mind that was still aware of her actions was in awe of the effect he had on her. Every time this heat came, it overpowered her like a wave, knocking her off her feet and dragging her underneath. But this time it felt like she had been led into calm waters and knelt down in them. The need pulled at her but she was safe. She was safe because she knew Adrien was in control and he would never let anything bad happen to her. He protected her.

“I love you,” she whispered again because she wasn’t sure what else she could say. It wasn’t fair that he was dragged into this, but if she couldn’t do it alone, there was no one she would rather have by her side.


	105. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapters 100 and 104

“Hey,” Adrien said into the phone cradled against his shoulder. “I’m back.” He pushed his apartment door open and dragged his suitcase in behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Marinette answered, tone pleasant. “I think we still have a couple of days. I just started feeling something this morning.”

“Good. I was worried I wasn’t going to make it back in time. They tried to add a few more stops on the press tour and I told Nathalie I had a really important event I had to be back in Paris for. Surprisingly, she believed me,” he chuckled, pushing the door closed behind him. “It’s good to be home.”

“I’m glad you’re back. I’ve missed you, Adrien.”

Warmth filled his chest and he couldn’t stop a wide smile from spreading along his mouth. “I missed you too, my Lady. Would you maybe want to come over for dinner tonight?”

“I...” She trailed off and there was a muffled male voice in the background. Adrien stiffened, cold replacing the warmth he had just felt. “I don’t think I can tonight,” Marinette apologized. “Tomorrow night?”

“Sure.”

“Good. I’ll see you then.”

Adrien mumbled a goodbye and hung up.

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Kid,” Plagg warned, already stretched out on his favorite throw pillow.

“She’s with a guy.”

“A large percentage of the population is male, right? It’s bound to happen sometimes.”

Adrien’s eyes fell on his carry-on bag and he picked it up and took it to the bedroom. He unzipped the top and lifted out a thin jewelry box. “I’m an idiot,” he muttered, looking down at the diamond pendant strung on a length of shining silver.  
________________________

Ladybug released the cleansed akuma and didn’t bother watching it flutter away as she closed the distance between herself and her partner. “You did good tonight, mon minou,” she smiled. Her cheeks were flushed beneath her mask and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

An unreadable emotion flashed across Chat Noir’s face but then his expression smoothed out into one of pleasant blankness. “I was just following your lead as always, Bugaboo.”

Her smile wilted around the edges. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course. Sorry your plans got interrupted. Hawkmoth doesn’t seem to care about that for some reason,” he said, trying to make his tone light.

Ladybug touched his arm, stepping closer. Their teammates were chatting on the far side of the roof and Chat Noir glanced over his shoulder at them. Ladybug squeezed his arm to get his attention. “Did you get dinner already? I already made an excuse at work to come here so if you haven’t eaten...”

“You were at work when I called?”

She nodded. “Yeah, Jacob was helping me finish up some sample garments Camille wants by the end of the week.”

“Oh,” he smiled. “Jacob. Who you work with. Who is very happily married.”

Ladybug’s brows rose beneath her mask. “If that’s how you want to describe him, yeah, that Jacob.” Her eyes narrowed. “Wait, did you think I was on a date or something?”

Chat Noir flushed. “We should go say goodnight to the others.”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of talking about this, Kitty.”  
________________________

“How are you feeling? Do you need to stay here tonight?”

Marinette watched Adrien clear away their take-out containers. “If I say yes?”

He blinked at her in surprise. “Then of course you can.” He stacked the rest of the trash and took it to his kitchen. 

Marinette stood and followed him. “Okay, but what if I wanted to stay even if my heat or whatever isn’t happening?”

Adrien paused for a moment before dumping his stack into the trash can. “You could stay here forever if you wanted,” he said softly, not looking up at her. 

“Why?”

“Why?” he echoed.

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip. “Why have you helped me so much, Adrien? Why would you let me stay here even if we didn’t have my heat as an excuse?”

“You’re my best friend.”

Marinette wrung her hands together and took a deep breath. “Adrien, I’m in love with you.” She squeezed her eyes shut so she couldn’t see his reaction. “I’ve tried to be strong and keep my feelings separate the last few months but I just can’t anymore. So I needed you to know that because I don’t think...I can’t keep doing this if we aren’t on the same page. That’s...it’s fine if I’m only your best friend and you’re just helping me out. That’s still precious to me and nothing has to change if--”

Her words were cut off by Adrien’s lips pressing into her, his arms circling her body and pulling her close. “I love you,” he whispered against her mouth.   
________________________

Marinette gasped softly as Adrien slid into her, his eyes warm and full of love as they stared down into hers. She ran one hand up into his hair and those expressive eyes slid closed as he tilted his head into her touch. Something began to build inside her as he slowly moved in and out, breath hot against her face. 

“Adrien, I...” Her back arched off the bed and one of Adrien’s arms slid around her as he continued his steady rhythm. 

“I feel it too,” he breathed. He opened his eyes again to look at her and they glowed luminescent, his pupils the thin slits of Chat Noir.

Marinette cupped his cheek with her other hand. “Your eyes.”

“You’re glowing,” he whispered.

“Don’t stop.”

“Never.”

The writhed together, a tangle of sweaty limbs and breathy moans as the glow around Marinette crashed over them both, setting their nerves on end. Adrien began to lose his rhythm and Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into the swell of his ass.

“I love you, love you, love you,” Adrien chanted against her neck as she bucked beneath him.

Marinette cried out, clenching around him. Her nails dug into his back and Adrien buried his face in her neck, moaning against her skin as he came. The glow around them faded slowly as if Marinette’s skin was absorbing it once again. They breathed in short panting gasps for a few moments and slowly loosened their position, Adrien sliding out of her and pulling her against his side. Marinette held him close, waiting for her heartbeat to reach a normal level once more.

“What was that?” she finally whispered.

“Us,” Adrien answered. He looked up at her and his eyes were their normal green again, dark in the dim lamplight. He grinned. “We’re magic together, my Lady.”

She snorted in surprise and rested her cheek against his chest. “Of all the things I thought you would say...” She tilted her face up so she could look at him. “I think it’s gone.”

“What?”

“The heat or whatever it was. I don’t feel it anymore.”

He frowned. “It usually goes away after, doesn’t it?”

“Not like this. It feels gone now. Before, it was like it just went to sleep for a while.” She kissed his chest. “You fixed it.”

He chuckled and ran his knuckles along her arm. “I mean, you did some of the work.”

“I love you, Chaton.”

“I love you too, Marinette.”

“Things are going to be different now.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I should probably hold off on proposing right now, right?”

Marinette blushed, hiding her face against his chest. “Yeah, Adrien, maybe.”

“Can I at least give you the diamond necklace I bought you on tour? You don’t even have to agree to marry me yet.”

She laughed and pushed up to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this mini series. It was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for all the sweet comments! :D


	106. Marinette and Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat A La Carte, Part 1
> 
> This drabble series has been commissioned by the lovely quesinbe. :D In this universe, there was never a Hawkmoth or Chat Noir. Adrien has taken on the guise of Chat Blanc and spends his nights parkouring through Paris and stealing items of value simply because he’s good at it. Since there is no great evil to fight at the moment, Plagg is indifferent to his activities. Ladybug also exists in this universe but mostly helps keeps the streets clean and works with the police to try to stop Chat Blanc. Marinette is torn when it comes to the mangy Chat though.

Marinette crossed her arms and frowned. “No. Go home.”

“Princess, please,” Chat Blanc begged from her balcony, one hand on the locked doorknob. “I’ll freeze out here.”

“Then I suggest you go home.”

“I have something very important to show you though.”

Marinette moved closer to the door and glared through the glass. “If it’s your dick, I’ve seen it and I’m not impressed.” 

He leered. “Now, now, we both know that isn’t true. Come on, please let me in!”

She dropped her head with a loud sigh. “I know I’m going to regret this.” She unlocked the door and Chat Blanc bounded into her small apartment, rubbing his arms and shaking snow from his hair. 

“I could’ve died out there, you know.”

“I’m not nearly that lucky,” she muttered. “What did you need, Chat?”

“I missed you,” he purred, stepping closer and circling his arms around her waist.

Marinette pushed back on him with a squeal. “Your suit is freezing.”

“Then help me warm up.”

She put a little more distance between them, dropping down to sit on her couch. “I told you we’re not fooling around anymore.”

“In my defense, you’ve said that every time,” he grinned, joining her on the couch. “You could confuse a poor Chat with that kind of back and forth.”

“Well, I mean it this time. I’m seeing someone and it’s starting to get serious.”

His eyes sharpened and Marinette felt a hitch of...not fear exactly, but some primal emotion deep inside. “A new prince for my princess then?”

“I’m not your princess. I’m not even a princess!” she huffed. “I told you I hate that.”

He scooted closer to her, running his knuckles down her arm. She shivered despite the fluffy sweater she wore. “Tell me about this prince who is trying to steal you away from me.”

“Why, so you can go terrorize him? I don’t think so.”

“I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

She snorted. “When have you ever been a gentleman, Kitty?”

“Ah, see, you only call me Kitty when you like me,” he grinned. “Maybe this prince isn’t as wonderful as you try to make him sound if I can still capture your heart.”

“I haven’t even told you anything about him,” she murmured but her gaze had fallen to his lips, pink and inviting. “But he is wonderful.” She cursed at herself but couldn’t deny the increase in her pulse as he closed the distance between them. She never knew what it was about Chat Blanc that was so alluring. She tried to deny him. At least, she had convinced herself she did. In all honesty, he didn’t have to try very hard and she was usually falling into his lap and begging for more.

“I think I at least deserve a decent goodbye,” he breathed in her ear as his clawed hand delicately lifted her sweater so he could slide the other one underneath. The suit was still cool against her skin and she felt her nipples pebble before he touched either one of them. 

“This would have to be the last time. I mean it.”

“That means I have to show you how good I can be to you. Much better than your prince, I’m sure.” He nipped at her ear, teeth clicking against her earring. 

Marinette groaned inwardly at the lecture she was going to receive from Tikki the following day. The same lecture she had gotten every time she’d given into Chat Blanc’s advances. 

“You know,” Chat Blanc purred, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the couch. “I think it’s only fair that I make you as cold as you made me when you wouldn’t let me in.”

“If you lock me out on the balcony, I will end you, Chaton,” she threatened, her grip tightening around his neck. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve got something else in mind.”  
_____________________________

“Fuck,” Marinette moaned as the ice cube slid along her clit. She could feel herself clenching, desperate for something to fill her up and end this agonizing teasing. Instead she felt Chat Blanc’s warm breath blow along her sex, sending tingles up her spine. She pulled on her restraints but the silk scarf he had tied her wrists with held true. 

“Would he do this to you?” he rumbled, licking a warm line between her wet folds and twirling his tongue around her clit. Marinette gasped as his tongue disappeared and the ice cube was placed against her again, the melting water sliding down her overheated skin. “Is he dirty enough to make you cry and beg and still tease you more because he knows that’s exactly what you need?”

“Yes,” she whispered, bucking against his face.

“Aww, that didn’t sound very convincing, Princess.” He licked her once more and lifted his head as he pressed what was left of the ice cube against her. “I’ll make you a deal.”

She looked down her body at him with wide eyes. She needed to move, to find some friction against the aching cold but he held her still with a pleased expression as she tried to writhe beneath him. “What?” she finally panted.

“You tell me your sweet prince’s name and I’ll fuck you until you pass out.”

Marinette felt a fresh wave of arousal and couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped from her throat. The ice cube had finally completely melted and Chat Blanc lazily rubbed the cool water mixed with her own juices around her clit. If he would just keep going like that for a little while longer, she would--

Chat Blanc lifted his fingers away and stuck them between his lips, holding her eyes. He released them with a pop and grinned. “Well, Princess?”

She closed her eyes in defeat. “Adrien. His name is Adrien. Will you fuck me already?”

He beamed at her. “As you wish, my sweet Mari. Where’s your blindfold?”  
_____________________________

“You called me your sweet Mari,” Marinette said, pulling her comforter around her shoulders. She ached all over but it was a rather pleasant feeling and one she had grown much too accustomed to after the thief’s visits. 

Chat Blanc paused with his back to her. “You taste sweet. Mari is a shortening of Marinette. It isn’t so farfetched.” He turned with a smile and bowed. “It was a pleasure as always, dear Princess. Until next time.”

She got up on her knees with a huff, the blanket slipping. “There will be no next time! I told you this was it.”

“That’s what you said the last time,” he winked. “Sleep well. You’ll need your rest for your prince. Don’t tell him too much about me. I’d hate for the poor fool to be jealous.”

Marinette grabbed her pillow and threw it at his head. “Get out.”

He bowed once more with a smirk and exited her bedroom. She heard the balcony door close behind and she sighed, resting against her headboard. She needed to get up and shower. It wouldn’t do to smell like leather and sex for longer when Adrien would be texting soon to wish her a goodnight. She felt awful, her afterglow twisting into a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
She looked up at her bookcase to see Tikki perched at the top with a judgemental expression. “Just don’t tonight, please. I know.”

The kwami’s eyes softened and she nodded towards the bathroom. “Go get cleaned up, Marinette. You need some rest.”

She nodded and dropped her blanket, trudging into the bathroom. She had felt sexy and desirable before but as she caught her naked reflection, she only felt shame. Adrien deserved better than this. She was telling him she wanted to be exclusive tomorrow. She would be true to him and finally put an end to this twisted dalliance with Chat Blanc.

The water was warm against her skin and began to sooth away some of her worse thoughts. She scrubbed shampoo into her hair and let her mind wander. Something was nagging at her. Something she wasn’t quite putting together.

“Son of a bitch,” she swore as shampoo ran down her face. “My sweet Mari! Chat Blanc is Adrien!” She punched the shower wall and bottles clattered to the floor. “Asshole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon :D


	107. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat A La Carte, Part 2
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 106

“Thank you for cooking dinner. It was all wonderful.” Marinette patted her lips primly with her napkin as she watched Adrien blush from across the small table.

“It was my pleasure, my sweet Mari. I’m just glad it ended up okay. Good to know those cooking lessons paid off,” he chuckled. He stood and began to gather their plates. “You’re the first person I’ve been brave enough to cook for besides myself.”

Marinette watched him. Now that she realized he and Chat Blanc were one in the same, she could see it in the way he moved, the words he used, the look in his eyes when he let his guard down. She could see the smirking man who stole into her apartment at night behind the kind, timid eyes sometimes now that she knew. 

She hadn’t decided exactly how she wanted to confront him yet. On one hand, it felt like a blessing that the man she was fucking was the same one who had been slowly and politely courting her without a mask and catsuit. On the other, it made her head hurt to ponder why he felt the need to go about it in this manner. That didn’t touch on the fact that Chat Blanc was a criminal and Adrien Agreste was the heir to the Agreste wealth who definitely did not need to steal anything. One look around his apartment made that evident. Then there was the fact that she was Ladybug and had been trying to corner Chat Blanc as her spotted self for months on end while working with the police. The one thing she did know for sure is Adrien deserved to be teased just as much as Chat Blanc had teased her over the last few months.

She stood and went into the kitchen. Adrien was rinsing their plates at the sink and she stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He paused, spine stiffening. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” she whispered in his ear, kissing the spot below his lobe gently. She felt Adrien shiver against her and she smiled. “I’ve just been thinking about us a lot lately.”

He cut the faucet and turned in her arms. “What kind of things have you been thinking, my sweet Mari?” he asked softly.

Marinette slid the pads of her fingers down his shoulder and along his arm, the soft fabric of his shirt giving to her path. “That I want you to be the only man in my life, and I’m ready for us to go further.” She blinked up at him, putting as much innocent lust into her gaze as she could. “I want you, Adrien.”

She watched his pupils dilate and had a hard time not mentally comparing them to the hungry look Chat Blanc got in his lovely violet cat eyes. “I want you too,” he said, voice low.  
__________________________

“Mari, please,” Adrien groaned, hips bucking. Marinette shifted her weight to keep him still and continued to lightly lick and suck the head of straining cock. She had one had wrapped around the shaft, keeping a steady enough pace that wasn’t quite enough to get him where he wanted to go. 

“Please what?” She flattened her tongue against him, dragging it slowly up before she pulled the tip of him between her lips again. He moaned, eyes burning as he watched her. 

“Please let me have you,” he begged, fingers sifting through her hair as he touched any part of her he could reach.

“You do have me,” she teased, releasing him once again. She picked up the rhythm of her hand. “You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you, Adrien?”

“Yes,” he panted.

“Then I’m yours now. Only yours.”

He tried to buck again but Marinette held him down. 

She leaned forward and kissed away a drop of precum. “Do you want to be inside of me?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Do you want to hear me moan your name and tremble around you?”

“Please, please, please.”

She nodded with a small smile and crawled up his body. She kissed his lips sweetly as Adrien’s arms locked around her in a vice. He flipped them over with a familiar growl and Marinette’s legs wrapped around his waist instantly. He thrust into her with a grunt and Marinette’s fingernails dug into his shoulders. “Just like our first time, huh, Kitty?”

“Fuck.”


	108. Chat Blanc/Adrien and Ladybug/Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale of Chat A La Carte
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 106  
> Part 2: Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being very lean on the smut but I wanted to finish the story up. :)

“Why?” Marinette stared up at Adrien’s ceiling, watching the fan above circle slowly. The sweat on her skin was drying, leaving her feeling chilly. She wanted to reach for the blankets but was afraid of where their conversation was about to head.

“It was an accident,” Adrien replied softly.

“You accidently tricked me into thinking you were two men?” she asked skeptically.

He sighed and turned on his side so he could look at her. “You caught my eye as Chat Blanc first. I would see you leaving your office late at night and you’re gorgeous and seemed spunky so I followed you home one night and decided to see what might happen.” He brought a hand up to absently scratch at his cheek and looked away from her. “I didn’t expect to fall for you.”

Marinette furrowed her brows but didn’t respond, keeping her attention on the spinning fan.

“I realized that it was never going to be more that late night fucks with Chat Blanc so I found a way to run into you as Adrien.”

“This is so messed up,” Marinette groaned, covering her face. The satisfaction she had felt earlier in letting him know she was wise to his games as they fucked had given way to a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“I’m really sorry. I was going to tell you eventually.”

She rolled over so she could glare at him. “Everything between us has been a lie.”

“It hasn’t!”

“You get how this makes me feel, right? Did you laugh at me the other night after you left? It was so easy to get me to fall into bed with you when I should’ve been true to...well, you.” Marinette sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, groping for her underwear. She jerkily pulled the panties up and stood.

“I felt like shit after I left you. Please don’t leave.”

Marinette dropped her head. “I need some time, Adrien. You’re not a good guy.” She pulled hastily her dress on and left the room without a backwards glance.  
_________________________

Tikki landed on Marinette’s shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. “Chat Blanc just left.”

“Finally,” Marinette muttered, burying her face in her pillow. “He’s been on the balcony every night for the past two weeks. When is he going to get it? It’s over.”

“You know,” Tikki began cautiously, “there haven’t been any incidents of high-profile robberies or property damage in the past two weeks.”

“So?”

“So maybe Adrien isn’t such a bad guy.”

Marinette shifted to get a better look at the kwami. “Why do you say that?”

“What he did wasn’t right, deceiving you, and if you seemed better off right now, I wouldn’t say a word, but...” Tikki trailed off and tilted her head. “You’re miserable, Marinette, and that breaks my heart.”

“I’ll get over it eventually.”

“Maybe you could talk to him,” Tikki continued. “He hasn’t done any of his usual criminal activities since your fight--”

“That we know of.”

“And maybe if he knew you’re Ladybug, he would be willing to go even further in the right direction.”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbow. “You’re saying I could turn him good? That’s beyond naive.”

“He isn’t a supervillain, Marinette. The stealing and damage is wrong, but he’s never hurt anyone physically and we both know he has more than enough power to do so. The Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous were meant to be used together. This could be that chance.”

The woman frowned. “You’ve never told me that.”

“I didn’t think either of you were ready. Sometimes it doesn’t happen in a generation of holders.”

Marinette worried her lip for a moment. “I’ll give him one chance.”

“That seems fair.”

A sly smile spread across her lips. “I never said anything about being fair.”  
_________________________

“You’ve been sloppy, Chaton,” Ladybug purred and watched Adrien jump in surprise, dropping his briefcase. She sauntered out from the dark alley she had been waiting in and bent down to pick it up. “Silly Kitty.”

He swallowed thickly and took a step back. “I’m sorry, Ladybug, I think you must have me confused for--”

“Let’s take a trip,” she grinned, winding her arm around his waist and slinging out her yoyo. They were hoisted into the air and landed with a loud thump on the roof of Adrien’s condo building. 

He looked around with wide eyes. “There must be some mistake.”

She stalked towards him. “I’m pretty sure there’s not. You see, I watched you as Chat Blanc sit on some poor woman’s balcony for over an hour before hopping across a few rooftops and dropping into an alley to drop your transformation. Out walks the handsome Adrien Agreste with Chat Blanc nowhere to be seen.”

Adrien’s shoulder’s slumped. “Fine. You got me, Spots. Are you going to take me in now?”

She tilted her head. “Would you let me?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really have anything going on. May as well.”

“What about the balcony? That wasn’t the first time you’ve been there.”

“Dead end. I’m pretty sure I burned that bridge.” He held out his hands. “Let’s get this over with.”

“You’re going to turn yourself in, just like that? Why?”

“Shouldn’t you be happy you finally caught me?”

Ladybug put a hand on her hip. “We both know the only reason I caught you is because you stopped being careful.”

He grinned and she could see a hint of his usual swagger. “Well, that part is true, Bugaboo.”

“I don’t get it. Why all the stealing? You’re loaded.”

The grin slipped and Adrien stepped back, his hand going to the dark metal ring on his finger. “I have my own reasons, but...they don’t really matter anymore.” The ring flickered under his touch before returning to it’s dark color.

“Transform.”

He looked up in surprise. “What?”

“Transform. I want to see it.”

“I’m not your dancing monkey, you know.”

“No, you’re a Chat. Now transform.” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“Why?”

“Humor me,” she shrugged. “Consider it your last chance since you’ll be going to jail for a long time.”

“I guess I deserve to.” The ring flickered again. “I’ve known what I was doing was wrong, but I just didn’t care. I guess I do now.” He looked up. “Someone I care about told me I’m a bad guy. I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before. And you know what? She was right. I am a bad guy.” He dropped his hands to his sides. “And I don’t want to be a bad guy anymore. Even if she doesn’t...” He shook his head. “Just turn me in now please.”

Ladybug swallowed thickly, as she that the ring on his finger had turned a bright silver in the moonlight just like Tikki had said it would. “Transform and I will.” 

“Fine,” he sighed. “Claws out.” Chat Blanc’s usual white leather-like suit was replaced with black and a gold bell formed at his neck. He poked at it with a clawed finger. “What the hell?”

“You changed,” Ladybug breathed.

“I guess I did,” he said quietly, looking down at his suit. “Chat Blanc might not work anymore.”

“Chat Noir would,” she offered.

“You know, I’m still a bad guy.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I guess we’ll just see,” she winked. “Until next time, Kitty.” She moved to the edge of the roof and slung out her yoyo, swinging away.

“Kitty,” he murmured, watching her head in a familiar direction. “ _Kitty_.”  
_________________________

Marinette dropped her transformation as soon as she was through her balcony doors. Despite the chilly night, she left the doors open. She had sensed him following her across the city and she turned to watch Chat Noir land on her balcony. They stared at each other for a few moments until Marinette spoke. 

“You look good in black. It suits you.”

He straightened. “I’m not sure about the bell.”

She crossed the room and flicked it with her finger, smiling at the ringing sound. “I like it.”

“You’ve had your own secrets.”

“I have,” she nodded.

“Where does this leave us?” His arms instantly went around her middle and pulled her flush against his body. He bent his head to her hair and inhaled. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m really sorry.”

“We both have things to work on,” she whispered. “But for now, why don’t you come in and warm up.” She walked them backwards until they were clear of the doors. “We have to actually close them,” she giggled.

“Don’t want to let go,” he murmured into her hair.

“I promise I’ll make it worth it.” She tilted her head back to kiss him. “I missed you too, Adrien.”  
_________________________

“Don’t stop,” Marinette whispered, her hand coming up to cup Adrien’s cheek.

He thrust into her once more before pulling back again. “Never,” he promised, his fingers running into her hair. “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful.” He lifted his hips to alter the angle and Marinette moaned, her hips twisting off the bed to meet his. “My favorite sound,” he grinned.

She laughed breathlessly and speared her fingers through his hair. This time felt unlike any other. It wasn’t the rough, teasing romps with Chat Blanc and it wasn’t the teetering on angry fuck with Adrien the time before. This was something all together different and lovely and warm. “I love you,” she breathed against his neck.

Adrien cried out, picking up his pace. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted as they raced towards their climax.

What they had wasn’t perfect but it was theirs and that would work.


	109. Adrien, Nathaniel, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned anonymously for Adrinath with established Adrinette wanting to bring Nathaniel into their relationship.

“Are you comfortable?” Marinette smiled, snuggling under the blanket as she, Nathaniel, and Adrien laid in their bed.

“Yes and no?” Nathaniel grinned back nervously. 

Adrien propped himself up on his elbow on Nathaniel’s other side. “There’s no pressure. We’re just going to sleep now and then spend the day together tomorrow and see if this is something that could work.”

Nathaniel flushed and nodded. “I know. It’s nothing you guys are doing, honest. I just...I guess I never thought I’d be here with both of you. It’s kind of a lot to process.”

Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek. “We’ll take it as slow as you need to. We’re just happy you’re even considering it.”

Adrien rolled over and cut off the light. “I hope everyone has sweet dreams. Goodnight, loves.”  
________________

Nathaniel was still awake long after both Marinette and Adrien had fallen asleep. Marinette snored lightly beside him. She was curled up tight and hugging a stuffed cat to her chest. There was something very Marinette about being in bed with two men and still sleeping with a stuffed animal. Nathaniel wanted to reach out and touch her. He was tempted to scoot closer to her but he was afraid of waking her up. 

He could feel the warmth of Adrien against his back. The other man had stayed with his back to them but the longer he slept, the more heat seemed to radiate off of him. The thought of scooting back until they were touching was also very tempting. 

Nathaniel hadn’t slept in the same bed as anyone in his adult life and now he found himself sandwiched between the two people he had been infatuated with since he was a teenager. The whole thing still felt unreal. When Marinette and Adrien had begun dating, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. A part of him mourned the thought that with the two of them together, he would never have a chance with either one, but he was also happy for them. The three of them had grown closer over the years and while their invitation to join them hadn’t been completely out of the blue, it still didn’t feel quite real.

He rolled over and immediately got a face full of Adrien’s hair. He chuckled softly and let himself relax, Marinette’s steady breathing and Adrien’s warmth finally taking him under.  
________________

When Nathaniel opened his eyes again, he was startled to find Adrien watching him. A blush swept across the other man’s cheeks. “Sorry,” he whispered, scrunching his nose.

“As long as I wasn’t drooling.” Nathaniel quickly wiped at his lips and then realized his breath probably wasn’t the best. His hand hovered over his mouth as he tried to decide what to say next.

Adrien raised up enough to peek over Nathaniel’s shoulder. “Mari will still be out for a bit,” he said quietly. “She is not a morning person at all.”

“Good to know.”

“Yeah, it can be dangerous to forget,” Adrien winked. “I might jump in the shower if you’re interested.” His tone was casual but something in his eyes made Nathaniel’s heart skip. 

Nathaniel nodded and followed Adrien out of the bed and into the large master bathroom. His brain went on autopilot, taking his toothbrush from his overnight kit on the counter and going through the motions. Adrien stood at the twin sink beside him, brushing his own teeth. He flashed Nathaniel a foamy smile and they both chuckled.

Adrien rinsed and then leaned in towards the mirror, rubbing his chin. “I can’t decide if I want to shave.”

“I think you look nice with stubble,” Nathaniel replied quietly, watching him.

Adrien grinned. “Then I’ll skip shaving today.” He moved towards the shower, turning on the faucet and then looking back. “If this is too much, don’t feel like you have to--”

“I want to,” Nathaniel said quickly. “I mean...I’d be lying if I said this scenario had never occured to me before.” 

Adrien ducked his head and Nathaniel was surprised to see him blushing again, even as his own cheeks felt warm from his confession. Adrien pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it towards the hamper across the room. It fell in a puddle of fabric on the floor and was soon joined by green plaid pajama pants. Adrien dropped his briefs and kicked them across the floor as well before stepping into the shower without a backwards glance at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel inhaled sharpy and began to undress as he watched Adrien’s fogged silhouette move under the water. The floor outside the shower stall was wet from the open door and he grimaced as he stepped in. He would make sure to wipe that up when they got out. He had a feeling Marinette had enough trouble keeping things neat with Adrien around.

“Is the temp okay?”

Nathaniel nodded and stood awkwardly at the back of the shower. 

Adrien glanced back at him and chuckled. “You can come up here, you know. I won’t bite.”

“I’m not sure what to do,” he admitted.

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to kiss you,” Nathaniel whispered.

Adrien’s lips spread into a smile. “Then come kiss me.”

The water was almost too warm as it hit his skin, his lips pressing tentatively against Adrien’s. The other man stayed still for a few moments before reaching out and pulling Nathaniel closer to him, the space between their bodies disappearing. Nathaniel grew braver as they kissed, his hands ghosting along Adrien’s sides to rest at his hips. He pulled him closer still, relishing in the feeling of his hardness against him.

Adrien pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against Nathaniel’s to catch his breath. “Damn, you’re hot,” he grinned, slightly panting. He stepped back and looked down at the other man’s cock. “And holy shit.”

Nathaniel flushed and stepped back, turning slightly. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Well, for starters, you’ve definitely got nothing to be ashamed of,” Adrien said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Marinette’s going to be very excited.” He licked his lips and looked up. “Would it be okay if I...uh...”

Nathaniel felt his pulse quicken. “If you...”

Holding his gaze, Adrien went to his knees, his back bumping against the shower seat at the back of the stall. Nathaniel felt his breath catch as Adrien’s hands came up to frame his hips. Still watching him, Adrien leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. Nathaniel’s hand shot out to the tiled wall to brace himself when Adrien took the head of him in his mouth, eyes closing and one hand circling his shaft. 

“Fuck,” Nathaniel whimpered, knees going weak.  
________________

The water hit him in random cold spurts but Nathaniel didn’t care. They had long run through the hot water but his skin was far from chilled. Adrien’s fingers dug into hip bones as he thrust into him from behind. The sensations were almost too much and he felt drained and somehow like he would never get enough at the same time. He held himself up on his elbows on the shower seat as Adrien fucked him, the other man leaning over to kiss his back and whisper sweet words as the cool water belted them both.

Nathaniel could feel himself hardening again which didn’t seem possible. He had been embarrassed at how quickly he had come when Adrien was sucking him off but the other man had seemed pleased with the reaction. Nathaniel had grown brave, pushing Adrien against the wall to kiss him afterwards, the taste of himself on Adrien’s tongue intoxicating. It hadn’t been long before Adrien was pumping two long, lube-coated fingers into him, stretching him, as Nathaniel babbled against his neck. And now they were here and Nathaniel couldn’t shake the sensation that he was going to wake up from this wonderful dream because how could he ever be so lucky.

“Close,” Adrien murmured, his rhythm stuttering.

“Please, please, please,” Nathaniel chanted, head hanging forward and soaked hair spreading across the seat.

Adrien grunted as he came and Nathaniel decided that might be one of his new favorite sounds. The other man eased back and Nathaniel found himself feeling decidedly empty but sated. It was new and unusual but not at all unpleasant. Adrien helped him straighten up and Nathaniel felt the cum begin to leak out and down his thigh. They were both breathing heavily as they looked at each other and Nathaniel broke first with a nervous laugh. 

“This was one hell of a first shower together.”

Adrien grinned, reaching behind him to cut the freezing water. “And we didn’t even get clean.”

“What a waste.”

Adrien stepped forward, taking one of Nathaniel’s hands. He kept his attention on their linked hands as he spoke. “Thank you. That was...I’ve been hoping for that for a really long time.”

“Really?” Nathaniel whispered.

Adrien looked at him in surprise. “Of course. Do you really not get how much Mari and I like you? We’ve been talking about you for years but the timing never felt right until now. Honestly we were kind of beside ourselves when you said you would be willing to try being with us.”

Nathaniel pressed forward and kissed Adrien gently, cupping his cheek with his free hand. “I’m kind of ridiculously into you guys too so that really works out.” He shivered. “But maybe now we could get out and warm up?”

Adrien kissed the tip of his nose and slid the door open. Marinette was perched on the counter, her chin propped on her elbow. “I’ve got to tell you, that was one hell of a thing to wake up to,” she grinned. “I hope I get a turn soon.”


	110. Ivan and Mylene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Mylene reconnect after a few years apart.

Ivan straightened his jacket nervously and checked the time. He had gotten to the cafe much too early, but he had felt cooped up staying in his hotel room until his date with Mylene.

He grimaced and shook his head. No, not a date, a reunion. They hadn’t seen each other in years. He had been so in love with her through school but when they were accepted to different universities, it seemed best to part ways on a good note. They had kept in touch through social media and sometimes email. Mylene had been in a couple of relationships since him but neither had seemed to last very long. Ivan’s own dating record was less than stellar.

“You’re here already.”

Ivan’s head shot up in surprise and Mylene smiled at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“You look beautiful,” he breathed, quickly standing.

She blinked and her cheeks darkened further. “You do too. I mean, handsome! You look very handsome.”

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before someone behind Ivan cleared his throat and tried to push past the big man. They both laughed nervously and Ivan gestured to the table. “Would you like to sit?”

Mylene nodded and sat down. “How was your flight? Are you happy to be back in Paris?”

“It was good. I got in a little after noon? I visited my dad and then rested a bit.”

“Are you staying at home?”

Ivan shook his head. “I thought about it but I want this to be a pleasant visit. I thought it might be best to limit family contact to meals and pop-ins. I got a room down the street.”

“Makes sense.” Mylene glanced over the menu. “How long are you here?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’m trying to figure some things out.”

She looked up at him hopefully. “So you may stay here for a while?”

Ivan felt warmth blossom in his chest. “Maybe.”

“That would be really nice,” she smiled.

_________________________

“Wow, I didn’t think it was possible, but I think it got colder.” Mylene stamped her feet a few times and blew into her mittens as they stood outside the closed cafe. They had talked and laughed until a waiter had kindly asked them to leave.

“I should get you home,” Ivan said, looking down the street. “Are you close or should we get a car or--”

Mylene yanked on Ivan’s scarf to bring him down to her level and kissed him softly. They parted and Ivan swallowed thickly. 

“Take me to your hotel room, Ivan,” Mylene whispered. 

“Okay,” he breathed, eyes a little wide.  
_________________________

They rode up the elevator in silence, Mylene’s small mittened hand engulfed in Ivan’s large one. The doors slid open on his floor and Ivan felt his pulse quicken as they stepped out. He fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door. As soon as they were inside, he turned to her.

“We need to talk.”

Mylene paused in pulling off her scarf. “Should I leave this on?”

Ivan shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed. “What are you hoping for tonight?”

“Oh.” Mylene blushed and ducked her head. “I...honestly, I was just excited to reconnect with you but then I saw you and the whole time we were in the cafe, the only thing I could think of was coming back here with you.”

He felt his cheeks warm but the good feeling quickly dissipated. “I can’t have sex with you.”

“Oh no, are you dating someone?” Mylene squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m so stupid. When you said you were coming in town and we should get coffee, I just assumed--”

“I’m not with anyone,” Ivan shook his head. “I promise it isn’t anything with you, My. You’re...good grief, you’re the most gorgeous woman in the world. I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen years old.”

She unwound her scarf and draped it over the desk chair. “That what is it?” she asked softly.

He looked at his hands. “I’m too big,” he mumbled.

“What?”

Ivan sighed and glanced at her. “I’m too big. The few women who I’ve been with said I’m too big, that it hurts.”

“Ivan...”

“So we could do other stuff,” he continued, “but I needed you to know that upfront because I wouldn’t be able to stand it if...”

“If what?” Mylene prodded. She dropped her mittens on the desk and hung her coat on the chair.

He sighed again and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “If you called me a monster like they did; it would break my heart, My. So...so as much I want you, I would rather not have you than have that happen.”

Mylene crossed the room and sat down beside him on the bed. She took one of his large hands in both of hers. “Have you really been in love with me all this time?” she asked, studying his hand.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten over you,” he admitted. “My family is here but you’re the reason I want to come back.”

She sandwiched his hand between hers, smiling at the size difference. “I’ve dated a few guys but it never seemed to work out.” She looked up at him. “None of them were you. I think maybe I’ve been a little hung up on you too, Ivan.”

Ivan felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her tap her fingers against his.

Mylene shifted onto her knees on the bed so she could look straight into his eyes. “Can we try?”

“Mylene, I...”

“If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, but I could never see you as a monster.” She cupped his cheek gently. “And like you said, there are so many other wonderful things we can do.”  
_________________________

Everything was too much and not enough. Ivan's fingers wove into Mylene’s curls as her mouth engulfed the tip of him, her hands working his shaft. He was keeping himself as still as possible below her as she pleasured him. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming. He wasn’t sure of the time. He wasn’t sure he cared, but it must be well into the early hours of morning.

Mylene had undressed them both slowly. She kissed every bit of his skin as it became exposed. She murmured sweet things in his ear. She counted his freckles and kissed the tip of his nose. She worked her way down his body until Ivan was shifting away from her in embarrassment. She had taken his cock in both hands and told him how much she liked it, how soft the skin was, what a nice color it turned. Ivan was gone before her lips even touched him. He was sure this was it. This was the best thing he could ever experience. And he wanted her to feel as good as she had made him feel.

He eased her off of his cock and she looked up his body, her lips swollen and plump. Ivan smiled at her, coaxing her up his own body, kissing her as she came. He guided her to hold on to the top of the headboard as he gripped her hips, bringing her wet sex down to his face. His licked and sucked at her clit as Mylene mewled above him. Ivan brought two fingers up, easing them between her folds as he kept his attention on her clit. Mylene’s moans became louder and Ivan thrust into the air when he heard his name tumble from her lips in a chant. 

She finally came with a cry, going limp above him. Ivan pulled her back down and Mylene curled against his chest. “That was so...mmm, thank you,” she grinned, snuggling against him. Her hand traveled down his body to touch him again. “You didn’t let me finish.”

Ivan grinned into her hair. “You’re half asleep, My.”

"I know, but--” Her words were cut off with a yawn.

He chuckled and kissed her head. “Tonight has already been more than I ever hoped for with you. Believe me when I say I’m fine.”

“Tomorrow,” she murmured softly into his chest. “More tomorrow.”

Ivan held her tight and closed his eyes. “Tomorrow,” he echoed.


	111. Miss Fortune and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Chapter 98  
> Part 2: Chapter 102

Miss Fortune laughed breathlessly, tilting her head back to give Chat Noir more access to her neck. “I didn’t realize how much fun it was being one of the good guys,” she teased as he kissed the small swath of exposed skin. 

Chat Noir had proposed taking her on patrols to ease into things but he always found it difficult to keep his hands off of her. He pulled back to grin at her. “We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

“Oh, really?”

With a mischievous wink, he lifted her suddenly, her back sliding up against the brick chimney they had been resting against. He kept lifting her until he could prod her knees over his shoulders. 

She looked down at him with wide eyes before taking in the view. “Well, this certainly is something. I’ve never...oh...” She felt Chat Noir’s tongue press against her covered sex. “Naughty Kitty.” Her fingers grasped at the brick for handholds even though Chat Noir held her braced against the chimney steadily.

“You smelled too good,” he murmured, kissing her through the suit. “It’s hot and frustrating being transformed with you. My senses are heightened.” He licked again, feeling the material of her suit grow damp. After a few moments, he began to taste her and that spurred him on even more. Miss Fortune moaned softly above him, one hand finally leaving the wall to tangle in his hair. 

He had noticed this role reversal after they’d been out a few times. When he was Adrien, as Miss Fortune or Marinette, she liked to be in control. There was something about him being Chat Noir though that let him see this different side of her. She was softer, more yielding, and he was surprised to find that he liked it just as much.

Her thighs closed tight around his head and he pulled back from her, getting a frustrated huff in reply. “What do you want from me, Spots?” he grinned, curling his tongue behind his teeth as he looked up at her. Miss Fortune’s cheeks were dark below her mask and she was panting softly.

“I want you to make me cum, Kitty,” she looked down at him coyly. “Please.”

He laughed, pulling her back down. “This is just another game, isn’t it?”

She ran her hands up his chest. “It’s something about this suit.” She reached around and yanked on his tail. “It makes me feel things.”

Chat Noir’s eyes darkened. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.”

He backed her up against the chimney once more. “Take my belt off,” he instructed.

Miss Fortune’s eye twinkled with amusement as she unwrapped the belt and offered it to him. He took her hands and wrapped the belt around both wrists and then gazed up at the hook jutting out from the brick. “Like it was meant to be,” he grinned. He took her bound hands and had to go up on the tip of his toes to loop the belt over the hook. Miss Fortune gasped in surprise as her feet dangled helplessly right above the rooftop.

Chat Noir coaxed her legs around his waist and ground against her, his trapped erection straining in his suit. He could feel her heat through both of their suits and the temptation to drop their transformations and take her on the rooftop was strong but he wanted to keep playing the game. He wanted to stay in charge just a little bit longer.

“I’m going to make you cum just like this,” he purred, grinding against her. “I want to hear you cry my name while we’re out here.”

“Which name?” she smirked.

He winked instead of answering and pressed into her again. He brought one clawed hand up to grope her breast, letting the sharp tips lightly dip in as he rolled her nipple through the fabric. 

She moaned, shoulders straining against her bondage. She had no leverage in this position, left to feel only what he allowed her to. She kept her legs wrapped tight around him, working herself as much as she could. She could feel him hard and wanting in his suit. As much as she loved the black leather, right now she wanted to feel his cock sliding inside of her, taking her however he desired. She enjoyed being like this with him. 

Sirens filled the air and Chat Noir lifted his head from her neck, his other movements pausing. Miss Fortune groaned. “Please tell me we don’t have to go find out what that means.”

He gave her an apologetic smile, reaching up to unhook the belt. He eased her down until her feet were flat on the rooftop. “That’s kind of part of being one of the good guys.”

“I think I’ve changed my mind,” she pouted, crossing her arms.

He finished looping his belt back around his waist and stepped closer to her, tilting her chin up with his thumb. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, Spots.” His other hand slid around her side to squeeze her ass. “I’m going to make it up to you so much that you’ll be begging me for a break.”

“That’s some threat,” she grinned. “Are you up to it?”

The siren rang out again and he stepped away with a chuckle. “Only one way to find out. But for now, let’s go be good guys.” He offered her his hand and the leapt into action.


	112. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Felix and Bridgette's first night together from [Tip and Trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11324754/chapters/25349454) and is dedicated to the lovely auroralynne <3

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Bridgette jumped, spinning away from the prop table with wide eyes. “Sorry?”

Felix pointed to the leather wrist cuffs in her hands. “Why do you have those?”

“I...um,” she swallowed thickly. “I was curious.”

“Curious about what?” Felix held in a groan as he watched her bite her bottom lip.

“How it would feel,” she whispered.

“The cuffs?”

“Everything.” Bridgette lifted her eyes to meet his. “With you.”

Felix felt all the blood in his body rush south. “With me,” he echoed. Bridgette ducked her head shyly and nodded. Felix stepped forward and lifted her chin with a finger. “You want me to show you what it’s like for someone else to be in control of your body and pleasure?”

“Yes,” she breathed, eyes wide.

“Tonight?”

“Please.”

He smiled. “Meet me in the dressing room at closing. You can follow me home in your car.”

Bridgette nodded quickly. “Okay.”

Felix leaned in closer, gripping her chin as he kissed her. “I look forward to your lesson.” He stepped away, catching a glimpse of the dreamy expression on her face before he was hurrying down the hall. “Shit, shit, shit, why did Mari have to take the night off?!”  
________________________________

“Okay, do you have any questions?” Felix asked, refilling Bridgette’s wine glass.

“I don’t think so.” She shifted, folding her legs underneath her and taking her glass back. “You explained it all very well.”

“And you still want to tonight? We can do it another time.”

She took a sip of wine and settled back against his couch cushion calmy. “I’m ready.” 

Felix busied himself with refilling his own glass. Bridgette had transformed the minute she walked through his front door, her nervous energy lifting away as if it had never been there to begin with. She had listened politely as he explained the things they could do, confirming her understanding when prodded. Instead of her new attitude relaxing him, he was feeling edgier than ever, torn between wanting to take her to his room immediately and convincing her that they should wait.

“Unless you aren’t ready tonight,” she added, expression blank.

Felix bristled. “And your safe word is?”

“Chapstick.”

“Good girl. From this moment on, use that if you don’t like something and we’ll stop. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants and stood. “Come.” He strode to his room in what he hoped was a confident gate because he felt absolutely giddy inside. He wanted to text Marinette but he wasn’t sure why. The thought that his on-stage submissive act was bleeding through to his real life wasn’t a pleasant one.  
________________________________

Bridgette’s legs were trembling as Felix wrapped his free arm around one of her thighs to steady her. She leaned against his closet door frame completely nude except for the thick padded cuffs around her wrists and Felix’s tie around her neck. 

Felix sat on his knees in front of her, pumping his long middle finger in and out of her as his thumb circled her clit. “Eyes on me,” he reminded her and she let her head fall forward with a whimper, holding his gaze. “Good girl.”

Felix leaned forward, pressing his tongue to the sensitive nub as he eased another finger inside her. Bridgette moaned, arms flexing and causing the small chain between the wrist cuffs to jingle against the door frame. He teased her, watching her abdominal muscles contract as she tried to stay as still as possible like he had instructed. His tie cut a dark swath up the line of her body and seeing her in it made it difficult to concentrate on what he should do next. 

“How many times should I let you cum tonight, my sweet?” he asked, dipping his head again to press his mouth against her.

“As many as you want, sir,” she breathed.

“I want you to tell me a number.”

Bridgette whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as Felix pressed his thumb against her once more. “I...I don’t know,” she whispered.

He slowed his rhythm. “What’s the most you’ve orgasmed in one session before?”

“You mean like more than once?” she blinked down at him, eyes a little wide and Felix had to keep himself from melting into a puddle. “I think two times maybe?”

He eased his fingers out of her and holding her gaze, stuck them in his mouth. Her bottom lip dropped open with a deep inhale. He pulled them out and looked up at her. “Would you like a taste?”

Bridgette nodded quickly, eyes still a little wide. “Please.”

Felix stood slowly, trailing his fingertips up her leg and then thigh as he did. “Ask for it.”

She swallowed thickly. “Can I please taste...myself, sir?”

He cupped his hand against her, dipping one finger between her wet folds. Her eyelashes fluttered but she kept her eyes on his. He lifted his finger and Bridgette’s lips closed around it. She gave the finger one strong suck, tongue caressing the length of it and the action sent a jolt straight to Felix’s cock and he couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped his throat. He felt Bridgette swirl her tongue along his finger and he pulled it back before he lost the thin strand of self-control he had left.

“Did I do okay, sir?” she blinked.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” he breathed, taking a step back to regain his composure. 

A small smile played on her lips. “Because you like it.”  
________________________________

Felix grasped more of Bridgette’s hair as a handle and sped up, thrusting into her from behind. He couldn’t take his eyes off her reflection as he fucked her in front of the large mirror. His tie was still around her neck, swinging between her breasts. He wasn’t sure he would be able to bring himself to take it off her. It would belong to her now.

Her eyes were closed, lips parted, and cheeks rosy with exertion. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she had been his for the night. He wanted to keep her. He wanted to spank her and spoil her and give her every bit of his attention he could spare. He wanted to hear her cry his name and taste every bit of her skin and tie her to his bed and make her writhe with pleasure.

He reached around to touch her, feeling her clench around him in turn. His name fell off her lips and Felix felt himself lose the battle, giving into his release.  
________________________________

“Are you comfortable?”

“Very,” Bridgette sighed, snuggling against him. “This is nice. Your bedding is cozy.”

Felix smiled, idly playing with her hair. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I think I expected you to have like a single sheet on your bed or something,” she teased. “You just don’t seem like the fluffy blanket kind of guy.”

“Even I get cold,” he grinned, tickling her side.

She squirmed against him. “Thank you for letting me stay the night.” Bridgette rested her head against his chest and Felix felt his pulse thunder in his own ears. 

“Of course,” he choked out.

“Would you...would you like to do this again sometime?”

“The sex?”

She tilted her face up so she could look at him. “Any of it, even this.”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Please.”


	113. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another Felix and Bridgette tale from [Tip and Trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11324754/chapters/25349454) and happens during Chapter 18.

Bridgette watched the tip of Felix’s tongue poke between his lips as he concentrated on wrapping the soft pink ribbon around her legs. Her arms were already snuggly secured together with a big bow at her wrists. He had taken such care wrapping her arms, making her wiggle her fingers and check her circulation all the way up until he was binding her hands together in the thick ribbon and instructing her to tell him immediately if they became tingly or numb. 

“You’re cute when you’re concentrating,” she smiled, wiggling her toes before he could ask her to. 

“I’m not cute,” he huffed, trying to hide his own smile. He paused in his wrapping to reach down and pinch her buttcheek. 

Bridgette giggled, trying to squirm away and started to tip over when Felix caught her with a wink. “You sure do wear a lot of clothes for a stripper,” she teased.

“I thought you liked my ties and vests,” he grinned. “That’s what you said last time. That’s why I let you wear my tie.”

She shivered with pleasure at the memory of their first night together. “Oh, I do,” she assured him. “It just makes me laugh. I doubt anyone would realize what you do if they saw you on the street. You look like you should work in, hmmmm, finance.”

“You think I should start wearing breakaway pants and tank tops?”

“It’s a start.”

“It’s a start!” he echoed dramatically. “I think you’ll pay for that, my sweet.”

“Oh no,” Bridgette deadpanned. “How will I ever deal with my punishment?”

“With a smile and a ‘thank you, sir,” Felix replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

“Maybe I’m just feeling a bit overdressed,” she said coyly, raising her bound hands to rub under her chin. “Here I am in only ribbons and panties and you’re dressed to the nines.”

“But you’re so lovely like this.” He kissed her knee and then worked on making a bow with the ribbon covering her legs. “Of course, you’re lovely no matter what you’re wearing, or not wearing.” Felix sat back on his haunches. “There. Pretty as a present.”

“And how am I supposed to go anywhere, sir?”

“That’s for me to worry about,” he winked, moving to lift her in his arms. 

“My hero,” she purred and was delighted to see a blush spread across Felix’s cheeks.

“Cheeky thing.” Felix took her into his guest room and dumped her on the bed with a chuckle. Bridgette rolled across the blankets, her shocked gasp turning into laughter. Felix pulled her back towards the end of the bed and helped her up on her elbows and knees. “How’s that feel?”

Bridgette twitched her butt. “I think I feel a little exposed,” she grinned.

“Good. I brought us in here for a reason, you know.” He got on his knees on the padded bench at the end of the bed, gripping her thighs as he pressed his mouth against her clothed sex. Bridgette whimpered in surprise, trying to rock forward. “This bench is the perfect height. I may need to get one of these for my bedroom.” He let the flat of his tongue trail along her, already tasting her through the thin fabric. “What do you think?”

“Good idea, sir.”

“Mmmhmm.” He leaned back and played his fingers along her panties. “Do you want me to take these off of you?”

Bridgette wiggled. “Yes, please.”

“I’ll have to tear them.”

She felt her pulse begin to race in anticipation. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” he grinned, pinching the thin fabric between his fingers and ripping it open so that the strips of her panties were simply hanging from her waist. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, my sweet.”

“Touch me, please,” she begged, feeling a fresh wave of arousal hit her with the knowledge that he was so close to her naked sex and simply watching.

“With what?” he teased, leaning forward to blow against her hot sex.

“Any...anything you want, sir.”

“Dangerous.” Felix got up from the bench. “Don’t go anywhere,” he chuckled.

Bridgette waited, a giddy feeling bubbling in her chest. She took the opportunity to look around that guest room but found nothing of note. It was generic, tastefully decorated but nothing about it told her anything about Felix. She liked his bedroom with his full closet and fluffy blankets much better, although the padded bench was nice. Perhaps they could move it into his bedroom the next time, if there was a next time.

Felix appeared in the doorway, a hand behind his back. He shot her a pleased look before disappearing behind her. Bridgette braced herself for his touch and moaned in surprise when a strong vibration buzzed directly against her clit. “Just enjoy it, my Bri,” he purred, working the small vibrator against her.

The ribbons that bound her were surprisingly strong, holding her tight as she tried to writhe. The sensations were almost too much, leaving her wanting more and less at the same time. She wanted to feel him inside. She needed it so badly.

A different kind of buzzing caught her attention and the vibrator disappeared. Bridgette cried out in irritation, her climax easing away. She felt Felix kiss her hip. “Phone call. Just a moment, sweetheart.”

“Now’s not really the best time, love,” he said in greeting. 

Marinette. She was the only one Bridgette had ever heard Felix use that endearment for. She’d heard the other dancers speculate on their sexual relationship but Bridgette knew there wasn’t one. She’d been with them too often to mistake their banter for anything other than an almost sibling-like bond. She frowned. Felix had mentioned that Marinette knew about them. If she was calling, it must be important.

“Be sweet,” she murmured at his irritated greeting.

He sighed, pinching her ass. “That was being sweet. Marinette, can I call you back?”

She heard Felix inhale sharply. “What’s wrong? Are you at home?” There was another pause. “I’ll be right there.” There was a sound of the phone dropping to the padded bench. “I’m so sorry, Bri, but--”

“Marinette needs you.” She turned as best she could to look back at him. 

“She was crying. I swear if I didn’t think it was important--”

“You’re a wonderful friend, Felix. Untie me so you can go help.”

He hung his head and stood, circling the bed and helping her into a comfortable position so he could begin to unwrap the ribbons. “All my beautiful work,” he said morosely. He kept his gaze on the ribbon as he spoke. “I really am sorry. I will make it up to you.”

“I look forward to it.”

He glanced up at her. “Would you stay here?”

“What?”

“While I go check on her. You can order something in if you want, watch TV, relax. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised.

“You want me to stay here and wait for you?” she blinked. 

He flushed and looked back down at the ribbons, finishing with her arms and moving to her legs. “Only if you want. I understand if you have things to do or if it would be weird.”

Bridgette wiggled her fingers, getting the free feeling back in them and cupped Felix’s cheek. “I’ll stay,” she whispered.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it around so he could kiss her palm. “Thank you.”

She laughed softly and pulled his face closer to her, kissing his forehead. “You silly man, you’ll be the death of me.”

He gave her a rare boyish grin, cheeks darkening. “And here I was thinking the same of you.”


	114. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Ninette morning sex

“Your alarm is going off,” Marinette groaned, turning her back to her husband and pulling the blankets tighter around her.

“Don’t wanna go to work,” Nino complained. His palm hit the nightstand a few times before he finally found his phone and hit snooze on the alarm. He rolled over and pulled Marinette to him, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She laughed softly. “You have to.”

“Nope,” he sighed, tightening his hold on her. “Just going to stay here.”

Marinette hummed contentedly, already slipping back towards sleep. Nino held her against him, hand roaming down her side. “I thought you were tired,” she murmured.

“I was, but I’m finding a reason to wake up a little bit.” He kissed her shoulder as his hand dipped between her legs. “I just need a little motivation, you see.”

She smiled with her eyes still closed, opening her legs a bit so he could dance his fingers over her panties. “Is that so, Mr. Lahiffe?”

“It is, Mrs. Lahiffe.” He tugged on the hem of her panties and Marinette huffed softly, lifting her hips up so he could help her slide them off until she could kick them towards the end of the bed. 

“I have morning breath.” 

“I’m sure I do too. We just won’t breathe on each other.”

“Sounds sexy.” She reached behind her and popped his waistband. “Get to it, Mister. You’ve woken me up now.”

Nino chuckled, shimmying out of his boxer briefs and dropping them to the floor. Marinette rolled in his arms so she could grip his cock and he grinned at her, reaching between them to press the pad of his finger against her clit. She gave him a sleepy smile, letting her legs fall open further as he teased her and she relished the pleasant sensation. She slowly pumped his cock, and he kissed her forehead. “I think I hear someone.”

A soft babbling filtered out through the baby monitor on Marinette’s nightstand and she released him to roll over and turn on the video. Their son was in his crib, feet in the air as he happily cooed. She turned down the volume. “Are you okay with cheating?” she asked, pulling open the drawer and holding up a small bottle of warming lube.

“Ah, the life of parents,” he grinned as she rolled over.

Marinette squeezed some lube into her hand and gripped Nino’s shaft playfully. He kissed her nose as she began to move her hand up and down his length. “How do you want me?” she asked, curling her tongue behind her teeth. 

“On your side?”

She nodded and scooted down until she was laying horizontally, her butt pressed against his pelvis. She shivered in anticipation as Nino grabbed her inner thigh, pulling her leg up to hook up his hip. She reached down to guide him in, taking a few short thrusts to open her enough. 

“Mmm, you’re always so tight when we do it like this.”

“It can be nice sometimes,” she agreed, eyes closing as his thumb found her clit and he began to rub tight circles against it. Marinette let her head fall back, feeling her hair slip over the edge of the mattress as Nino slowly thrust into her. She closed her eyes, one hand anchored to the edge of the mattress and the other gripping her breast. She squeezed her nipple experimentally and then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. She dropped her hand and looked down her body in surprise when she felt Nino grasp her wrist.

“Keep doing that. It’s fucking hot,” he winked. “I love watching you.”

Marinette flushed and grabbed her breast again, squeezing and teasing her nipple. She turned her hips so she could close her legs while keeping Nino inside her and he growled playfully, fingers digging in her side to keep her pulled against him. After a few more minutes, their movements slowed.

“What’s wrong?”

Nino curled himself forward so he could kiss her back. “Nothing. That was really nice.”

“You don’t want to finish?”

“Sometimes it isn’t about getting there.” He slipped out of her and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. “Want to take a shower with me?”

“I should probably go get Sammy up,” she replied, turning so she could kiss him.

He hummed against her lips. “Probably for the best. I’m going to be late as it is and you tend to be a distraction.”

“Sure, blame it all on me. I was happily asleep, you know.”

Nino laughed and squeezed her body to his before releasing her and sliding off the bed. Marinette watched him walk into the bathroom, enjoying the view of his lean back and slope of his ass before it was hidden by the doorway. “I love you,” she called out.

His head appeared around the doorframe, a fond look in his eyes. “I love you too, Mari.”

A warm feeling spread through her chest and she rolled out of bed, hearing him turn on the shower. She grabbed her warm terry cloth robe from the armchair and pulled it on, picking up a pair of fresh underwear from the wardrobe as she moved around the room. There was a basket of unfolded laundry in the corner and plastic cars strewn all over the floor and Marinette caught the glint of her and Nino’s wedding bands piled together on the top of the dresser. She thought about the heated nights when they had first started dating, not able to get enough of each other, hands and lips and skin in a haze of pleasure. They had been wonderful and hot and great, but so was this: their happy little life with lazy morning sex on a Monday morning before her gorgeous husband went to work and she stayed home to take care of their son and work on sewing commissions.

_“Sometimes it isn’t about getting there.”_

Nino was right. Sometimes it was about something much bigger.


	115. Marinette and Adrien/Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the Cosmo Kama Sutra Universe where Adrien likes to roleplay sometimes with a Chat Blanc suit. :)

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Marinette grinned.

“I can already tell you’re going to be getting punished,” Adrien called from somewhere behind her. “You’re in too sassy of a mood. Eyes closed until I say, my Lady. You’re the one who wanted to sub tonight.”

“Maybe I’m just trying to make sure you’re up to the task of being on top,” she teased. Her next words were cut off with a gasp as a quick whip lashed against her bare ass. 

“Be a good girl.”

“Mmm, yes, sir.” Marinette smiled as she heard her husband chuckle behind her. She felt his hands go into her hair and she tilted her head back. 

“Stay still. I’m trying to do something. While I’m working, tell me your safe word again.”

“Bubbles.” She felt a hair clip snap softly against her scalp and something bobbed above her head. Adrien moved to the other side and she felt the same sensation. 

“Do you want to be my kitten tonight?” he asked, breath warm against her ear.

“You’re wearing the suit, aren’t you?” she breathed.

“Mmhmm. Chat Blanc at your service, Princess. Now answer my question.”

“Yes, I want to be your kitten.” 

He nipped at her earlobe, teeth clinking against her Miraculous. “Good answer. These ears really suit you.” He smacked her butt. “Now bend over. Spread your legs and hold your ankles.”

Marinette swallowed thickly and obeyed, her stomach feeling light with anticipation. She felt the cool material of his suit as the palm of his glove rubbed along her ass cheek. “So gorgeous,” he murmured, pressing his lips against the swell of his ass. “Every good kitten needs a pretty tail.”

“You didn’t,” she giggled even as she felt the brush of fur against her skin.

“Oh, I definitely did. It’s white,” he said and Marinette felt the cool press of the lubed anal plug against her hole. She made herself relax, bending forward a little more and hoping that her husband’s hand on her hip would keep her steady. “We can’t have anyone thinking you belong to Chat Noir after all.”

“Right,” she played along, “that would just be awful.”

Chat Blanc eased the plug in slowly, allowing Marinette’s body to take it in little by little. “I’m going to take you like this,” he said in a low voice. “I’m going to bend you over and pull on this tail while I fuck you and you’re going to like it.”

“Fuck, Adrien,” Marinette breathed as she felt the plug fully nestled inside.

“Stand up, Princess. You can open your eyes.” 

She straightened, letting herself adjust to the heavy feeling of the tail hanging behind her. She took her time trailing her gaze up her husband’s body and taking in everything the tight white suit had to offer. “You’re getting too good at Chat Blanc.”

“Is that a complaint?” he winked and then Marinette could see what she could only describe as absolutely Adrien shining through the disguise.

“Not at all,” she grinned. “Carry on, sir.”

His eyes darkened and he nodded, stepping closer. “Open you mouth.” She obeyed and he stuck two gloved fingers inside. “Suck.”

Marinette held his eyes as she closed her lips around his fingers. He gave her a hard stare but even still he was gentle. He never pushed too far to make her choke or gag. Even when he was in this Chat Blanc role he enjoyed pulling on from time to time, he was still surprisingly gentle.

“That’s enough.” 

Marinette released his fingers with an audible pop and watched him take them down between her legs. He kicked his boot lightly against her ankles to make her spread her legs more and then slid his middle finger inside her all the way to the knuckle in one swift movement. She leaned forward with a soft moan and Chat Blanc grabbed her breast with his free hand, squeezing it and rolling the nipple even as his thumb brushed across her clit. “Fuck yourself on my finger,” he instructed and Marinette began to move, going up on the tips of her toes to obey him. Another finger was added and she fell forward more against his chest.

“So wet,” he teased, nuzzling his face into her neck. “Keep moving.” His lips trailed along her skin, punctuating soft kisses with sharp bites. Marinette was sure she would wear his marks for days this time. She brought her hands up to his shoulders to steady herself, sliding them down to his biceps so she could squeeze. Her nails dug into the suit and she she was surprised he wasn’t stopping her but Adrien had a weakness for being scratched. She’d found that out in the most lovely ways.

“I know I should probably play with you more,” he growled, “but I really just want to get to the main event.”

She looked at him through heavily-lidded eyes. “I’m your kitten. You can do whatever you want.”

He grinned. “Hmmm. Maybe a bit more teasing first.”  
_________________________

It was right on the line of being too much, Adrien filling her over and over again as he teased the tail. He would pull on the plug until it felt like it was about to pop out and then release it so it would sink back in deep as he thrust into her. Marinette’s front was pressed against the bed, her cheek and chest rubbing along the blanket with their movements, the friction a torturously pleasant thing. 

She loved everything she had with Adrien: the soft love-making with quiet moans and gentle hands, the laughing romps that usually erupted after a bout of teasing, the quick, all-consuming need that would come over them at times when they couldn’t help but touch each other, and this. This role that Adrien liked to take on sometimes. Chat Blanc was harsher and more demanding but never cruel. Adrien’s love still shown through his mask even as he played.

Marinette’s climax took her by surprise and she was moaning into the bedding as her husband finished close behind her. He kissed along her back, covering the bite marks he had made earlier with something kinder. “I love you,” he murmured, voice faint and breathy.

“Mmm.”

He chuckled as he slid out of her. “I’m going to take that as your love.”

“Mmm.”

“Okay, I’m going to take the plug out,” he warned as he eased it from her with a sigh.

Marinette crumpled to the ground with a happy smile. Adrien laughed, pushing the white mask up to the top of his head and leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m going to run you a bath.” He reached for a blanket on the bed and wrapped it around her. “Stay right here.”

“Can do,” she smiled softly.


	116. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and passionate lovemaking with Adrininette

“Is Mari home yet?” Nino asked, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. 

“Yeah, she went straight in to take a shower though,” Adrien answered, spooning pasta into a serving bowl. “I think it must’ve been a bad day. I tried to get her to talk but she seemed like she needed some alone time.”

“She’s been dealing with too much crap over there.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.”

Nino dropped his messenger bag to the floor and crossed the space, kissing Adrien. “You look beyond cute in that apron. Dinner almost ready?”

Adrien flushed and tugged at the green smock. “Yeah, just a minute or so more. Want to go let her know?”

“Sure.” Nino stepped into their bedroom and paused at the bathroom door. He could hear a soft sobbing underneath the steady beat of the water. He pushed the door open. “Mari?”

Marinette sniffled. “Is dinner ready?”

Nino came to stand in front of the glass shower doors, looking down at her huddled form. She gazed up at him miserably, eyes puffy and her knees tucked under her chin. “Sweetheart...” He slid the door opened and turned off the water, feeling the chill of it against his skin. She had been in there long enough to run through the hot water. Never a good sign. Long showers made for a mopey Marinette. “Come on,” he said gently, grabbing her towel from the bar. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

“I didn’t wash.”

“That’s okay.” He coaxed her to her feet, wrapping her in the large towel. “Let’s go get in bed.”

“I’ll get the sheets and pillows wet,” she groaned.

“Then we’ll get our wife to change them,” he grinned, earning a small laugh. He pulled back the sheet and blanket and guided Marinette into the bed and then stripped out of his jeans and crawled in with her. “Talk to me.”

“I’m just being dramatic.” She wiped at her eyes. 

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll be the judge. What’s going on?”

Marinette huffed, staring up at the ceiling. “You know the big show that’s coming up and I’ve been killing myself getting all of my pieces ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, today, Sophia informs me that seven of my outfits are being cut now and they’re only using one. And to rub salt in the wound, it’s my least favorite and most boring one. So now instead of this being my big opportunity, it’s going to be a lot of work with no payoff. Again.”

Nino frowned, moving her wet hair away from her face. “Do you want to start looking for a new fashion house?”

“Yes, but I would have to start at the bottom again and I don’t know if I have that in me.” She rolled and curled against his chest. “It was just a really sucky day,” she grumbled into his shirt.

Nino pulled her close, hands sliding across her damp skin. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You just need a nice night to take your mind off of it.”

“Except now I have to work on the new line-up for the show and I’m going to be up all night.”

Nino kissed her forehead. “Nope.”

“You can’t just nope me. I have work to do.”

“Nope,” he grinned, kissing her nose.

“I was going to tell you both to come get dinner before it gets cold but I can see that probably isn’t a priority,” Adrien smiled, leaning in the doorway.

Marinette pushed the covers down enough to reach out for him with outstretched arms. “Join us.”

“How can I say no to that?” He circled the bed, stripping off his shirt and dropping his pants.

“Someone’s getting comfortable.”

Adrien kicked his briefs away with a wink. “I’m not going to act like I don’t know what happens when we get in bed this early at night.”

“Hey, I’m still wearing most of my clothes,” Nino argued.

“But Mari isn’t.” Adrien slid under the covers and Marinette rolled into his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder. “And who in their right mind could resist this?”

“I have work,” she protested again.

“You have us,” Nino corrected, pressing himself to her back. “And we’re going to make sure that you don’t stress about a single thing tonight.”  
_________________________

“You’re so beautiful,” Adrien murmured, lips hovering above Marinette’s. “We’re the luckiest men in the world.” He kissed her, capturing her next moan in his mouth.

Nino was nestled between her thighs, his fingers and mouth keeping her teetering on the edge of her climax, drawing it out. His tongue slowly worked her clit, two fingers lazily curling inside her, giving her just enough pleasure that her mind was beginning to feel hazy but not letting her reach the end.

Adrien’s lips left hers, kissing a warm trail along her jaw to her ear. “Is Nino making you feel so good, love?”

“Yes,” she breathed, eyes sliding closed. “So good.” 

“I’m glad.” His fingers traced a circle around her nipple, pinching and releasing it quickly to begin his teasing circle once more. “We want you to feel good.”

“Mmhmm,” Nino agreed in a purring tone. 

“You’re talented and beautiful and deserve everything. You work so hard and we appreciate you so much.” Adrien pinched her nipple and kissed her gently, dragging a low moan from her lips. “We’re so proud of you.”

Nino was sitting up between her legs and Adrien glanced at him with a teasing smile. “Greedy.”

“You’ll get your turn,” Nino chuckled, pulling on Marinette’s arms so she came up to him, face nuzzling into his neck. Nino positioned her over his hips as he sat back on his knees, her legs wrapping around him. He reached between them to guide himself in and Marinette sighed happily, kissing his neck as she sank down on his cock. “That’s right, sweetheart, just let us do all the work.” 

Adrien moved up behind Marinette, holding her hips and taking over her rhythm. Nino settled back a little more, bracing himself on the bed as Adrien used Marinette to fuck him slowly. 

Marinette leaned back, letting her head fall to Adrien’s shoulder. “I love you,” she whispered.  
_________________________

Marinette was floating in that comfortable space of almost sleep when Adrien slipped from her, kissing her back and curling against her side. Nino was already snoring softly beside them, one arm thrown over his face. They had taken turns with her so many times that she had lost count. It had been slow and sweet and exactly what she needed. If it had been left up to her, she would’ve begged for a quick fuck and then gone to their shared studio room to work. She had needed this though. Badly.

As Adrien’s breathing evened out and the heavy haze of sleep and exhaustion weighed on her, Marinette couldn’t help but smile and be thankful that no matter what happened at work the following day, she could remember this.


	117. Nathalie and Gabriel

“You’re drunk,” Nathalie accused, stepping up to Gabriel’s side.

“I’m not drunk. I’m politely buzzed,” he scoffed. “This is a party after all.”

“Then perhaps you should tell your face.”

“You’re fired.”

“You wouldn’t last a day without me.” She gave him an appraising look. “You’re upset about the engagement.”

“All the men in France, and Felix chooses the one I can’t tolerate.” He cast a look in Felix and Nino’s direction as the happy couple laughed.

“I think they’re wonderful together.”

“Yes, well, you would.” Gabriel took a long drink of wine, draining his glass. “I think I’ll have another.”

“And I think you’ll make a fool of yourself if you do. I’ve lost count.” Nathalie slipped her arm through his. “Come on. Let’s go talk.”  
____________________________

“Sign this.” Nathalie slid a card across the desk and Gabriel frowned at it.

“What is it?”

“The card that goes with their present. You’re sending them to Venice for their honeymoon.”

“Oh, I am?” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and Nathalie pulled a pen from his cup and clicked it pointedly.

“Yes, you are.”

Gabriel’s shoulders slumped and he took the pen, signing the card. “I’m a bad father.”

“You can be,” Nathalie nodded.

“I really am happy for Felix. I’ve never seen him so...”

“Joyful?” Nathalie supplied.

“Yes.”

“Nino is good for him, just like he was good for Adrien. Perhaps if you could stop being an ass, you would see that.”

Gabriel scowled. “No one has ever dared to talk to me the way you do.”

Nathalie circled the desk to stand by his chair. “Then tell me to stop,” she challenged. 

He glared up at her. “Is this a game to you?”

A slow smile spread across her lips. “Yes.”

Gabriel blinked in surprise. 

“But unfortunately you’re drunk so I’m going to have to play another time.” She took a step back and Gabriel grabbed her wrist.

“I’m not drunk.”

“Sorry, politely buzzed then.”

He stood, still holding her wrist and keeping their gazes locked. “Explain to me the rules of this little game.”

Nathalie tilted her face towards his. “I play with you until you break.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “I don’t break. I think you know that, Nathalie.”

She shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps not.” The sound of the party outside the office doors floated in softly. “Now isn’t the best time anyway. You have guests.” She watched Gabriel’s eyes darken before reaching up to pluck off his glasses. “But if you want to play, on your knees,” she said, voice quiet but firm.

Gabriel inhaled sharply. Nathalie blinked once and waited. Holding her gaze, Gabriel finally lowered himself to his knees, the coolness of the marble hitting his skin even through the expensive material of his pants.

“Hands clasped behind your back,” she instructed. “Left hand holding your right wrist. Now.”

Nathalie took one step back until she felt the desk. She slid up onto it, perching on the edge and keeping her legs together. “Come here without breaking your hands.”

Gabriel’s jaw clenched. “This is ridiculous.”

“Then don’t play,” she offered simply.

Gabriel’s gaze went to the door for a moment before he began to scoot the short distance to the desk, Nathalie watching him with a small smile. “I should be recording this.”

“Don’t be crude.”

“Doesn’t it get tiring being all big and bad and in charge all the time?” She leaned forward, running the pad of her finger under his chin. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone else take control for just a few moments?”

His breath faltered. 

“Everyone out there would be so shocked to see you right now. On your knees, begging.”

“I’m not begging,” he growled.

“Yet.”

“Nathalie,” he warned.

Nathalie gave him a small nod and slowly opened her legs. Gabriel’s gaze lept from her eyes to the dark purple lace panties he could now see. He unconsciously licked his lips and Nathalie felt her heartbeat quicken. She had felt in control but now her head was feeling too airy and the room was warmer than it had been. She was tempted to snap her legs shut, claim drunkenness, and put in her notice of leave, but something about the look Gabriel gave her when he finally met her eyes again froze her in place.

“Let me...”

Nathalie nodded, unable to speak and suddenly Gabriel’s face was between her legs, his hands coming up to grasp her calves as he pulled her legs further apart and her whole body to the edge of the desk. His breath was warm against her and she tried not to squirm when she felt his tongue press against the damp panties she had taken such care to choose earlier. One hand snaked up to slip the thin piece of fabric aside and then Nathalie was gasping as his tongue found her bare sex.

She was torn between bracing her hands behind her to open herself completely to him or spearing her fingers into his hair to force him away from her. It was too much and not enough at the same time. A firm knock at the door had her muffling a moan as Gabriel refused to be interrupted. It was nice to know his work ethic was the same across the board.

She cleared her throat. “Be right out,” she called in what she hoped wasn’t too shaky of a voice.

“A lot of the guests are starting to leave,” Adrien said from the other side of the door. “They are wanting to talk to Father before they go.”

Whatever move Gabriel decided to pull at that moment had Nathalie gasping and folding forward, fingernails scrabbling against his expensive suit jacket. 

“Nathalie?” Adrien called.

“Be right out!” she yelled as Gabriel chuckled between her legs. He pulled back, Nathalie’s skirt slipping away from his head. 

“Let them know we will be out in a few minutes, Adrien,” he said, voice raised. He plucked his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his mouth and chin. “I do believe,” he said calmly, “that you are the one who broke tonight.”

“Asshole.”


	118. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful @catbeastaisha commissioned Adrien and Marinette for trying a new position as cosplayers at a comic convention. Thanks for the request, sweets! <3

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, my sweet siren,” Adrien crooned, guiding Marinette’s hand back, pulling the bow string tight. The sound of camera shutters filled the air as comic convention-goers gathered to take pictures of the Green Arrow and Black Canary cosplayers. 

“I’m beginning to think you’re stalking me,” she whispered, smiling brilliantly into the flashes of the cameras. “I could’ve sworn you said you were going to be Aquaman for this con.”

“And you aren’t dressed as Mera? Interesting.” His hand tightened at her waist, fingers tapping along her hip playfully. “Are you trying to break up with me?”

“We’d have to be dating for that to happen,” she laughed softly. “I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Arrow.”

“Cute.”

He chuckled, breath warm against her ear. “I’ve never seen you as a blonde before. Am I ever going to see your real hair?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm but cosplaying always brought out her courage. “Only if you’re very, very lucky.”

“Never been very lucky but maybe that’s changing.” He leaned closer, nuzzling his nose against her cheek as the crowd around them grew, more cameras flashing.

“You’re such a ham,” she said, rolling her eyes even as her pulse sped.

“Do I get to kiss you again? The one last month ended up on five websites. We’re fan favorites now.”

“Five? I only saw three.”

“You weren’t looking as hard as I was then,” he teased. “People are shipping us now, you know.”

“You’re joking.”

“I saw a Tumblr post. They call us the Cosplay Couple. It’s official.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Adrien spun her suddenly and Marinette let go of the bow in surprise, turning in his arms. He shot her a boyish grin, cupping her cheek. The material of his fingerless gloves was a little rough against her skin but she pushed into his touch anyway, playing to the cameras. At least, that’s what she told herself. His other hand had moved to the small of her back, pressing her against his body. Marinette suddenly felt very exposed in her fishnet stockings and leotard. Her skin was heating up everywhere he touched and she knew her cheeks were probably a flaming red by now. She finally met his gaze and gasped softly, the look in his eyes sending a rush of desire straight between her legs. 

“Kiss?” he asked, voice low and raspy.

She nodded, swallowing hard, and then he was kissing her. Loud yells and catcalls came up from the crowd around them and the kiss was ending too soon, Adrien releasing his hold on her enough to step back and pull her in front of him. Marinette felt too hot. She wanted out of her costume. 

“You feel it too, don’t you?” he asked quietly as Marinette gave the crowd a shaky smile and waved. 

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Will you come to my room?” he breathed in her ear.

Marinette turned to him with a nod, taking his hand and letting him lead her through the crowd.  
____________________________

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Adrien rubbed his cheek against Marinette’s fishnet-covered ankle as he held her leg up while he thrust into her. Her other leg wrapped around his waist, heel digging into his ass. Marinette sloped backwards from the arm of the hotel room couch, her leather jacket, boots, and wig in a tangled puddle on the floor. She knew she couldn’t possibly look beautiful with the matted and bobby-pinned mess her hair had to be from being covered under the wig all day, but Adrien kept repeating it to the point she was beginning to believe him.

They hadn’t been able to spare the time to finish taking off their costumes. Part of her mourned the loss of the leotard but it had been cheap enough to make and Adrien using the point of one of his arrows to cut through it so he could touch her more had quite possibly been the hottest thing anyone in the history of the world had ever experienced, she decided. Him asking her to leave on the fishnets in the deepest voice he had while ripping a bigger hole in them was also sure to replay in her every fantasy.

Adrien reached down her body, pulling on the neck of the leotard until her breasts were spilling out from the top. He immediately palmed one, fingers gently pinching her nipples as the rough material of his gloves rubbed against the sensitive skin. Marinette arched her back with a whimper. “Yes, please, Adrien.”

He groaned. “Say my name again.”

Marinette tightened around him, digging her heel into the swell of his ass. “Adrien,” she moaned.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, picking up speed. His hand left her breast to move to her clit, thumb sweeping over it quickly so that Marinette was clenching around him again with a surprised moan.

She wanted to touch him more. She needed to. Silently thanking Chloe for dragging her to so many yoga sessions, Marinette rolled up, grabbing onto Adrien’s shoulders. He grunted, adapting to the position and letting her other leg wrap around him. She moved with him, her breasts rubbing against the slick leather of his costume. This was going to give her a leather kink. She had no doubt.

“Cum with me, Marinette,” he begged, voice wrecked in her ear. “Please...”

His request partnered with his thumb working against her was enough to push her over the edge. Her fingernails dug into the tops of his arms as she spasmed around him, dropping her face to his neck. She kissed and licked and nipped at the skin and Adrien came with a growl, still pumping into her for a few moments after.

“I think you just killed me,” he murmured as he slowed, dropping his cheek to her shoulder. “I’m just a ghost now.”

“You’re a pretty sexy ghost.”

He chuckled softly and eased out of her. He glanced around awkwardly. “Is it weird to ask if you want to take a shower now?”

Marinette flushed, her afterglow fading as her shyness emerged. “I don’t know.”

He held her perched on the arm of the couch. “I want to take you to dinner if you’re free but now we’re both a mess and this happened really fast and I don’t know what to do,” he admitted, shaking his head. “I’m not sure if this all isn’t some fever dream.”

Marinette pinched his arm playfully. “If it is, hopefully we don’t wake up.” She reached up, pulling on the dark green mask around his eyes until it finally loosened enough to slip off and drop to the floor. Dark makeup circled his eyes, making them look even greener than before. He looked at her, expression hopeful. “You’re too pretty to be real,” she said softly.

He grinned. “And here I was thinking the same thing about you.” He rested his forehead against hers. “Can I tell you something without it being creepy?”

“This is a weird position to ask that question in,” Marinette pointed out.

“True,” he chuckled. “Okay, confession: I saw you post this costume on your Instagram last week and paid for a last minute Green Arrow costume.”

Marinette blushed but pulled back enough to look down his body. “That must’ve cost you. This is really nice.”

“Every bit of it feels worth it right now,” he grinned.

“I’m hoping you still brought the Aquaman costume though.”

“I did. Why is that?”

“Because I’ve been working since the con last month to get my Mera cosplay done in the hopes that we would run into each other on the same day.”

“Marry me.”

Marinette laughed and pushed against his chest. “How about we shower now and you lend me some clothes to go back to my room in and then dinner.”

“And then marriage?” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Find somewhere with a good chocolate cake and I’ll set the date,” she teased.

“I know you’re kidding but I’m still going to figure out who has the best cake in the city just in case.”


	119. Kim and Max

Max ran the pads of his fingers along one of the ropes going across Kim’s chest in an intricate design. He had spent the last hour carefully braiding and knotting the ropes around his boyfriend’s body, securing him in a tight cage of soft material. He had been studying the art for weeks, doing practice runs on Kim’s forearm as he watched television after dinner. Tonight he had decided to finally try for the whole body. “Does it feel okay?”

Kim swallowed thickly. “I didn’t expect to like it, especially the whole thing with tying up my dick.”

“But?” Max met his eyes, the gleam in them warring between research and lust and it gave Kim a small thrill.

He made a show of trying to free his arms from behind his back and something about finding it impossible to do so sent a shot of arousal straight to his groin. The rope circling the base of his cock tightened pleasantly. “It’s pretty hot actually.”

Max settled back on his knees, hands splayed across his thighs. “I would agree with that statement.” 

“Now what?”

Max gave him a small smile and slipped off his glasses, folding the arms and leaning over to set them on the nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and settled back into place. “Now we experiment.”  
______________________

Kim’s whole body shuddered as Max dipped down again, tongue pressing against the underside of his cock as his lips closed around it. Kim had lost track of time but the sunlight had died what felt like hours ago since Max had begun teasing him, bringing him close to the edge and then backing away until he could start all over again. It was infuriating and arousing and painful and pleasurable and Kim fucking hated and loved the damn ropes that kept him from pressing Max into the mattress and giving back as good as he got.

Kim groaned as Max pulled back again, this time sitting all the way up to examine him. He ran his fingers along the ropes at his arms. “Do they still feel okay?”

“If you let me out, I’ll show you exactly how it feels,” Kim grunted, trying to pull his arms free.

Max grinned and Kim felt his heart stutter. This was the man he had fallen helplessly in love with, the man few people ever really saw. Max’s eyes seemed even bigger without his glasses, dark and round and expressive. And this smile was Kim’s absolute favorite smile. It wasn’t wry or placating; it was pure joy. Kim found himself feeling very lucky and blessed that he got to see that smile, and the fact that Max’s grin was for him felt too good to be true.

Max squirmed out of his boxer briefs, erection bouncing as he scooted closer and hooked one arm over Kim’s shoulder. “Let’s try something,” he suggested. “I’m curious.”

“You’re always curious,” Kim grinned, kissing his cheek since it was close enough.

“Point.” Max closed the distance between them, his knee jutting up beside Kim’s arm. He pressed his erection along the trapped length of Kim’s and the other man groaned. 

“Please,” Kim breathed. 

Max’s hand scrabbled for the discarded bottle of lube and readjusted so he could squeeze some into his palm. He arranged their bodies once more, holding onto Kim’s captive one with one arm and using his other hand to hold their cocks together as he began to move.

“Fuck,” Kim cursed. “This is hot. Damn it, why is this so hot?”

They were both lost in a sea of sensations and moans, Max experimenting with his grip and pressing against Kim so hard that he felt like he was becoming one with their headboard. The ropes cut into Kim’s skin with a line of pleasure-pain that was almost too much and still not enough. Max’s eyes had closed at some point, bottom lip dropped open in a pant as he ground against Kim. 

“Look at me,” Kim begged, feeling his climax coming. “Max...”

Max’s eyes opened and the look of pure love and pleasure in them had Kim crying out as he came, Max following quickly behind him.  
______________________

“Okay, but next time I get to be the one who does the tying up,” Kim grinned, kissing Max’s forehead. 

Max snuggled against him and snorted. “As if you would have the patience to tie me up.”

“I could use handcuffs.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Ah, but it would still be fun, huh? You deserve some teasing now. That was torture.”

“Torture you enjoyed.”

Kim pulled Max closer. “Lies,” he smiled. “That definitely wasn’t the hottest thing we’ve ever done. Absolute lies.”

Max chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	120. Ladybug/Marinette and Adrien

“Adrien, please, please...” Ladybug bucked against the vibrator Adrien held steadily pressed to her covered sex. She pulled on the yoyo string that kept her wrists tied above her head and secured to the headboard of their bed. She held onto the compact of the yoyo like it was a lifeline as Adrien pushed the vibrator up to the next setting.

“Please, what, my lovebug?” he asked, voice low. “Tell me what you want.”

“You, you mangy Chat,” she panted, using enough energy to force a glare in his direction.

He chuckled and shifted the vibrator, making her whimper and drop her head back. “Hold on just a little while longer for me, sweetheart. I love seeing you like this.”

She whined, bucking again. Everything felt too sensitive. She had soaked through her suit ages ago, the friction against her clit delightfully toeing the line between pain and pleasure. She loved playing this role with him, begging and pleading. Most of the time he let her be in charge, but it was nice to have the tables turn every once in the while. Tonight had been a very pleasant surprise, finding him waiting by their bed when she came in from patrol, a line of new toys spread along the comforter. She had lost count of how many he had used at this point. Her nipples still felt tingly and sore from the clamps he had kept on them earlier.

“Please, please, please,” she chanted, her head feeling wonderfully fuzzy.

“I still have three more toys we haven’t used,” he sighed in faux disappointment, turning off the vibrator and lifting it away. “Are you really going to deny me that?”

“Your fault for buying too much, Kitty,” she shot back when she finally found her voice again. “I’m only human.”

Adrien laughed, climbing up on the bed and trailing his hand up her thigh until he could tap his index finger against her covered clit. Ladybug moaned, trying to decide if she wanted to push into his touch or squirm away from it. “What do you want now, my Lady?” he purred, kissing the shell of her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you until you pass out?”

“You shouldn’t be allowed to be this hot,” she muttered. “It’s unhealthy.”

“For who?”

She gave him an exhausted smile. “Spots off.” Tikki zipped away with an annoyed sound and Marinette laughed as she pulled her arms down. “Ooo, I bet you’re going to be in trouble.”

“Hey, you’re the one who held her hostage,” Adrien grinned, rubbing the feeling back into her arms.

“Unfounded.”

“I think I can buy her off. I know this great bakery.” Adrien kissed Marinette, smiling against her lips. “Do you still want me?

“Always.”  
_____________________________

Marinette cried out, the ends of her hair brushing across the pillow as Adrien took her from behind. He had draped himself over her back so he could whisper in her ear how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and how how hot she sounded moaning his name. He told her she was his beloved, his only love, his life. Adrien Agreste had a gift for making any position feel lovely and special, Marinette realized with a little laugh, even doggy style.


	121. Alya and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on [this art](https://yuuyaru.tumblr.com/post/170718352239/here-it-comes-imagine-alya-has-her-own-blog-for) by tumblr user, Yuuyaru.

Alya hopped up on the kitchen counter and shivered with a smile. “That’s a little chilly.”

Adrien grinned from across the room where he was undressing. “I’m pretty sure they never meant for anyone’s bare ass to be on the marble counter, sweetheart.”

She put her phone on selfie mode and leaned back, bracing one hand behind her so she could film down the length of her nude body. “Then they shouldn’t have put the best light in the house in this room.”

Adrien chuckled, folding his pants over one of the dining room chairs. Alya winked at him, turning the camera again so she could film him taking off the rest of his clothes. 

“Looking good, handsome. Give me a little show.”

He laughed and began to sway his hips, teasing a glimpse of his pubic hair and the tip of his cock before pulling the briefs back up. He turned in a slow circle and smacked his butt, glancing back over his shoulder to grin at her.

“Oh, yeah, baby. All the viewers are just going to love this. Work that moneymaker.”

“You’re so ridiculous,” he said, shaking his head and pushing his underwear to his ankles with no further ceremony.

“Such a nice ass.”

“You’re one to talk.”

She quirked an eyebrow and steadied the phone camera on him. “Oh, yeah? Maybe you should come tell me what you like about it.”

Adrien kicked his briefs away and crossed the room slowly, eyes flicking between the phone camera and Alya, a teasing expression on his face as his dick bobbed with each step. “Well,” he said, easing in between her legs. “It’s plump and soft and so very biteable.” He snapped his teeth playfully and Alya leaned back to watch it through her phone screen.

“Mmm, you could give a girl ideas with talk like that, Sunshine.”

He reached up to tweak her nipple. “Ah, well, we can’t be having any ideas.” Holding her eyes, he lowered himself to his knees and pulled her legs apart. 

Alya dipped the phone so she could record at an easier angle as his tongue darted out to touch her clit. She brushed back his hair with her free hand and he held her eyes, even through the phone screen, and Alya felt her heartbeat quicken from more than what he was doing with his tongue. Sometimes when she looked at her husband, his beauty took her breath away, especially in situations like this. When she proposed recording their fun times for a private blog for just the two of them, she was surprised when Adrien readily agreed. The two of them were the only ones who had access and Alya was always delighted to log in at night to find Adrien had reblogged sexy pictures and suggestions as inspiration for them at a later date. There was something absolutely sexy knowing that he was thinking about it as much as she was.

He was playing cocky tonight, keeping his eyes on the camera and his hands holding her thighs spread as he worked her with his mouth. Alya shot him a smug smile before rearranging her left leg, bringing it up to rest her foot against his bare back. “You even look good from this position,” she murmured, zooming in on his eyes.

He pulled away, lips glossy as a smile spread across them. “You look good in every position.” He reached for her phone. “In fact, I think you should be the star tonight.”

Alya grinned, lying back on the counter and jumping a little as so much of her skin touched the cold surface. “I think I can do that.”

Adrien set the phone on the counter for a moment and grabbed her hips, dragging her to the edge of the counter. “I have no doubt you can, sweetheart.” He picked up the phone with one hand as he slid a finger between her wet folds. “Now smile for the camera.”


	122. Rena Rouge/Alya and Carapace/Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by the amazing @catbeastaisha for the striptease prompt with Carapace and Rena Rouge. Thanks, sweets! <3

“We’re supposed to be patrolling,” Carapace grinned as an illusion of his girlfriend sauntered across the rooftop towards him.

“I’m keeping an eye out,” Rena Rouge assured him from her perch a little down the ledge. “Like what you see there, Shelly?” The copy Rena cocked her eyebrow challengingly as she began to sway in front of Carapace, sliding her hands up into her hair.

He chuckled. “Always when it comes to you, babe.”

Rena Rouge laughed and the illusion disappeared only to be replaced with another one, this time her costume had been altered, her legs bare as she padded closer to Carapace. 

“Going for a Wonder Woman vibe with the bathing suit look?” he asked, eyes flicking to his girlfriend before going back to the illusion again.

“She is the ultimate hero. What do you think?”

“It doesn’t seem practical but damn if it isn’t hot.”

The illusion Rena Rouge winked at him before doing a slow spin, tail wrapping around her thighs and then unwinding teasingly. Rena Rouge watched his face as he watched her illusion. “You really like the tail.”

“I don’t want to think about why, but yeah, I really do,” he admitted.

The illusion disappeared and Carapace frowned.

“Don’t worry.” Rena Rouge held his eyes as she brought her flute to her lips and blew a short melody. 

Two Rena Rouge illusions were suddenly in front of Carapace. The one to his left had the tail wrapped around her upper body and let it slowly fall to reveal that it had been the only thing covering her skin. Carapace tore his eyes away from her breasts to look past the illusions at his girlfriend. 

“No one can see us up here,” she shrugged, standing to cross the roof and join him. “Spread your legs for me.”

He swallowed thickly and obeyed as Rena Rouge sat down beside him, one gloved hand cupping the bulge in his suit. The first illusion came to kneel down between his legs, tail dancing behind her. “Do you like seeing me like this?” she asked, pushing his hood back so she could touch her lips to the shell of his ear as she spoke. “On my knees in front of you, ready to please you?”

“Yes,” he breathed. The illusion lifted up and suddenly vanished. The second illusion quickly stepped into its place, sending Carapace a flirty wink before peeling a long glove playfully down her arm. 

“Or would you rather have me like this?” Rena Rouge smiled against his ear. “Teasing and playful?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded. “I want you anyway you’ll let me have you.”

“Drop your transformation.”

“Shell off.”

“This is unwise,” Wayzz warned before flitting to the other side of the roof.

“He’s probably right,” Nino groaned.

“Hush.” Rena Rouge fussed with the button of his pants. “I checked that no one could see us from this angle.”

“We could go home.”

“Or you could fuck me on this rooftop.”

Nino grinned. “Or that.”

She let out a frustrated growl. “Can you undo your damn pants please? I can’t work the button from this angle and I’m getting impatient.”

“Anything for you.”  
___________________________________

“Hell yes,” Alya moaned loudly, dropping her head forward as she gripped the roof ledge while Nino pounded into her from behind.

“Shhh.” Nino gripped Alya’s hip with one hand and reached around with his other to press a finger to her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked the tip of his finger in, eliciting a groan from Nino as he began to thrust faster. “I can’t hold out much longer if you do that,” he warned, kissing her back. “You’re so fucking hot.”

She released his finger with an audible pop. “I know.”

Nino hooked his finger in her mouth again, growling against her skin and Alya shivered. Being half undressed and fucked on a roof like this was more than hot enough but having Nino’s dominant side come out to play was like the golden cherry on top of the best ice cream sundae ever. His hand slid around her hip and down to the juncture of her legs. Alya moaned when he found her clit. “You’re going to cum with me,” he demanded.

“Who made you the boss?” she asked, voice too breathy and light.

Nino flicked her clit and she pressed forward with a soft cry, the rough brick of the ledge rubbing at her nipples even through her shirt and bra. His fingers on her were talented and unrelenting and Alya felt herself flying to the edge. “Now,” he breathed against her skin, pressing his lips to her back before he rose up, changing the angle and sending Alya into her climax.

They stayed connected for a few moments, each breathing heavily until Alya let out an exhausted laugh. Nino pulled out of her with a chuckle and they collapsed against each other.

“That was so bad,” he grinned, resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re a naughty influence.”

“Sure, that was all me,” she smiled, rolling her eyes. 

“Mmhmm.”

“We’re going to need a shower.”

“Definitely,” Nino nodded. “And we should go back out and get some extra treats for Wayzz and Trixx so they aren’t too mad.” He glanced across the rooftop and could just make out the tiny kwami.

Alya hummed happily, reaching for his hand as they rested against each other. “I love you, you know. I wouldn’t want just any ole so-and-so doing that to me up here.”

He brought their joined hands up to his lips. “I love you too, sweetheart. Believe me, I know what a honor it is,” he winked. “Ready to go home?”

“That depends. Are you ready for round two?” Alya asked, biting her lip.

Nino’s eyes darkened. “Anything for you.”


	123. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by the amazing @catbeastaisha for the masturbation prompt with sub!Adrien and dom!Marinette. Thanks for your support, sweets! <3

“What’s wrong?”

Adrien’s lips quirked as he flipped through channels on their television. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“You’ve got the look,” Marinette replied, taking off her coat and hanging it on the hook just inside their apartment. “The ‘I had a really bad day and now I’m feeling down’ look.”

“I didn’t realize I was so expressive.”

“Chaton.”

He sighed and turned off the tv, tossing the remote on the coffee table and reclining on the couch. “Nothing happened. It’s just been one of those blah days.”

Marinette settled down on the couch beside him, curling her legs underneath her and smoothing out her skirt. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked, reaching up to run her fingers into his hair. 

He hummed, leaning into her touch. “You being home already makes me feel a lot better.”

Her fingers tightened in his hair and he gasped softly. “Would anything else make you feel better?” she breathed in his ear.

“Pleasing you in any way you’ll let me, my Lady,” he whispered, letting his legs fall open.

“You got there fast,” she smiled, kissing his temple. “Maybe if you ask really sweetly.”

Adrien slid off the couch, actions smooth as he moved to kneel in front of her, pulling her legs down and gently pushing them apart. “Please take me.” He nudged her skirt up with his nose and kissed her skin above the lacy top of her thigh high. “I’m yours,” he murmured, turning his head to kiss the other thigh.

“Good kitty.”  
___________________________

Marinette worked the conditioner into Adrien’s hair, going up on the tips of her toes so she could press her body against his as she worked. “How do your arms feel?”

“Fine,” he sighed happily, eyes closed as her fingers speared through his hair. “I love the way this smells. Is it new?”

“Mmhmm.” Marinette could feel his erection straining against her stomach but he didn’t try to thrust against her. He was so good at playing by the rules. She ran her conditioner-covered hands up his arms, massaging, to where his wrists were held in place by handcuffs on a hook at the top of their shower stall. “Are you ready for me to wash you?” She smiled as she stepped away and saw his hips jut out slightly.

“Yes, my Lady.”

Marinette squeezed his body wash onto a rag and inhaled deeply. It was expensive but absolutely worth it. The smell always lingered on Adrien’s skin through the whole day and never failed to put her in the mood. She reached up to adjust the showerhead so the spray couldn’t reach him anymore. She knelt down at his feet, winking at him before she began to work her soapy rag up his left leg. “I want you to stay absolutely still,” she instructed.

He nodded, eyes hooded as he watched her work.

Marinette took her time, rubbing the rag along every bit of skin she could get to. She pointedly ignored his erection as she made her way up his body, sliding the rag along his abs. She noticed the slight tremor going up his body and smiled, kissing his chest. “What’s wrong, love? Am I teasing you too much?”

He looked down at her, eyes twinkling. “Maybe a little.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” She dropped the rag with a thick thud. “I want to make sure all my hard work is worth it though. If I’m going to get you clean, you need to stay that way.” She reached up, pressing herself against him once more and smiling at the sound of his groan, and released the catch on the cuffs. She stepped back. “You can bring your arms down now.”

Adrien smirked as he lowered his arms and Marinette raised an eyebrow. He ducked his head, trying to hide his smile. 

“Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yes, thank you.” He looked down at her and his conditioned hair fell in his face. 

“Do you still want to play?”

He bit his lip. “Absolutely.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Let’s rinse your hair first though. Come kneel down.” Marinette turned around to grab the removable showerhead, holding it to the side so it didn’t spray Adrien in the face. He knelt down in front of her, hands splayed on his thighs and waited patiently. Marinette ran the showerhead along his hair, rinsing the conditioner away. When satisfied, she returned it to the holder at the top of the stall.

Adrien grinned up at her blindly, hair plastered down his face. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous as always.” Marinette stepped closer until Adrien’s nose pressed into her curls. He made a low rumbling sound and kissed her. “Good kitty. Now, I’ve been working hard so I’m going to take a break and I want you to take care of me and yourself at the same time.”

Adrien inhaled deeply before lifting her leg and guiding her to rest her foot against a low shelf. “I can do that.” He put his mouth on her, tongue teasing her clit. 

Marinette sighed and watched one of his hands circle his cock. His erection had faded a bit but he slowly began to pump it, bringing it back to attention as he worked on her. “Mmm, very good. You need to make me cum before you can though.” She watched him pause for a moment, hand tightening around his cock. “Don’t stop,” she warned. Obeying, he continued his motions, doubling his effort at her clit. Marinette reached out to brace herself against the wall with a surprised moan.

“You’re close fast tonight,” she commented, watching his hips thrusting against his hand. “Maybe I should make you wait a little longer.”

“Please,” he murmured as he licked and nipped and sucked. “Please, Mari, please, please, please.”

She watched his rhythm change and reached down to push his wet hair back so she could see his face. “If you cum now, you have to cum as many times as I tell you to tonight even if you don’t think you can. You may not get to sleep. It’s your decision.”

He looked up at her, eyes dark with lust. “And if I don’t cum yet?”

Marinette smiled, leaning down so she could run the pad of her finger under his chin. “Then I’m only going to make you cum two more times, three tops.” She pulled her foot down from the low shelf so she could talk against his ear. “I want you to cum in me and on me and for me and--”

“Fuck,” Adrien swore as he came, a thick line shooting up to hit Marinette’s breasts. She dipped her finger in it and popped it between her mouth, watching Adrien’s bottom lip drop open in a pant. 

“Looks like I need to charge our toys,” she smiled, standing. “And now we’ve run out of hot water.” She turned off the shower. “Let’s go get dirtier and then we’ll start all over again.” She grabbed Adrien’s cock as he stood and he groaned as it jumped in her hand. “This way, my sweet kitty.”


	124. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I feel threatened,” Marinette declared, loosening the ties of her robe and letting it open down the front to show and uninterrupted line of skin that stopped at a pair of pink ruffled panties. “Some scoundrel has just broken into my apartment. Whatever will I do.” She dramatically draped her hand across her forehead and let out an exaggerated whimper.

“Wow, you are not a great actress,” Chat Noir teased. “Like just so not good, Mari.”

Marinette put her hands on her hips, causing the robe to open more, her nipples barely hidden by the thin fabric. “Hey, at least I’m trying! It was your idea to do this whole roleplay thing, Adrien.”

Chat Noir ducked his head, trying to hide his smile. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He straightened and cleared his throat. “I’m here to burgle you.” He waggled his brows beneath his mask and Marinette snorted.

“This is so not going to work.”

Chat Noir crossed the room, hands sliding into the robe to grip her sides. “I don’t know,” he said, voice low. “I can think of a few things that might work.”

Marinette shivered as the tips of his claws prickled her skin. “You’re the one in charge here, Mr. Chat Burglar, sir,” she breathed.

He grinned and pulled her against him as he eased the satin tie out of her robe. “Hold your wrists out for me, sweetheart,” he instructed as he squeezed her side and then stepped back. 

Marinette bit her lip to keep from smiling and offered her upturned wrists with a flutter of eyelashes.

“I’m going to tie your hands so you can’t go calling for help.” Chat Noir began to wrap the length of fabric around her wrists expertly. 

“Yeah, if I could get Ladybug here, she would probably kick your ass.”

He smirked at her. “No doubt. Good thing it’s just you and me then, huh, Princess?”

“Silly kitty,” she smiled, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, holding her bound hands and glancing around for a moment. His eyes lit up at the hook on the door to their apartment. “Come with me,” he demanded, pulling her wrists so that Marinette stumbled for a minute before catching her footing.

“It really pisses me off that I like when you get rough and demanding,” she admitted as he pressed her against the door.

Chat Noir leaned forward, nipping at her bottom lip before kissing it. He forced her bound wrists up until he could snag the satin tie over the hook on the door. 

“This is for coats, you know,” Marinette said primly, her breath catching as Chat Noir pushed her robe back on both sides and palmed one of her breasts. He pinched the nipple and rolled it between his fingers as he watched her face. 

“Do you like that?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“And what about this?” He trailed his claws down the front of her body lightly, leaving the palest of pink lines in his wake. Marinette trembled.

“Yes,” she whimpered

Chat Noir went to his knees and pressed his nose against her pink ruffle panties, inhaling deeply. “I love getting to do this as Chat,” he murmured. “The smell is so much stronger.”

Marinette squirmed, trying to close her legs in embarrassment.

“None of that.” Chat Noir quickly grabbed her knees and hooked them over his shoulders to render his girlfriend helplessly immobile. She stared down her body at him and he beamed up at her. “Is it working now?”

She swallowed hard. “Y-yep. I’d say so.”

“Good.” He rubbed his nose against the ruffles. “These are nice.” He tilted his chin up so he could slide his tongue against rough fabric covering her clit. Marinette whimpered, trying to move away but unable to. “Mmm, I can even taste you through them. These might be a new favorite. I’m going to buy them for you in every color.” He licked and sucked for a few moments and Marinette mewled softly above him. “You seem more sensitive than usual.”

“It’s the panties,” she said, voice breathy. “The material is--” Her words were cut off with a moan as Chat Noir took that moment to begin licking and sucking again. There was something undeniably hot about being helpless against the door. Marinette was trying to keep her noise to a minimum since anyone could be walking down the hall right outside their apartment, but trying to keep quiet only made it hotter. While she knew Adrien was the one kneeling between her legs, she was letting her mind take over with the scenario they had planned out: a Chat Burglar coming into her apartment to play with her until he got what he wanted and then disappearing back into the night. She suddenly felt his tongue on her bare aching sex and her mind went blank for a moment.

Chat Noir hummed happily against her and Marinette felt herself smile. No matter what, he was still Adrien even when he was trying to pretend not to be. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the back of the door as he turned her into putty.


	125. Chloe and Nathaniel

"Some of my friends have this idea in their heads that it’s super sexy that I’m dating a tortured artist,” Chloe said, studying her nails as she perched on the edge of Nathaniel’s work desk. 

“I’m tortured now, huh?” Nathaniel chuckled, taking his dirty paint water cup to the sink. “And here I thought I was just the regular broke kind of artist.”

“Oh, they think you’re very mysterious.”

“Is that so?” he grinned over his shoulder. 

“Mmhmm. You should hear some of the things they think we get up to when I come visit the studio.”

“Perhaps you should enlighten me.” He kissed her cheek as he returned to the table, setting his fresh cup of water down and dipping his clean brushes back in the cup.

Chloe nodded at the cup. “Well, the brushes are where it all started.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sophia saw some porn with the guy as an artist and he used one of his paintbrushes to tease his lover.” Chloe uncrossed her legs and Nathaniel watched the movement with interest. “Sophia said it looked very effective.”

“Hmmm.”

“And then it only devolved from there. Like Millie thought that maybe you tied me down to your table naked and made me wait while you finished whatever you were working on.” Chloe’s legs opened a little wider and Nathaniel watched her skirt ride up higher along her thighs. “So I was just helplessly here, hoping you would finish soon so you could start on me.”

Nathaniel cleared his throat. “That’s a...very interesting theory.”

“I thought so.”

“And your surprise visit tonight had nothing to do with these talks at all, right?”

“Of course not,” Chloe sniffed. “I just wanted to see my boyfriend. My hot, mysterious artist of a boyfriend.” She tilted her head, watching him. “And it was completely accidental that I wore this short skirt and completely forgot about panties.”

Nathaniel rolled his stool so he was sitting between her legs and pushed the skirt up higher, grinning down at her lack of underwear. “That’s quite the accident, Chlo.” He pushed his stool backwards and stood, untying the strings from his apron. “Lay back,” he instructed, pulling the apron over his head.

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Chloe shivered with excitement and gently laid back against the work desk, careful of the miscellaneous items behind her. “You know, I don’t let just anyone tell me what to do.”

Nathaniel knelt down between her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. “Oh, I’m well aware of how lucky I am,” he purred. He took hold of her ankle, rubbing his thumb along her skin. “These heels are really nice. I think you’ll keep them on.” He grabbed his apron and pressed Chloe’s left leg again the leg of his desk, wrapping the apron strings around them both to bind them together. “Is this okay? Not too tight?”

Chloe lightly wiggled her leg. “Feels good,” she replied, voice breathy.

“Not yet, but it will,” he promised, moving to the other leg. He grabbed one of his other aprons and repeated the motions on her right leg, then rolling back to admire his handiwork. “This definitely is the prettiest picture this studio has ever seen.”

“Of course it is,” Chloe said, but her tone lacked its usual confidence.

Nathaniel rolled his stool to the side of the desk, meeting her eyes with a heated look of his own as he picked a clean brush from his cup, dipping it in the water cup before wheeling the stool back around to sit between her legs. “Now, my canvas doesn’t usually talk back so you’ll have to tell me how this feels.” 

He danced the paintbrush up the inside of her right thigh and Chloe squirmed. Nathaniel grinned, touching the paintbrush lightly against her already wet folds before starting back at the inside of her left knee and painting an invisible pattern up her thigh. “How’s that?”

“You’re being a tease,” she huffed.

“I thought you liked when I’m a tease.” Nathaniel gently ran the paintbrush along Chloe’s clit and watched her hips lift off the table. “Ah, so that’s better, huh?”

“You’re loving this,” she growled as he circled the brush once more.

“I really am. You’ll have to tell your friends I said thanks for the ideas.” Nathaniel kept up the lightest of pressure as he brushed along her sex. He dipped the slick bristles between her folds, gathering more moisture to bring back up to her clit.

“More,” Chloe begged. “Please, Nath.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh but didn’t change his pressure. “No.”

Chloe groaned and propped herself up on her elbows so she could see the top of his head. He looked up at her as he slid one finger inside her, pumping it a couple of times before pulling it back out and sliding it between his lips. Chloe felt a fresh wave of arousal as he gave her a lopsided grin before returning his attention to his invisible painting. She laid back with a frustrated moan.

“I want you to tell me when it gets so bad that you would do anything for me to fuck you,” he instructed, tickling her clit once more. “Once you’re a wet, begging mess, we’ll move to the next thing. Definitely want to have a story for your friends, after all.”

“You’re such a little shit,” she breathed. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Nathaniel dragged the paintbrush down, down, down until he could lightly brush it against her butthole. Chloe let out a startled moan as she clenched and Nathaniel chuckled. “That’s definitely something to remember,” he said as he brought the paintbrush back up.

Chloe became more vocal as time passed, her wetness dripping down onto the edge of the desk as Nathaniel continued to concentrate on her clit. She squirmed and cursed and begged and still he lightly brushed along her aching sex, pressure never deepening.

“I need you...please, please, please, Nath, please fuck me,” she panted. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice deep with arousal. “I think you can get even wetter if I keep working.”

Chloe quirked her hips, searching for friction. “Please,” she begged.

Nathaniel rolled his stool back and circled the desk, dropping his brush back into his water cup. He kissed Chloe’s forehead. “I still need to finish a couple of things up so you just wait right here, okay?” 

“What?!”

He grabbed her hands, pushing her arms up over her head to rest against the desk. “And keep these here where I can see them while I work.”

“Please don’t do this. I’m so horny. Nathaniel!”

He began to hum as he gave her his back, concentrating on the easel before him. “Patience, Chloe.”

“Fuck patience and fuck me!” she demanded.

He turned back to her with a grin. “Well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: MadBadSeason <3


End file.
